Un maestro en formación
by Pabloski33
Summary: Ash se da cuenta que está haciendo mal las cosas y decide cambiar...mientras tanto ciertos grupos hacen de las suyas, ¿qué resultará de todo esto? acompañen a nuestro protagonista en su camino a convertirse en un maestro pokemon.  T por precaución
1. Capitulo 1  Tiempo Fuera

Hola a todos, si bien este no es mi primer fic, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta serie, puedo no saber tanto como algunos, pero espero hacerlo lo mejor posible, así que espero disfruten mi trabajo, reporten cualquier error que haya y sigan la historia que estoy comenzando. Los que no me conocen, pues me gusta cambiar las cosas para que no siempre sigan el mismo rumbo de la historia original, y suelo terminar mis trabajos, no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas, valoro cualquier tipo de comentario, incluso las críticas siempre que sean con respeto y/o con un afán constructivo, como puse en mi perfil, ninguna serie me pertenece, ni percibo algún tipo de ganancia por medio de esto. Siendo la primera y última vez que expreso esto, espero disfruten el primer capítulo

"diálogos de los personajes"

'_pensamientos de los personajes_'

**CAPITULO 1 TIEMPO FUERA **

Era su momento y lo sabía, acababa de luchar y vencer a Conway y, asimismo, hace sólo unos segundos se acababa de dar cuenta que por un sorteo al azar realizado por computadora, en los cuartos de final que equivalían a la cuarta ronda, le tocaría enfrentarse a su archirrival y casi némesis, Paul

En ese momento eran muchas las emociones que le inundaron, ya que hasta cierto punto seguía contento y eufórico por su paso a dicha ronda, sin embargo en su mente también había algo de rabia y negación con su suerte o el destino mismo, por ponerlo precisamente ante él, ambos habían pasado a través de muchas cosas, ya que su filosofía con respecto a los pokemon y su crianza era inmensamente dispar y no había en absoluto algún punto de encuentro, sin embargo en todos los enfrentamientos que habían sostenido desde el comienzo de su jornada en Sinnoh, había sido el oscuro, apático y frío muchacho quien se llevaba la victoria, al comienzo Ash como siempre se consolaba a sí mismo diciéndose que había empleado una mala estrategia, él sabía que ahí afuera había entrenadores más fuertes que él, puesto que había sido vencido en la mayoría de las ligas y competiciones que había participado, obteniendo un muy meritorio puesto sí, pero siendo finalmente vencido

El punto es que también se sabía un entrenador fuerte, había recorrido varias ligas de diferentes regiones, había enfrentado a todo tipo de adversarios, incluso había ganado la competencia que se daba en el archipiélago de las islas naranja, había conocido un sinfín de pokemones legendarios, salvando el mundo en más ocasiones de las que su rival había sido cordial con algún ser vivo además de su hermano, había superado incluso al hermano de su adversario al completar el desafío de la frontera, recibiendo una oferta para formar parte de sus miembros…

…pero eso no era suficiente

No con Paul, quien parecía alimentarse de todo el pedigrí, toda la trayectoria de un entrenador y utilizarla en su contra para aplastarlo y pisotear todo su esfuerzo en una simple batalla, no podía entender cómo alguien que tratara tan mal a sus pokemon lograba obtener tales desempeños de estos mismos

No es que dudara de sus convicciones, él no iba a cambiar su trato con los pokemon, ya que para el joven de la gorra roja, éstos eran sus amigos y eso nada lo iba a cambiar, sin embargo no podía dejar de preguntarse tras cada batalla, cómo es que aún con lo errado que según su criterio, Paul estaba, aún así era capaz de imponerse en cada combate

Siempre se culpaba a él mismo, puesto que en su apreciación, sus pokemon eran perfectos tal como eran y no necesitaban de más trabajo, era él quien podía describirse como desordenado, improvisado, alocado y muchas otras poco deseables cualidades, sin embargo siempre ponía su corazón y su enorme determinación en las batallas y cualquier otro objetivo que tuviese en mente, y hasta el momento eso le había servido para llegar hasta donde estaba…

…sin embargo con Paul eso no había sido suficiente

…nada había sido suficiente

Ese último pensamiento provocó una emoción que Ash no había sentido en mucho tiempo, una emoción que era casi inexistente en él, pero las muchas cosas inmensamente superiores que había vivido, especialmente con pokemones legendarios, cuando el mundo y más enfáticamente, sus seres queridos estaban en juego, y esa emoción era el miedo… miedo a fracasar, miedo a perder nuevamente contra Paul ante un estadio repleto de gente, miedo a fallar por enésima vez y ahora no recordaba que se hubiese abierto ninguna otra liga nueva, habían rumores de una en el futuro, pero nada concreto en el aquí y ahora, esa era su mejor chance, había llegado lejos, había traído de vuelta a unos viejos amigos, pero contra aquel muchacho, simplemente no sabía qué arrojarle, ya que cualquier cosa que se le había ocurrido hasta la fecha, su rival se la había aventado duramente en la cara, demostrándole lo fútiles que eran sus esfuerzos

Por si no fuera poco con eso, algo más atribuló al joven entrenador y fue la sorpresiva aparición de una enorme cantidad de reclutas del equipo galaxia, a quienes ellos creían liquidados, tras la extraña desaparición de su líder, el caos de formó en el estadio ya que la mayoría de las personas no eran entrenadores, sólo seguidores y amantes de los pokemon, por lo que con pavor corrían de un lado a otro, mientras las oficiales Jenny, los oficiales más especializados de la policía y los entrenadores que había en las gradas, intentaban proteger a la gente y detener a estos tipos que habían irrumpido tan abruptamente

Ash vio que los pokemon salían de sus pokebolas por doquier, entonces una oficial Jenny se acercó al juez para indicarle a dónde podría ir en busca de refugio, por lo que aprovechó de acercarse y preguntarle por lo que estaba ocurriendo y qué es lo que podía hacer para ayudar, entonces la mujer de cabello azul le dijo que el equipo galaxia había atacado el estadio en masa, diciendo que buscaban recuperar el honor y la gloria que les fueron arrebatados, y para ello iban a tomar el control del evento más importante y masivo del mundo pokemon de ese momento, el cual era la liga pokemon

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" preguntó el voluntarioso entrenador, quien no escuchó la respuesta de la oficial Jenny la primera vez que ésta habló ya que un ensordecedor sonido inundó el estadio y forzó a todos a levantar sus cabezas, entonces pudieron ver que cuatro helicópteros entraban al recinto, uno de ellos se acercó a donde estaba la ya conocida flama que daba inicio a las competiciones, mientras otro lo cubría de cerca; sin embargo los otros dos se acercaron al centro del estadio, a escasos metros de donde estaban la oficial Jenny, él y Conway. Y su carga no eran más que veinte reclutas descendiendo de cada uno de las verdaderas aves de metal, algunos lo hacían descendiendo con paracaídas, mientras que otros bajaban a la superficie con la ayuda de sus pokemon voladores, pero era evidente que el caos se había apoderado de todo eso y la competencia quedaba suspendida hasta nuevo aviso

"detengan a estos tipos en esta parte del estadio por favor" les pidió la oficial Jenny a los dos jóvenes entrenadores, sabía que era difícil que ellos pudieran retrasar durante demasiado tiempo a esos cuarenta individuos, pero al menos habían llegado bastante adelante en la liga, lo que daba cuenta de sus habilidades, entonces Ash sacó de su pokebola a su Infernape, sabía que sus tres pokemon empleados en la batalla estaban débiles por lo que sólo tenía medio equipo para enfrentar a todos esos reclutas galaxias, Conway estaba bastante asustado por la situación, él no se había pasado la vida enfrentando y corriendo de las organizaciones criminales, así que tras un llamado a la realidad de Ash, el chico de las gafas sacó su Agron para ponerse a luchar junto a Ash

Los individuos sacaron sus pokemon de sus contenedores, siendo como ellos imaginaban un denominador común el que los tipos sean principalmente oscuridad y veneno, ya que había varios Skuntank, Toxicroak, Weavile, Honchkrow y un llamativo y furioso Ursaring, que parecía el pokemon más fuerte del equipo

"Conway, ¿qué ataques conoce tu Agron?" preguntó Ash quien sólo conocía el cabezazo y la onda voltio, pero hacía tiempo que no lo veía en acción y necesitaba saber de lo que era capaz su compañero

"puede usar cabezazo, terremoto, mega puño y garra metal" informó el chico de las gafas, a Ash, quien afortunadamente encontró el ataque que estaba esperando le informara su recientemente derrotado adversario

"bien, quiero que por favor ataques a los pokemon voladores de esos sujetos, ya que serán la principal arma contra mi plan" dijo Ash, sonriendo y mostrando una actitud bastante confiada que calmó bastante al joven de cabellos verdes y le hizo recobrar la compostura "Infernape, quiero que ataques a los que se acerquen demasiado a Agron, ¿entendiste?" preguntó Ash, a lo que su pokemon asintió y contestó diciendo su nombre de forma entrecortada animadamente

En ese instante la batalla para Ash y su improvisado compañero dio comienzo, esos tipos del equipo galaxia no eran demasiado buenos, solían conformarse con que sus pokemon fueran intimidantes, hecho que usualmente lograban sólo con tener uno de tipo siniestro y luego se preocupaban de enseñarles o hacerles aprender ataques poderosos, estaba seguro que al menos tres cuartas partes de esos pokemon conocían el ataque de bola sombra, su gran ventaja es que no solían elaborar estrategias o sacrificar uno de sus movimientos para un procedimiento a mediano plazo, no, ellos simplemente buscaban dejar fuera de combate a su rival con un solo movimiento

Afortunadamente eso hacía que los pokemon no fueran muy rápidos, especialmente los Honchkrow a los que se les entrenaba su fuerza, dejando de lado su velocidad, así que Agron fácilmente pudo alcanzar a dos de ellos con su garra metal, mientras que Infernape y su lanzallamas pudieron detener todos las bolas de sombra, y púas tóxicas que les fueron arrojadas como parte del ataque inicial de aquellos buenos para nada, que por ponerse un uniforme se creían mejores entrenadores

….

..

En la zona interior del estadio se hallaban algunos de los entrenadores recientemente vencidos, Paul no estaba ya que tras su combate se había ido a entrenar para ponerse a punto, podría menospreciar a Ash, sin embargo el chico aún seguía sorprendiéndole en ocasiones al vencer de forma inesperada a uno o dos de sus pokemon, teniendo en cuenta que los suyos eran debiluchos y él mismo era demasiado compasivo y sobreprotector para sacar el verdadero potencial que un pokemon podía mostrar

El muchacho vio los helicópteros del equipo galaxia, entonces prendió el televisor del sitio donde se estaba hospedando y por las noticias pudo informarse del ataque del equipo galaxia, por lo que intuyó de inmediato que habría un enorme caos, mas no le importó demasiado ya que no era su problema, todos los entrenadores que había enfrentado de aquellas supuestas organizaciones criminales no eran más que payasos y no merecían su tiempo, así que apagó el televisor y se volvió a enfocar en su entrenamiento, después de todo cualquier imbécil que creyera que podía meterse con él, iba a pagar cara su equivocación

…

Brock y Dawn estaban en las gradas como invitados, tal como habían estado desde el comienzo cuando el ataque dio inicio, en estos momentos Dawn estaba luchando junto a Quilava y Mamoswine, ya que todo el resto de su equipo, es decir Piplup, Pachirisu, Togekiss y Buneary; había sido puesto fuera de combate por los varios reclutas a los que había enfrentado. Brock estaba cerca suyo, pero como ex entrenador de gimnasio su especialidad eran las batallas y por lo tanto luchaba mejor que su amiga, debido a esa razón se sentía más responsable y estaba ayudando junto a sus pokemon a evacuar a las personas que no podían defenderse por ellas mismas, en estos momentos Sudowoodo estaba orientando un grupo de personas por la vía de escape, mientras Brock luchaba con Happiny y Croagunk, el cual sentía que tenía una cuenta pendiente con un Toxicroak del equipo galaxia, por lo que estaba sumamente motivado

….

En la arena del estadio, ya no quedaban más pokemones voladores ya que el más esquivo había sido un Chatot demasiado ágil para el Agron de Conway, pero que recibió de sorpresa un lanzallamas que lo dejó fuera de combate, y uno que otro pokemon terrestre fue noqueado mientras el mismo pokemon tipo fuego de Ash protegía al gigante de metal "Conway, ahora" gritó Ash, recibiendo una señal de asentimiento por parte de su compañero

"Agron, usa terremoto" dijo el chico de las gafas, al momento que el otro muchacho, le hizo una seña a su Infernape y éste dio un gran salto, por lo que pudo evitar los efectos de aquel ataque, el cual tenía un efecto mayor según el peso del pokemon, aunque al ser la mayoría tipo oscuro, los ataques de tierra o lucha les provocaban más daño, sin embargo eran más de veinte los pokemon que lo recibieron y no alcanzó para dejarlos fuera de combate, por lo que Ash simplemente levantó su pulgar en dirección a Infernape y luego lo bajó apuntando al suelo con él, por lo que su pokemon lo entendió perfectamente

El terremoto había causado un estruendo bastante grande, por lo que llamó la atención de la mayor parte de los ahí presentes, tanto atacantes como defensores, por lo que hicieron una especie de tregua temporal sin darse cuenta, para ver qué sucedía con los que estaban enfrentando, y uno de los más sorprendidos fue Brock al ver a su amigo Ash luchando contra cuarenta reclutas del equipo galaxia, cosa que le preocupó bastante

Ash estaba confiado en su plan y como siempre había depositado su confianza en sus pokemon, Conway destrozó el suelo y creó unas grietas enormes, por su gran peso su terremoto sin duda que era potente, de seguro que no había empleado ese pokemon por la desventaja que tenía contra su Infernape, pero incluso con eso, hubiera sido un adversario bastante complicado, aunque siendo sincero su encuentro no había sido un juego de niños, ya que la lucha estuvo reñida

En ese momento su Infernape utilizó excavar para meterse debajo de la superficie, y fuera del alcance de los enemigos, siendo los únicos ataques que podían alcanzarle, Terremoto y Magnitud, sin embargo no era eso lo que le preocupaba a Ash, ya que según su idea, la victoria estaba asegurada, por lo que con Infernape fuera del alcance de su vista, por hallarse bajo tierra gritó muy animado "Infernape, ¡lanzallamas!" ordenó el entrenador, por lo que de pronto las rocas se volvieron de color rojo y el sitio completo se vio envuelto en llamas, porque el fuego buscó un sitio por donde salir y eso fueron las muchas grietas causadas por el terremoto de Agron, haciendo que emergieran desde bajo la tierra como verdaderos arbustos de fuego, afectando cualquier ser vivo sobre la superficie, por lo que de ese modo acabaron de liquidar a todos los enemigos que tenían en frente

Al estar la mayoría de los presentes contemplando esa combinación, quedaron inmensamente asombrados por las capacidades de Ash, ya que todos notaron que había sido su plan el cual permitió deshacerse de ese numeroso grupo de invasores del equipo galaxia y su imagen había quedado en una posición inmejorable

Tras darse cuenta que al parecer la invasión se había completado y que no iban a aparecer más enemigos, fue cuando Cintia se decidió a actuar, cosa que no había hecho hasta el momento porque como los altos mandos del equipo galaxia estaban en prisión, alguien aparte tendría que haberles ordenado dar ese gran golpe, y el único además de Venus, Ceres, Saturno y Plutón con el poder de coordinar un movimiento tan grande era el mismo Helio, quien seguramente había regresado de la dimensión en la que había caído tras perseguir a los pokemon legendarios que tanto intentó conseguir. Cintia temía que si apareciera, hubiese tenido éxito en su cruzada y se hubiera hecho con el control de algún pokemon legendario, por eso había querido conservar sus fuerzas y mantenerse al margen, sin embargo al ver que sus temores eran infundados y que los entrenadores nobles y leales estaban luchando, decidió que era momento se intervenir ella también

La intromisión de Cintia en el combate fue algo brutal para el equipo galaxia, ya que de sus pokebolas salieron su Garchomp y Lucario, a los que les ordenó acabar con cualquier pokemon perteneciente a los que usaran uniformes como los del equipo galaxia, cosa que ambos pokemon se dispusieron a hacer de inmediato, Garchomp empleando su enorme velocidad, así como la resistencia y defensa que le significaba ser un tipo dragón, mientras que Lucario se valía de sus golpes demoledores y precisos para hacer su trabajo

La campeona de la liga pokemon descendió hasta la arena de combates donde estaba Ash, mediante la levitación de su Milotic, impresionando al muchacho por el poder y habilidad de sus pokemon, quienes sin ni siquiera requerir su comando luchaban de forma increíble "lo hiciste muy bien muchacho, espero verte avanzar en la competencia" dijo la rubia mujer, haciéndole un giño en el ojo al apasionado entrenador quien quedó muy motivado para ganar la competición

Posterior a eso, Ash y Conway fueron conducidos por la oficial Jenny, quien volvió a buscarlos, hasta el refugio donde estaban llevando a las personas para protegerlas, ambos entrenadores llamaron a sus pokemon y junto a pikachu siguieron a la linda policía hacia el lugar que les había indicado

….

..

Al final de la jornada hubieron más de doscientos malhechores capturados y se sabía de un número mínimo que había escapado del estadio y andaba merodeando en libertad entre la población, lo cual suponía un peligro latente, aunque seguramente no demasiado ya que si hacían de las suyas, llamarían rápidamente la atención y serían aprehendidos

Los ocho entrenadores que seguían en competencia fueron llamados, aunque sólo había cinco de ellos en ese momento, por lo que pronto le informarían a los demás de la noticia, debido al ataque del equipo galaxia, y al hecho que robaran la antorcha, así como los daños tanto personales como materiales que habían provocado, la liga se suspendería temporalmente y las rondas finales tendrían lugar dentro de un mes más, noticia que a algunos molestó, mientras que a otros les llegó con indiferencia, ya que no necesitaban o creían necesitar mayor preparación que la habitual y en vistas de que los ocho estarían en igualdad de condiciones, no parecía ser un problema para nadie realmente. Ash por otro lado se había quedado pasmado, la verdad es que no sabía qué pensar ya que por un lado en todo un mes extra podría entrenar a sus pokemon y tomarse un leve relajo ya que entre las batallas de gimnasio, los concursos e incluso los altercados con el equipo rocket, el equipo galaxia y la cazadora J, estaba bastante agobiado; sin embargo recordó que tendría que luchar contra Paul y él no haría nada más que entrenar cruelmente a sus pokemon hasta que éstos no dieran más, así que no supo qué hacer, y cuando le preguntaros su opinión, apenas pudo murmurar de que no tenía problema con ello, aunque por dentro era un mar de dudas

Al rato pudo reunirse nuevamente con sus amigos, Dawn le felicitó por su victoria y su espectacular demostración durante el golpe del equipo galaxia, olvidando mencionar intencionadamente si quiera el nombre de Paul ya que estaba consciente que tras el último enfrentamiento que habían disputado, las cosas no eraban muy bien para Ash, al menos en cuanto a marcadores o registro con su rival; Brock también notó eso, de hecho lo hizo desde el momento en que Ash se enteró del sorteo y cambió la sonrisa que tenía por haber ganado por una mueca amarga, miró a Pikachu como intentando preguntarle al ratón amarillo si él había visto eso también, y al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Pikachu, supo que no estaba imaginando cosas ni exageraba, Ash tenía un problema y él no podría considerarse su amigo si no lo ayudaba a superarlo, así que haciéndole una seña a Dawn como para que les diera un momento, los dos se quedaron solos, sin contar a Pikachu quien estaba a los pies de Ash, como su fiel e inseparable compañero

"¿Ash qué es lo que te pasa?" preguntó Brock intentando una aproximación comprensiva y respetuosa, aunque dudaba que funcionara, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo

"¿Qué me va a pasar? Estoy contento por haber avanzado otra ronda, otra vez estoy dentro de los ocho mejores" dijo el vigoroso entrenador fingiendo una sonrisa que pudo haber convencido a alguien que no le conociera tan bien como Brock

"Ash, no pierdas tu tiempo intentando eso conmigo, te conozco demasiado" dijo el chico de los ojos asiáticos, a modo de sermón, como el padre o hermano mayor que a veces parecía ser tanto de Ash, como de quien estuviera con ellos en ese momento "sé que desde te enteraste que Paul será tu próximo rival has estado fingiendo esa sonrisa" dijo el ex líder de gimnasio, haciendo que Ash abra los ojos en señal de sorpresa, ya que no se imaginaba haber sido atrapado tan fácilmente "soy tu amigo y lo que más quiero es ayudarte…pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dices qué es lo que te pasa" dijo ahora en un tono más preocupado y comprensivo, mirándolo directamente al rostro con el objetivo de que se diera cuenta que no buscaba molestarlo ni importunarlo, el único afán era intentar ayudarle a llegar lo más alto posible

"…el problema…" dijo Ash, ya desechando la máscara y cortando el contacto visual, ya que no se sentía con la cara como para mirar a su amigo, con lo que iba a decirle "…es que ya no sé qué hacer para enfrentar a Paul…" dijo de forma resignada, como si ya se hubiese rendido "he intentado todo, diferentes elementos, voladores o terrestres, entrenamientos de última hora, maniobras de concurso..todo…pero nada es suficiente, nunca es suficiente" dijo el atribulado entrenador quien no podía creer que en vez de estar pasando por uno de sus mejores momentos al estar en tan buena posición dentro de la liga Sinnoh, estaba pasando un mal rato al ya saberse perdedor de su próximo combate "¿sabes lo que es darte cuenta que sin importar lo que hagas, ya no puedes lograr tu sueño? Esta es la única liga que habrá por un tiempo, lo he intentado varias veces y no he podido nunca llegar ni siquiera a la final…y ahora un chico que apenas comienza su aventura me ha vencido como, cuando y donde le ha entrado en gana" dijo el joven entrenador, haciendo que Pikachu tire de su jean y le intente consolar en su propio idioma, teniendo poco resultado, ya que por más empeño que su Pikachu pusiera el problema no eran sus pokemon era él

"Es verdad…" dijo Brock como apertura de su discurso, haciendo que Ash se sumergiera más en la derrota y la autocompasión, por lo que al ver el resultado de sus palabras iniciales, rápido agregó algo más "…pero tú has estado perdiendo contra Paul principalmente por miedo" dijo Brock, a lo que Ash inmediatamente volteó para rebatirle ese punto, porque él no tenía miedo, al menos no de Paul, podía sentir muchas cosas pero el miedo era algo muy raro en él, aunque el oriundo de ciudad Plateada levantó su mano como para pedirle que se calle y lo deje continuar para explicarse "puede no ser algo consciente, pero la primera impresión que Paul te dejó debe haberte afectado más de lo que tú mismo crees, al punto que cuando luchas lo haces como un novato, simplemente cargas hacia tu rival sin ninguna intención o planificación, sólo haces ataques que buscan dañarlo, pero nunca te has puesto a idear un plan para que tus ataques lo alcancen, lo para que tus pokemon puedan evadir a los suyos…simplemente te pones frente a él y dejas de pensar correctamente, recuerdas toda la fuerza que tanto él como sus pokemon demuestran en los combates y olvidas cualquier posible estrategia…imagina tu pelea de hace algunos momentos, incluso estando ampliamente superado en número saliste con un plan increíble que sorprendió incluso hasta la campeona Cintia, te aseguro que incluso la gente de las galerías te va a empezar a seguir e investigar como una joven promesa después de esa demostración, pero debes serenarte y tratar de ser más un estratega y menos un karateca" dijo el mayor de los dos a su amigo de tantos años

"¿Tú crees que con eso sea suficiente?" preguntó Ash bastante incrédulo, pero con una nueva esperanza en su mirada, un algo que le decía a Brock que había acudido a él en el momento más oportuno

"no" dijo nuevamente abriendo su discurso con algo que desmotivaba a Ash, pero tal como hace algunos instantes atrás procedió a su explicación "tal como estás ahora no lo creo…mírate, tienes un montón de experiencia, has enfrentado muchísimos gimnasios de diferentes elementos, estrategias y estilos, has luchado con otros entrenadores, has tenido otros rivales así de duros antes y nunca te había afectado tanto" dijo el mayor de diez hermanos, haciendo que Ash se ponga a pensar en el punto que él buscaba tocar "olvídate de que Paul está recién comenzando, tú tienes un largo camino recorrido, deberías recordar algunas de las estrategias que empleaste en el pasado, ocupar algunos de tus viejos pokemon…diablos a mí ni siquiera me derrotaste en un combate real, simplemente te valiste del sistema anti incendios para vencerme y estuvo bien porque conseguiste tu objetivo, ojala ahora pudieses ser un poco más ingenioso como eras antes" acabó mencionando el criador pokemon haciendo su crítica directa a la falta de creatividad que estaba afectando al entrenador al ver que podía vencer la mayoría de las batallas con puramente fuerza

"creo que estaba necesitando esta charla amigo" dijo Ash volviendo a mirar hacia el horizonte, aunque con un espíritu renovado ya que ahora estaba seguro de lo que tendría que hacer si quería conseguir su objetivo "todo este tiempo estuve sufriendo y atormentándome por no ser capaz de derrotar a alguien que había comenzado hace tan poco, pero me estaba olvidando de disfrutar las batallas, y dejé que el miedo se llevara lo mejor de mi…" respondió el joven de la gorra sintiéndose un poco apenado por su debilidad, pero a su vez alegre de poder asumir y hacer algo por enmendar su error "…dile a Dawn que me disculpe, pero debo hacer esto solo…vamos Pikachu" dijo Ash, sonriéndole a Brock, mientras dejaba que Pikachu se subiera a su hombro para posteriormente ir a su cuarto, recoger su mochila con sus cosas y salir del hotel

Tendría un mes para entrenar, así que podría pulir sus fuerzas, idear nuevas estrategias y por sobre todo fortalecer su lazo con sus amigos pokemon, este último punto para él era de suma importancia, ya que según su filosofía, era ahí donde radicaba su fortaleza como entrenador pokemon

Al salir del hotel se dirigió a la estación, donde afortunadamente encontró un tren que iba a Kanto en unas cuantas horas, por lo que a eso del mediodía de mañana estaría llegando finalmente a pueblo paleta, donde vería a sus pokemon e intentaría encontrarse a sí mismo, ya que necesitaba volver a sus raíces, recobrar la astucia y el entusiasmo si quería poder ganar la liga

Y por los cielos, sí que quería ganarla

Espero que les haya gustado, sigan la historia y dejen sus comentarios, no sé cuándo vaya a subir el próximo capítulo, pero no creo que tarde más de 1 semana, así que será hasta entonces

Saludos


	2. Capitulo 2  Llegó el Momento

Hola a todos, estoy aquí de nuevo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia que está comenzando, les estoy muy agradecido a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios y han comenzado a seguir la historia, como imagino se habrán dado cuenta espero hacer las batallas más técnicas y pensadas, y no simplemente tirar rayos a diestra y siniestra

Con respecto a lo de Paul, tienen razón, yo no lo sabía porque nunca vi una mención de eso ni en el manga ni el anime y aunque uso harto wikidex, no había leído los datos curiosos que salen al final y donde precisamente salía que comenzaron al mismo tiempo, asumo mi error, pero les pido que por favor asuman que Paul es un entrenador novato, aunque con mucho talento, ya que en este capítulo así se menciona y para el desarrollo de la historia, lo más lógico sería presentarlo así para que vaya creciendo y aprendiendo. Otra cosa que no estoy seguro es que no recuerdo si Dawn participó en el gran festival antes o después que Ash en la liga, así que en cualquier caso imaginen que fue antes de la liga (no quiero hacerlo .)

Además les digo que no me ofende ni me molesta que me corrijan, asumo las críticas y las sugerencias de muy buena manera, mientras sean con la intención de mejorar la historia o hacerla más precisa, así que los invito a seguir bien estrictos y rigurosos ya que eso también me motiva a hacer las cosas mejor. Lo mismo va para las preguntas

Sin nada más que agregar les dejo el capítulo

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

CAPITULO 2 Llegó el momento

Un mes había transcurrido, Brock y Dawn habían estado extrañando a Ash, ya que no habían tenido ningún tipo de comunicación con él, lo único que supieron de él, fue que había pasado por pueblo paleta durante su primera parte del mes, aunque se fue de ahí tras una semana sin decir a dónde iba, definitivamente todo en él era un misterio y la verdad es que eso ya no era ninguna novedad, simplemente sabían que aparecería para su duelo

"¿Aún no llega?" preguntó una ansiosa Dawn quien no podía esperar a que el tercer integrante de su equipo, Ash, regresara de su súbito viaje de entrenamiento para bombardearlo de preguntas, como dónde había estado, qué pokemon había encontrado y quiénes le habían ayudado en su travesía

"sé que sólo faltan un par de horas para su enfrentamiento, pero no te preocupes, Ash es alguien responsable y por nada del mundo estaría ausente en uno de los días más importantes de su vida" dijo Brock sonando con bastante convicción de lo que decía, pese a que él también estaba algo inquieto por el hecho de que su amigo aún no haya dado ningún tipo de señal, no creía que fuese tan despreocupado como para perder la noción del tiempo y llegar tarde a su enfrentamiento con Paul, sin embargo no le quedaba más que confiar en él, después de todo Ash nunca fallaba en los momentos importantes

En esos pensamientos estaba enfocado cuando oyó un sonido en la puerta y poco después Dawn dijo que iría a abrir, él se acercó para ver quién era ya que esperaba ver pronto a Ash, sin embargo los que acababan de llegar eran una completa sorpresa

"¿disculpa jovencita…este es el cuarto donde se está quedando Ash?" preguntó Delia Ketchum a Dawn, tras ver que fue ella quien le había abierto la puerta y no la conocía en lo absoluto

"sí señora, mi nombre es Dawn y es cierto que este cuarto está a nombre de Ash, pero él todavía no regresa de su entrenamiento" dijo la coordinadora pokemon mientras la mujer esperaba en el umbral de la puerta, ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien se trataba, mientras que Delia al ver a Dawn y escuchar lo que ella dijo, supuso que sería la nueva compañera de viajes de su hijo, ya que casualmente siempre de las arreglaba para estar con una chica, hasta que en eso llegó Brock

"Delia, ¿cómo está? Pase por favor" dijo el ex líder de gimnasio, sorprendiendo a Dawn por su amabilidad con esa mujer, y era amabilidad y no un intento penoso por ligarla ya que se podía notar que le tenía gran aprecio y aún mayor respeto "Dawn, ella es Delia Ketchum, la madre de nuestro amigo Ash" dijo el chico de cabello café sorprendiendo a su compañera y haciendo que abra los ojos como platos ante lo inesperado de la relación de aquella mujer con su grupo

"esperemos a Tracey y el Profesor Oak que venían tras de mí, pero se quedaron viendo unos pokemon que les encantaron" dijo la amable mujer, al poco de entrar en el gran cuarto que le habían asignado a Ash de parte del comité de la liga pokemon

Los mencionados llegaron casi diez minutos más tarde porque entre toda la gente que venía entusiasmada y motivada para presenciar esta nueva ronda de la liga pokemon, que marcaría su regreso después del posterior intento de golpe por parte del equipo galaxia, por lo que en varios de los puestos de ventas había pokemon como atractivo para los clientes, motivo que cautivó a Tracey y el Profesor Oak, ambos amantes de los pokemon por diferentes razones y que no estaban tan familiarizados con los especímenes que abundaban en la región de Sinnoh

Después de las presentaciones pertinentes, Brock les ofreció una taza de té a las visitas que acababan de llegar, y en vista de que no eran más de las diez de la mañana y estaba algo fresco, decidieron aceptar y se sentaron todos a la mesa

"¿así que Ash aún no llega?" preguntó la madre del muchacho, interesada en saber de su hijo, quien era la principal razón de su visita "¿a qué hora es su enfrentamiento?" volvió a preguntar la mujer, quien buscaba averiguar el tiempo exacto que le quedaba a su hijo

"bueno él todavía no vuelve, aunque de seguro que debe estar por hacerlo" respondió Brock intentando darle la mayor tranquilidad posible con sus palabras "el combate es a la una de la tarde, por lo que aún le quedan tres horas para llegar" añadió para responder a la segunda interrogante que le hizo

"alguno de ustedes sabe lo que ha hecho Ash durante este último mes?" preguntó una inquieta y curiosa Dawn, quien se moría de ganas por saber de las andanzas de Ash en éstos días que había pasado solo con sus pokemon

"lo único que sabemos fue que estuvo en pueblo paleta por tres días, y luego partió diciendo que tenía que ir a otros lugares a buscar lo que necesitaba" dijo Delia, quien había visto a su hijo esos tres días ya que regresó a casa, pero el tercer día se marchó temprano diciendo que necesitaba ir a otros lugares para llevar a cabo su entrenamiento

El profesor Oak estaba pensando si decirles o no de lo que sabía, pero prefería no hacerlo, ya que Ash se lo había pedido explícitamente con tal de darles una sorpresa y la verdad es que no veía nada de malo en ello, afortunadamente había enviado a Tracey a hacer un encargo, ya que necesitaba unos datos del profesor Birch, ya que Hoenn era de las pocas regiones donde el profesor Oak no tenía contactos, y además de lo largo del viaje, ese profesor era gran fanático del trabajo de campo, por lo que no era tan fácil encontrarlo, así que gracias a eso es que el observador pokemon no sabía de las nuevas adquisiciones de su amigo, que eran los dos pokemon que el muchacho le había enviado en su viaje, diciéndole que planeaba emplearlos durante la liga, mas no en su combate contra Paul, ya que tenía más o menos el equipo listo en mente y le pidió que no le dijera nada a los demás

"no es que me moleste ni nada, sino que me intriga el saber por qué están aquí" preguntó el criador pokemon, a los visitantes, quienes se miraron y finalmente fue el profesor Oak quien respondió

"Mi nieto Gary nos dijo que Ash iba a ganar la liga y que deberíamos hacer el esfuerzo de venir a apoyarlo" respondió el profesor Oak, dejando bastante impresionados a los otros dos, a Dawn por lo segura que parecía ser aquella aseveración y a Brock porque conociendo a Gary, era muy difícil que él dijese eso de ninguna persona que no fuese él

"¿acaso Ash está entrenando con Gary?" preguntó Brock quien no entendía por qué aquel muchacho que ahora también era un investigador pokemon y que había sido el primer rival o némesis que Ash había tenido, había dicho algo como eso si siempre solía mirar en menos o despreciar las habilidades de su amigo

"no, ellos solamente tuvieron una conversación el segundo día que Ash estuvo en pueblo paleta y ese fue todo el contacto que mantuvieron" contestó nuevamente el famoso investigador Pokemon y poeta radial, Samuel Oak

"ya veo, algo debe haber visto Gary para haberles dicho eso, esperemos que su juicio sea correcto y que Ash pueda coronarse campeón al final de la semana" añadió Brock pidiéndole a todos los santos, que su amigo pueda cumplir con las expectativas que habían sido puestas en él

….

..

Había pasado el tiempo y a cada minuto, los amigos y cercanos de Ash estaban más preocupados por la ausencia de éste, temían que se le haya olvidado, que no tuviese un calendario o algo donde marcar o registrar el paso del tiempo, o bien que alguien le haya atacado y se encuentre en problemas

Cerca de las doce del mediodía se habían encontrado con Gary, quien estaba ahí para ver el combate de Ash con ese chico Paul del cual él mismo le había hablado, ellos sostuvieron una charla en pueblo paleta y la determinación y fuerza que vio en los ojos de Ash definitivamente le dijeron que estaba para cosas grandes, y a diferencia suya quien se cansó de no lograr sus objetivos como entrenador y optó por volverse un investigador, creía poderosamente que su amigo sí sería capaz

Poco antes de la una, hallaron a Scott quien estaba entre el público aunque se hallaba en una platea especial, ya que aunque no era ninguna personalidad famosa por sí mismo, era cercano y muy conocido por muchos entrenadores y personas importantes, el hombre les dijo que desde el ataque del equipo galaxia, y esa gran demostración de Ash, el atractivo del crédito y posible octavo cerebro de la frontera, Ash Ketchum había subido muchísimo y él quería ver con sus propios ojos de lo que era capaz

Diez minutos antes del momento clave, se encontraron a Paul, camino al arena del estadio, le preguntaron si había visto a Ash por algún lado, pero éste negó con la cabeza y tras dar media vuelta para seguir con su camino les dijo que seguramente se había cansado de perder contra él y decidió no hacer el ridículo frente a tantos espectadores, enfadada, Dawn le gritó que estaba cansada de su actitud tan borde e insensible y que sin importar cuán bajo cayese o lo que hiciera con sus pokemon, su amigo Ash le iba a hacer ver en transmisión nacional, lo importante que era tener buenos vínculos con tus pokemon

Al llegar el momento clave, Ash aún no aparecía y tanto Brock como Dawn fueron invitados cordialmente por la organización a dirigirse hacia los sitios para el público o retirarse del estadio, ya que ellos ya habían oído las explicaciones y no les servirían, ese evento era algo serio y de suma importancia, por lo que si un entrenador llegaba a fallar por alguna razón, era una responsabilidad enteramente suya y por lo mismo, él debía asumir las consecuencias con la derrota por no presentación

Paul se fijó que en el pasillo que daba al sitio de los combates no se veía nadie más, de seguro Ash no estaba, por lo que las cosas se le pondrían más sencillas y su paso a la final sería sin ni siquiera tener que revelar sus pokemon, lo que representaba una enorme ventaja frente a sus demás adversarios

La gente veía al referee del encuentro en el centro del campo, mientras que Paul se acercaba, pero no había rastro de su rival Ash, una de las mayores atracciones de la liga, junto con aquel joven que tenía un Darkrai y que se decía nunca había necesitado de otro pokemon ni en los gimnasios ni con sus oponentes anteriores en la liga, sin embargo de pronto sintieron un extraño sonido y posteriormente un potente viento se produjo en el estadio, volando infinidad de sombreros y accesorios livianos que las personas no tuvieran bien sujetos

Brock y Dawn fueron los más alegres e impresionados al ver aterrizar un gran Pidgeot en el sitio de combates, sobre el cual venía montado Ash, el joven recibió los aplausos de la mayor parte de la gente que estaba en esos momentos, aunque no alcanzaba a distinguir nada debido a las miles de voces que gritaban al mismo tiempo, por lo que no había visto a ninguno de sus conocidos todavía

"¿estoy a tiempo para mi combate cierto?" preguntó Ash un tanto temeroso de haber sido descalificado por estar tan al filo de la hora, pero es que había tenido algunos problemas domésticos que le habían retrasado esa mañana

"así es, aunque te íbamos a dar cinco minutos extra, pero me alegra ver que no hizo falta" dijo el juez sonriéndole a Ash, quien ya era bastante conocido por la mayoría de la gente ligada al mundo pokemon, ya sea por sus interminables aventuras o por su performance durante el ataque del equipo galaxia

"pensé que habías entrado en razón y querías ahorraste la vergüenza delante de todo el mundo" dijo Paul, levantando una mano como señalando a la gente para enfatizar o demostrar aún más su aire de arrogancia y supuesta superioridad, aunque tampoco podía culparlo tanto porque los números lo avalaban "pero como estás aquí, supongo que vamos a pelear de una buena vez" dijo el joven tomando rápidamente su posición frente a Ash

"Este es un duelo válido por la cuarta ronda de la liga pokemon" dijo el anunciador por el alto parlante, mientras Ash y Paul se saludaban junto al juez del encuentro, para dar comienzo con el mismo "será un duelo de sus equipos completos, es decir sus seis pokemon, aquel entrenador que primero quede con todos sus pokemon fuera de combate, será declarado perdedor y su rival pasará a la siguiente ronda, ambos entrenadores pueden hacer sustituciones aunque no seguidas y el que ataca primero será decidido mediante un sorteo" explicó el locutor nuevamente las reglas que empleaba la liga pokemon para sus combates importantes, y que no estaba de más mencionar, pese a que ambos entrenadores ya habían sido informados de ellas, tras su paso de ronda anterior "ahora comenzará el combate entre Ash de pueblo paleta y Paul de ciudad rocavelo…¡comiencen!" anunció finalmente con un tono muy fuerte y entusiasta que puso a la mayoría de la gente del ánimo necesario para ver de forma interesada y motivada el atractivo enfrentamiento

"Pidgeot, ¿puedes comenzar este combate?" preguntó Ash a su pokemon, acariciándole la cabeza para demostrarle que no tenía ninguna presión u obligación de hacerlo

"pid pid….geot!" respondió el pokemon, asintiendo con la cabeza, por lo que el joven de pueblo paleta entendió que el ave estaba dispuesto y capacitado para abrir los fuegos en este combate

"Pidgeot, yo te elijo!" gritó Ash, por lo que el ave abrió las alas para dar un pequeño salto y quedar delante de su entrenador, mirando atentamente al adversario quien acababa de sacar una pokebola

"en ese caso, Agron sal" ordenó Paul, por lo que de su pokebola, salió el enorme pokemon metálico que había visto en ocasiones anteriores y que a primera vista, cualquiera diría que era un pokemon ante el cual Ash no tenía nada que hacer, y su única opción era sustituir

'_esto es difícil, pero sé que puedes al menos debilitarlo un poco'_ pensó Ash, creyendo enormemente en su amigo Pidgeot, quien en su inicio había sido uno de sus primeros pokemon y compañeros, por lo que le tenía mucha fe y cariño

"comenzaré yo, Agron ¡eco metálico!" ordenó el oscuro muchacho, haciendo que su pokemon haga brillar sus cuernos y que comiencen a emitir un chirrido como el de un diapasón, con malas intenciones ya que ese sonido tenía por objetivo bajar el ataque de Pidgeot, sin embargo no le hizo daño alguno

"Pidgeot, vuela alrededor suyo para confundirlo" dijo Ash, a lo que su pokemon respondió diciendo animadamente su nombre y poniendo en efecto dicha orden

"rápido Agron, antes que se comience a mover utiliza foco resplandor" mandó Paul, por lo que su pokemon comenzó a acumular una energía bastante luminosa en su boca y luego lanzó un rayo del mismo color, aunque el ave de Ash era muy rápida y ágil en el cielo, no se comparaba con ningún otro de los pokemon voladores que había enfrentado antes, ya que su velocidad era muy superior y su Agron desperdició varios ataques intentando alcanzarlo

"Pidgeot, usa contoneo" dijo Ash, a lo que el pokemon rápidamente obedeció y puso su cuerpo a brillar, entonces Agron lo comenzó a mirar feo y de pronto emitió un rugido de furia

"¡oh las cosas se pones difíciles para Ash, contoneo confunde al rival, pero duplica su ataque por lo que es como una rueda de la fortuna, puedes hacer que se noquee a sí mismo o puedes marcar el adiós de tu propio pokemon antes de lo esperado" completó el locutor la explicación de aquel movimiento que no era uno ofensivo, por lo que no todos podrían saber exactamente lo que hacía

"Pidgeot regresa" dijo el entrenador de la gorra al ver que ya había cumplido su objetivo "muchas gracias amigo, ahora recupera las energías que gastaste en traerme aquí y prepárate para tu próximo reto" le dijo a la pokebola, felicitando a su pokemon por el más que correcto desempeño que había tenido "Snorlax, yo te elijo" gritó el entrenador de pueblo paleta, arrojando una nueva pokebola al centro de la arena

"una interesante opción ha elegido Ash, Snorlax es un pokemon que puede soportar e infringir mucho castigo, pero es algo lento y muy grande, lo que le hace susceptible a los ataques enemigos, ahora veremos cómo le va a éste en acción" dijo el anunciador a partir de la decisión de Ash

"Agron ataca esa cosa con doble filo" comandó el chico de ciudad rocavelo a su pokemon metálico, el cual estaba confundido, sin embargo se concentró para el ataque, vio a un enemigo en frente y cargó con toda su velocidad y potencia contra él

El ataque de Agron dio justo en el blanco y debido a los efectos de contoneo el golpe fue con el doble de potencia, asimismo, gracias a la habilidad Cabeza de Roca, Agron no recibía daño de ataques que le lastimaran por cargar con demasiada fuerza, como doble filo o derribo, la gente del público y los amigos de Ash creyeron que su plan había fallado al no haber resultado la confusión, pero Ash sonrió, miró a Snorlax y tras comprobar que se encontraba en buen estado dijo "Contraataque" por lo que el pokemon dormilón se lanzó a una velocidad sorprendente contra Agron, en un verdadero ataque demoledor y debido a que contraataque no copiaba los efectos de los ataques, sino que sólo devolvía el doble del daño recibido, Snorlax tampoco de lastimó por el doble filo, la maniobra fue tan efectiva que Agron quedó estampado en una pared, absolutamente vencido, por lo que Paul tuvo que llamarlo y sacar su siguiente pokemon

"Wuau, qué estupenda estrategia, este experimentado entrenador sí que hizo su tarea, con contoneo duplicó la fuerza de su rival haciendo que se haga más daño debido a la confusión o bien que le haga más daño a su propio pokemon para que éste devuelva un daño aún mayor, una estrategia en la que se gana sin importar la fortuna, pero qué bien pensado, Agron quedó fuera de combate al recibir el daño de cuatro ataques doble filo, de seguro eso es algo que pocos pokemon pueden soportar" comenzó el anunciador, totalmente asombrado por la demostración que Ash estaba haciendo

"fue sólo un golpe de suerte, así que no cantes victoria todavía" dijo Paul, quien aún no se podía creer esa excelente combinación que Ash había realizado hace sólo unos instantes "Froslass ve" dijo y la hermosa evolución de Snorunt apareció en el campo, disminuyendo inmediatamente la temperatura

" y tenemos la segunda carta de Paul, el hermoso pokemon de hielo. Paul puede haber perdido su primer pokemon, pero ha forzado a su rival a cambiar y ahora él puede hacerlo, además que conoce dos de los seis pokemon de su adversario, además Snorlax tomó un gran daño de ese doble filo potenciado, veremos cómo se resuelve esto" comentó el anunciador, poniendo más énfasis en el estado de los pokemon y en las reacciones de éstos ante los eventos de la pelea anterior, cuyos efectos aún podrían sentirse, en Snorlax especialmente y también, aunque en menor medida, en la mente de ambos entrenadores

'muy bien, Paul cayó directamente en mi trampa…aunque me esperaba a Magmortar' pensó Ash al ver al pokemon que su rival acababa de enviar, para sus propósitos servía de forma espléndida, aunque era una elección que le había causado sorpresa y extrañeza ya que Paul prefería los pokemon fuertes y aguerridos por sobre los lindos y delicados

"Froslass, usa granizo" dirigió Paul desde su ubicación, por lo que el cielo se oscureció un poco, aparecieron nubes por toda la arena de combates y la temperatura volvió a bajar, ahora bastante más que cuando dicho pokemon sólo había sido liberado

"Snorlax, utiliza descanso" dijo Ash a su pokemon, quien contento sonrió y se sentó en el suelo para ponerse a dormir, con lo que recuperó la vida perdida con el potente ataque de Agron, mientras Paul veía con algo de molestia cómo es que los granizos caían a ese pokemon y no le hacían nada, ni siquiera lo despertaban, mientras que a la mayoría lo zarandeaban o le dañaban levemente

"Froslass usa rayo de hielo a Snorlax" mandó Paul, a su pokemon, al cual gracias a su habilidad manto níveo, podía moverse casi libremente en el granizo, por lo que Ash no pudo identificar claramente el lugar desde el cual provenía el ataque, aunque al impactar con el enorme estómago de su pokemon, su efecto se perdió prácticamente por completo

"creo que no lo notaste cuando cayó el granizo, pero Snorlax tiene la habilidad Cebo y con eso los ataques de tipo fuego y hielo le hacen mucho menos daño…esperaba que fuera Magmortar quien develara esto, pero supongo que después de todo no me puedo quejar ya que su puño trueno podría haber dañado a mi Snorlax" explicó Ash, causando que la molestia en Paul aumente, ya que desde que conocía a Ash, éste nunca se había preocupado por las habilidades de sus pokemon y usualmente era él mismo o Brock quienes se las decían, pero de todos modos no podía creer que no había tenido ni la más mínima idea de cuál era la habilidad de Snorlax, ya que de haber sabido nunca hubiera enviado ese pokemon, al cual llamó con su pokebola sin decirle nada

'_no puedo enviar a Ninjask porque no soportaría el granizo…Electrivire será mi carta de triunfo, así que debo guardarlo hasta el final…a quién uso_' se preguntaba el frío entrenador, quien no podía decidir qué pokemon enviar ahora "ya lo decidí, Gastrodon sal ahora" dijo finalmente el contrincante de Ash

Cuando el pokemon salió y se ubicó frente a Snorlax, éste se despertó, por lo que su entrenador sonrió ya que estaba listo para pelear, y su salud había sido restablecida "Snorlax, ataca con Mega Puño" pidió Ash, quien sabía que no podía estar todo el tiempo reaccionando a los ataques y ofensivas de Paul, o de lo contrario su victoria peligraría en caso de que él tenga algo que no fuese capaz de contrarrestar

"Gastrodon, defiéndete con Agua Lodosa" dijo Paul, entonces cuando el Snorlax se Ash corrió hacia su adversario, éste esperó al último momento y cuando el golpe casi le daba, se rodeó de un espeso lodo en torno a su cuerpo, el cual giraba bastante rápido y le dio a Snorlax, empapándolo y ensuciándole incluso el rostro, por lo que el tosco entrenador sonrió ya que tenía unos minutos hasta que su adversario pudiera volver a ver "aprovecha que está cegado y usa rayo de hielo sobre el suelo bajo sus pies, para derribarlo con Hidropulso" mandó el joven, por lo que aprovechando el estado de discapacidad temporal del gran pokemon dormilón, Gastrodon usó rayo de hielo a sus pies, para desestabilizarlo y posteriormente, el Hidropulso empujó al pokemon de Ash, lo que sumado al efecto del ataque anterior, logró hacerlo caer fuertemente al suelo

"¡Qué recuperación estamos presenciando!" dijo el anunciador, entusiasmando al público y haciendo brotar un aplauso espontáneo para ambos luchadores "cuando pensamos que los ataques de fuego o hielo serían inútiles, este chico nos sorprende con un uso ingenioso" comentó el sujeto a raíz de la forma poco convencional en que Paul había empleado el rayo de hielo contra un rival cuya habilidad sea cebo "ahora la interrogante es ¿será Gastrodon capaz de finalizarlo o la fuerza y resistencia de Snorlax se seguirán imponiendo?" preguntó el tipo dejando lanzada la pregunta, para capturar el interés de la audiencia

"Gastrodon, ahora que está en el suelo atácalo con Plancha" ordenó Paul en un movimiento que sorprendió a Ash, ya que era prácticamente irrisorio ver a Gastrodon tratando de cubrir todo el cuerpo de Snorlax, era cierto que había recibido la plancha de forma completa, pero el ataque no fue para nada efectivo, y simplemente puso al pokemon al alcance de Ash

"¡Snorlax, quítatelo de encima con Híper Rayo!" llamó Ash, seleccionando uno de los ataques más devastadores, y que Snorlax conocía desde hace mucho, por lo que concentró la energía en su boca y desde el suelo, lanzó el rayo, elevando a Gastrodon muchos metros en el aire, recibiendo de lleno el ataque y posteriormente, cayendo sin ningún tipo de protección o cuidado en el suelo, para quedar oficialmente fuera de combate

"Drapion ve" dijo Paul sacando su pokemon, el cual salió de forma intimidante al campo de luchas "ataca ese Snorlax con Misil Aguja" dijo Paul, a lo que su pokemon apuntó al de Ash con sus garras y le lanzó una gran cantidad de agujas venenosas, las cuales dieron de lleno en un Snorlax carente de reacción, que no tuvo más que recibir el ataque en forma directa, y para más remate fue inmediatamente envenenado

'_maldición, Paul sacrificó a su pokemon a propósito para que utilizara Híper Rayo y no pudiera defenderme de su siguiente ataque, por el tiempo que el pokemon debe recargar luego de dispararlo_' pensó Ash, mientras se lamentaba haber caído en la trampa de su adversario

Snorlax retrocedió un par de metros, se resintió del daño que le provocaba el veneno, y que en Drapion era bastante potente, pero finalmente volvió a quedar listo para el combate "Snorlax, acata con mega puño" dijo Ash a su pokemon, el cual corrió rápidamente hacia su rival, quien lo esperaba tranquila y serenamente

"Drapion, sujeta sus puños con tus pinzas y haz colmillo veneno" dijo Paul a su propio pokemon, el cual estaba preparado, por lo que cuando Snorlax se aproximó, pudo detener su puño derecho con su garra izquierda, en una gran demostración de fuerza que sorprendió e impresionó a Ash, ya que Snorlax tenía una fuerza inmensa, por lo que si Drapion era capaz de pararlo, debía significar que su fuerza también era muy grande, Snorlax intentó con el otro puño, pero el resultado fue el mismo, y en ese momento Drapion acercó su cabeza y le dio un mordisco cargado de veneno, hecho que provocó un daño crítico en Snorlax

"¡Snorlax, resiste!" animó Ash a su pokemon, mientras éste era liberado de las garras de Drapion y se alejaba un poco para evitar seguir siendo dañado, pero sin importar dónde estuviera, el veneno le seguía infringiendo daño

"Drapion, púas tóxicas" ordenó Paul, por lo que su pokemon cargó una especie de esfera de veneno, que guardaba cierta similitud con el Hidropulso, a excepción del color, pero posteriormente fue lanzada al cielo y tras explotar, cayó a la superficie dejando un rastro de color morado, indicando que había sido envenenado y que ahora Ash estaba en una seria desventaja. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, el originario de pueblo paleta vio con pesar cómo su pokemon quedó fuera de combate por efecto del veneno de Drapion, así que tuvo que llamarlo

"muy buen trabajo amigo, liquidaste a dos de ellos y les diste mucho trabajo, te has ganado un largo y merecido descanso" dijo Ash de forma muy cariñosa a su pokebola, él era así con todos, pero en especial con los amigos a quienes conocía desde mucho, ya que compartían muchos recuerdos y le habían sacado de muchos apuros

"¡ahí lo tienen!" dijo el locutor nuevamente haciendo su participación "Paul sacrificó uno de sus pokemon para acabar con uno de sus más grandes escollos, pero ha tenido que emplear un total de tres pokemon en eso, ¿podrá equiparar ahora el marcador?" comentó nuevamente el relator oficial, dejando lanzada una interrogante que no hacía nada más que aportar más énfasis y suspenso al ya emocionante encuentro

"siento tener que ponerte en esta situación tan complicada, pero necesito tu ayuda" dijo Ash a su pokebola, disculpándose de antemano por envenenarlo casi a propósito "Infernape, yo te elijo" vociferó Ash enviando al pokemon de fuego que tiempo atrás obtuvo del mismo Paul, luego de que él le abandonara, al entrar en contacto con el suelo, Infernape fue inmediatamente envenenado, hecho que hizo a Ash poner una mueca de desagrado y arrepentimiento, no le gustaba exponer a sus pokemon a ese tipo de condiciones y menos si era algo que él sabía que iba a pasar, pero en esa situación no tenía otra opción

"Drapion, usa veneno cruzado" dijo Paul, ordenándole el ataque a su pokemon, quien cruzó sus garras y tras producir un resplandor púrpura, arrojó una especie de X de energía, hacia el atento y motivado Infernape, quien prestaba la menor atención posible al veneno ya que quería demostrarle a Paul que él también era fuerte y a Ash, agradecerle por todo su cariño y qué mejor que ganando todos los combates posibles

"Infernape, usa excavar y luego calienta la arena con su lanzallamas" dijo Ash, a lo que su pokemon sonrió ya que entendió perfectamente, mientras estuvieran las púas tóxicas el veneno iba a ser una desventaja demasiado seria, y como él era el único con la capacidad para meterse bajo la tierra, era el candidato perfecto para esa misión, así que cuando pudo estar bajo tierra usó el lanzallamas más potente que pudo y el campo se vistió ahora de color naranjo demostrando que había pasado el efecto del ataque de campo de Paul, y para coronar su participación aprovechó de aparecer desde el suelo, a las espaldas de Drapion con la intención de atacarlo, pero éste pudo capturarlo con la tenaza que había en su cola, el pokemon de Paul en un acto que sorprendió a la mayoría, volteó su cuerpo y quedó con la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a Infernape con muy malas intenciones, aunque afortunadamente para él, Ash reaccionó rápido "usa lanzallamas directo a su rostro" y dicho movimiento resultó más que oportuno, ya que el fuego le dio de lleno a Drapion en el rostro, forzando a soltar a su presa y habiendo recibido un golpe crítico

"aléjate de él y utiliza Misil Aguja" ordenó Paul, quien estaba sorprendido con toda esa ráfaga de movimientos tan seguidos uno de otros, ya que apenas si alcanzó a notar cuando Infernape disparó el lanzallamas

"no lo dejes, usa Envite Igneo" dijo Ash a su pokemon, quien se rodeó y fuego y empleando su último ataque aprendido antes del receso de la liga, se lanzó hacia su rival, cubierto de energía; dicho ataque era bastante rápido, por lo que no le dio tiempo de cumplir con las órdenes de su entrenador a Drapion y lo liquidó, dejando a Paul con medio equipo fuera de combate

"eres un inútil, espero que estés contento si pierdo esto por tu culpa" recriminó Paul a su pokemon de lo sucedido, ante la impotencia que sentía, ya que normalmente Ash cargaba de cabeza y no era capaz de planificar nada, haciendo que la fuerza bruta de la que sus pokemon solían tener en abundancia fuese suficiente para lidiar con ellos no bastara en esta ocasión contra las estrategias de su archirrival "Ninjask, sal a ganar" dijo Paul sacando su quinto pokemon, ante lo cual Ash supo que tenía que hacer algo

'_Infernape está envenenado y recibió para del daño que hizo a Drapion con el envite ígneo…debo guardarlo si quiero seguir contando con sus habilidades_' reflexionó el joven de pueblo paleta "Infernape regresa" dijo Ash, llamando al pokemon de fuego con su pokebola "me ayudaste mucho, así que descansa porque esto aún no termina para ninguno de los dos" añadió en voz baja el entrenador a su pokemon recién retirado "Pidgeot, yo te elijo" llamó Ash a su querida ave pokemon, el cual se había reintegrado a sus filas durante este último mes de entrenamiento

"Ninjask, usa agilidad" demandó Paul, por lo que su pokemon rápidamente comenzó a moverse en torno al de Ash, haciendo que éste tenga que mirar rápidamente hacia varias direcciones diferentes para no perderle de vista, ya que era sumamente veloz e incluso a él le costaba seguir el ritmo

'_maldición, Pidgeot es el más rápido de mi equipo, pero Ninjask es mejor en distancias cortas_' pensó Ash al ver la delicada situación en que se encontraba "Pidgeot, usa vuelo para alejarte un poco de él" dijo Ash, a su pokemon, el cual rápidamente respondió con su nombre y procedió a ejecutar su orden, pero Paul no se la iba a dejar tan fácil

"no dejes que se aleje, usa gigadrenado" ordenó el chico a su pokemon insecto, por lo que éste rápidamente comenzó a volar en torno a Pidgeot nuevamente y cuando se acercaba lo suficiente lo alcanzaba con una energía verde que le restaba puntos de salud al pokemon volador y se los quedaba para él

"Pidgeot, usa Vendaval" dijo Ash, recurriendo a, ataque más poderoso que tenía su pokemon, el cual comenzó a aletear de forma rápida y con gran fuerza, formando una gran ventisca que a los pocos segundos pasó a ser como un remolino, el cual arrastró a Ninjask y comenzó a sacudirlo, describiendo una trayectoria circular, fue en ese momento que Paul recordó la habilidad de su pokemon, Impulso, lo que significaba que a medida que pase el tiempo, su pokemon se hacía más rápido

"Ninjask, usa el impulso de los giros y salte del ataque de viento" dijo Paul a su pokemon que intentó poco a poco volver a tomar el control de su cuerpo y con algo de trabajo logró cumplir y liberarse del gran viento que le estaba zarandeando "liquídalo con Corte furia" dijo Paul, por lo que su bicho se acercó rápidamente a Pidgeot y comenzó a golpearlo con sus diminutas garras, de forma reiterada, gracias a un increíble talento para volar

'P_idgeot, usa contoneo por favor'_ pidió Ash con sólo su mente, pero fue que alcanzó a su pokemon ya que el cuerpo de Pidgeot nuevamente emitió un resplandor rojo, aunque como Ninjask estaba tan cerca, aún confundido le hizo mucho daño y lo dejó fuera de combate con ese ataque de corte furia 'necesito alguien que soporte ataques tipo bicho como corte furia, y tipo planta como giga drenado…tengo al compañero perfecto' reflexionaba en su mente el joven de pueblo paleta al momento de decidir a su siguiente pokemon "Sceptile, yo te elijo" la pokebola salió rodando y de ella salió un motivado pokemon planta, el cual miraba confiado a su adversario mientras repetía de forma animada su nombre

"Ninjask usa agilidad" ordenó Paul bastante confiado porque su pokemon llevaba un buen tiempo en el combate, lo que se traducía en que su ya alta velocidad, ahora quedaba aún más elevada, haciéndole alguien prácticamente imposible de atrapar, por lo que imaginaba que podría derrotar al Sceptile y Pikachu de Ash, dejando sólo a Infernape, el cual ya estaba algo debilitado contra su Electrivire y Froslass

El pokemon que parecía abeja, intentó moverse rápidamente alrededor se Sceptile, pero falló aparatosamente y acabó estrellándose con mucha fuerza en el suelo, hecho que alegró a Ash y le indicó que era momento de hacer su movimiento "Sceptile, levántalo con hoja afilada y liquídalo con Tormenta de Hojas" instó Ash a su pokemon planta, el cual rápidamente hizo como le fue dicho, puso las hojas que había en sus brazos a brillar y le propinó un golpe ascendente a su adversario, el cual debido a su pequeño tamaño salió elevado con facilidad y después de eso lanzó la tormenta de hojas que dio justo en el blanco y lo liquidó definitivamente

"Ouch eso debió doler" comentó el anunciador por el alto parlante, continuando con su labor de relatar lo sucedido, y debido a su experiencia en ese oficio es que su ojo estaba tan refinado y pudo ver lo que Paul no notó debido a la rabia que tenía por el cambio de Ash y a la momentánea sensación de superioridad que experimentó cuando su Ninjask noqueó a Pidgeot "al parecer el regalo de despedida de Pidgeot fue muy efectivo, ya que ese contoneo fue la debacle de Ninjask, quien no se había recuperado del daño del vendaval, recibió el daño de la confusión al golpear el suelo y finalmente ese potente combo de Sceptile le infringieron el daño que necesitaba para quedar fuera de combate, ¿podrá Paul recuperarse?" acabó preguntando el anunciador como había hecho la mayor parte del combate

'_así que su Pidgeot realizó un ataque antes de quedar fuera de combate…pero no recuerdo haberle oído a Ash dar esa instrucción…¿podrá ser que su pokemon actuó por su propia cuenta?_' pensaba seriamente el oponente de Ash, ya que no había notado ese movimiento del cual le informó el anunciador, y ahora sabía que las cosas se le acababan de complicar, Sceptile estaba como nuevo prácticamente, Pikachu aún no peleaba y aunque estuviese con algo de daño, Infernape tampoco era un peso ligero, mientras que a él sólo le quedaban dos pokemon '_espero que este pokemon pueda acabar a Sceptile, después de todo Electrivire ha vencido a Pikachu en ocasiones anteriores con relativa facilidad, y si alargo el combate contra Infernape, el veneno hará el resto del trabajo'_ pensaba Paul para sí mismo, ideando la forma de salir de la complicada situación en que estaba y alzarse victorioso de aquel combate "ve Froslass" dijo Paul volviendo a lanzar al combate a su pokemon tipo hielo "usa granizo" dijo el entrenador, apenas vio a su pokemon en el campo, con el objetivo de activar de inmediato la condición necesaria para la habilidad de su pokemon

'_Sceptile usa velo sagrado_' dijo Ash en su mente, a lo que el pokemon aceptó diciendo su nombre, para luego producir una especie de leve resplandor blanco sobre su cuerpo, el cual al parecer fue tapado por las nubes y la niebla producto del ataque granizo

"Froslass, utiliza canto helado" dijo Paul, a lo que su pokemon rápidamente comenzó a acumular energía de color azul entre sus manos y su rostro, para disponerse a lanzarle una gran cantidad de trozos de hielo

'_Sceptile, por favor fíjate bien desde donde viene el ataque y comienza a cargar energía para el rayo solar_' pidió Ash a su pokemon sin decir una sola palabra, en un gesto que fue considerado extraño para sus amigos y la mayoría de los espectadores, ya que daba la impresión que Ash no estaba peleando o que no sabía qué hacer, pese a que tenía a su rival justo donde lo quería

El ataque de Froslass salió hacia Sceptile bastante rápido, por lo que éste al verse rodeado y con poca visibilidad poco pudo hacer más que intentar cubrir su rostro, mientras las esferas en su espalda brillaban ya que estaban acumulando energía, al ser un ataque de tipo hielo, le causó un daño no desestimable a Sceptile, pero afortunadamente ese era un ataque de baja potencia, por lo que sin que Paul o alguien más lo advirtiera, Sceptile estaba listo para el siguiente ataque

"Sceptile, rayo solar" dijo Ash y el pokemon le obedeció de inmediato, disparando el rayo amarillo desde su boca, el cual impactó directo en Froslass, y al ser uno de los movimientos hoja más poderosos, le provocó bastante daño, además del hecho que lo botó de su levitación entre el granizo, dejándolo débil y totalmente indefenso en el suelo "liquídalo con Hoja Afilada" ordenó Ash a su pokemon y éste rápidamente cargó hacia el rival con su brazo brillando

"Froslass usa unión de destino" dijo Paul cuando el ataque enemigo era inminente y ya Ash no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, así que el golpe de Sceptile dio a Froslass en todo el rostro, cuando éste estaba brillando de un color púrpura oscuro, entonces tras recibir el ataque fue debilitado, y unos segundos después, Sceptile sufrió el mismo resultado, dando como resultado un doble noqueo

"¡Vaya, qué batalla más interesante!" exclamó absolutamente impresionado el comentarista de aquel combate al ver el resultado de la última pelea "Ash esperó el momento indicado para atacar sorprendiendo incluso a Paul, pero luego éste tendió una trampa y su rival cayó completamente en ella, veamos cómo terminará este emocionante combate" invitó el anunciador, al público, dejando un poco el énfasis, ya que el enfrentamiento realmente no lo requería, ambos entrenadores estaban dando lo mejor de sí, Paul estaba molesto por el hecho de que un entrenador que él consideraba un mediocre, como Ash, le pudiera estar dando tanta pelea y llevarlo tan al extremo de sus límites, mientras que su oponente, el oriundo de pueblo paleta se lo estaba pasando de maravillas, la mayoría de sus estrategias había funcionado, se había anticipado a Paul y había reaccionado muy bien, estaba impresionado con el desempeño de sus pokemon y ahora venía el turno de su más antiguo colega, amigo y compañero

"Electrivire sal ahí" gritó Paul al lanzar la pokebola que contenía al más poderoso y fiero miembro del equipo del arisco jovencito

"Pikachu, es tu turno" señaló Ash apuntando hacia su adversario ya que Pikachu no estaba en su pokebola, sino a sus pies, por lo que sólo tuvo que correr al sitio indicado para iniciar el combate

'Pikachu, sé que hemos tenido malos resultados contra Electrivire, pero ambos nos hemos fortalecido y aunque no lo venzas, sólo necesito que lo debilites lo suficiente como para que Infernape pueda terminar el trabajo, así que a dar lo mejor de nosotros' le dijo Ash a su pokemon utilizando sólo su mente, para animar e informarle a su pokemon de cuál era su labor en ese combate

"Electrivire usa avalancha" dijo Paul, por lo que su pokemon rápidamente enterró las prolongaciones que tenía a modo de cola en el suelo y tras darle una descarga de energía, lanzó una gran cantidad de rocas hacia Pikachu, deteriorando mucho el suelo sobre el cual estaban luchando con ese último ataque

"Pikachu, esquívalo con ataque rápido" dijo Ash, por lo que Pikachu concentró su energía y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, esquivando las rocas que caían por el ataque de Electrivire, mientras se acercaba a él '_Pikachu, salta lo más alto que puedas y atácalo con cola de hierro a la cabeza_' indicó Ash a su pokemon, utilizando nuevamente sus pensamientos, para confundir a Paul

"Electrivire, detenlo" pidió Paul a su pokemon, quien ya tenía experiencia luchando contra Pikachu, por lo que sabía que ahora le atacaría con el ataque rápido o algún ataque eléctrico, pese a que en varias ocasiones ya le había dicho la habilidad de su pokemon, así que Electrivire puso las manos para defenderse ya que tenía una excelente defensa física y especial

El problema vino cuando el salto de Pikachu fue mucho más alto que lo esperado, así que Electrivire quien tenía la guardia más baja, quedó totalmente expuesto y por eso fue que el ataque de cola de hierro dio de lleno en la cabeza de Electrivire, sorprendiendo a Paul por el cambio de táctica, aunque afortunadamente pudo reaccionar a tiempo "Arrójalo lejos con Demolición" y tal como su maestro lo ordenó, cargó su puño de energía hasta que éste relucía en un tono blanco y le asestó el golpe a Pikachu, quien aún no caía al suelo, por lo que lo terminó haciendo caer duramente al suelo

'_ese fue un ataque tipo lucha, así que le hizo bastante daño a Pikachu_' pensó Ash, reflexionando acerca de ese último movimiento y los efectos que habría causado en su pokemon

"acábalo con puño trueno" dijo Paul, intentando desencadenar la ya conocida secuencia que habían protagonizado los pokemon eléctricos de ambos entrenadores

"Pikachu, usa Cola de Hierro" dijo Ash utilizando el único ataque que tenía para defenderse de Electrivire, ya que los eléctricos, sólo le volverían más rápido, aunque no vio cuando se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Paul, al ver que su táctica había tenido efecto, ya que Ash cargó a ciegas de la misma forma que lo había hecho desde que se conocían

Los dos pokemon corrieron el uno hacia el otro a toda velocidad, Electrivire cargando la energía en su puño derecho, mientras que Pikachu corría a toda velocidad, preparándose a hacer lo mismo pero en su cola, ya que la recubría de metal en el último momento o de lo contrario el peso lo desestabilizaría…

…cuando estaban a sólo dos metros el uno del otro, fue cuando ocurrió el hecho que marcó la gran diferencia y que le permitió a Paul concluir que Ash era un hombre diferente, ya que Pikachu se echó levemente hacia atrás y cuando el golpe de Paul estaba por venir, usó su cola como resorte y dio un gran brinco hacia arriba, concentrando la energía ahora y propinándole otro coletazo de hierro en el rostro a Electrivire, en un acto que sacó aplausos del público y que dejó absolutamente impresionado a Paul, quien al contrario de la vez anterior no aprovechó el tiempo que Pikachu tardó en caer y le permitió alejarse a salvo

"Electrivire, usa descarga a máxima potencia" ordenó Paul quien ya estaba bastante ofuscado por todas las sorpresas que Ash le había dado durante el combate, así que el ataque eléctrico fue bastante potente, por lo que Ash le dijo a Pikachu que intente saltarlo para evitar el daño, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró que Electrivire debe haber aprovechado algo de la energía de la descarga para activar su habilidad Electromotor, y le propinó un fuerte golpe de desarme que arrojó a Pikachu lejos de donde estaba y al ser de tipo pelea, le causó un daño crítico que lo dejó fuera de combate

"Pikachu no puede continuar, el entrenador Ash Ketchum debe sacar a su proximo pokemon" dijo en voz alta el juez del encuentro, haciendo que Ash vaya en persona a recoger a Pikachu, y luego de regresar a su lugar sacara la pokebola de Infernape y se pusiera a mirar a Paul "Paul, no quiero que hago esto por arrogancia, pero podría decirse que tengo un compromiso conmigo mismo y con el último pokemon que atrapé que lo tendría en mi equipo, pero que no lo usaría si no era hasta enfrentar al entrenador del Darkrai, así que tengo que vencerte con cinco pokemon y es perfecto que este increíble compañero sea quien te elimine de este torneo, para que nunca más menosprecies a un pokemon" dijo Ash, girando la visera de su jockey hacia atrás, llamando mucho la atención de Gary y Brock quienes le conocían cuando era más pequeño y estaba recién empezando su viaje, ya que en esa época él solía hacer eso con su gorra cuando entraba en modo batalla, por decirlo de alguna manera "Infernape, yo te elijo" pronunció Ash, fuerte y claro, permitiendo la reaparición en combate del pokemon de fuego que obtuvo del mismo Paul "recuerda el plan" dijo Ash a su pokemon, por lo que éste asintió y dijo su nombre de forma decidida "Utiliza excavar" dijo Ash, esperando que el movimiento que iba a tener bajo tierra no le provocara demasiado daño a causa del veneno

"Electrivire, no bajes la guardia, quédate muy atento y apenas lo veas, le atacas con puño trueno" dijo Paul a su pokemon, quien comenzó a mirar con atención el ya destruido suelo, producto de los ataques avalancha que él mismo había realizado

Infernape estuvo unos minutos bajo tierra, en lo que parecía ser la primera pausa o punto de menos emoción en la pelea desde que ésta había comenzado, así que la gente miraba ansiosa por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y cuando Infernape salió por el mismo lugar donde se había enterrado la primera vez, decepcionando un poco a la gente y confundiendo a Electrivire, quien no sabía si perseguirlo con su puño trueno o no, hasta que Paul habló "veo que te has resentido por el daño del veneno de Drapion, y sigues siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre, te acobardaste al pensar en luchar de frente contra Electrivire y has tomado la opción de huir y avergonzar a tu entrenador…realmente eres un pokemon patético y me alegro haberme deshecho de ti" dijo bastante molesto el chico de ciudad Rocavelo, generando una impresión bastante negativa de él con respecto a su trato con los pokemon, tanto a la gente del estadio, como a los miles que veían la transmisión desde sus casas y que ahora sentían algo de lástima por ese Infernape que había sido abandonado

"¡eres un idiota!" gritó un bastante molesto Ash "Infernape hizo exactamente lo que le pedí, no le dije que enfrentara a Electrivire en batalla, sino que luchara con la cabeza, y tú fuiste un tonto por no ver el tremendo potencial que posee" dijo Ash en un tono de voz bastante más alto de lo que solía usar habitualmente, tranquilizando y alegrando mucho al pokemon de fuego por la confianza que su entrenador estaba depositando en él "ahora ataca con lanzallamas" dijo Ash y su pokemon abrió la boca y tras rugir, una gran llama salió hacia Electrivire, quien intentó esquivar el ataque, pero tras pisar a un lado, su pierna completa de hundió, causando que se produzcan varias grietas en el suelo, hasta que la realidad golpeó a Paul como un mazo, Infernape no huyó, simplemente debe haber cavado túneles superficiales para atrapar a Electrivire y liquidarlo con algún ataque más poderoso, y por sus enfrentamientos pasados y la pelea que Infernape había tenido al comienzo, ese debía ser Envite Ígneo, una poderosa pero riesgosa técnica que le podía provocar un gran daño a él mismo y que requería del contacto físico, por lo que si se alistaba lo suficiente podría atacarle justo cuando él se aproxime "ahora Infernape…" dijo Ash, a punto de pronunciar las palabras que sorprenderían a muchos y que le demostrarían a Paul que todo fue parte de una gran estrategia "…Rayo Solar" dijo Ash, extrañando a mucha gente, ya que el rayo solar era un movimiento típico de los pokemon planta, sin embargo con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos era posible enseñárselo a uno de tipo fuego

Infernape rugió, su melena de fuego brilló con la luz del sol y tras pasar unos minutos acumulando energía solar, en el transcurso en que Electrivire intentaba escapar, pero de pronto se vio rodeado por una especie de corriente eléctrica 'genial…ahora resulta que el contacto con Pikachu activó su habilidad de Estática y paralizó a Electrivire…genial' pensó Paul ya dándose por perdido ante la inminente movida que le traería la derrota

"Infernape, rayo solar" dijo Ash, a lo que su pokemon disparó la energía por la boca, y el rayo salió limpiamente dirigido hacia el pokemon eléctrico que además de estar atrapado entre el suelo, se encontraba bajo el efecto de la parálisis, así que no pudo hacer nada para cubrirse, provocando que el golpe levantara una nube de humo que sólo retrasaba lo inevitable

Cuando el viento se la llevó, se puso apreciar que Electrivire estaba fuera de combate y por lo tanto Ash había ganado, al declararse esto último, el chico dio un gran salto y gritó de alegría, en medio de un enorme aplauso del público, quienes vibraron con cada emoción de la pelea y hasta el último momento estuvieron asombrados por su estilo, Paul simplemente llamó a su pokemon y se fue de ahí, sin dirigir un saludo, una palabra o un apretón de manos a su rival, no era una obligación, pero era bastante mal visto esa falta de tacto para saber enfrentar una derrota, aunque después del comportamiento demostrado hacia sus pokemon, esa no era ninguna sorpresa

"Y en un emocionante combate, el ganador con un resultado de 4 a 6 es Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta" dijo muy animado el anunciador, mientras que Ash había corrido para abrazar a su pokemon Infernape, para felicitarlo y agradecerle por el buen trabajo que había hecho ese día

La gente aplaudía muy entusiasmada, porque el muchacho ya se estaba haciendo una reputación, y los más contentos eran sus amigos y familiares, quienes habían ido a ver sus combates especialmente

"Como ya tenemos los resultados del otro combate, mañana seremos espectadores de la primera semifinal entre Ash y Tobías, así que quedan todos invitados para entonces" concluyó el locutor su labor de ese día, terminando las transmisiones y marcando la seña para que la gente comenzara a retirarse del estadio

Ash se fue hacia donde se encontraban las escaleras del público para ver a sus amigos, y enorme fue su sorpresa al ver ahí a Scott, a Tracey con el profesor Oak y a su Mamá, el chico no tenía idea de lo que pasaba ahí, por lo que fue Brock quien le explicó el motivo por el cual sus familiares habían asistido, mientras que Scott le dijo que él sólo estaba interesado en ver el desempeño de Ash, su posiblemente futuro cerebro de la frontera, especialmente porque después del ataque del equipo galaxia, se había vuelto enormemente popular

"Vamos todos a celebrar tu triunfo comiendo juntos" dijo Delia, la madre de Ash animando a todo mundo a celebrar la victoria de su hijo, quien dijo que primero iría con una enfermera Joey para que cure y restablezca a sus pokemon, así que mientras los otros iban a encontrar una mesa y un buen local para que luego Ash los vaya a encontrar

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

PS: espero que les haya gustado el episodio, no esperen que todos sean así de largos ya que este lo hice de una para no cortar la pelea

No olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones sobre este capítulo o el curso de la historia en general, y nuevamente agradezco a todos los review que dejaron

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Capitulo 3 Un reto aún mayor

Capitulo 3 Un reto aún mayor

Ash iba saliendo del complejo de la liga pokemon para dirigirse camino al restaurante, iba tranquilo y feliz, había tenido un desempeño notable en su enfrentamiento con Paul y ahora era el nuevo semifinalista de dicho torneo, sin embargo antes de poder encontrarse al resto del grupo que le estaba esperando, un ya viejo conocido se apareció delante suyo

"¿Qué quieres Paul?" preguntó Ash a su último rival derrotado "por la forma en que te fuiste no pensé que te volvería a ver" comentó el flamante semifinalista, quien ahora se sentía mucho más tranquilo y confiado ante Paul, no sólo por haberle ganado, sino porque se había reencontrado a sí mismo

"Quiero que me expliques, qué fue lo que hiciste, en todo este tiempo te has comportado como un idiota que sólo sabe cargar de cabeza con sus pokemon y ahora sales con estrategias nuevas, pokemon sumamente fuertes y una nueva forma de ser, ¿acaso todo el tiempo te dejaste perder?" demandó una respuesta el enfadado entrenador que había perdido hace alrededor de una hora, quedando así marginado de la competición por el trofeo de la liga pokemon

"no se trata de eso" dijo Ash, dando un suspiro, tras el cual miró al cielo "la verdad es que esta aventura comenzó de forma muy complicada, vine con Pikachu, el equipo Rocket lo robó y con la ayuda de Aipom y Dawn pude recuperarlo, en el camino te conocí a ti y me afectó mucho que un pokemon como Elekid haya vencido a Pikachu, quien ha entrenado por muchos años junto a mí, desde entonces tenía una especie de manía, por vencerte en tu propio juego, la fuerza y el poder puros, ni más ni menos…" agregó el bondadoso y amable entrenador de pueblo paleta "si no usaba a mis pokemon antiguos era porque pensaba que era como subestimar o mirar en menos a los actuales…pero gracias a los consejos de un muy buen amigo, me di cuenta que mis otros pokemon también se sentían desplazados y me extrañaban, hecho por el cual decidí volver a ser el mismo de antes, un entrenador creativo y con mucha imaginación, que confía en sus pokemon y quise volver a mis raíces, por eso utilicé a Pidgeot, quien fue uno de mis seis originales, por allá como hace siete años atrás, mañana usaré a Charizard, quien también formó parte de mis seis iniciales y es uno de los más fuertes de mi equipo" contestó Ash, con toda la sinceridad que le fue posible, mientras que Paul comprendió que Ash había intentado partir de cero al inicio de su aventura en Sinnoh y en vista del marcador que llevaban en cuanto a sus enfrentamientos personales, no le alcanzó para vencer a Paul, pero a diferencia suya, Ash tenía una gran trayectoria a sus espaldas, mismas razón por la cual él pudo vencer a Brandon a diferencia suya y de su hermano…además con ese nuevo estilo, más ingenioso y preparado, incluso partiendo del mismo punto, ya no confiaba en su victoria, como lo había hecho desde que descubrió quién sería su adversario

"Tobías no será nada fácil, su Darkrai es sumamente poderoso" comentó Paul, en un acto de camaradería que sorprendió a Ash, ya que aquel chico nunca había hecho nada parecido, siempre era arrogante y de pocas palabras

"No te preocupes…el sexto pokemon que no quise usar contra ti…" dijo Ash, sacando dicha pokebola en particular para enseñársela "es alguien que no puede ser tomado a la ligera, además ya sé cómo lidiar con Darkrai" respondió con una sonrisa de confianza Ash, para finalmente guardar su pokebola y partir al encuentro de los demás que lo estaban esperando

….

..

Era su siguiente jornada clave, Ash no era alguien arrogante, pero desde el comienzo pensó que los oponentes más duros serían Paul y Tobías, el primero porque todas las veces que se habían enfrentado, había salido vencedor el oriundo de ciudad Rocavelo, mientras que el segundo porque se decía que su solo Darkrai era capaz de vencer a cualquier adversario que se le ponga delante, el cual era un pokemon legendario y parecía un escollo insuperable, aunque al menos Ash había tenido experiencia enfrentando a varios pokemon legendarios o luchando junto a ellos, por lo que no estaba tan alejado de las proporciones que podían alcanzar sus poderes

La noche anterior había sido una jornada para relajarse y descansar mentalmente, ya que su cuerpo estaba más que preparado con todos los años que llevaba buscando ser un maestro pokemon, le preguntaron varias veces por sus pokemon, pero él no quiso decir nada y cada vez que le preguntaron, les decía que tendrían que esperar un poco más para ver a los nuevos miembros de su equipo, cuando alguien intentaba interrogar al profesor Oak, éste decía que no podía decir absolutamente nada, ya que ese tipo de información formaba parte del secreto profesional que como investigador debía guardar, así que en vista que sólo faltaban algunas horas, decidieron dejar el tema y no seguir insistiendo, con tal de aprovechar el momento y no hacer sentir mal a nadie

…

Esa mañana Ash despertó algo más tarde de lo que Brock y Dawn recordaban de sus días en el camino con él, pero en vista de las circunstancias no se fijaron demasiado en esas cosas, les llegó el desayuno como todos los otros días, aunque ahora esperaron a Ash, para comer todos juntos, los tres jóvenes amigos, más Pikachu y Piplup quienes permanecían todo el tiempo fuera de sus pokebolas, así que acostumbraban a comer al mismo tiempo que ellos

"¿Estás listo para tu combate de hoy?" preguntó Brock, demostrando gran interés en lo que sentía su amigo, ya que no buscaba presionarlo ni nada por el estilo

"sí, aunque espero que no haya muchas sorpresas detrás de ese Darkrai, la verdad es que elaboré un plan para ese pokemon, pero luego de vencerlo tendré que improvisar" dijo Ash, en un tono que tenía tanto de seriedad, como de relajo, no es que estuviera con miedo o malos augurios, simplemente sabía que ese iba a ser un reto difícil, y eso lejos de desanimarlo, lo motivaba mucho más, ya que representaría una satisfacción aún mayor cuando lo venciera "pero confío plenamente en mis pokemon, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse" acabó agregando el muchacho con una sonrisa y unas palabras de Pikachu, quien estaba apoyándolo, todos tomaron desayuno y luego Ash les dijo que cuidaran a Pikachu, ya que iba a ocupar otros compañeros para el día de hoy

"¿pika-pika?" preguntó curioso el ratón, quien se extrañaba de quedar fuera en tal instancia, aunque no era una novedad, ya que en ocasiones pasadas en esas mismas instancias, Brock o Misty se habían ocupado de él cuando su entrenador necesitaba de otro tipo de habilidades

"no te preocupes Pikachu, te estoy guardando para las finales, pero necesito a otro amigo el día de hoy" le contestó cariñosamente su entrenador, acariciando su cabeza, justo entre sus orejas, sacándole una sonrisa y unas palabras de gusto

….

..

Era nuevamente la hora de batirse a duelo, aunque ahora Ash se encontró a su adversario en el túnel que comunicaba el interior del estadio, con la arena del mismo, donde los entrenadores definían su destino dentro de la competición, a esa misma hora en el arena lateral que estaba en otro sector del complejo, se suponía que se llevaría a cabo la otra semifinal, de manera simultánea, para evitar cualquier tipo de malentendido o aprovechamiento

"veo que no llevas el Pikachu que suele ir a todas partes contigo" comentó el rival de Ash en un tono amistoso que sorprendió alegremente al entrenador de pueblo Paleta

"hoy no necesito de las habilidades de Pikachu en particular" dijo Ash, sonriéndole y dándole la mano, Tobías imaginaba que estaba refiriéndose a que no formaba parte de la estrategia contra Darkrai, ya que ese era el único pokemon que había empleado y en eso no había misterio alguno, sin embargo su Darkrai nunca había perdido y le gustaría ver qué es lo que había preparado aquel talentoso e ingenioso entrenador, ya que estuvo atento a su duelo anterior y sabía de lo que era capaz, por lo que no podía bajar su guardia

Tras salir de ese lugar fueron recibidos por el juez del encuentro quien les pidió que siguieran las instrucciones y se respetaran tanto el uno al otro, como a los pokemon, ya sean propios o del rival, ambos entrenadores prometieron hacerlo y se volvieron a dar la mano, deseándose un combate justo

"Y Aquí estamos nuevamente señoras y señores, para comentar el encuentro que para muchos es una final anticipada, ya que enfrenta a los dos más prometedores entrenadores que quedan en el campeonato, Ash de pueblo paleta y Tobías de ciudad portual, ambos han hecho sus méritos para llegar hasta aquí, y hoy será el día en que se ponga a prueba cuál merece prevalecer, así que si todos están listos, 3, 2, 1 ¡Qué comience el combate!" dijo el anunciador, al momento que el juez daba la misma señal con su banderín

"Darkrai, sal" dijo Tobías lanzando la pokebola al aire, desde la cual salió el tenebroso y poderoso pokemon oscuro, de tipo legendario, Darkrai, provocando una fría sensación como de temor en los espectadores que no eran tan cercanos a los pokemon y encontraban que ése lucía intimidante

"Noctowl, yo te elijo" dijo Ash arrojando la pokebola de su pokemon brillante, el cual maravilló a gran parte de la fanaticada, por sus lindos colores y el brillo que emitió tras salir de su pokebola "me toca comenzar a mí, así que…¡Usa tu visión!" indicó Ash, a lo que su pokemon puso los ojos a brillar, y de inmediato una luz roja salió de éstos y comenzó a alumbrar hacia donde mirara el ave de Ash, que buscaba a su rival, quien trató de evitar dicho movimiento fundiéndose con el suelo, pero al ser alumbrado sobre su sombra, debió salir a descubierto

"¡Qué gran idea!" comentó Brock en las galerías, sorprendiendo a Dawn, Delia y Tracey, mientras que el profesor Oak asentía, encontrándole la razón al criador pokemon, quien al ver la cara de intriga de los 3 primeros, procedió a explicarles "Darkrai es un pokemon oscuro y fantasma, por lo que tiene la habilidad para fundirse en el suelo, o ser intangible y de ese modo volverse invulnerable a los ataques físicos simples como la envestida, sin embargo el ataque visión le quita esa propiedad hasta que quede fuera de combate" explicó animada y alegremente el criador, ante la gran apertura de su amigo

"veo que viniste preparado…pero ya que no puedo esconderme, atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos" dijo Tobías, sorprendido de que Ash tuviera un pokemon capaz de realizar dicho ataque, ya que su adversario anterior poco pudo hacer ante Darkrai, y era perfectamente consciente de que él había empleado sólo a ese pokemon en toda la competencia "Darkrai, Abismo Negro" ordenó Tobías, a lo que su pokemon creó una esfera negra en su mano, la cual luego arrojó al Noctowl de Ash, quien se vio rodeado por la energía oscura en forma de esfera y cayó dormido al suelo

'_ya sabes qué hacer amigo_' dijo Ash en su mente, repasando el plan que había ensayado con su pokemon, precisamente para ese momento

"ahora acábalo con come sueños" indicó el entrenador dueño del pokemon legendario, quien sabía que cada segundo que un pokemon dormía en presencia de Darkrai, recibía daño por la habilidad Mal Sueño de su pokemon, así que con el daño adicional del come sueños, sería todo para ese Noctowl, aunque aún así su participación había sido muy importante, ya que le quitó una de las mayores armas a su Darkrai, como lo era la capacidad para fundirse con el entorno

Cuando Darkrai se acercó para realizar su ataque, sus ojos emitieron el destello característico…o su ojo, mejor dicho, pero algo extraño ocurrió y fue el hecho que no sintió nada, como si el ataque no hubiera hecho nada, entonces de pronto Noctowl se apoyó sobre sus patas y salió disparado a toda velocidad, ya que gracias a su excelente oído no necesitaba ver a su oponente para saber dónde estaba

"¿no es ese un derribo?" preguntó el locutor al ver el golpe que le arrojó Noctowl a Darkrai, con toda su fuerza, dándole de lleno en el cuerpo con la cabeza al pokemon legendario "y esto señores es una estrategia, el pokemon sabiendo lo que iba a pasar se hizo el dormido y esperó el momento más indicado para contraatacar, ojala los entrenadores novatos tomen nota de esto, ya que no es algo que se vea todos los días, debido que requiere gran confianza entre el pokemon y el entrenador, así como una mayor astucia en este último" dijo el comentarista, explicando lo sucedido al público

"ya veo, tu Noctowl debe tener la habilidad Insomnio, lo que le impide caer dormido por mis ataques…veo que te preparaste bien, y déjame decirte que has sido el mejor entrenador que he enfrentado hasta ahora…pero tu pokemon aún es débil contra mí, Darkrai usa rayo hielo" dijo Tobías, para que su pokemon acercara sus manos delante de su cuerpo, formando la esfera desde la cual salió el rayo de hielo, de color celeste, que buscaba a toda velocidad al Noctowl de Ash

"desvíalo con confusión" indicó el entrenador de pueblo paleta, por lo que su pokemon nuevamente puso sus ojos a brillar y desvió el rayo de hielo con sus poderes mentales '_ahora arremete de nuevo con derribo' _pidió Ash con su mente, a lo que su pokemon respondió volando rápidamente hacia el enemigo, esquivando otro disparo del rayo hielo, para finalmente volverlo a golpear fuertemente con la cabeza

…..

..

Dawn y el profesor Oak se sorprendieron cuando Brock se puso de pie y rápidamente comenzó a moverse como si buscara a alguien, la chica más joven lo siguió de cerca, hasta que lo vio ponerse junto al hombre que se había presentado como Scott

"¿Scott, acaso Ash entrenó con Anabel?" preguntó el criador pokemon al simpático hombre que coordinaba los asuntos del frente de batalla y tenía contactos en las altas cúpulas del mundo pokemon

"hasta que por fin lo averiguaste, sí, Ash entrenó con ella…de hecho estaba con ella el día de su torneo con Paul, y se quedó dormido, por eso llegó justo en la hora, pero no ha podido lograr…ESO..con todos sus pokemon, sólo los que tiene desde hace más tiempo" respondió el tipo, sonriéndole, y dejando bastante confundido y sorprendido a Brock, quien no se esperaba que su amigo fuese en busca de tal habilidad

"¿Qué es eso de lo que están hablando?" preguntó la inocente Dawn, quien no tenía ni la más mínima idea de esa especie de habilidad especial que Ash había aprendido y que ella no había advertido

"Eso señorita, es la habilidad especial de la doncella de la torre de batallas, Anabel, la habilidad para comunicarse con los pokemon, incluso ordenar los ataques, sólo con la mente" dijo sonriente y orgulloso

'_entonces…esas veces en que los pokemon de Ash…¡no puedo creerlo!_' pensó Dawn tremendamente impactada al darse cuenta de la razón para esos movimientos que ella había considerado espontáneos de los pokemon de su amigo Ash

….

"Darkrai, acábalo de una vez con Pulso Umbrío" dijo Tobías, ya algo ofuscado por toda la pelea que dio el Noctowl de Ash, a su pokemon, el cual era inmensamente superior al suyo en todos los aspectos, pero aún así le costó tanto vencerlo

El ataque siniestro en forma de cadena avanzó rápidamente hacia el pokemon brillante, sin que éste pudiera moverse a tiempo para evadirlo, y debido al daño auto infringido que habían ocasionado los dos derribos, sumado a este último ataque, el pokemon de Ash quedó fuera de combate, por lo que éste lo llamó de regreso "Hiciste un excelente trabajo, te estoy muy agradecido" dijo Ash, a su pokebola, para luego guardarla y sacar otra, con la intención de terminar el combate con ese pokemon "Sceptile, yo te elijo" dijo Ash, arrojando la pokebola del pokemon nombrado, el cual salió diciendo animadamente su nombre '_Sceptile, usa velo sagrado por favor'_ pidió Ash con el pensamiento, a lo que su pokemon comenzó a producir un leve resplandor en torno a su cuerpo

"No le dejes cargar energía Darkrai, Abismo Negro" dijo el entrenador del Darkrai, quien no quería llevarse la misma sorpresa que Paul y recibir un rayo solar que nunca vio venir, en vista que no estaba seguro si su pokemon lo soportaría, ya que esos dos derribos habían hecho mella en su energía

"Sceptile, atácalo con Hoja Afilada" dijo animado Ash, señalando con su dedo a Darkrai, por lo que Sceptile puso a brillar las hojas que había en sus antebrazos, el Darkrai enemigo le lanzó su ataque, el cual le dio a Sceptile, pero no le hizo absolutamente nada, por lo que el pokemon hierba siguió avanzando hasta golpear a Darkrai violentamente con la hoja aguda, arrojándolo hacia arriba y hacia atrás, es decir, completamente a merced de su rival "liquídalo con tormenta de hojas" gritó Ash sumamente entusiasmado, levantando su puño hacia arriba en señal de victoria, la cual fue evidente cuando el ataque dio justo en el blanco, sin ningún tipo de resistencia, causándole un enorme daño al enemigo, el cual cayó al suelo mostrando que no estaba en condiciones de seguir el combate

"¡Qué recuperación señores!" exclamó el comentarista, ante la hazaña de Ash "aquí vemos al primer entrenador que ha vencido a ese Darkrai, ¿podrá mantener la buena racha o Tobías tendrá más sorpresas bajo su manga?" acabó cerrando su interrupción con una nueva interrogante para captar la atención de la fanaticada

"Sal Latios" dijo Tobías, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, ya que ese también era un pokemon sumamente raro, no al punto del legendario Darkrai, pero no dejaba de ser un pokemon único en su tipo, y que un entrenador como Tobías tuviese un equipo así, podría ser un mal indicio para Ash

"Sceptile regresa" dijo Ash, llamando a su pokemon '_muchas gracias por vencer a Darkrai, ahora descansa por si te vuelvo a necesitar_' pensó Ash en agradecimiento a su leal y poderoso pokemon hoja "Charizard, ¡yo te elijo!" gritó enérgicamente el entrenador, liberando a su dragón de fuego, el cual a modo de saludo le arrojó su lanzallamas al rostro, sorprendiendo a los presentes y sacando más de una carcajada entre la gente

"¿seguro que puedes controlar a tu pokemon?" preguntó un tanto preocupado Tobías, quien no esperaba tener que detener un incidente o algo por el estilo, ya que se volvería un encuentro mucho más peligroso

"no te preocupes, esta es la forma que Charizard, tiene de saludar, ahora sigamos con el combate" dijo más relajado el entrenador de pueblo paleta, haciendo que su Charizard se ponga serio y observe atentamente a su adversario

"en ese caso, comenzaré esto, Latios usa resplandor" solicitó Tobías, por lo que su pokemon de forma bastante rápida emitió un rayo brillante de color rosa hacia delante, el cual buscaba a Charizard, sin embargo Ash alcanzó a decirle que volara para esquivarlo "Latios, ponte a volar tú también y usa pantalla de luz" indicó Tobías, en lo que era una sumamente inteligente acción, ya que los principales ataques de Charizard eran de tipo fuego, por lo que su daño se vería significativamente disminuido al intentar pasar esa defensa, y los únicos ataques físicos que podía usar eran vuelo y movimiento sísmico, pero ya sea por la velocidad o envergadura del adversario, ambos estaban fuera de cualquier posibilidad

"Persíguelo y atácalo con lanzallamas" pidió Ash a su Charizard, quien en el aire comenzó su cometido, volando en dirección a su adversario y lanzándole enormes llamaradas desde sus fauces, Latios era más ágil, ya que él levitaba en el aire, mientras que Charizard sí tenía que batir sus alas para volar, sin embargo la diferencia no era demasiada y el alcance del pokemon de fuego era significativamente mayor, aunque el daño que le provocaban a Latios las llamas de su adversario no era demasiado

La pelea era entretenida, especialmente cuando Tobías le indicó a su Latios que cuando encontrara la oportunidad, contraatacara con resplandor, afortunadamente para Ash, al encontrarse ambos ataques y someterse a duelo, era el de fuego el que prevalecía, porque tenía bastante más potencia, sin embargo aún así Charizard había recibido dos disparos, que podrían ser pocos frente a los siete recibidos por Latios, pero éste sólo recibía una parte del daño gracias a la pantalla de luz, que ahora debería haber dejado ya de hacer efecto

"¡cabezazo zen!" indicó Tobías a su pokemon, el cual puso a brillar su cabeza y cargó a toda velocidad contra Charizard, quien recibió la orden mental de Ash de esquivar ese ataque y contraatacar con lanzallamas, aunque al comienzo sí pudo esquivarlo y usar el lanzallamas para darle en un costado a su adversario, sin embargo éste era un pokemon netamente aéreo, por lo que pudo girarse y corregir la orientación hacia la cual iba el cabezazo, dándole de todos modos al Charizard en el abdomen "¡Liquídalo con giga impacto!" demandó Tobías, por lo que su pokemon tomó algo de distancia para cubrirse ahora por completo de energía y cargar a toda potencia contra el dragón de fuego volador

'_Charizard, sé que estoy siendo algo injusto, pero necesito que recibas ese ataque y lo resistas_' pidió Ash a su pokemon, en vista que tras ese movimiento tendría la oportunidad perfecta para el contraataque, así que el pokemon alado al ver que no tenía escapatoria, cruzó los brazos delante del cuerpo, e intentó cerrar una de sus alas, para recibir el golpe de costado

El impacto fue directo, y sacó varios "ooohh" del público, ya que lucía como un golpe crítico que apenas si fue parcial o improvisadamente cubierto por Charizard, quien por el golpe sobre una de sus alas, fue tumbado y se desplomó sobre el suelo. Para la mayor parte del público eso parecía todo para el viejo pokemon de Ash Ketchum, sin embargo Ash sabía que su fiel amigo aún podía continuar debido al lazo que compartían, así como algunos otros como Brock, sabían que en el valle charizifico seguramente había recibido más castigo y se había vuelto a levantar

Latios descendió un poco quedando casi en la misma posición en que se había ubicado cuando salió de su pokebola, pero sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, incluso los jueces y comentadores, la flama de Charizard de un momento a otro creció tremendamente y el pokemon abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, exhalando fuego por la boca, como indicio de que aún se encontraba en condiciones y con toda la disposición para luchar

"Charizard, anillo de fuego" indicó Ash a su pokemon, el cual tras volver a rugir, se vio rodeado de flamas en torno a su cuerpo, entonces se acercó a toda velocidad hasta su adversario

"Latios…" dijo Tobías, para darse cuenta que estaba recuperando sus energías, tras el último ataque, por lo que no podría hacer nada para salvarlo de ese ataque inminente '_claro…recibió el daño a propósito para activar su habilidad_'

El Charizard llegó hasta colocarse a un par de metros de él y el fuego que lo rodeaba explotó, quemando al Latios, además de golpearlo con una especie de embestida improvisada que Ash no había ordenado y que el pokemon de fuego hizo por cuenta propia, pero que al final sirvió ya que Latios cayó al suelo sin poder seguir en combate

"¡Vaya, es el dos de dos para Ash!" dijo el anunciador a modo de apertura, tras haber estado guardando silencio durante el muy atractivo combate entre los dos pokemon voladores "¿Podrá Tobías sacar otro pokemon raro para intentar poner esto a su favor o este fue el final de sus esperanzas?" dijo preguntando de forma retórica el comentarista por el alto parlante, haciendo brotar de forma espontánea, las porras y vítores del público para ambos concursantes de esa jornada

"Ash…realmente me tienes admirado, nadie nunca había vencido a Darkrai, y además venciste a Latios con sólo un pokemon, tus habilidades me impresionan" comentó el rival de Ash, halagando al más joven de los dos, hecho que le causara algo de vergüenza, ya que solía ser más modesto

"es que Darkrai fue muy conocido, si no lo hubieras usado todo el tiempo, quizá no habría ideado un plan con antelación para lidiar con él…mientras que Latios, si bien es fuerte, no es tan legendario y mi amigo Charizard es sumamente fuerte" dijo Ash señalando a su pokemon con el pulgar, el cual exclamó su nombre lanzando una bocanada de fuego

"espero que te siga el entusiasmo para lo siguiente que te tengo preparado y que será lo último de este combate" dijo Tobías, francamente perturbando a Ash, quien ni se imaginaba de qué podía ser eso que aquel entrenador guardaría como arma secreta o plan C, en caso de que los otrora infalibles anteriores hubiesen fallado "por favor, Ash y Charizard den unos veinte pasos atrás" pidió Tobías, mientras tomaba bastante distancia desde el sitio donde estaba, al comienzo sus palabras sorprendieron a los mencionados, quienes al ver a Tobías haciendo lo mismo, imaginaron que era un consejo necesario, entonces y sólo entonces fue que Tobías lanzó su pokebola

"¡Oh my god!" exclamó el anunciador, representando el sentir de la mayoría de los presentes ante tal aparición en el combate "al parecer Tobías todavía tiene algunos ases bajo su manga" comentó, con las pocas palabras que se le ocurrían en esos momentos, ya que ante tal pokemon, uno realmente quedaba estupefacto

"¡es…es…es ese Dragonite del faro!" exclamó Brock al ver a un pokemon gigantesco que seguramente debía estar midiendo entre quince y veinte metros de altura, y que él junto a Ash y Misty conocieron durante su primer viaje en un faro bastante apartado, ese pokemon era colosal y aunque su movilidad se vería seguramente reducida en ese lugar, su envergadura era tan desigual que seguramente ninguno de los ataques de Ash le haría demasiado daño, por lo que pocas esperanzas tuvo a favor de su amigo, por más que quisiera que él resultara vencedor

"conoce a Dragonite, él es único en su tipo y aunque no sé cómo es que llegó a ser de ese tamaño, su defensa y su poder con excepcionales, por lo que tu pokemon no tiene oportunidad" dijo Tobías, en un tono que sorpresivamente no era de arrogancia, sino que casi reflejaba preocupación por el bienestar de los pokemon de Ash y que hablaba muy bien de él como persona y como competidor

"Charizard regresa" dijo Ash con su pokebola, llamando a su descolocado pokemon, quien luego de luchar contra el veloz Latios había quedado motivado para derrotar al siguiente contrincante que le fuera puesto en frente…pero aquel pokemon era demasiado…incluso para él '_gracias por tu gran trabajo y lamento haberte hecho recibir tanto daño…pero no sé si hubieras conseguido dañar lo suficiente a Latios sin tu habilidad llamarada_' le dijo mentalmente Ash a su pokemon, sabiendo que sus pensamientos podían llegar hasta él, este gesto hizo que por un instante, sólo por un instante, las personas que presenciaban aquel combate pensaron que Ash iba a seguir el consejo de Tobías y rendirse…sin embargo, Ash de pronto puso en su rostro una enorme sonrisa y miró decidido a su adversario "Aprecio realmente tu preocupación por mis pokemon…pero no vine hasta aquí para rendirme" dijo Ash, tomando estrechamente la pokebola que estaba sosteniendo "sabes…cuando comencé mi viaje, éste no pudo ser más desastroso…me llevaba pésimo con Pikachu, y era un ignorante impulsivo…casi hago que unos Spearow nos maten a mi mejor amigo y a mi…pero al final las cosas se solucionaron y cuando desperté vi en el cielo un hermoso e increíble pokemon, que aún no estaba en el pokedex…con el tiempo aprendí que se trataba de un pokemon legendario y hasta hace poco intuí que tenía alguna especie de relación conmigo, él fue quien de alguna forma me guió a mis viaje en Hoenn y me apoyó tras mi primera derrota contra Brandon…así que ahora lo intenté buscar donde supuestamente había sido visto por última vez" dijo Ash en un relato que tenía bastante intrigado a Tobías, ya que él dudaba que pudiese existir en el torneo competencia para su Dragonite gigante, pero al parecer, una vez más Ash lo sorprendía "yo te elijo…Ho-oh" dijo Ash, arrojando la pokebola hacia arriba, para que el pokemon salga en el aire

Todo el mundo estaba sin palabras, ya que si la presencia de ese enorme Dragonite era imponente, un pokemon legendario de la talla de Ho-oh, lo era aún más, el ave arcoíris que tenía como cuatro metros de largo y un diámetro con sus alas extendidas de unos diez metros, pokemon que se decía había dado vida a los 3 perros legendarios de la región Johto y que se decía podía incluso oscurecer el sol

"¿Acaso era este el pokemon del que hablabas en tu lucha con Paul?" preguntó Tobías, sorprendiendo a Ash de que estuviera al tanto de esa conversación, ya que otro en su situación, al poseer sendos pokemon, se confiaría y no intentaría estudiar a sus adversarios

"así es…si no quise usarlo contra él fue porque quería vencerlo con mis amigos de siempre…Ho-oh me pareció que sería una ventaja injusta" dijo Ash, quien se puso más serio, indicándole a su rival que era tiempo de terminar el diálogo y continuar con el combate que estaban llevando a cabo "Ho-oh usa día soleado" dijo Ash, por lo que el impresionante pokemon de fuego creó una esfera amarilla en su pico y la arrojó muy alto en el cielo, haciendo que éste comience a brillar de forma muy intensa

"Dragonite, usa trueno" gritó Tobías a su pokemon, el cual comenzó a acumular energía eléctrica en las especie de antenas que había en su cabeza, pero trueno era un ataque que se disparaba desde el entorno…sin embargo al haber día soleado, tenía altas probabilidades de fallar, si la afinidad del pokemon con el elemento trueno no era demasiada, el cual era el caso de Dragonite, quien simplemente por su calidad de Dragón podía efectuar ese tipo y versatilidad de ataques

"atácalo con lanzallamas" pidió Ash, por lo que su pokemon demostrando una agilidad aérea sorprendente, descendió un poco y volando alrededor de su adversario, le tiró una gran cantidad de llamas al pokemon de Tobías, quien pese a sus defensas y enorme tamaño, sufrió un daño significativo, ya que no por nada él era un pokemon legendario y además recibía el aumento de poder de fuego que le daba el ataque de día soleado

"usa hiperrayo" pidió Tobías a su pokemon, en vista que ninguno de sus otros ataques iba a surtir efecto en el enemigo, ya sea porque no lo iba a alcanzar o porque no era lo suficientemente especializado en dicho elemento…sin embargo Ash pudo reaccionar a tiempo

"contraataca con Rayo Solar" gritó Ash, levantando la mano, como anticipando la victoria, muchos de los espectadores, quienes poseían al menos lo básico de conocimiento sobre los pokemon pensaron que estaba loco, ya que rayo solar tardaba un momento en cargar, mientras que el hiperrayo lo haría pedazos…pero para sorpresa de ellos, ambos rayos salieron casi al mismo tiempo, y ya sea porque Ho-oh era sagrado o bien por el poder extra que le daba el clima, el rayo solar, pasó a través del otro ataque y le dio de lleno en la cabeza al Dragonite, noqueándolo y amenazando con destruir media tribuna, aplastando a la gente que estuviese debajo, de no ser porque Tobías lo retiró a tiempo

En todo el estadio se produjo un gran fervor, que se manifestó con una gran ovación para Ash y su Ho-oh al demostrar el enorme poder que ambos poseían, mientras que el juez declaraba que Dragonite no podía continuar y Tobías miraba al suelo sin decir una palabra…hasta que miró a Ash

"cuando te dije, que con Dragonite sería el final de esta batalla lo dije en cualquiera de los sentidos…" dijo Tobías, en un tono algo triste que le indicaba algo a Ash, pero que no era lo suficientemente concreto como para sacar una conclusión todavía "Dragonite era el último de mis pokemon especiales…ya que los demás son los amigos que me han ayudado a lo largo del camino" dijo sacando a tres pokemon de sus pokebolas, para mostrar que tenía un Scyther, Graveler y Electrike, quienes seguramente le ayudaban a través de las distintas rutas de Sinnoh o donde sea que anduviese, los pokemon estaban casi cuadrándose delante de su entrenador, demostrando su voluntad de luchar a su lado "si tenías algo capaz de vencer a Dragonite…no iba a ser capaz de derrotarlo y no quiero que mis pokemon salgan inútilmente lastimados…así que me rindo…Ash, me has vencido" acabó diciendo en un tono un tanto solemne, mientras se inclinaba levemente a modo de respeto por quien había probado ser superior a él

La gente del público se puso casi en su totalidad de pie y comenzó a aplaudir a ambos entrenadores, ya que ésta debía haber sido como la final del torneo, debido al nivel tanto de los pokemon como de los entrenadores que habían participado en ella, pero de todos modos ambos dieron un excelente espectáculo y demostraron que habían avanzado lejos y aún tenían un brillante futuro por delante

Ash y Tobías se dieron la mano y antes de que el más joven de los dos alcanzara a llegar hasta el túnel para encontrarse con sus amigos, sintió a Pikachu y al ver hacia un costado lo vio corriendo hacia él, por lo que le esperó y luego recibió con un abrazo cuando éste saltó hasta donde su entrenador estaba, la rata eléctrica lo felicitó en su propio lenguaje y finalmente ambos salieron

…

"¿Qué piensas Cintia?" preguntó el señor Charles Goodshow a la campeona de la liga anterior, sobre el combate que acababan de presenciar

"me parece que claramente venció el mejor entrenador…ya que aunque Tobías tiene pokemon increíbles que no estoy segura de poder derrotar, depende demasiado de las habilidades natas de éstos…mientras que Ash entrena y desarrolla muchas estrategias para sacar el mayor provecho de sus pokemon" respondió Cintia, quien realmente no tenía favoritismo hacia ningún concursante, pero desde la demostración que el joven Ash hizo durante el ataque del equipo galaxia, le había estado prestando más atención

"¿tú crees que pueda ayudarnos? Se vienen tiempos difíciles y tendrá bastante trabajo si gana" volvió a preguntar el presidente de la liga pokemon a Cintia, persona en quien confiaba y respetaba mucho

"no me cabe la menor duda que él será el ganador este año, ya que los únicos rivales de verdad que pudo haber enfrentado, fueron precisamente sus rivales anteriores…no es que los de la otra final sean malos…pero están en nivel completamente distinto, yo diría que el mejor de la liga de Ash, luego seguido con algo de distancia por Tobías y muy cerca de éste pondría a Paul" respondió con toda la sinceridad que le fue posible, al hacer su evaluación como entrenadora que también era "sobre lo de ayudarnos…pues él ya tiene experiencia lidiando con este tipo de cosas y aunque ahora su papel será más protagónico, no creo que tenga problemas" contestó ella esperando que las cosas se resuelvan de la mejor manera posible

….

..

Dos días habían pasado y ahora, en las tribunas, Brock, Dawn, Piplup, Buneary, Delia, el profesor Oak, Tracey e incluso Gary, quien llegó ese mismo día a ver la final de la liga pokemon, aplaudían animadamente a Ash, quien estaba sonriente sosteniendo el trofeo que por tanto tiempo había anhelado conseguir, pero que se había dado cuenta, que sólo ahora tenía la madurez necesaria como para ser un justo campeón

La gente también aplaudía animada, mientras los pokemon de Ash, ya recuperados estaban haciendo de las suyas, el entrenador de pueblo paleta había enfrentado al vencedor de la otra semifinal, era un buen entrenador, pero aún estaba lejos del nivel de Paul, por lo que sólo necesitó a Pikachu, Gengar y Muk…sí, Ash tenía un Gengar en su equipo y pese a lo juguetón y bromista, había conseguido tenerlo escondido hasta su última lucha, ahora mismo estaban todos posando para la foto conmemorativa oficial del campeón y su equipo, afortunadamente el espacio era amplio, por lo que Ho-oh entraba detrás de Ash y el resto de los pokemon, Pikachu estaba en el hombro del entrenador, mientras que a su izquierda estaba Gengar, quien parecía tenerle mucho aprecio ya que casi no se despegaba de su lado, Infernape estaba al otro lado, mientras que Floatzel estaba junto a Gengar, y Muk estaba delante de las piernas de su entrenador, ya que lo habían calmado lo suficiente como para que deje de aplastar a Ash con su abrazo, el mencionado Ash sonreía muy alegre enseñando la recién ganada copa

Ese día, habían aparecido algunos líderes de gimnasio de la región de Sinnoh, así como todo el alto mando o elite 4 de esa zona, quienes felicitaron a Ash, Cintia le dijo que esperaba grandes cosas de él ahora que había mejorado mucho y había sido reconocido como todo un campeón, cosas que avergonzaron al muchacho de pueblo paleta, al final cuando se estaban yendo todos los personajes más ilustres, Cintia sujetó a Ash del brazo y lo hizo acompañarla hasta que doblaron por un pasillo y tras asegurarse de que nadie pudiera verlos u oírlos miró seriamente a su flamante sucesor

"Ash, necesito pedirte que mañana no te vayas de inmediato a casa, y que a las once de la mañana estés en el centro pokemon, discutiremos algunas de tus obligaciones y las cosas que tendrás que hacer ahora que eres uno de los campeones de la liga…sin embargo debo pedirte que no le digas absolutamente a nadie…normalmente no te pediría esto, pero estamos en una situación muy delicada, así que debes guardar un estricto secreto…no quiero que ni siquiera se lo cuentes a tu madre, ¿entendido?" preguntó la chica de cabellera rubia sin intimidar a Ash ni nada por el estilo, pero dejándole absolutamente claro que estaba haciendo algo de suma importancia y el saber mantener la discreción era algo fundamental

Tras eso, Cintia se fue y Pikachu quedó mirando un tanto preocupado a Ash, quien simplemente le sonrió y le dijo que fueran a encontrar a los demás, ya que seguramente debían estar ansiosos por felicitarlo, y tras salir de la parte interna del estadio, cerca de los camarines y la zona de los participantes, se encontró con sus amigos y familiares (su mamá) esperándole con grandes sonrisas y le abrazaron de inmediato

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Hola a todos, me demoré algo más con esta actualización porque me estuve dedicando a mi otro fic en curso y que tenía medio abandonado (Almas Cruzadas). Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y el arma secreta de Ash, resulta que Ho-oh se le ha aparecido en varias ocasiones importantes a Ash (al menos en el anime) así que por qué no hacerlo su compañero y por eso es que está en su equipo, en el próximo capítulo se explicarán algunas de las cosas ocurridas en el mes de entrenamiento de Ash.

Ojala que no les incomode que Ash haya vencido incluso a Tobías, pero es que la verdad yo pienso que en el anime utilizó puros pokemones que no tenían oportunidad contra Darkrai, y Latios no me parece tanto pokemon, además del hecho de que es bastante injusto que un entrenador simplemente por tener pokemon legendarios pase por encima de los otros que se han dejado todo en la cancha entrenando sus pokemon, como el resto de los mortales; pero que les quede claro, Ash no será un dios invencible, y le esperan un montón de locas y peligrosas aventuras por delante

No puedo decir más que gracias por seguir la historia, y pedirles que dejen sus comentarios para saber qué piensan

Hasta la próxima!


	4. CAPITULO 4 Recuento y Continuación

CAPITULO 4 Recuento y Continuación

Ash y su grupo estaban actualmente festejando la victoria del primero en uno de los restaurantes que había en las cercanías del estadio, ya que apenas lo vieron, lo invitaron a una comida por cuenta de la casa para él y todos sus amigos, como premio y felicitación por su triunfo en tan importante evento, cosa que el entrenador agradeció y aceptó con algo de vergüenza, ya que pese a que el mismo dueño le decía que nadie le había pedido que hiciera eso, el muchacho sentía que era demasiado que comieran tantos y nadie le pagara…aunque tras su insistencia acabó aceptando y disfrutando la comida con los demás

"Ojala que esto no se te vaya a subir a la cabeza y no podamos verte por otro lado que no sea la tv" dijo Dawn a modo de broma, ya que sabía perfectamente lo sencillo y amigable que era Ash, por lo que no abandonaría a sus amigos

"jajaja, no te preocupes, cuando pueda intentaré estar en contacto con mis amigos" dijo Ash entre bocados, sonriendo, nadie lo notó, pero al poner la condición de su disponibilidad casi había dejado entrever que iba a tener ocupaciones ahora que era un campeón

"oye ya sé que si tienes a Pidgeot es porque pasaste por el bosque verde, a Charizard debes haberlo recogido en el valle Charicífico y si tienes esa especie de telepatía con tus pokemon debes haber estado con Anabel…pero de dónde sacaste ese Gengar" preguntó Brock, señalando al pokemon fantasma que ahora estaba fuera de su pokebola, intentando practicar bromas a los demás que estaban con su entrenador, y cuando Brock lo apuntó con el dedo, se hizo invisible y de pronto apareció nuevamente con el rostro a escasos centímetros del de Brock, pero pies arriba, así que le dio un buen susto al criador, causando las risas de los demás

"supongo que te olvidaste por todo el tiempo que pasó, pero no creo que hayamos conocido un pokemon tan bromista como éste" dijo Ash señalándolo nuevamente, pero ahora el fantasma se transportó junto a Ash, como queriendo apoyar lo que estaba diciendo

"¿Por qué no nos cuentas sobre lo que hiciste en tu mes de entrenamiento y cómo conseguiste a tus pokemon?" preguntó Delia con una sonrisa a su hijo, queriendo averiguar más de lo que a él le gustaba

"Bueno…todo comenzó después de la charla que sostuvimos Brock y yo, que realmente me abrió los ojos" dijo Ash comenzando a recordar, mientras relataba las cosas a los demás

[Racconto ]

"Esa misma noche tomé el tren a Kanto, iba a llegar entre las ocho o nueve de la mañana, así que tomé el atajo por la cueva de los Diglett para llegar a ciudad verde, ahí en el bosque escuché lo que parecía ser el canto de un ave muy triste, hecho que me pareció extraño ya que supuestamente Pidgeot se había quedado ahí para encargarse de que todo funcionara bien…tras poco recorrer el bosque me di cuenta que había varios Pidgeot, seguramente pasaron los años y fueron varios los que evolucionaron, entonces Pidgeot aterrizó en frente mío y me miró con un rostro que parecía querer decirme lo que le pasaba…

…en él podía ver mucha pena, y cuando tres Pidgeot un poco más pequeños aterrizaron unos pasos atrás de él y me miraban expectantes a que hiciera algo, pude darme cuenta de la situación, Pidgeot ya no era el único que podía proteger a los otros pokemon de ese malvado Fearow, por lo que ya no era necesario y me extrañaba…tanto como yo lo extrañé a él, así que le pregunté si quería venir conmigo y él aceptó" dijo Ash refiriéndose a la primera incorporación a su equipo pokemon, o más bien dicho debería haber usado el término re-incorporación, ya que fue un querido pokemon a quien liberó por una causa mayor y luego lo recuperó en vista de que esa era su voluntad

"después llegué a casa…mamá podía notar que estaba un poco desanimado pero no quiso preguntar ya que me dijo que me deseaba lo mejor en la liga y que confiaba en mi…así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, y fui a visitar a mis pokemon…todos estaban muy contentos de verme y me di cuenta que me extrañaban mucho, porque no querían apartarse de mí, así que todo el tiempo que pasé en el rancho del profesor Oak fue compartiendo con ellos…

…posteriormente cuando Gary llegó fui a verlo, estaba en su casa y pudimos conversar, le conté casi todo lo que me había pasado y le pedí su opinión, pero aún recuerdo como le dije, sé que eres un gran entrenador, pese a que ahora no sea eso a lo que te dedicas, eres más listo y seguramente tienes más pergaminos que yo, pero créeme que ni por un segundo me he sentido inferior a ti, y si te pido ayuda es porque eres uno de los entrenadores, amigos y rivales que más respeto

Entonces básicamente él me dijo que yo era un tonto, que no debía abandonar a mis pokemon luego de una competencia de la manera en que lo hacía porque los ponía tristes, y que fuera más ingenioso así como era al comienzo, que estudiara las habilidades de mis pokemon, así como los distintos ataques que podían aprender, ya que no siempre era una buena idea ir sólo con los ataques más potentes, ya que muchas veces uno que no infrinja daño, pero que otorgue una condición especial es incluso mejor…me dijo que él reconocía mis lazos como una fuente de fuerza, pero que a veces eso se interponía en mi camino y no me permitía tomarme el entrenamiento con la suficiente seriedad…y por último agregó casi burlándose que no pensaba decirme ningún tipo de estrategia, y que tendría que idearlas yo mismo o bien preguntarle a entrenadores que admirase" acabó de decir Ash, intentando imitar la voz de Gary al mencionar sus palabras, mientras que el remedado miraba con cara de fastidio y los demás se reían de la interpretación

"después de eso fui al valle charicífico a buscar a Charizard, y a entrenar a mis otros pokemon, pasé una semana probando distintos ataques y luchando con muchos de mis pokemon contra los Charizard de aquel sitio, mi amigo aún no era el más fuerte de todos ellos, porque habían algunos con mucha más experiencia que él, pero en cuanto a ataques no tenía nada más que aprender y ahora su crecimiento sólo depende de la experiencia que obtengamos juntos….en ese sitio evolucionaron Gible y Buizel ya que estuvimos haciendo un montón de cosas…

…cuando recordé los entrenadores a quienes admiraba, me vino a la mente alguien a quien realmente nunca derroté…así que fui a ciudad Azafrán a ver a Sabrina, ahí me encontré con ella, resulta que ha crecido bastante y ahora es toda una persona adulta, su carácter es mucho más seguro, aunque sigue teniendo esos terroríficos poderes telequinéticos…le expuse mi situación y ella me dijo que la forma en que había obtenido mi medalla para ella era muy ingeniosa y si bien en un torneo como la liga podía ser mal visto, debía intentar mantener esa esencia y buscar soluciones alternativas…poco probables o incluso rebuscadas, después me contó que Haunter lo estaba pasando mal, ahora que Sabrina era más grande y segura de sí misma, no lo necesitaba como antes, además que tras ver millones de veces las mismas bromas, ya no le causaban la misma gracia de antes" recordó Ash, a lo que Gengar se puso a llorar de forma melodramática, derramando un río de lágrimas que salían por sus ojos, aunque cuando Dawn quiso evitar que mojaran su plato se dio cuenta que sólo eran una ilusión "así que me propuso devolvérmelo ya que a fin de cuentas yo lo había conseguido y así tendría aventuras para entretenerse, por lo que me lo transfirió y apenas lo saqué de su pokebola, él evolucionó" dijo Ash acariciando a su pokemon fantasma en la cabeza con bastante mimo, cosa que le hacía gracia a los demás, ya que ese se suponía un pokemon intimidante, poderoso y misterioso…pero en el caso del que tenían ahí era más bien como un pokemon con alma de comediante "aunque tuve que pedirle que cuando lleguemos a la isla no saliera de su pokebola para darles una sorpresa…después recordé una historia sobre Ho-oh que me contó Morti, sobre la leyenda de la torre quemada, por lo que fui a ese lugar…pero me di cuenta que se suponía que el último lugar donde había sido visto era la torre hojalata, por lo que fui hasta ese lugar, les expliqué que creía tener una especia de vínculo especial con Ho-oh ya que siempre aparecía en tiempos de dificultad, como intentando guiar mi camino, ellos de forma amable me escucharon y por alguna razón me creyeron, ya que sintieron la sinceridad de mis palabras, por lo que me llevaron hasta la azotea y me dijeron que esperara hasta que el pokemon apareciera o hasta que tuviera que irme…estuve ahí toda la tarde y toda la noche junto a Pikachu…sin notarlo me quedé dormido y desperté al sentir algo suave sobre mi rostro, pensé que era la cola de Pikachu, pero éste estaba sobre mis piernas, así que al abrir más os ojos tomé con mi mano una preciosa pluma arcoíris…al hacerlo apareció el majestuoso Ho-oh frente a nosotros, sentí como si me estuviese mirando por dentro, examinándome y al darme cuenta le tendí los brazos como si quisiera abrazarlo, él me hacía sentir sumamente seguro…como si fuese alguien que siempre había velado por mi…una especie de ángel guardián

Después de eso fue casi como si me hubiese dicho con telepatía que quería acompañarme, más cerca de lo que solía hacerlo, por lo que mirándolo siempre a los ojos arrojé la pokebola y él se dejó capturar" mencionó Ash sacando la pokebola de aquel pokemon que sorprendió a todo el mundo, y que de ahora en adelante iba a ser una parte permanente de su equipo

"Después de eso ya no hay demasiado para contarles…fui volando al frente de batalla para pedirle a Anabel que me intente ayudar a desarrollar las mismas habilidades que ella…sentía que luego del encuentro con Pidgeot y especialmente con Ho-oh, podría ser capaz de despertar el mismo talento, así que se lo conté y ella aceptó…aunque hicimos una especie de apuesta que aún tengo que pagar, y entre mis entrenamientos con Anabel, mis combates con los demás ases del frente y Scott preguntándome como tres veces al día si quería ser el octavo cerebro de la frontera el resto del mes se me pasó volando" dijo muy alegre el entrenador de pueblo paleta, quien estaba inmensamente feliz con la forma en que las cosas habían terminado

[Fin Racconto]

"¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde el día de tu lucha con Paul?" preguntó curiosa Dawn, quien sospechaba alguna cosa divertida que se le pasaba por la mente

"bueno…durante la semana previa al encuentro estuve teniendo algunos problemas para dormir…así que Anabel pensó que sería bueno dejarme descansar más ese día" dijo Ash con toda naturalidad, manifestando un poco su ingenuidad con respecto a las cosas más de pareja

"¿Ash…esa chica Anabel…acaso vives con ella?" preguntó con cierto cuidado, provocando que Ash se sonrojara mucho al darse cuenta de las implicancias de lo que había dicho, así que comenzó a mover las manos como intentando disuadir a su madre de pensar esas cosas tan embarazosas

"no mama" dijo el chico deseando dejar claro eso de una forma rápida "estoy hospedándome en la torre de batalla, pero ahí hay muchas habitaciones…de hecho estoy en un piso distinto al de Anabel…" explicó el flamante campeón, tranquilizando un poco a su madre, y quitando las preguntas malintencionadas de las mentes de los que ahí estaban

….

.

La cena había terminado y tanto el profesor Oak, como Tracey, Delia y Scott se habían marchado, dejando solamente a los compañeros del largo viaje por la extensa región de Sinnoh además del joven investigador pokemon, quien le había dicho a Ash que deseaba hablar algo más profesional con él luego de la cena

"dime Gary…" dijo Ash a su viejo amigo y rival, quien le estaba esperando en el mismo balcón donde Brock le había hecho ver sus falencias hace un tiempo atrás

"la verdad es que entre mi investigación estoy tratando de mejorar algunos aparatos del mundo pokemon…en eso es que estaba cuando hablamos la última vez, necesitaba hacer algunas últimas pruebas, y al final gracias a mucho trabajo pudimos terminar esto" dijo Gary mostrándole a Ash una pokebola en su tamaño pequeño, cuando estaban en estado inactivo por decirlo de alguna manera, Ash pudo ver que era aparentemente normal, excepto porque la parte roja de la pokeball parecía ser de un vidrio transparente

"¿qué tiene de especial?" preguntó el entrenador, quien había visto todo tipo de pokebolas, desde las vendidas en las tiendas que él utilizaba, hasta las hechas por los artesanos que empleaban todo tipo de materiales, como bayas y cosas parecidas

"mira la que tengo yo" dijo Gary sacando de su bolsillo una de las pokeball especiales, pero a diferencia de la primera que vio Ash, ésta no estaba vacía, sino que tenía a su Blastoise, el cual se veía como una miniatura en el interior de su herramienta de almacenamiento

"¿¡es real o simplemente es un holograma!" preguntó un entusiasmado Ash, a quien ese artefacto de inmediato le pareció increíble, ya que poder ver a sus pokemon todo el tiempo le parecía una idea genial

"es real…Blastoise también puede vernos" dijo Gary saludando a su pokemon, el cual le sonrió desde el interior de su pokebola "están hechas a partir de una ultraball así que su capacidad de captura es bastante alta, hemos hecho estudios y comprobamos que mejora la relación entre el entrenador y sus pokemon, así como la felicidad y amistad de éstos" añadió Gary refiriéndose a los estudios que había realizado junto a su equipo de colaboradores en el último tiempo

"vaya Gary, resultaste un excelente investigador, seguro que saldrás con cosas increíbles en el futuro" dijo Ash apoyando a su viejo amigo, quien se sintió contento por haber recibido la aprobación de alguien como Ash que encarnaba al típico perfil de la mayoría de los entrenadores jóvenes y entusiastas

"bueno…gracias, pero la verdad es que quería pedirte un favor" dijo el investigador, haciendo que su amigo le mire al rostro como diciéndole que prosiga con lo que quería pedirle "la realidad es que la corporación Devon las va a producir en masa en alrededor de uno o dos meses, por lo que quería que comenzaras a probarlas y si pudieras hacerles algo de publicidad" dijo algo tímido Gary Oak, quien no estaba acostumbrado a tener que recurrir a esas cosas, por lo que estaba un poco avergonzado

"¿voy a poder usarlas antes que salgan a la venta? Genial" dijo Ash, quien de inmediato le dijo que le no se preocupe por nada ya que iba a contar con su ayuda, así que Gary fue a buscar en su saco una caja que le entregó a Ash y en donde éste encontró un total de veinte de estas nuevas pokebolas "muchas gracias Gary, mañana por la mañana me aseguraré de hacer la transferencia para comenzar a usarlas y le diré a todo el mundo sobre ellas…." Agradeció el dueño del Pikachu, quien ya estaba durmiendo en la cama de su entrenador, puesto que había sido un largo día y estaba bastante cansado "…esto..¿Cómo se llaman?" preguntó nuevamente el muchacho, quien se sentía un poco incómodo por preguntar algo tan tonto

"qué idiota soy, olvidé decírtelo desde un principio" se recriminó Gary llevándose la mano al rostro en señal de realización de su error "se llaman Glassball en relación a que son como de vidrio…aunque es un plástico especial que se utiliza para los vehículos blindados" explicó el nieto del profesor Oak a su amigo, quien hizo una nota mental de recordar todo eso para cuando promocione esas pokebolas pueda parecer como alguien bastante informado en la materia

….

..

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, fue hacia el centro pokemon para cambiar las pokebolas donde se almacenaban sus pokemon, y como no eran tantas como para que alcancen para todo el mundo, las empleó para los pokemon que más empleaba, prometiéndose transferir al resto tan pronto le fuera posible, con tal de evitar que se fueran a sentir desplazados o algo por el estilo, además reservó tres de ellas para dárselas a alguien a quien de seguro le iban a gustar mucho

En eso estaba cuando una mano lo tomó del hombro, sorprendiéndolo bastante, volteó a ver quién era y encontró a Cintia riendo y disculpándose por haberlo asustado, ella le pidió que la acompañe porque tenían algunos asuntos bastante serios que discutir, por lo que Ash asintió y le dijo que le indicara el camino, por lo que subieron las escaleras llegando al segundo piso del centro pokemon, un sitio usualmente reservado para el personal autorizado ya que estaban las bodegas y los sitios de almacenamiento pokemon, sin darle mucha importancia a la restricción la rubia mujer avanzó hasta doblar por un pasillo y llegar a una nueva escalera, que al terminar tenía una puerta cuyo portero era un escáner que registraba las líneas de la mano, así como las huellas dactilares, permitiendo el ingreso de sólo algunas personas

Tras pasar ese cerco de seguridad ingresaron a un cuarto sorpresivamente amplio donde sólo estaba el señor Charles Goodshow, en el interior había una especie de sitio de recepción, con unos sillones, un dispensador de agua y una máquina con bocadillos, pero hacia el fondo había una gran cantidad de computadoras y aparatos de transferencia pokemon, mientras que en el otro sector había algunas mesas y sillas, con una muralla de un solo color, por lo que seguramente era una sala de reuniones

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Ash, quien ni siquiera imaginaba que un lugar tan amplio y bien equipado existiera, era casi como estar en el cuartel general de alguna organización como las que aparecían en las películas de acción

"este es el salón de los campeones Ash" dijo el señor Charles Goodshow acercándose al más reciente campeón que la liga tenía, quien aún no podía decir nada ante la impresión que ese sitio le había causado "como seguramente no lo sabes, ya que eres muy joven, los campeones de la liga pokemon son figuras muy importantes, ya que además de ser los mejores entrenadores de los dos años que duran los tiempos de preparación, son como íconos de fortaleza y grandes ejemplos a seguir" explicó el viejo a un Ash que absorbía todo como una esponja, pero que aún no podía emitir palabra "el asunto es que los campeones tienen un trabajo que hacer, y en estos momentos estamos pasando por un estado crítico" dijo el señor Charles, mirando a Ash como si estuviera juzgándolo

"¿es por el equipo galaxia no?" preguntó el más reciente campeón, sacando una sonrisa tanto en Cintia, como en el señor Charles "me parece raro que no se haya sabido nada de ellos después de ese incidente a tan enorme escala" dijo el muchacho, haciendo que el viejo le de unas palmadas en el hombro en señal de aprobación

"le dije que tenía lo necesario Charles" dijo Cintia, a partir del buen razonamiento de Ash "es cierto Ash, una de las tareas del campeón es tener dos caras, por un lado tenemos combates de exhibición y debemos estar haciendo acto de presencia en los eventos más importantes del comité de la liga pokemon, pero…el lado B de esto es ser uno de los principales agentes de seguridad, como campeón eres superior a casi todos los investigadores pokemon, así como los pokemon ranger, los únicos a quienes no puedes ordenar son el señor Charles o cualquier otro del directorio del comité de la liga, los tres directores de la asociación de pokemon ranger y el jefe de los detectives pokemon, y nosotros…los demás campeones, quienes tenemos el mismo rango" dijo la rubia entrenadora del Garchomp hablando con bastante seriedad acerca de las obligaciones y responsabilidades que tendría Ash como nuevo campeón pokemon

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que pasó con el equipo galaxia, y lo que tendría que hacer yo?" preguntó Ash intentando llegar al punto, ya que usualmente no era bueno para recordar los detalles o muchas cosas sobre reglas y protocolos, él quería deshacerse de los malos lo más pronto posible

"El equipo galaxia de algún modo se reformó…como todos sus líderes estaban en prisión, suponemos que de algún modo Helio consiguió volver de esa dimensión a la que entró, ya que sólo él tendría la autoridad como para movilizar a tantos agentes…asimismo el ataque que tu viste y ayudaste a contener fue sólo una distracción, mientras las fuerzas más poderosas irrumpieron en algunas de nuestras instalaciones y liberaron a Venus, Ceres, Saturno y Plutón" informó Cintia a Ash de las lamentables noticias, ya que después de las andanzas del equipo galaxia, para capturar a los tres pokemon legendarios de lago, ellos habían hecho hasta lo imposible para detenerlos, sin embargo al parecer no fue suficiente "lo mejor de todo es que tú ya tienes experiencia enfrentando organizaciones criminales de este tipo" dijo nuevamente la rubia, a lo que Ash asintió con una sonrisa de confianza "lo peor de todo es que nuestras fuentes en Kanto han reportado de que existen rumores acerca de que el equipo Rocket también se está volviendo a articular, lo que significa que seguramente estas organizaciones rivales estarán intentando competir por el dominio" dijo algo temerosa Cintia, ya que si bien había tenido sus encuentros con algunos malhechores en los dos años que llevaba de campeona, nunca había tenido un conflicto tan grande en sus manos

"¿entonces…mi labor será ir a investigar a Kanto porque soy de allí?" preguntó Ash intrigado por conocer pronto cuál iba a ser su papel en todo eso, ya que sentía que debía hacer algo para evitar mayores problemas

"no tan rápido Ash" dijo la campeona Cintia, poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza, como si fuese un niño al que tuvieran que detener para que no haga algo peligroso "Máximo ha estado investigando algunas cosas, como los viejos escondites o guaridas conocidas del equipo Rocket, mientras que yo he hecho lo mismo acerca del equipo Galaxia, pero ninguno ha tenido resultados, seguramente después de el ruido que hicieron, están planificando bien sus próximos movimientos para no fallar, así que tenemos bastante tiempo todavía…tu misión será hacer lo que tengas que hacer, sin descuidar tu entrenamiento, despedirte de cualquier persona que se pueda preocupar por ti y estar a la espera de nuestro llamado" dijo Cintia en un tono bastante serio que preocupó a Ash, porque por lo que entendió, prácticamente iba a encontrar la muerte en sus misiones, aunque afortunadamente la mujer notó esto y sonriendo le dijo "no te preocupes, no lo dije porque sea algo mortal, simplemente puede que tengas que pasar un buen tiempo infiltrado o lejos de casa, además nuestras operaciones funcionan en parejas, siempre vamos con un entrenador acompañante, dicho entrenador debe ser alguien que haya acreditado su capacidad como tal, para que sea una real ayuda en los combates o cualquier otra labor que tengan, así que necesariamente debe ser un líder de gimnasio, miembro de alguna elite 4 o algo similar" dijo ella poniendo a pensar a Ash en quién podría ser su compañero de trabajo para eso

"¿quién es tu acompañante?" preguntó Ash a su predecesora quien sonriendo le miró y le contestó como si la respuesta fuese obvia

"Lucian naturalmente, ¿quién más podría ser?" respondió como si fuese lógico que dicho entrenador de pokemon síquicos a quien él sólo conocía por uno de los combates de exhibición que había disputado con Cintia fuese su compañero "pero no te preocupes, como eres nuevo te iremos asignando a alguien distinto en cada misión, de entre las personas con quienes hemos trabajado antes y cuando tu sientas que es el momento podrás elegir al definitivo" aseguró Cintia, logrando que al menos deje de rebanarse los sesos intentando elegir en ese momento a la persona que quería para que le salve el pellejo durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo "ahora tienes que fijarte en tus herramientas" dijo la rubia, mostrándole un maletín a Ash, el cual tenía su nombre grabado en la placa metálica que había en la parte superior

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó sumamente intrigado y entusiasmado el joven entrenador y actual campeón de la liga pokemon

"son las herramientas con que contamos" dijo Cintia, sacando de entre su ropa su pokedex, el cual era bastante similar al de Ash, con la diferencia que su color era plateado "primero tendrás un pokedex nuevo…la única diferencia digna de mencionar es el hecho de que podrás llevar y emplear un máximo de 7 pokemon…al haberse acreditado su capacidad como entrenador imaginamos que puedes preocuparte y dedicarle tiempo a un miembro más en tu equipo" dijo ella justificando la razón por la que al campeón se le permitía llevar un pokemon más que al resto de los entrenadores "además sería bueno que no uses a Ho-oh en todas tus peleas, incluso si son de seis contra seis, o alguien podría obtener mucha información sobre él" advirtió la campeona anterior, repitiendo la misma advertencia que su predecesor le había hecho a ella, con mucho énfasis, recordando especialmente a Brandon, quien era conocido por poseer y usar a los tres regi, Máximo siempre despreció ese afán de buscar lucirse con una cosa como esa, ya que si luchara contra organizaciones criminales, prácticamente les entregaría en bandeja los datos para contrarrestar o replicar sus pokemon "a continuación está el poke navegador o pokenav" dijo ella sacando el que poseía, que era del mismo color que el pokedex "tiene los números de Máximo, del señor Charles y el mío, además de un directorio con las autoridades policiales más altas para que te comuniques en caso de necesitar refuerzos o comunicarte con alguien con respecto a alguna duda con respecto a las misiones" informó ella, mostrando el directorio telefónico que se desplegaba en el menú "tiene absolutamente todos los mapas conocidos de Kanto, Hoenn, Johto y Sinnoh incluyendo algunas referencias en las ciudades, como los grupos o bases criminales que se han instalado, cuántos tipos hemos arrestado en cada una y por qué…tiene conexión a internet y sólo desde él podrás ingresar a éstos computadores" dijo ella, señalando los ordenadores que había en la sala, en la parte del fondo, y que seguramente formaban parte de una red súper exclusiva a la que sólo accedían los altos mandos "y finalmente están estos" dijo ella, tomando uno de sus pendientes

'_espero no tener que usar pendientes_' pensó Ash algo preocupado por su apariencia, ya que no se vería en absoluto masculino utilizando algo como eso, además él no tenía un Lucario como para justificarlo con el argumento de que hacían juego con sus sensores

"no te preocupes, lo importante no es el pendiente sino que esto" dijo Cintia al ver la cara de espanto que Ash puso por unos instantes al imaginarse cómo le quedarían dichos accesorios en su cabello, por lo que despegó una fina tela transparente del colgante "este adhesivo es un sensor, una especie de gps que nos permite ubicarnos entre nosotros, sólo lo pueden usar las personas con acceso a esta sala, que somos los campeones, Charles y el directivo máximo de cada organismo de seguridad, tanto los pokemon ranger, como la policía

"¿puedo usar estas cosas en público?" preguntó Ash tras abrir la maleta y fijarse que en interior estaba su propio juego con todos los artilugios que Cintia acababa de enseñarle, aunque había en total diez adhesivos con localizadores

"sí, tu identificación, así como tus registros de batallas y pokemon están cargados en ese pokedex, así que puedes comenzar a emplearlo ahora mismo, estas estaciones sirven como punto de almacenamiento de objetos, por lo que puedes dejar los adhesivos, tu viejo pokedex o lo que desees aquí y pasar a retirarlo desde cualquier otro computador de los centros pokemon, puedes usar el pokedex y el pokenav en público, pero por favor ten discreción en cuanto a quienes les informas de las capacidades de esos objetos, ya que no queremos que caigan en manos equivocadas ni que sean imitados por nuestros enemigos" advirtió Cintia, dejándole bastante claro a Ash, el cómo debía actuar y hasta qué punto podía compartir con los demás

"así que…básicamente hago mi vida como siempre hasta que me llamen al pokenav" dijo Ash bastante dubitativo, ya que en realidad eso no era una afirmación, sino una frase que había sacado como conclusión de lo que le habían dicho y que quería comprobar si había entendido o no realmente

"exacto, yo creo que será entre 7 y 10 días, porque no queremos darte algo tan vago o tan largo al comienzo, para que le tomes algo de práctica a tu trabajo" le respondió la rubia, imaginando que ese era el tiempo en que serían tomadas las decisiones por alguno de los directorios junto a los que ellos trabajaban, ya que primero Máximo y ella misma tenían que averiguar de sus enemigos para saber qué hacer…no se puede combatir contra un monstruo con los ojos cerrados y los oídos tapados después de todo

"bien, entonces si eso es todo, muchas gracias por todas las instrucciones, espero hacerlo lo mejor posible y estaré esperando el llamado, por mi ubicación no se preocupen ya que tengo a Pidgeot, así que no es problema volar de Kanto a Sinnoh o viceversa, y si no queda nada más por decir, nos veremos pronto" dijo Ash tras revisar y alistar tanto su pokedex como su pokenav nuevos, con tal de mantener todos los datos que tenía en los viejos, puso el adhesivo en su gorra, ya que no se la sacaba nunca, pero tampoco sería tan raro que la deje en algún sitio para marcar una posición sin ser demasiado sospechoso, así que imaginó que sería una buena idea y después de eso hizo una referencia a los dos ocupantes que había en el salón aparte de él y salió de ahí para reencontrarse con sus amigos

Al salir del salón Ash dio algunos pasos para alejarse de la puerta y entonces se detuvo, comenzó a mirar hacia el techo con cara de que estaba conteniendo la risa "Gengar…puedes salir" dijo Ash, a lo que su flamante pokemon fantasma se hizo visible apareciendo desde el techo de aquel lugar sacándole la lengua y mostrándole una sonrisa traviesa, luego de eso volvió a ponerse con los pies en el piso y se acercó a Ash mirándolo algo nervioso ya que después de todo podía reprenderlo por haberle molestado durante su reunión, ya que se ubicó detrás de Cintia y el señor Charles y le estaba haciendo gestos y cosas para hacerlo reír sin que los mayores se enteraran, pero afortunadamente el chico de pueblo paleta pudo aguantar o mirar a otro lado "tendrás que esforzarte más para la próxima amigo" dijo el campeón acariciando en la cabeza a su pokemon quien sonrió feliz por no haber sido regañado, sino que alentado a mejorar

…..

..

Al llegar a la habitación de regreso, Ash se encontró con sus amigos Brock y Dawn quienes estaban algo intrigados por haberse levantado y no encontrar rastro de Ash o de sus pokemon, el nuevo campeón se disculpó, pero les mostró sus nuevas pokebolas y les dijo que había ido al computador del centro pokemon para cambiarlas, qué decir de lo encantada que quedó Dawn con ellas, pensando que eran de lo más lindo y que se moría de ansias por poder comprarlas para poder ver a sus pokemon cuando estén en su interior, Brock le dijo que Gary pasó a despedirse y que no pudo esperar a Ash porque tenía prisa en regresar a sus investigaciones, al final tomaron desayuno y tras arreglar sus cosas partieron todos hacia la estación para tomar el tren que iba con rumbo al pueblo hoja verde, hogar de Dawn, quien regresaría a su casa, tras haber terminado las aventuras del grupo, con ella como la segunda mejor coordinadora del gran festival y Ash como campeón flamante de la liga pokemon

Como aún era temprano, Dawn acabó por quedarse dormida al cabo de casi media hora de un viaje que tardaría alrededor de cuatro o cinco, así que los otros dos acompañantes que tenía se quedaron conversando del futuro que se les venía

"Brock, quería darte las gracias" dijo Ash mirando a su amigo directamente al rostro, demostrándole que se sentía con una deuda tremenda "si no hubiese sido por tus palabras ese día, esto nunca habría sido posible" añadió el campeón con algo de vergüenza por la forma en que había acabado comportándose por culpa de sus miedos y su falta de personalidad

"no tienes que darlas, para eso estamos los amigos, para apoyarnos los unos a otros ya sea en los buenos o los malos momentos" respondió de forma sincera y cordial Brock, ya que habían pasado muchas cosas con Ash y las otras personas que habían conocido en sus viajes, pero él tenía algo que contarle y la verdad es que no podía seguir postergándolo "Ash…hay algo que quiero decirte" dijo Brock empleando un tono distinto, más serio, que preocupó un poco al joven de la gorra con gps ya que incluso había desviado la mirada "no había querido mencionarlo antes, pero he estado considerando lo que quiero hacer en el futuro…y creo que con la ayuda de Happiny (todavía no evoluciona y no voy a poner ese relleno del barco) podré convertirme en un gran doctor pokemon" dijo Brock, mirando finalmente a su amigo a los ojos, no es que quisiera abandonarlo a su suerte, pero finalmente se había decidido por un objetivo más concreto, ya sabía más que nadie seguramente sobre ser un criador pokemon, había viajado por todos lados y si bien siempre se podía mejorar, de seguro tendría poco espacio para aquello en esa área de desarrollo, pero la medicina (y especialmente las enfermeras Joy) siempre le habían interesado, así que se había hecho a la idea de que ese sería su siguiente camino

"pues…me alegro que hayas escogido tu camino" dijo Ash algo sorprendido por lo repentino de la noticia, no sabía si Brock tenía la capacidad como entrenador para acompañarlo en las seguramente complicadas misiones que tendría de ahora en adelante, pero de todos modos no se había hecho a la idea de tener que separarse de él, sin embargo no podía ser tan egoísta de creer que sus amigos estarían siempre bajo su sombra, siguiéndolo como ovejas, ellos también tenían sueños, anhelos y ambiciones y él no podría considerarse su amigo si no les diera todo el apoyo posible para que las cumplan "¡te felicito!" dijo Ash estrechándole animadamente la mano "sé que eso significa que nos separaremos, pero es por algo mejor, ya que así podrás alcanzar tus sueños, y cuando seas un doctor muy famoso y yo pueda considerarme un maestro pokemon, nos reuniremos con los demás y nos pondremos al día" afirmó Ash como si pudiese predecir el futuro, aunque al menos eso era lo que a él le gustaría que el futuro le deparase, ya que no se había olvidado de Misty, May, Max, y todas las otras personas que no los habían acompañado por tanto tiempo, pero que habían sido amigos y rivales a lo largo de alguna aventura en particular

"me alegra que te sientas de ese modo, a mí también me gustaría volver a reencontrarme con todos una vez que cumpla mi sueño" dijo contento y aliviado ya, el pronto a ser doctor pokemon

El resto del viaje ocurrió sin contratiempos, los tres amigos y compañeros desembarcaron en el pueblo hoja verde, donde conocieron a la madre de Dawn, al llegar ésta a casa, almorzaron recordando algunas de sus aventuras, mientras Gengar intentaba asustar o hacer reír a la mujer mayor; finalmente acabaron la comida, los hombres se despidieron de la muchacha, deseándole mucha suerte para el futuro y con la promesa de volverse a encontrar una vez que todos hubiesen crecido más, Dawn no pudo evitar pedirle un autógrafo a Ash, en calidad de campeón de la liga, cosa que lo avergonzó, pero que le dio sin inconvenientes

Tras eso los dos varones se despidieron definitivamente y tomaron rumbos diferentes, ya que Brock iba a su casa a dejar algunos pokemon, encontrar a su familia e informarles de sus planes, mientras que Ash se dirigía al frente de batalla para pagar una apuesta y entrenar un poco

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? espero que bien, siento la demora en las actualizaciones, pero la verdad es que no estoy ocupado, estoy ocupadisimo y si pude subir este cap, fue porque estaba casi listo desde hace un par de semanas, pero apenas tuve tiempo de ponerle la ultima parte y leerlo superficialmente para revisarlo. Ojala les guste ya que pretendo hacer más interesante la historia en lo que viene, supongo que ahora sabrán por dónde será ese giro, espero que dejen sus comentarios e impresiones para saber qué opinan del capitulo y del curso que se ve venir

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Capitulo 5  Avanzando

CAPITULO 5 Avanzando

Ash regresó a la torre de batalla, sitio desde el cual había salido originalmente camino hacia la conferencia de la liga pokemon en Sinnoh, Anabel, así como todos los ases del frente sabían de las noticias por medio de Scott y la verdad es que de todos modos se hubieran enterado, porque era un tema imposible de omitir en los noticieros y todo tipo de medio de comunicación, ya que no todos los días un chico tan joven y de un pueblo tan alejado conseguía hacerse del trofeo y título que la liga pokemon entregaba

Tras ser alertada por uno de sus pokemon de la presencia de su más reciente huésped, ella misma bajó a saludarlo, encontrándolo con su característica sonrisa de alegría, no podía enseñarle el trofeo ya que lo tenía guardado en su casa, gracias a que su madre lo llegó, pero tenía la foto conmemorativa y prácticamente todo el mundo sabía quién era, así que ella lo abrazo muy fuerte y lo felicitó por lograr su objetivo, aunque asegurándole que ella siempre supo que lo lograría

Poco después llegaron los otros ases del frente, con la misma intención, ya que todos buscaban felicitar y demostrarle su aprecio al nuevo campeón de la liga pokemon, así que entre palabras de felicitaciones y expresiones de afecto, llegaron hasta la instalación de Anabel, donde estaba Brandon, quien le felicitó pero le miró con algo más de seriedad que los demás

"oí que estuviste entrenando aquí por un tiempo…y que querías retarme" dijo el maestro de la pirámide de batalla y famoso colector de piedras antiguas y preciosas que tenía uno de los tríos pokemon más poderoso que existía "…ahora que estamos frente a frente acepto tu desafío…pero será después de la fiesta que te tienen organizada" agregó, terminando sus palabras con una sonrisa que dio comienzo a la fiesta que tenían preparada

Ash primero fue a su habitación para poder volver a instalarse, y arreglarse un poco, luego fue con Anabel quien lo estaba esperando para guiarlo hacia la cúpula de batalla, sitio donde combatía Tucker ya que al ser él más cercano al clamor popular, su estructura estaba hecha para albergar un mayor número de personas, aunque tampoco es como si fuesen una tremenda multitud, ya que se trataba de los siete ases del frente, Ash, Scott y los empleados que trabajaban en todas las instalaciones, lo que haría alrededor de cien personas, para un enorme estadio que podía albergar unos pocos miles…

…el muchacho de pueblo paleta fue el centro de la atención, al punto que incluso algunos de los trabajadores le pedían autógrafos para sus hijos o familiares menores, aduciendo que coleccionaban las firmas de los entrenadores importante, como los ases del frente y otros que pasaban por ahí, pero no tenían la de ningún campeón, por lo que la suya sería la primera y más importante

Scott se pasó gran parte de la noche instigándolo para que se transforme en el octavo cerebro de la frontera, el campeón pokemon y nuevo líder de los ases del frente, incluso le decía los encabezados que pondría en la publicidad, aquel que superó el desafío del frente de batalla, el que logró lo que nadie más ha podido realizar, aquel que superando todos los obstáculos, venciendo pokemon cuya existencia se ponía en duda…Ash Ketchum el corazón del frente de batalla

Si bien Ash podía rebatir el hecho que ser catalogado como el corazón de un sitio no era algo muy masculino, debía darle la razón a Scott para ponerle ese apodo ya que él se caracterizaba por tener un gran corazón, ya sea con sus amigos como con sus pokemon, especialmente con estos últimos, siendo precisamente esa condición, lo que él creía que le había permitido desarrollar las mismas habilidades que a Anabel

La mencionada entrenadora y cerebro de la frontera, se había pasado gran parte de la velada acompañando a Ash, salvándolo de Scott y recordándole tanto la apuesta que él había prometido cumplir y que siempre había tenido la convicción de que lograría erguirse como campeón de aquel evento para el que tanto se preparó

….

..

A la mañana siguiente, algunos pocos individuos estaban en la pirámide de batallas, principalmente eran Ash, Brandon, Anabel y Spencer; los dos primeros eran necesarios para la batalla misma que estaban a punto de disputar, la terca estaba para apoyar al nuevo campeón, aunque en el fondo tenía otras intenciones y el último simplemente se retiró temprano de la fiesta y estaba en condiciones de presenciar un tan atractivo encuentro, a excepción de todos los demás

"será una batalla de 3 pokemon, en la cual ambos entrenadores pueden cambiar sus pokemon, el primero en tener sus tres pokemon fuera de combate será el perdedor…comiencen" dijo el juez abriendo los brazos con las banderolas en alto, señal de que ambos tenían que batirse a duelo para noquear al pokemon que representaba la bandera

Como era el dueño de casa, quien recibía el desafío, Brandon fue el primero en elegir y sacó a Regirock como primera opción, Brandon sabía que Ash ya lo había derrotado previamente en su tercer encuentro, el cual fue tan justo como los dos anteriores que él había ganado, sin embargo había un aspecto de esa victoria que nunca dejó totalmente satisfecho a Ash, y fue el hecho de que no luchó contra su invencible equipo de regis, sólo enfrentó a uno y aún así su victoria fue un esfuerzo inmenso, aunque afortunadamente había mejorado desde ese entonces…

"Floatzel yo te elijo" dijo Ash para luego lanzar la pokebola de su competitivo y fuerte pokemon agua/hielo, el cual animadamente comenzó a repetir su nombre mientras miraba a Regirock "utiliza danza de la lluvia" pidió Ash a su pokemon, el cual rápidamente comenzó a brillar en un tono azulado, Brandon imaginó que eso significaba que su pokemon tendría la habilidad Nado Rápido, que le aumentaba considerablemente su velocidad durante la lluvia, sin embargo él no se quedó atrás

"Regirock, usa fijar blanco" ordenó Brandon, haciendo que los ojos de su pokemon comenzaran a brillar y seguido de eso una marca en forma de X apareció en su pecho, Ash confiado en la agilidad de su pokemon sabía que le tocaría hacer el próximo ataque, así que para intentar no darle tiempo de respuesta usó uno que se combinaba perfecto con la habilidad de su pokemon

"Floatzel ataca con aqua jet" escogió Ash levantando la mano mientras señalaba al adversario, quien simplemente se quedó ahí y como todo un pokemon rudo, resistió el golpe sin demostrar haber tomado demasiado daño

"Regirock acábalo con Electrocañón" dijo el as de la pirámide de batallas, sorprendiendo a Ash, quien no se hubiera esperado ese ataque, era posible que un entrenador enseñara ataques a sus pokemon, que afecten específicamente aquellos que son de un tipo que le desfavorezca, pero el ataque de tipo trueno más poderoso…eso era un nuevo récord

Ash no pudo hacer nada cuando vio que su rival cargaba la esfera y rápidamente la disparaba, el ataque anterior se había encargado de que fuese imposible esquivarla y lo cierto es que incluso sin eso, a la corta distancia que se encontraban luego del último ataque de Ash, evadir eso habría sido algo difícil incluso para la velocidad aumentada de Floatzel

"Ash, no te confíes ni bajes la guardia, un campeón no debe dejar que se le suban los humos a la cabeza" dijo Brandon a modo de regaño, precisamente por eso es que había buscado ese duelo con Ash, porque quería ayudarle, él había acompañado a Lance y a Máximo en algunas aventuras, en aquellos tiempos en que el team Rocket comenzaba a hacerse un nombre y sabía que como campeón tendría que enfrentar retos peligrosos, y no quería que sufriese una derrota debido a una excesiva confianza, por lo que estaba yendo con todo lo que tenía contra Ash

'_Floatzel…perdóname por favor…_' pensó Ash sosteniendo la pokebola, en la cual podía ver descansando al noqueado pokemon acuático _'menosprecié a mi rival por haberle ganado en el pasado y mi nuevo título…y tú pagaste el precio…lo siento mucho amigo'_ acabó de disculparse Ash sin saber realmente si sus palabras llegarían o no hasta su pokemon, estaba bastante lamentado por lo que su error había significado para su pokemon. "¡Bulbasaur, yo te elijo!" gritó alto Ash, extrañado de no ver los rostros de sorpresa de sus acompañantes, y es que claro, ya no estaba con Brock, ni con Misty, quienes conocían de dónde había salido aquel valeroso y noble pokemon hierba

"Regirock, onda voltio" indicó Brandon a su pokemon, el cual sorprendiendo a los presentes, dio una especie de salto en el que no se elevó mucho, pero avanzó bastante rápido, entonces repitió el gesto que había demostrado durante la pelea contra Paul y abrazó a Bulbasaur, Ash quien hasta cierto punto consideró eso como una de las cosas esperables, aprovechó cabalmente la ocasión

'_Bulbasaur usa drenadoras'_ pidió Ash comandando a su pokemon con sus meros pensamientos, seguro de que él si le escuchaba, ya que el lazo que compartían era antiguo y muy fuerte

Regirock ejecutó su ataque eléctrico, dañando un poco a Bulbasaur, quien si bien era un pokemon básico, tenía un nivel muy elevado debido al largo tiempo que tenía en manos de Ash, lo que significaba que tanto su resistencia como su ataque estaban fácilmente al nivel de un pokemon más evolucionado, y como el ataque recibido no era uno demasiado potente, el daño no fue mucho, sin embargo Brandon no advirtió que el pokemon hoja aprovechó la cercanía para plantarle una semilla drenadora a su pokemon roca

'_Maldición…olvidé que podía comunicarse telepáticamente con algunos de sus pokemon_' pensó Brandon al darse cuenta de su error, Anabel no se lo había dicho, pero luego de oír del reto que Ash había dejado hecho en su ausencia, estudió sus últimos dueños, la intención era vencerlo a como dé lugar, no es que quisiera hacerse el machito o demostrar algún tipo de superioridad, simplemente quería ponerle los pies en la tierra y hacerle ver que no era invencible, ahí afuera podían haber sujetos más fuertes y sería fundamental que no baje la guardia y siempre entregara su máximo, tanto por él mismo como por sus pokemon

'_usa somnífero antes que te suelte_' indicó Ash a su pokemon hierba, el cual volvió a liberar algo del bulbo que llevaba en su espalda, justo en el momento en que Regirock se estaba alejando, tras haberse dado cuenta de que había sido atacado con semillas

Brandon le pidió a su pokemon que se aleje, pero apenas soltó al pokemon de Ash, se detuvo en su sitio quedando como inerte "genial…lo dormiste también" comentó algo contrariado el defensor de la pirámide de batallas, mientras veía cómo su pokemon perdía vida y su rival la recuperaba sin hacer nada

Ash estaba atento al duelo y con la ayuda de su pokedex fue monitoreando la salud de su Bulbasaur, la cual cuando llegó a su nivel casi completo, le indicó el momento de hacer su próximo movimiento "azótalo con látigo cepa" pronunció Ash en voz alta mientras que su pokemon sacaba las lianas de su bulbo y tras amarrar al pokemon tipo roca, lo azotó con fuerza en el suelo

"ahora irá con todo Ash" dijo Brandon, intentando intimidar un poco a su ya conocido adversario "Regice sal a luchar" dijo Brandon, sacando un pokemon que tenía la ventaja de tipo contra el

"Bulbasaur, usa somnífero" pidió Ash a su pokemon, el cual asintió y comenzó su ataque, forzando al líder de la frontera a usar alguna contramedida si no quería sufrir la misma derrota anterior

"Regice usa viento helado" ordenó el experto en ruinas y civilizaciones antiguas a su pokemon, el cual rápidamente obedeció y produjo una corriente que disipó las esporas de sueño y además de dañar un poco a Bulbasaur, redujo levemente su velocidad debido al frío "ahora acábalo con híper rayo" pidió a su pokemon, forzando a Ash a retirarlo y sacar su último pokemon, ya que en esas condiciones Bulbasaur no tenía cómo hacer frente a ese ataque "con que tu último pokemon es Donphan" comentó Brandon, a sabiendas de que ese pokemon era fuerte contra los tipo acero como Registeel, pero sus ataques eran demasiado fuertes como para dejarlo darle un golpe gratis ya que su pokemon debía recuperar energías tras el híper rayo "regresa" señaló Brandon, apuntando a su pokemon, el cual desapareció tras recibir el rayo rojo "Registeel ve" dijo lanzando la tercera y última pokebola que usaría para aquel desafío

"Donphan, usa rugido" dijo Ash sonriéndole de forma divertida a Brandon, quien maldijo por dentro el ataque de ese pokemon, ya que le cambió su pokemon de forma obligada y con uno fuera de combate, el único que quedaba era aquel que no podía atacar, por lo que aprovechando el tiempo que tenía hizo un ataque con bastante potencial "¡usa rodada!" ordenó Ash al elefante de tierra, quien comenzó a correr y rápidamente se sujetó en forma de pelota y comenzó a rodar hacia Regice, quien no se podía ni mover ya que estaba recargando sus energías

Tras el segundo golpe, el pokemon de hielo se recuperó y quedó nuevamente listo para el combate, Brandon le señaló que empleara Rayo hielo contra su adversario, cosa que hizo, pero que desafortunadamente para él no sirvió de nada, ya que por la velocidad que llevaba, Donphan era prácticamente impermeable y casi invulnerable, así que recibió otra embestida en ese estado

El defensor de la pirámide de batallas pensó que tenía realmente pocas opciones, viento helado y rayo hielo no servían, descanso sería contraproducente, ya que le daría tiempo y espacio a Ash de hacer lo que desee, mientras que el hiper rayo apenas si lo dañaría y luego lo dejaría igualmente expuesto…aunque en ese momento pensó en un plan y decidió jugarse sus esperanzas en su próximo pokemon "Regice, usa híper rayo en el suelo a tu alrededor" pidió a su pokemon, el cual sin cuestionar las instrucciones hizo como se le indicó y tornó completamente irregular la superficie sobre la que estaban luchando, logrando así detener la rodada de Donphan para que no siga acumulando velocidad y daño, sin embargo el pokemon de Ash tenía un leve daño y la vía libre para atacar

"Termínalo con terremoto" indicó Ash a su pokemon, a sabiendas de que con eso y el ataque anterior de Brandon había hecho imposible volver a emplear el ataque rodada, aunque sin importar nada, Donphan dio un tremendo pisotón y envió al suelo a su rival, sin que éste pudiera hacer nada más

"muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo compañero" dijo Brandon tras haber llamado a su debilitado pokemon hielo, quedando con el último de su legendario equipo "ve Registeel" dijo lanzando la pokebola "Cabeza de acero" indicó Brandon a su pokemon, el cual con una sorpresiva velocidad cargó contra el Donphan de Ash, quien estaba algo cansado por toda la pelea previa, así que pese a la orden de Ash para que esquivara, no lo logró y fue arrojado bastante lejos ya que retrocedió producto del ataque, dejando la vía libre al líder de la pirámide de batallas para hacer su siguiente movimiento "Golpe centrado" señaló el defensor para que su pokemon comenzara a acumular energía en uno de sus brazos, para luego golpear de forma demoledora al indefenso Donphan que nada pudo hacer ante tal poder

"regresa amigo" dijo Ash, retirando a su pokemon noqueado "muchas gracias por tu trabajo" retribuyó a su pokemon dándole las felicitaciones correspondientes por vencer a un pokemon de tal magnitud como Regice "Bulbasaur, es tu turno otra vez" dijo Ash sacando su primer pokemon planta 'usa somnífero' ordenó mentalmente Ash a su pokemon, sin embargo esta vez su rival estaba sumamente atento a sus movimientos y pudo ver cómo Bulbasaur se preparaba para un ataque que él ya había visto

"a no, no otra vez" comentó alegre de haberse dado cuenta "Registeel usa tormenta de arena" pidió a su pokemon el as del frente, con lo que éste creó una especie de remolino con la arena, disipando el polvo de sueño que había esparcido el pokemon planta

'_intenta alcanzarlo con látigo cepa_' indicó mentalmente Ash a Bulbasaur quien tenía muy poca visibilidad entre toda esa arena, además del hecho de que recibía daño de ésta en forma periódica, por lo que debía intentar vencer pronto y no emplear la misma estrategia desgastante que usó contra Regirock

"Registeel, haz foco resplandor" ordenó Brandon a su pokemon, quien movió sus brazos hacia adelante y le disparó el rayo a Bulbasaur, quien al no ver el ataque hasta que estuvo prácticamente encima de él no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, el lado positivo de eso fue que al menos pudo deducir su posición

'_usa tu semilla drenadora_' señaló Ash, a lo que Bulbasaur intentó sentir a su enemigo para no fallar el ataque y una vez que lo hizo, lanzó su proyectil, el cual dio justo sobre la cabeza del enemigo, atrapándolo en un movimiento que restringía levemente sus pasos, pero tampoco lo debilitaba demasiado por ser de tipo acero

"continúa con foco resplandor" dijo Brandon a su pokemon, ya que sabía que ese disparo bajaba la defensa especial del rival, por lo que cada golpe hacía más daño que el anterior y si a eso le sumaba la tormenta de arena que cada par de minutos zarandeaba a Bulbasaur, tenía la victoria prácticamente en la bolsa

Ash veía con desesperación la sucesión de movimientos que tenían cada vez más cerca de la derrota a su Bulbasaur, mientras éste lanzaba su látigo cepa y apenas podía acercar algunos, decidió que era momento de probar algo diferente, por lo que con sus pensamientos le dijo a Bulbasaur que usara su látigo cepa para apoyarse en el suelo y levantarse cerca del techo de ese sitio para intentar de esa forma escapar a la tormenta de arena y luego usar somnífero, pero lamentablemente para sus intenciones aún sobre la tormenta de arena, las corrientes desviaron el ataque y con un último foco resplandor, el último pokemon de Ash fue derribado, aunque éste lo llamó antes de que caiga desde toda esa altura sobre el suelo

Esto desencadenó una situación algo tensa, en la que nadie parecía estar cómodo, las palabras de Spencer, quien las hizo de árbitro fueron prácticamente ignoradas, ya que era evidente que Brandon había ganado, aunque era imperioso decirlo, con bastante dificultad Ash miró su pokebola y no supo qué decirle, no era la primera vez que perdía un combate…de hecho ese hombre que tenía en frente lo había vencido en dos ocasiones anteriores…

…pero desde que se había coronado campeón su confianza se había elevado mucho, tal vez demasiado, y pensó que podría doblegar a cualquiera, y siendo Brandon el entrenador más poderoso que conocía, quiso probar sus nuevas capacidades…pero al parecer volvía a estar al nivel de Paul y su hermano, quienes fueron incapaces de superar el desafío del trío de regis

Brandon notó el impacto que tuvo esa derrota en los presentes, Spencer sabía perfectamente las intenciones de su amigo, por eso estaba ahí ayudándole, mientras que ni Ash ni Anabel parecían encontrar una respuesta a lo que sucedía, sin embargo el líder de la pirámide de batallas avanzó hasta su rival, a quien le extendió la mano

Ash sólo salió de su letargo cuando percibió algo de movimiento cerca suyo, entonces miró a su rival y le dio un apretón de manos, aunque para su sorpresa, Brandon le apretó más fuerte y con un leve tirón lo atrajo hacia él "mírate Ash…¿qué fue lo que te di la última vez?" preguntó el líder del frente de batalla a su ya conocido adversario, uno de los escasos individuos en el mundo que podía presumir tener su símbolo

'_el símbolo del valor'_ recordó entusiasmado Ash, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado '_Ho-oh me mostró el camino la vez pasada, me indicó que continuara y no me rindiera…ahora lo tengo conmigo y sé que con su ayuda y la de todos los demás no voy a fallar_' pensó Ash, justo en el momento en que Pikachu saltó de los brazos de Anabel para lanzarse sobre Ash, simultáneamente con Gengar saliendo de su pokebola para abrazar a Ash, mientras lloraba de forma muy melodramática, el rostro de Ash cambió rápidamente y ahora con esperanzas renovadas miró confiado a Brandon

"ese es el rostro que quería ver" confesó el cerebro de la frontera "si quise darte esta lección no fue para desmoralizarte" agregó en un tono bajo para seguir hablándole sin que los demás lo escuchen "he trabajado con algunos campeones en momentos de crisis, te esperan cosas muy duras que te pondrán en peligro a ti, a tu compañero y a tus pokemon, por eso nunca debes bajar la guardia y pensar que ganarás con tus títulos o experiencia, si has llegado hasta dónde estás es por tu coraje, tu confianza en tus pokemon, y por tu astucia e ingenio, nunca pierdas esas cualidades, no caigas en la arrogancia ni en la holgazanería y serás grande…más grande que cualquier otro que el mundo haya conocido" dijo Brandon a modo de moraleja o misión de vida a Ash, quien con una sonrisa seria asintió, ya que sentía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer

….

..

"¿en serio estás bien Ash?" preguntó una preocupada Anabel, tras acabar de comer un bocado de su delicioso plato, ambos estaban en una de las tres citas a las que Ash tendría que invitar a Anabel, debido a su apuesta durante el tiempo de entrenamiento. Actualmente se hallaban en ciudad Olivine, ya que Ash recordaba que había un buen restaurante en ese lugar y precisamente ahora estaban comiendo un menú del mar que incluía pescados y mariscos

"sí, esa derrota contra Brandon seguramente fue el mejor resultado posible de aquella pelea, ya que me dejó una valiosa lección" dijo Ash mientras sonreía y mostraba gran convicción en su rostro al decir esas palabras "aprendí que no debo confiarme y menospreciar a nadie por el hecho de haber ganado la liga pokemon, no debo descuidar mis entrenamientos y seguir siendo yo mismo" terminó sonriendo y bastante inspirado por lo que él mismo estaba diciendo, tanto así que ni siquiera notó cuando Anabel puso su mano sobre la de él

…

..

"chicos, tenemos que mantenernos en forma así que vamos a entrenar muy duro" dijo Ash animado a sus seis pokemon, los cuales liberó de sus nuevas pokebolas, dejando sólo a Ho-oh en la suya porque era demasiado grande para usarlo en el interior de la torre de batallas y porque no sabía si un pokemon legendario de la talla de Ho-oh se tomara bien el que le dijeran que necesitaba entrenar

Noctowl usaba su visión, mientras Gengar huía de ella y de ese modo ambos entrenaban para mejorar su velocidad, Bulbasaur tenía una venda en los ojos y tenía que huir de un igual vendado Heracross quien intentaba poder sorber su bulbo porque le gustaba el sabor, procedimiento que mejoraba su percepción del medio, así como del enemigo y su precisión, mientras que Pikachu intentaba darle a Floatzel cuando éste usaba Aqua Jet en lo que parecía una verdadera carrera

…

"Fausto, tengo una misión para ti" dijo Cintia llegando a ciudad marina, sorprendiendo a Volkner y Fausto quienes estaban conversando en uno de los muchos balcones que tenía la eficiente y linda ciudad de la región Sinnoh

"¿pero tú no trabajas con Lucian?" preguntó el miembro de la elite 4 que manejaba pokemon tipo fuego, quien al igual que su amigo conocían los trabajos especiales que debía realizar el campeón, puesto que había trabajado con Cintia un tiempo atrás, así como Volkner, quien lo había hecho tanto con Cintia, como con Máximo

"jajaja nunca dije que me asistirías a mi nuevamente" dijo en tono divertido la no tan reciente campeona de cabellera rubia "Necesito a alguien con experiencia en el trabajo para acompañar a Ash" dijo ella, llamando la atención de los dos entrenadores con quienes estaba hablando "dentro de poco Máximo investigará un poco sobre los nuevos emplazamientos del team Rocket y Ash será el encargado de adentrarse en las instalaciones mientras Máximo y yo lidiamos con el equipo galaxia" les informó de la situación a sabiendas de que eran individuos muy capaces y confiables

"me muero de ganas por trabajar junto a ese chico, su determinación es increíble y supe que se ha vuelto muy bueno" mencionó Fausto acerca del entrenador a quien él venció de forma inapelable, pero que posterior a eso demostró un nivel superlativo en la liga, siendo capaz de llevarse el trofeo de aquel evento

"Ash mejoró mucho en el intermedio que hubo debido al ataque del equipo Galaxia, y ahora es como si fuese un muchacho con la misma determinación, pero con la capacidad de un genio" explicó bastante admirada y complacida por las aptitudes que el nuevo campeón había demostrado durante el evento que lo coronó

…

.

"La verdad es que este sitio es muy bonito" dijo Anabel mirando las estrellas desde la azotea del gran centro comercial de Ciudad Trigal, sitio en donde había sido la segunda de sus citas con Ash, actualmente ambos estaban sentados en el lugar donde solían descansar y refrescarse los entrenadores durante el día

"¿Anabel…qué piensas tú sobre tu equipo?" preguntó Ash a la linda chica que estaba junto a él, ya que en esos momentos no estaba del todo seguro sobre lo que tendría que hacer

"¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó la chica curiosa, porque no había entendido el sentido de la pregunta que le había hecho Ash y que por su rostro parecía ser algo serio

"me explico, me refiero a los miembros de tu equipo, imagino que debes tener más pokemon, pero en todos tus duelos oficiales sólo te veo usar los mismos tres, Alakazam, Metagross y Espeon" mencionó Ash, haciendo que su cita imaginara relativamente hacia dónde iba la pregunta "¿acaso no piensas incluir a nadie más?" preguntó curioso el campeón de pueblo paleta

"bueno, la verdad es que tampoco tengo demasiados pokemon, en total tengo sólo seis, y tú los conoces, además de los tres que siembre ves, tengo a Snorlax, Lediba y Lapras" respondió Anabel, sorprendiendo a Ash, ya que él conocía a esos seis pokemon, pero no pensó ni por un momento que sólo tenía a esos, ya que esperaba que tuviese varios almacenados en algún sitio "cuando supe que si llevaba más de seis iba a tener que separarme de alguno no quise atrapar más para no alejarme de ellos…tal vez tenga que ver con mi habilidad especial" agregó la chica, algo avergonzada, ya que cualquiera que oyera que la gran Anabel, una de los cerebros de la frontera apenas si tenía su equipo completo, podría pensar mal de ella y su capacidad para capturar pokemon "creo que quieres mi opinión acerca de si deberías conformarte con tus pokemon actuales o seguir atrapando más ¿no es así?" preguntó Ash, sonriendo algo avergonzado por haber sido descifrado con tanta facilidad "no te avergüences, recuerda que al tocarte puedo percibir gran parte de tus emociones" le respondió haciéndolo sonrojar un poco por lo que iba implícito en esas palabras y que por el bien de sus intenciones, Anabel omitió "la verdad es que depende de tus intereses, tú ya tienes muchos de todos los tipos, es decir, tienes cubiertos casi todos los elementos para no ser sorprendido o afectado por alguna debilidad o resistencia muy marcada así que por ese lado no necesitas más….además si sólo quieres enfocarte en la fuerza es mejor que mantengas los que ya tienes y los entrenes para sacar el mayor provecho y poder que sea posible…aunque por otro lado, si lo que quieres es viajar y conocer, puede que te convenga capturar muchos pokemon, como recuerdo de los sitios y la gente que has conocido" dijo finalmente la chica, intentando darle todas las posibles respuestas, ya que según el enfoque o motivación que tuviese Ash, es que debería seguir un camino u otro

"muchas gracias por esa respuesta" dijo Ash con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro "creo que primero tengo que reflexionar acerca de lo que quiero como meta, ahora que ya di un gran paso y luego podré decidir qué camino tomar" añadió el campeón, tocando un punto bastante válido y que recordó a Anabel una pregunta que hace algunos días había pensado

"¿Ash…qué se siente…me refiero a ser campeón?" preguntó ella muy curiosa, ya que si bien sabía de la historia y lo que públicamente se decía de los otros campeones, nunca había conocido a uno en persona

"bueno…" dijo Ash para ponerse a pensar en cómo responder eso, incluso dio un largo suspiro, que hizo pensar a la entrenadora de la torre de batallas que había incomodado al chico, pero éste rápidamente sonrió y con la mano le hizo un gesto como para indicarle que no pasaba nada "…es un poco complicado porque son muchas cosas…" comenzó para darle a entender que tendría que tenerle un poco de paciencia "por un lado es como un alivio, había participado en muchas otras ligas, pero en las oficiales nunca logré un resultado demasiado bueno, cuando supe que me tocaría contra Paul, tuve miedo de que volviera a vencerme…aunque gracias a Brock creo que desperté y me reencontré con mi verdadero yo" continuó sonriendo mientras tomaba aire para seguir con la explicación "por un tiempo me sentí como en la cima del mundo, como si fuera el mejor entrenador de todos…pero afortunadamente Brandon me hizo bajarme de esa nube y recordé que si bien es un paso significativo, aún me queda un largo camino para cumplir mi sueño de ser un maestro pokemon" dijo Ash bastante animado ya que sabía que ahora se le vendrían retos complejos

"espero que te vaya muy bien en lo que hagas Ash, en serio que sí" dijo ella, volviendo a tomarle la mano, con la diferencia que ahora ambos se miraron a los ojos, intentando comunicarse lo que estaban sintiendo, pero sin palabras

…

..

Paul estaba frustrado, lo había estado desde que perdió contra el nuevo Ash en la conferencia de la liga pokemon, donde había acabado titulándose como campeón, todavía le costaba creer que ese fuese el nuevo Ash y que había estado guardando tantos pokemon poderosos, durante todo el transcurso de su viaje por Sinnoh, ya que le hacía cuestionarse la validez de sus triunfos sobre el nuevo campeón

Todos sus pokemon yacían en el suelo agotados, el entrenamiento había sido exhaustivo para los seis de su equipo, Ursaring, Electrivire, Torterra, Ninjask, Weaville y Skarmory; en esos momentos se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en una roca ya que había estado entrenando en la ciudad Sociego, debido a que su hermano había estado molestándolo e interfiriendo con su entrenamiento, por lo que decidió salir de ciudad Rocavelo para evitarlo, y resulta que más allá de las ruinas famosas, había una tremenda planicie rocosa ideal para entrenamientos extremos, además de que al tener una población tan baja, no había nadie en el pueblo que fuera a molestarlo

"vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí" dijo una voz que no reconoció en ese momento, haciendo que el frío entrenador maldijese por la inoportunidad, esperaba estar tranquilo y que no lo molesten con falsa consideración o preocupación, no quería que le dieran lecciones de vida ni trataran de cambiarlo, lo único que pedía es que le diesen espacio y le dejen ser él mismo, pero incluso eso era demasiado

"no sé quién eres, pero estoy ocupado así que lárgate, antes de que salgas lastimado" dijo el joven sin voltear a ver quien le estaba hablando, hasta que esta persona se puso delante de él

"¿me vas a lastimar con esos pobres pokemon que no siquiera pueden ponerse de pie?" preguntó Saturno, uno de los comandantes superiores del equipo galaxia, sorprendiendo a Paul, ya que no esperaba encontrarse con ese individuo ahí, después del ataque fallido al estadio de la liga pokemon. Saturno se fijó que tras referirse a los pokemon del muchacho, rápidamente Electrivire y Torterra lograron ponerse de pie, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, y aunque estuviesen por caerse en cualquier momento, intentaban hacerle creer que podían respaldar las palabras de su entrenador "pero qué equipo pokemon más leal" comentó Saturno con un tono que burla que tenía más que cabreado al ya molesto Paul

"¿Qué diablos quieres?" gritó demostrando su impaciencia y su fuerte carácter al tipejo que sólo parecía estarse burlando de él y de su desgracia

"venía a ofrecerte algo, algo que tú quieres y el equipo galaxia puede darte, si pagas el precio adecuado" dijo de forma tentadora la segunda persona al mando del equipo galaxia, haciendo que Paul le mirara algo contrariado y fastidiado ya que no veía como esa panda de entrenadores patéticos que hicieron una paupérrima presentación en el estadio podría ofrecerle algo valioso

"¿y qué sería eso que quiero?" preguntó él intentando seguirle el juego, aunque no estaba en absoluto convencido de la seriedad de la oferta

"poder…poder y experiencia, el poder te lo daremos y la experiencia la obtendrás encargándote de algunos asuntos…y no hablamos de cualquier cosa, me refiero al poder que necesitas para vencer a Ash Ketchum" dijo con una profunda mirada, cual martillero que intentaba vender un producto en un remate, causando que de inmediato Paul le diera su respuesta con una mirada de intriga, duda y por sobre todo…

…interés

….

..

"Anabel, sé que ésta es la última de nuestras citas pendientes, y quería darte esto" dijo Ash, sacando de su cinturón, un estuche plástico semitransparente con tres de las Glassball que Gary le había dado algunos días atrás. Ambos estaban sentados en uno de los varios parques de la hermosa y apacible ciudad Floaroma, la cual se caracterizaba por sus campos de flores, los que daban un aire de alegría y armonía a todos quienes pasaban por ella

Anabel abrió rápidamente el paquete y se quedó mirando las pokebolas intrigada, claramente eran nuevas y se trataba de un diseño que no había visto nunca, entonces vio que Ash sacó una de sus pokebolas, específicamente la de Pidgeot, quien había sido su medio de transporte para todos los viajes y se fijó que se podía ver a Pidgeot en miniatura, y más aún, cuando el pokemon la vio, le sonrió y la saludó con un ala, asombrando a la doncella Anabel

"se llaman Glassball, son una creación de mi amigo Gary y si bien me dio algunas de muestra, yo quise darte esas tres a ti, para que tengas una relación aún más estrecha con tus pokemon, ya que puedes verlos y ellos a ti, además de que te escuchan y como en cualquier otra pokebola, sienten tus pensamientos" explicó el flamante campeón, recordando las cosas que Gary le había dicho sobre el invento que había hecho

"¡oh Ash me encantaron!" dijo muy contenta Anabel, abrazando a Ash en una especie de agradecimiento puro y para nada malintencionado, sin embargo tras unos segundos cuando Ash la abrazó, ambos pudieron percibir cierta incomodidad de parte del otro, así que se separaron rápidamente, la chica tenía una expresión algo triste, ya que esperaba hacer algún progreso con el chico que le gustaba, pero en realidad no había logrado nada…aunque se sorprendió cuando Ash le tomó las dos manos, por lo que levantando la mirada se encontró con la del chico fija en sus ojos

"Anabel…no sé bien cómo decir esto…" comenzó Ash bastante avergonzado y tomándose su tiempo para hablar ya que sabía que a veces podía ser torpe al hacerlo y no quería herirla "sé que tú tienes sentimientos hacia mí…pero la verdad es que yo no tengo claro lo que siento, todo este asunto es algo nuevo para mí" agregó desilusionando a Anabel, quien se había hecho expectativas cuando el entrenador le había tomado las manos "sé que me agradas mucho, pero nunca me he enamorado antes y no estoy seguro…quiero que sepas que me simpatizas y te voy a estar eternamente agradecido por ayudarme a lograr mi título, pero mentiría si te digo, en estos momentos que correspondo a tus sentimientos" confesó Ash a la muchacha, quien conteniendo las lágrimas asintió y aceptó la respuesta, ya que al menos era algo y sabía que al menos tenía una posibilidad

"está bien…pero quiero pedirte que cuando puedas vengas a verme, para que luchemos o vayamos a dar algún paseo, no quiero extrañarte por tanto tiempo" pidió ella con un tono de súplica que le fue imposible rechazar a Ash, quien acabó por aceptar

….

..

-unos días más tarde-

Ash estaba entrenando en pueblo paleta, había regresado a casa para estar en Kanto cuando recibiera el llamado, con el objetivo de no hacer trabajar tanto a Pidgeot, quien en realidad estaba encantado de volar a todos lados junto a su entrenador, a quien dejó de ver por muchísimo tiempo, hasta que su pokenav comenzó a sonar, por lo que detuvo el entrenamiento y se fijó que era un número desconocido, pero la verdad es que los únicos que tenía eran los de Cintia, Anabel, el profesor Oak y su mamá, así que eso no era demasiada sorpresa

"¿Alo?" preguntó Ash tras abrir el dispositivo, antes de que se pudiera ver la imagen de la persona que estaba llamando

"¿Ash?" preguntó de vuelta la persona, que tras unos segundos fue visible, causando sorpresa en el campeón

"¿Fausto…tú vas a ser mi compañero?" preguntó sorprendido el nuevo campeón de la liga, totalmente extrañado de que un miembro del alto mando lo fuese a acompañar en su primera misión

"así es, acabo de llegar en el barco y estoy en ciudad carmín, ¿cuánto te demorarías en venir?" preguntó el entrenador de cabello rojo, quien sabía que Ash se movilizaba por medio de sus pokemon voladores

"en treinta minutos estoy allá" dijo Ash cortando la transmisión, ya que debía ir con el profesor Oak para restablecer su equipo y cambiar algunos para darle mayor variedad al grupo

Hola a todos, ha pasado algo de tiempo, pero es que he estado ocupado y aunque pude haber subido el capitulo el viernes, se me había olvidado hacerlo (xD) este es un capítulo de transición, pero que deja las cosas algo dispuestas para lo que viene, espero les guste y ahí me digan sus impresiones, si encuentran que Bulbasaur y los otros pokemon son muy débiles para luchar contra los Regi, me basé en el manga donde Esmerald (creo que así que llamaba el chiquitito) les gana a los 3 con puros monos que no tenían ningún elemento que los haga destacar

Les aviso que no he revisado el capítulo porque quise subirlo luego, así que disculpen los errores y menciónenlos para corregirlo

Eso sería, hasta la próxima


	6. Capitulo 6 Misión Ciudad Carmín

Capitulo 6 Misión: Ciudad Carmín

Ash llegó sobre Pidgeot, para encontrarse a Fausto, esperándole en una pequeña plaza cerca del centro pokemon, así que tras bajarse y agradecerle a su pokemon, para luego guardarlo, el tipo del alto mando le hizo seña de seguirlo hacia una de las salidas de la ciudad, en donde había una zona de abundante hierba, donde pudieron esconderse para conversar

"me alegra trabajar contigo, me muero por ver qué tan bueno te has vuelto" dijo a modo de alago el especialista el pokemon de fuego, del alto mando, estrechando la mano de Ash

"no me trates diferente a como la vez anterior por favor, puedo haber salido campeón, pero aún me llevas mucha experiencia" dijo Ash de forma sincera, ya que si bien era un entrenador talentoso, sabía que no era invencible y carecía de la experiencia que al parecer Fausto sí tenía acerca del trabajo que tendrían que hacer

"bien, me gusta esa actitud" comentó el entrenador pelirrojo, cambiando su expresión a una más seria, mientras se disponía a darle la información preliminar con que contaba "según lo que Máximo averiguó, se rumorea que hay irregularidades en la guardería, ya que se ha vuelto popular debido a que los pokemon suelen subir de nivel más rápido que en las otras reservas para pokemon, pero nunca se ve a los dependientes entrenándolos o cuidándolos, y pese a que tiene grandes cantidades de pokemon, nunca le entregan huevos a los entrenadores" comunicó Fausto a Ash, quien de inmediato comenzó a pensar en las razones para eso

"bueno, si no los ven entrenándolos, puede que tengan alguna especie de subterráneo oculto donde los entrenen…en el mejor de los casos, y lo de los huevos, se me ocurre que o bien los pokemon no tienen la suficiente tranquilidad como para aparearse o bien se están quedando con los huevos, me parece una forma efectiva para hacerse de pokemon nuevos sin causar alarma al robarlos" dedujo Ash, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su compañero quien estaba de acuerdo con las conclusiones de su colega

"ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es intentar encontrar ese lugar y acceder a él" dijo Fausto, declarando el curso de acción, pero no los medios para lograrlo, aunque Ash sonrió confiado

"tengo justo los chicos para hacer el trabajo" dijo Ash enseñándole la pokebola de Gengar, sorprendiendo a Fausto, quien quedó fascinado con la bola transparente

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó encantado al ver a la miniatura de pokemon fantasma que se veía en la pokebola, y que al escuchar su voz más encima le sacó la lengua

"es la nueva Glassball, las creó un amigo mío y me las regaló a cambio de que las promocione ya que salen a la venta en algunos meses" dijo Ash, enseñándole otra que tenía a Bulbasaur, el cual en esos momentos estaba tranquilamente dormido

"créeme que al salir a la venta van a ser un éxito rotundo" dijo animado el maestro de pokemon de fuego, siguiendo a Ash para ver qué tenía en mente

De ese modo los dos entrenadores se dirigieron a la salida norte de la ciudad, donde había una zona de árboles que conducía a una de las entradas al túnel subterráneo, cuya salida daba a la ruta cinco, camino a ciudad celeste, donde podrían encontrar la guardería pokemon

Una vez que llegaron cerca de la guardería, se escondieron en unos árboles y esperaron observando desde la distancia, estuvieron observando alrededor de dos horas, hasta que el sol se puso y en ese corto lapso de tiempo habían ingresado en total doce entrenadores, obviamente no sabían si habían ido a dejar o retirar pokemon, pero de todos modos hablaba de un tránsito bastante ajetreado de personas en ese lugar, Ash ya sabía de los peligros de confiarle sus pokemon a una persona inescrupulosa por todas las veces que los distintos miembros del equipo Rocket que él conoció, crearon hoteles o guarderías falsas para apropiarse ilegalmente de los pokemon, sin embargo para fortuna de los legítimos dueños, esos planes siempre fallaban gracias a su intervención y la de sus amigos

Ash sacó a su Gengar y le pidió que fuese a investigar si es que en ese lugar había algún subterráneo, mientras que ellos seguían observando ese lugar desde la prudente distancia donde estaban actualmente emplazados

….

..

Casi una media hora más tarde el pokemon fantasma regresó hasta donde estaba su entrenador, quien rápidamente le preguntó qué había encontrado en el recinto que había investigado y el pokemon contento por haber sido de utilidad comenzó a contarle

"gen…gen gaaaar, gar gar, gen" decía el pokemon moviendo sus pequeños brazos de un lado a otro para intentar hacerle una especie de mapa o gráfica de la estructura subterránea, al acabar Ash le felicitó por su buen trabajo y le regresó a su Pokebola

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó ansioso Fausto ya que al no ser su pokemon, no le entendía lo suficiente como para ser capaz de interpretar sus palabras

"Gengar dice que es un sitio bastante grande, hay pocas personas, pero sí muchos pokemon, presumiblemente de la guardería, la guarida tiene forma de una F grande, ya que a la entrada hay un pasillo largo con una puerta con sensores de huellas dactilares, mientras que en el interior por un lado están los sitios con los pokemon, y en el otro se hallan las oficinas con los reclutas" explicó Ash a Fausto, para que ambos se pusieran de pie y comenzaran con lo que sería la primera misión que realizarían juntos

Los dos entrenadores se acercaron a la guardería y esperaron por detrás, aprovecharon la presencia de una útil ventana, por lo que Bulbasaur usando su látigo cepa la abrió y luego utilizó su somnífero para poner a dormir a los encargados que estaban en el interior

Tras la ingeniosa y efectiva entrada, ambos jóvenes dieron la vuelta, mientras que Pikachu les abría la puerta, ya que Bulbasaur le subió a la ventana con su látigo cepa antes de ser regresado a su pokebola, cuando todos estuvieron en el interior se fijaron que los encargados eran dos personas de alrededor de cuarenta años, al registrarlos Fausto notó que andaban con un colgante que los identificaba como miembros del equipo Rocket, Ash estaba buscando la entrada bajo algún tapete o mueble, aunque con poco éxito

El miembro del alto mando le dijo que fuese a buscar en los cuartos interiores, idealmente el baño o algún sitio que no estuviera al alcance de alguien externo, ya que las puertas de ingreso solían esconderse para evitar que un accidente los pudiera delatar, y así fue, ya que la entrada estaba en un ingenioso lugar, ya que en el baño había una puerta de vidrio y una base de cerámica, ambas indicando una tina en el interior, pero al abrir la gran ventana se veía una escalera hacia abajo, iba a avisarle a Fausto, pero éste estaba ya entrando al baño, con la mujer que atendía durmiendo sobre su espalda, la había traído para poder ingresar a la fortaleza subterránea

Tras bajar las escaleras se encontraron con una puerta de acero, cuyo cerrojo era un sensor que tenía la marca de una mano derecha, por lo que Fausto puso la mano de la inconsciente mujer y tras recibir una luz verde se alegraron por su infiltración exitosa. Atravesaron la puerta atentos ya que si algún miembro del equipo Rocket los veía, podría delatarlos con facilidad y arruinar o complicar significativamente su misión

"¡Hola entrenadores!" dijo quien parecía ser un guardia de seguridad, que estaba apostado detrás de un vidrio en una especie de sala interior con visibilidad al pasillo principal, cuando la puerta que acababan de cruzar y un nuevo muro de cerraron delante de ellos, se dieron cuenta que estaban en problemas "¡Hasta nunca!" y tras ese discurso accionó un mecanismo que reveló diez orificios en el suelo, en forma de cuadrado y en cada uno de ellos había un Electrode brillando

"¡maldición, van a explotar!" dijo Ash, desesperado ante la trampa en la que habían caído, ya que no sabía cuánto daño iba a hacerle eso, aunque no quería pensar en la posibilidad de morir en su primera misión, sin embargo sintió un ruido y de pronto algo lo tiró y todo se volvió oscuro, entonces y sólo entonces vino el estruendo de la explosión de los pokemon eléctricos que sólo le provocó una especie de leve turbulencia, tras la cual pudo ver una pequeña luz de encendedor que iluminó la cara de un aliviado Fausto

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó un confundido Ash

"jajaja, estamos a salvo por el momento" dijo Fausto tranquilizando al campeón novato, quien dio un suspiro de tranquilidad al saberse seguro "sé que esta es tu primera misión Ash, pero debes tener en cuenta que ahora te adentraste en un mundo diferente, las organizaciones criminales atacan a los entrenadores directamente o bien intentan superarte con números, no siguen turnos ni ninguna otra regla, así que debes estar siempre atento y preparado a lo peor" informó el aparentemente experimentado miembro del alto mando de la región Sinnoh "ahora estamos dentro de la boca de Steelix, así que nos salvamos del daño de la explosión, y gracias a su habilidad Robustez, él aún está en condiciones aceptables, ya que no puede ser noqueado por un solo golpe fulminante" explicó el entrenador de pokemon tipo fuego al menor de los dos, quien rápidamente absorbió todo lo que le dijeron y tras mostrar una mirada de confianza respondió

"bien, sigamos con lo que vinimos a hacer" dijo Ash, acomodando su gorra hacia atrás, y con una pokebola en su mano "Floatzel, Pikachu necesitaré de su ayuda" continuó Ash, quien tras ver la luz exterior cuando salieron de las fauces de Steelix comenzó a hacer que sus pokemon atacaran a todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, lo que incluía tanto a los miembros del equipo Rocket, como a sus pokemon; aprovechando la distracción que Ash suponía, Fausto fue hasta la sala de seguridad desde la cual les había atrapado el recluta y se puso a investigar si podía encontrar información de utilidad, que facilitara una más profunda infiltración

Mientras tanto Ash avanzaba, deshaciéndose de los débiles entrenadores que formaban parte de la organización criminal, en eso encontró el acceso hasta los corrales donde se encontraban los pokemon que los entrenadores les dejaban y pudo ver con asombro que ahí había muchísimos pokemon de todos tipos, y aunque realmente no estaban en malas condiciones ni se veían maltratados, pudo comprobar que realmente se robaban los huevos, ya que los pokemon estaban dispuestos en parejas por especie, dejando a los pokemon que se repetían de a dos en la misma celda, seguramente uno de cada sexo, y en el caso de que no hubiesen dos del mismo, éstos estaban solos

Al llegar al otro cuarto interior vio que había varias incubadoras y aparatos que estaban diseñados para proteger y albergar los huevos pokemon, que seguramente recogían de forma periódica, aunque de momento no había ninguno. Tras revisar más en profundidad encontró una especie de manual o afiche con las labores que tenían que realizar todos los días

"1. Darles una baya dulce en la mañana para que despierten con energía

2. Cambiarles el agua

3. Sacarlos al corral subterráneo para que coman

4. Guardarlos y contarlos para asegurar que todo esté bien

5. Sacarlos al corral para que cenen

6. Guardarlos y contarlos

7. Darles un caramelo raro cada dos días

8. Revisar todas las noches si hay algún huevo en las jaulas"

Al revisar pudo encontrar una especie de tubo con muchísimos caramelos raros, con que era así cómo fortalecían a los pokemon de los entrenadores, aunque éstos no sabían que el aumento de poder no era lo óptimo, ya que mediante ése método el pokemon no tenía la misma experiencia que obtenía creciendo en combates y viajes, por lo que su fuerza no era la misma comparada con la de un pokemon de similar nivel, pero que había sido criado de forma apropiada, ni siquiera el tamaño que obtenían era el mismo, ya que no crecían lo mismo que un pokemon entrenado

Además del corral con los pokemon, revisó la oficina del fondo, pero la encontró vacía, seguro que el tipo ya había sido vencido y no se diferenciaba mucho de los demás reclutas, estuvo viendo por si encontraba algo de información, pero no había ningún ordenador ni archivos en papel, así que salió de ahí algo contrariado por no poder hacerse de más información, sin embargo al pasar de regreso vio unos camarines donde seguramente se cambiaban o se bañaban a diario y con gusto encontró varios juegos de uniformes, de seguro si se los ponían, podrían intentar ingresar a otra base con más éxito del que habían tenido en esa ocasión así que cogió una caja y echó todos los que pudo por si llegaban a necesitar más y partió hacia la entrada para encontrarse nuevamente con Fausto

….

"¡Ash!" llamó el sujeto del alto mando a su compañero, quien se hacía visible tras doblar en el último pasillo menor para llegar al principal, cerca de la entrada que había sido reestructurada por la presencia del gran Steelix

"Fausto, mira lo que encontré" dijo Ash enseñándole la caja a su compañero, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta del valor de eso para sus próximos trabajos, mientras que él también tenía algo que presumirle

"buen trabajo, yo pude meterme en el computador de seguridad y obtener varias claves y gestos de identificación para hacernos pasar por miembros del equipo Rocket" señaló el amigo de Volkner al joven entrenador y campeón que acompañaba

Finalmente los dos chicos recogieron lo que les podría ser de utilidad y salieron rápidamente de ahí para no estar presentes cuando los reclutas despertaran, ya que se habían tomado la molestia de electrocutar las cámaras y cualquier cosa que los pudiera delatar, el único que podría recordar bien sus identidades podría ser el tipo que casi los mata, pero Fausto se aseguró de golpearlo fuerte en la cabeza y luego Bulbasaur lo durmió al igual que casi a todos los otros oponentes que se pusieron en su camino

…

Los dos regresaron a ciudad Carmín, ya no había nada que pudieran obtener en ese sitio, así que decidieron regresar al centro pokemon de ciudad Carmín, ahí la enfermera Joy estaba ocupada con el gran número de pokemon que Surge electrocutaba casi a diario, por lo que tuvieron que esperar un poco para recuperar la salud de Steelix

Ash subió hasta el tercero piso y tras ingresar a la habitación del campeón, se acercó al computador, acercó la caja con los trajes al computador y la envió a su depósito personal de objetos, luego decidió enviarle un mensaje a Cintia y Máximo con todo lo que habían averiguado, así como los códigos y claves que Fausto había encontrado, por si es que se veían en la necesidad de infiltrarse en el equipo Rocket

Al rato bajó nuevamente al sitio de los dormitorios donde Fausto estaba arreglándose para dormir, puesto que era tarde, su labor para el próximo día sería la de investigar en los alrededores de ciudad Carmín, ya que si se estaban llevando los huevos a otro sitio, sólo podía ser de dos maneras, o bien tenían una base en alguna de las dos ciudades cercanas, o bien las trasladaban a otro sitio por barco, y el único puerto que había en el área, era el de ciudad carmín

…

"¿No has sabido nada de Lance?" preguntó Cintia a Máximo, quien finalmente había regresado a Sinnoh, tras haber estado haciendo una investigación superficial en Kanto, con tal de que le sirviera a Ash de guía o pistas para su trabajo en esa región

"no, lo último que supe de él fue que había tenido éxito en infiltrarse en las filas del equipo magma de Hoenn, en ese momento me sentí aliviado ya que yo no tenía tanto tiempo y él era como un ídolo…pero después no supe más de él y si no fuera por el señor Charles y sus contactos, así como la ayuda de algunos otros entrenadores, no habríamos podido seguir adelante" recordó Máximo, lo que para él fue una de las épocas más difíciles de su carrera, ya que debió ocuparse de todo por su propia cuenta, ya que en ese momento Cintia todavía no se erguía como campeona

"Al menos ya volvemos a ser tres" respondió Cintia con alegría, ya que al haber presenciado de lo que eran capaces los miembros del equipo galaxia, empleando y liberando pokemon tan peligrosos como Palkia y Dialga

"¿Crees que Ash sea capaz de encargarse de todo lo que el equipo Rocket pueda arrojarle?" preguntó de vuelta un Máximo que no estaba subestimando a Ash por algún tipo de complejo de superioridad ni nada, sino que dudaba de su capacidad por su corta edad y su nula experiencia en las tareas de un campeón

"Ash ya ha lidiado con el equipo Rocket, se ha enfrentado a todo tipo de entrenadores y ha prevalecido…creo que Fausto y los demás compañeros que tendrá le ayudarán a aprender y crecer más como entrenador, así que le tengo mucha confianza" respondió una segura Cintia, quien estaba asombrada con todas las habilidades y el potencial que veía en Ash

"¿Has podido encontrar algo del equipo galaxia?" preguntó el campeón de la región Hoenn a la rubia entrenadora del ya conocido Garchomp

"La verdad es que estuve buscando en los alrededores de sus viejos edificios, en ciudad Vetusta y Rocavelo, pero no he tenido mucho éxito…aunque de todos modos, Lucario sintió algo extraño en ciudad vetusta, pero no pudimos dar con una localización exacta" respondió la mujer, con algo de molestia, ya que después del atentado de golpe que el equipo galaxia hizo en la liga pokemon, los reclutas fueron apresados, pero de algún modo, todos los comandantes lograron escapar y hasta el día de hoy desconocen cómo huyeron o quién les ayudó

…

"¿Es necesario ir a hablar con él?" preguntó un inseguro Fausto "no le conozco, pero he oído que es una persona muy testaruda con la que no se puede dialogar demasiado" dijo el entrenador de pokemon tipo fuego, argumentando para hacer desistir a Ash de preguntarle al líder del gimnasio de ciudad carmín

"Surge es así, pero respeta la fuerza, además la única forma de sacar una gran cantidad de huevos con sus contenedores y todo lo necesario es por barco o en una caravana de camiones, por lo que él debería poder decirnos si ha notado algo extraño en el puerto de ciudad carmín" respondió Ash lo mismo que le había estado diciendo todo el camino

Ambos entrenadores pokemon se dirigían al gimnasio de Surge, el cual estaba detrás de una especie de arboleda que casi no permitía ver el gimnasio desde el lado norte, costado por donde se aproximaban nuestros héroes, aunque eso provocaba que tampoco pudieran ser vistos desde aquel recinto, y fue Fausto quien vio varios tipos sospechosos rondando el gimnasio, quien tomó a Ash de los hombros y lo arrojó a unos arbustos, para posteriormente esconderse a él mismo, el campeón iba a protestar, pero el pelirrojo le tapó la boca y con la mano libre señaló hacia donde iban los tipos para que el de la gorra roja mirara en silencio

Cuatro hombres entre veinte y treinta años se acercaron al gimnasio, los tipos miraron a uno y éste sacó un Magnemite al cual le dieron algunas instrucciones y a los pocos minutos salió Surge del gimnasio, Ash contemplaba eso con atención y puso ojo cuando tanto el líder del gimnasio como sus acompañantes miraron a todos lados, como si tuviesen miedo a ser vistos, debiendo reconocer que eso parecía sospechoso, así que decidió hacerle una seña a Fausto para seguir al grupo

Surge iba delante de aquellos sujetos, como marcando alguna especie de autoridad, el ex-militar andaba con sus pantalones verde de camuflaje, mientras que para arriba portaba una polera de color blanco y finalmente llevaba encima de eso una chaqueta de color negro que tenía varios bolsillos, el joven de pueblo paleta aún recordaba la desastrosa paliza que recibió la primera vez que lo enfrentó, Pikachu pareció ser capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos, puesto que restregó su cola contra su pierna, como intentarlo animarle, cosa que logró ya que el muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su pokemon eléctrico

El afamado entrenador de pokemon eléctricos pasó por el muelle con rumbo al Santa Anna II, barco que reemplazaría al viejo que fue hundido por una fuerte tormenta, el rudo sujeto habló con el encargado y revisó una especie de hoja de despacho, y al parecer todo estaba bien, ya que le dio una palmada en el hombro a modo de felicitación, o al menos así pudieron interpretarlo los espías desde la distancia a la que se encontraban

Ash sabía que lo mejor que podrían hacer era subirse al barco sin que los detectaran, así que siguieron esperando hasta que a lo lejos pudieron ver a unos tipos con uniformes del equipo Rocket en la cubierta del barco, por lo que decidieron que era hora de infiltrarse. Ash dejó a Fausto vigilando mientras iba al centro pokemon a retirar los uniformes al computador del centro pokemon

….

..

Un rato después, los dos pudieron estar sobre la cubierta, gracias a las lianas de Bulbasaur, quien seguía siendo de una utilidad increíble, una vez seguros de que no había nadie, Ash sacó a Floatzel y le pidió que utilizara su colmillo de hielo en las aspas del barco para evitar que éste se ponga en marcha, pero sin dañarlas de forma permanente, para poder mover las cosas que estaban en el barco

El problema es que al parecer ese era el fin de su infiltración secreta, ya que dos tipos que vestían el uniforma del equipo Rocket sin disimulo por plena ciudad Carmín, llegaron al muelle a reportar el ataque que había sufrido la guardería que ellos habían tomado cerca de ciudad celeste, y que seguramente podría haber comprometido la seguridad del mismo barco. Todo esto sin que ni Ash ni Fausto supieran nada de lo que sucedía en el exterior

Debido a las noticias, los reclutas comenzaron a cargar todas las cajas y contenedores de madera en el barco lo más rápido posible, con el objetivo de partir cuanto antes, así que comenzaron a meter todo lo que aún faltaba por contabilizar y después de fijarse que no faltara nada más

Los encargados del barco notificaron a Surge, quien de inmediato ordenó que hicieran partir el segundo Santa Anna, mientras que él y sus más cercanos buscaban a él o los intrusos que pudieran andar rondando, rápidamente se fue a buscar a los espías y los maquinistas intentaron hacer andar el barco, aunque sin demasiado éxito, por lo que imaginaron que debía haber algo mal con el barco, por lo que recurrieron a la segunda mejor opción que tenían y liberaron varios pokemon de agua, entre los que habían dos Gyarados que tiraron del barco por delante, y un total de seis Tentacruel, quienes empujaban desde atrás

Ash y Fausto perdieron el equilibrio cuando comenzó el movimiento "¿Cómo es que pudo comenzar a moverse?" preguntó en voz alta Ash a su compañero, mientras ambos se encontraban en la extensa bodega donde guardaban muchas cajas con huevos y contenedores para almacenarlos y permitir su incubación

"parece que saben de nosotros…deja eso y ven" dijo Fausto a Ash, quien cerró la caja que estaba revisando y tras mirar a Pikachu, se acercó al miembro del alto mando, quien le tomó del brazo para salir rápidamente de ahí, ya que al saberse descubiertos, era lógico que el primer lugar donde buscaran era la bodega ya que ahí estaba lo más importante…

…tanto así que al salir se encontraron rodeados por un montón de miembros del equipo Rocket y el mismo teniente Surge en persona "¡oh es el pequeño bebé!" comentó en un tono molestoso, uno de los generales del equipo Rocket, quien conocía a Ash desde su primera aventura pokemon

El campeón de pueblo paleta tenía emociones encontradas, ya que por un lado ante ese comentario, lo único que quería era quedarse ahí y hacerle tragarse sus palabras, pero al estar tan superado en números y además de eso encerrado en un espacio tan reducido, no veía ninguna estrategia posible para salir airoso de esa situación quedándose a luchar

"Driflim sal y usa doble equipo" ordenó Fausto a su pokemon volador, el cual aprovechando la confusión de los miembros del equipo Rocket dio un rápido vistazo a Ash

"Heracross haz lo mismo" indicó Ash a su pokemon tipo insecto, el cual rápidamente llevó a cabo la orden de su entrenador, llenando el sitio con toda la gente que había, ya que se trataba de muchos reclutas del equipo Rocket, Surge, los dos entrenadores enviados por Cintia y las muchas copias de Driflim y Heracross

"Atila, sígueme…esos bobos no están aquí" dijo Surge saliendo rápidamente del caos y la confusión creada por las réplicas, mientras que los otros reclutas utilizaban sus pokemon para intentar eliminar todas las copias. Los dos salieron corriendo hacia la cubierta, ya que esa ruta necesitarían si es que se proponían salir del barco, y en efecto, tras subir las escaleras los vieron corriendo en la distancia, a los dos entrenadores y la misma rata amarilla del encuentro anterior, por lo que decidió repetir el encuentro y liberó a su pokemon "Raichu usa hierba lazo"

El pokemon eléctrico hizo crecer una liana sobre la cubierta de madera del barco, que afortunadamente era de ese material y no de metal, de lo contrario dicho movimiento no habría tenido éxito

Ash y Fausto cayeron violentamente al suelo, mientras que al ver esto Pikachu se detuvo junto a ellos para protegerlos, mientras que se quedaba viendo la mirada intimidante de aquel Raichu que aún lo recordaba "Atila, encárgate del pelirrojo, yo tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con el otro" ordenó el que parecía ser el sujeto al mando de aquel barco plagado de miembros del equipo Rocket

"¿desde cuándo estás con el equipo Rocket?" preguntó el campeón, intentando sacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible a su rival, mientras que pensaba en cómo vencer a ese Raichu

"He estado con el equipo Rocket desde hace mucho antes de encontrarme contigo, ¿cómo crees que me hice tan fuerte?" respondió Surge con arrogancia, quien tras aburrirse de la plática, pasó al ataque de forma bastante rápida "Raichu rayo" entonces el ratón más desarrollado comenzó a lanzar el poderoso ataque eléctrico hacia su etapa previa de evolución, quien con una orden mental de Ash comenzó a esquivar utilizando el ataque rápido "atrápalo con hierba lazo" y tras un leve golpe al suelo de parte del pokemon del entrenador eléctrico, una liana apareció bajo las patas traseras de Pikachu haciéndolo caer y recibir un rayo de lleno, aunque tampoco le provocó demasiado daño, al ser del mismo elemento que él

'_lo siento Pikachu, no pensé que iba a utilizarla de ese modo'_ se disculpó mentalmente Ash con su pokemon, el cual se puso a repetir su nombre en voz alta a modo de respuesta "ataca con ataque rápido" dijo Ash en voz alta, por lo que su pokemon comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el enemigo, quien como era de esperarse repitió la táctica del ataque hierba lazo '_golpea el suelo con cola de hierro'_ pidió el campeón a su pokemon, quien hizo eso para esquivar el ataque hierba, y debido al impulso es que saltó hacia arriba y hacia delante girando a mucha velocidad, por lo que no sabía a cuánta distancia estaba su enemigo '_ahora_' señaló su entrenador, por lo que el pokemon amarillo rápidamente estiró la cola y le propinó un rápido golpe descendente a su enemigo en la cabeza

Ash miró a Fausto y con gusto lo vio junto a su Infernape, barriendo el suelo con los pokemon tipo acero de Atila, cuyos más conocidos exponentes eran Skarmory y Steelix, las cosas parecían bien para ellos, habían vencido a los más duros oponentes y si bien seguramente Surge tenía más pokemon, el más fuerte ya había sido derrotado, por lo que ahora sólo tenían que detener el barco y pedir ayuda….

…sonaba fácil

Pero la verdad es que las cosas muy pocas veces lo son, así que con sorpresa reaccionó cuando una enorme cortina de humo saturó todo el lugar, impidiéndole incluso sentir la ubicación de Pikachu, luego pudo escuchar algunos ruidos como de forcejeo y la voz de Fausto quien le llamaba para asegurarse de que no le atacaran por sorpresa

Pidgeot fue capaz de quitar la cortina de humo, pero para su mala fortuna, ya no había rastro de Surge por ninguna parte, mientras que Atila estaba tirado inconsciente sobre la cubierta y por el ruido que sentían, podían intuir que los demás reclutas venían en camino, así que Ash sacó a Floatzel para tener tres pokemon, mientras que Fausto sacó a Rapidash y Lopunny para acompañar a Infernape y entre todos luchar contra los reclutas

….

..

Tras una trabajada victoria de equipo, nuestros héroes lograron derrotar a sus enemigos y encerrarlos en un cuarto similar a la bodega, pero de menores proporciones, luego Pikachu se encargó de los pokemon que movían el barco, así como Floatzel se ocupó de quitar el hielo de las aspas para que el barco pueda volver a funcionar con normalidad, como ni Ash ni Fausto sabían dirigir un barco y el capitán estaba entre el grupo de reclutas desmayados, el campeón llamó a Cintia para pedirle ayuda, aunque ésta no le respondió, así que su segunda opción fue el señor Charles, quien le dijo que se encargaría de enviarles ayuda dentro de un par de horas, así que sólo les tocaba esperar

Nunca se esperaron a Wallace, quien llegó dentro de alrededor de cuatro horas sobre su Milotic, el coordinador y líder de gimnasio se sorprendió al comprobar que la información que le había dado el señor Charles Goodshow era precisa y Ash era el nuevo campeón, así que le saludo y felicitó. Al rato tomó el mando del barco y los condujo de regreso a ciudad Carmín, donde había algunos camiones de la policía para recoger los huevos y destinarlos a un sitio donde serían bien cuidados

Con eso Ash y Fausto se separaron, ya que el segundo no podía estar durante tanto tiempo fuera de sus actividades sin levantar sospechas, así que tras despedirse de forma afectuosa, prometiéndose algún otro combate en el futuro, Fausto y Wallace se fueron juntos ya que iban en la misma dirección, dejando al último campeón con su Pikachu como única compañía

Más tarde ese mismo día, Ash acabó yendo a ciudad celeste, pensó que sería divertido visitar a Misty y recordar viejos tiempos, sin embargo se había hecho tarde, por lo que prefirió pasar directamente al centro pokemon, subiendo a la habitación del campeón para enviar el informe y explicarle todo lo sucedido tanto a Cintia como a Máximo, para que estuviesen al tanto de las fuerzas conocidas del equipo Rocket, ya que si bien como campeones, ellos eran más fuertes que un líder de gimnasio como Surge, eso no significaba que el tipo no fuese una amenaza que preocupaba

Hola a todos! Siento el retraso, la verdad es que estaba en un atasco con esta historia y no podía motivarme lo suficiente para continuarla y la tenía algo abandonada, pero me volvió la inspiración y estoy de vuelta, para quienes lo dudan, pues tranquilos ya que siempre termino mis fic y en esta historia aún faltan hartas cosas por delante que tengo ya ideadas, el problema es que a veces no se me prende la ampolleta para redactar la historia entre esos hitos importantes, muchas gracias a todos los lectores que siguen fielmente este fic y una vez más les pido que dejen sus comentarios, opiniones o críticas para saber qué les gusta más y que no, con tal de encausar bien la historia

Saludos a todos, hasta la próxima


	7. CAPITULO 7 Misión: Ciudad Celeste

CAPITULO 7 Misión: Ciudad Celeste

Misty estaba teniendo un mal día, en la mañana ella solía a dar una vuelta trotando en torno a la aldea, a modo de entrenamiento para mantener la condición física necesaria para hacer esos espectáculos en el gimnasio, sin tener que mojarse todos los días en la piscina ya que podría tomar algún resfriado, pero hoy se encontró que en torno a la aldea había una extraña niebla que estaba avanzando y enrareciendo el ambiente, al notar que ésta parecía tener un efecto en los pokemon decidió informar de eso a la enfermera Joy y dependiendo de lo que ella dijera, avisaría a la oficial Jenny para buscar y apresar a los responsables de esa toxicidad

"Misty, ¡qué bueno que te encuentro!" exclamó la enfermera Joy, quien venía acompañada de su ya típico Chansey

"¿Qué pasa enfermera Joy?" preguntó Misty, intrigada porque la médico pokemon estuviera buscándola también

"La niebla es venenosa…es similar a la de los pokemon veneno, pero al parecer es generada por algún tipo de máquina" dijo la mujer de cabello rosa informándole a la líder de gimnasio todo lo que su Chansey y ella habían podido averiguar de los pokemon internados en el centro pokemon "en el centro pokemon ya hay varios pokemon, los tipo planta son los que más rápido se debilitan" añadió la mujer preocupada por la situación que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento

"por favor contacte a la oficial Jenny para que se movilicen, yo por mientras investigaré quién es el responsable de este hecho" dijo la pelinaranja revisando sus pokebolas, tenía tres en ese momento ya que eran las que siempre llevaba por precaución, por lo que fijándose en cuáles de sus pokemon tenía con ella decidió que podía enfrentar al responsable

Misty salió a toda velocidad hacia el norte de la ciudad, un sitio donde normalmente había muchos entrenadores y debido a lo mismo, prácticamente no había vigilancia, así que cualquier malintencionado que estuviese provocando esa niebla tóxica seguramente se encontraba ahí

Cuando salió de la zona central de la ciudad, se fijó que en el bosque que estaba antes de la cueva celeste se veía algo de movimiento, por lo que sacó su Gyarados y utilizando su habilidad para nadar, se montó en él para ir hacia la cueva celeste a preguntarle al guardia si había visto algo fuera de lo común…

…Qué decir del tamaño de su sorpresa cuando se encontró al guardia fuera de su puesto, a la entrada del bosque atado y amordazado, la líder de gimnasio de inmediato se acercó a él para prestarle auxilio, sin embargo él parecía murmurar algo con insistencia; cuando Misty acabó de desatarlo, el guardia pudo hablar claramente "¡el equipo Rocket!" exclamó, mientras señalaba con sus labios, haciendo que Misty volteara y se encontrara a cuatro individuos con prendas que les identificaban como miembros del equipo Rocket

"¡alto ahí!" dijo la mujer, causando una fingida impresión en los bandidos, ya que no veían cómo una chica joven y sola podría pensar que era capaz de intimidar a cuatro reclutas talentosos del equipo Rocket

"no nos hagas perder el tiempo chica" dijo en un tono burlón uno de los tipos haciendo como si la estuviese ignorando por completo, hecho que enfadó a la temperamental líder de gimnasio

"ya verán" contestó ella, evidenciando su molestia al ser tan subestimada "Gyarados, ataca" dijo la líder del gimnasio de la ciudad, haciendo que su pokemon, que aún seguía en el agua lanzara un grito bastante intimidante hacia los bandidos que se habían encontrado

"vaya…parece que la nenita no es tan indefensa" dijo otro de los reclutas, siempre manteniendo el tono provocador, ya que sabían que si evitaban que su rival pensara con claridad, tendrían la ventaja táctica "ve Skarmory" dijo el recluta, mientras su pokemon tipo acero volador estiraba las alas y emprendía el vuelo para quedar ubicado frente a su adversario "Corte Nocturno" (_es lo mismo que Night Slash, pero no recuerdo la traducción latina y no me gusta el nombre rasguño nocturno que sale en wikidex_) ordenó el entrenador, haciendo que las alas de Skarmory comenzaran a brillar en un tono púrpura, para luego comenzar a moverse con el objetivo de dar caza y golpear al Gyarados de Misty

"derríbalo con lanzallamas" ordenó Misty sorprendiendo a su adversario, ya que un ataque de fuego tan fuerte era raro en un pokemon agua, aunque era una excelente forma de cubrir su debilidad contra los pokemon tipo hoja, así que lanzó las llamas desde su hocico dirigiéndolas hacia el pokemon enemigo

"esquívalas con agilidad" indicó el malhechor, por lo que su pokemon sin dejar de canalizar energía en sus alas se puso a volar a una gran velocidad, evadiendo las peligrosas llamas que le arrojaba Gyarados

La pelea parecía estar favoreciendo a Misty, ya que era su pokemon el que perseguía al enemigo para darle con un ataque que sería devastador, sin embargo la maestra de pokemon acuáticos olvidó un punto muy importante y que había sido lo que motivó su excursión, ya que de pronto Gyarados se resintió y sufrió daño por el envenenamiento, acto que le forzó a detener su ataque por unos segundos, tiempo más que suficiente para que su rival empleara una combinación de agilidad y corte nocturno para golpearle en forma directa

El pokemon dragón de Misty se resintió nuevamente por el veneno, sin embargo pudo reponerse y atacar a Skarmory asestándole un golpe crítico con el lanzallamas, Misty ilusionada miró a los demás pensando que eso era todo, ya que por la debilidad elemental, ese ataque seguramente había causado un daño devastador y seguramente Skarmory había caído, pero su atención regresó a su pelea cuando su Gyarados dio un grito al caer fuera de combate a manos del pico taladro de Skarmory, quien aún se mantenía en el aire, pese a la cara de asombro de Misty

"vaya…los entrenadores de Kanto son tan ingenuos que usualmente olvidan las habilidades de los pokemon de las otras regiones, debo confesar que ese lanzallamas fue demoledor, pero gracias a que Skarmory posee la habilidad robustez pudo sobrevivir para dar el próximo ataque" explicó el criminal que distrajo a Misty, quien nunca vio que de los otros tipos, uno de ellos sacó a un Golbat el cual se dirigía a ella misma con muy malas intenciones, de hecho el momento en que se dio cuenta fue cuando oyó una voz conocida

"Pika Pika…chuuuu!" gritó un Pikachu lanzando un potente impactrueno que le era tan familiar, entonces miró hacia donde estaba el guardia y con asombro vio que Ash estaba junto a él, Ash se veía más grande, confiado y maduro…pero con la misma chispa y determinación de siempre

"¿Quién eres mocoso?" preguntó el tipo del Golbat, que estaba molesto por no haberse podido deshacer de esa molesta chica y que para colmo, llegara otro sujeto a interferir con sus planes

"si no lo sabes, es porque realmente no tienes ningún valor" dijo Ash intentando irritarlos para usar la misma estrategia que ellos habían usado contra Misty '_debo vencerlos rápido para que el veneno no me cueste la pelea…pero no puedo usar a Bulbasaur con esta neblina tóxica_' pensó Ash evaluando sus posibilidades

Al verse enfrentados a más entrenadores, los integrantes del equipo Rocket sacaron un pokemon cada uno, creyendo que la superioridad numérica les iba a brindar la ventaja necesaria para acabar a esos jóvenes

"Misty, por favor cuida del guardia mientras yo me encargo de ellos" dijo Ash en un tono que sorprendió a la líder de gimnasio, ya que en estos momentos creía estar viendo a su soñado caballero de brillante armadura llegar a su rescate, sin importarle hacer lo más mínimo por ayudarle, ya que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos "Floatzel, Gabite yo los elijo" llamó Ash a sus pokemon, los cuales quedaron viendo a los enemigos, quienes se trataban de un Houndoom, Arbok, Nidorino y Rampardos "Floatzel, haz danza de la lluvia, Gabite haz lo mismo que practicamos contra los Charizard" ordenó Ash, por lo que su pokemon de agua comenzó a brillar para producir una llovizna durante el combate, ya que eso le ayudaría a subir la velocidad de Floatzel, así como evitar el efecto de la niebla que había en el sitio, ya que con la humedad, el veneno se haría más pesado y dejaría de flotar en el aire

"No tan rápido, Houndoom Bola sombra" dijo uno de los enemigos, quien intentaba sacar de combate cuanto antes al Floatzel de Ash

"acompáñalo con piquete venenoso" agregó el otro no queriendo ser menos

"Rampardos, usa poder pasado" dijo un tercer entrenador

"Nidorino, foco de energía" estipuló el último, sorprendiendo un poco a sus compañeros, quienes no le veían demasiado sentido a ese movimiento

Entonces la bola sombra, las púas venenosas y las rocas del poder pasado se aproximaban a toda velocidad hacia Floatzel, pero en una combinación que ya habían entrenado antes de la liga, Gabite se puso delante de su compañero y realizó el movimiento protección, cubriéndose con un campo de energía esférico que le protegió a él y a su amigo

"bien hecho Gabite, ahora Floatzel usa tu aqua jet especial" ordenó Ash, por lo que su pokemon rápidamente se rodeó de agua para ejecutar el veloz ataque tipo agua, que debido al aumento de velocidad por la lluvia y al hielo que añadía con sus colmillos tenía una potencia mucho mayor a la normal

La combinación fue sumamente exitosa ya que el golpe sorpresivo golpeó al Houndoom y Arbok antes de que éstos pudiesen averiguar lo que pasaba, al finalizar el ataque Rampardos se acercó a Floatzel para golpearlo con su Cabezazo Zen, pero desde un flanco, Gabite arremetió con una precisa y poderosa carga dragón, sorprendiendo a los demás quienes no sabían que la combinación no sólo consistía en defender a Floatzel durante su primer ataque, sino que además lo cubría cuando el Aqua Jet terminaba y precisamente estaba diseñada para enfrentar múltiples oponentes

"Electrode usa Rayo Carga" dijo el miembro del Team Rocket que aún no perdía a su Nidorino, el cual seguía preparándose para la batalla

"Gabite, protección" dijo Ash por lo que su pokemon nuevamente cubrió al acuático, bloqueando el ataque de tipo eléctrico, aunque de todas formas, éste había sido ejecutado, por lo que aumentaba el ataque especial del rival

"Nidorino, usa cornada ahora" mandó el Rocket cuyo pokemon apareció desde la retaguardia del tipo acero, apuntando al Floatzel con su golpe que seguramente sería crítico, aunque no contó con que el pokemon agua hielo no estaba descansando, sino que se había escondido para formar un Hidropulso sin que el oponente lo notara

"Hidropulso ahora" dijo Ash, por lo que su pokemon disparó la esfera de energía que dio de lleno en el pokemon tipo veneno, azotándolo además con toda el agua de los costados, mientras el móvil Gabite volvía a repetir la combinación y aparecía por un costado de Electrode, noqueándolo con una carga dragón, aunque quedó paralizado por la electricidad estática de Electrode, pero al menos eso significaba que habían vencido. El campeón vio como los sujetos se disponían a correr de ahí para evitar ser capturados, sin embargo desistió de perseguirlos, ya que dentro de poco la lluvia local acabaría y el veneno debilitaría a sus pokemon, además debía poner a salvo a Misty y al guardia

….

..

Unos minutos más tarde, estaban Misty y Ash en el centro pokemon, mientras que los pokemon de ambos eran restablecidos y el guardia llamaba a la oficial Jenny con tal de organizar las operaciones para defender la ciudad

"vaya…sí que has cambiado" comentó una aún admirada y sorprendida líder de gimnasio "es increíble que te hayas vuelto finalmente campeón de la liga pokemon" agregó la chica algo sonrojada, evitando mirarle al rostro "¿cómo has estado?" preguntó finalmente intentando omitir el asunto de la lucha contra el equipo Rocket y lo impresionada que estaba por sus tácticas de combate

"bien…supongo, como verás es algo así como mi labor ahora lidiar con este tipo de cosas" respondió Ash un tanto incómodo, porque ahora ya no era tan ingenuo y se daba cuenta de la reacción que provocaba en Misty

"al menos pudiste cumplir tu sueño" respondió ella, intentando halagarlo de algún modo, refiriéndose al sueño con el que Ash había comenzado su larga aventura hace varios años atrás, justo un poco antes de conocerse

"jajaja no te equivoques Misty, el ganar la liga no me convierte en un maestro pokemon, aún hay muchas cosas que no conozco, algunos pokemon que no he visto y mucha, mucha experiencia por adquirir" respondió Ash quien gracias a Brandon tenía los pies bien puestos en la tierra

"supongo que tienes razón…pero sin duda has mejorado mucho, el trabajo en equipo de tus pokemon contra los miembros del equipo Rocket fue increíble" señaló ella, comentando el excelente desempeño que había tenido el campeón, utilizando dos pokemon muy bien entrenados juntos

A los pocos instantes desde ese último diálogo, aparecieron la enfermera Joy y la oficial Jenny al mismo tiempo, la primera le entregó sus pokemon a los entrenadores que lucharon contra el equipo Rocket, mientras que la segunda fue puesta al tanto de la pelea y los eventos relacionados por Ash y Misty

"Oficial Jenny, necesito a cualquier policía, pokemon ranger o detective disponible en este sitio para ponernos de acuerdo…tengo un mal presentimiento de esto así que será mejor estar preparados" solicitó Ash a la linda mujer de uniforme azul, quien asintió y rápidamente fue a hacer lo que le había sido pedido

"¿Cómo es que te obedecen sin siquiera preguntar?" preguntó una sorprendida e impactada Misty, ya que ni siquiera ella tenía esa autoridad sobre la jefa de la policía de la ciudad

"se nota que no has trabajado nunca como apoyo…esa es una de mis atribuciones como campeón, se puede decir que me da un rango muy alto en las fuerzas policiales" explicó Ash, sacando una mueca de molestia en la vieja amiga de Ash al ser criticada "Misty este es un trabajo muy serio y no puedo hacerlo solo, así que necesito que vayas al gimnasio y traigas contigo a tus pokemon más fuertes" dijo Ash a la cuarta hermana sensacional, quien vio la seriedad en el rostro del joven Ketchum y tras asentir partió a hacer precisamente eso, ya que podía ver que no eran más que medidas muy necesarias

-media hora más tarde-

Se hallaban reunidos en un sector algo más apartado del primer piso del centro pokemon, un total de veinticinco policías, el guardia de la cueva celeste, ya recuperado, dos investigadores y Misty…además del campeón Ash por supuesto

"Hola a todos, muchas gracias por venir tan rápido, soy el campeón Ash Ketchum" se presentó el muchacho de cabello negro, enseñando su pokedex de color negro, que portaba en una esquina el símbolo que le identificaba "hoy hemos encontrado a unos reclutas del equipo Rocket en los alrededores de la cueva celeste, además de los ya conocidos efectos de la niebla que ha aparecido desde esta mañana" resumió los principales sucesos acontecidos hasta ese momento "tengo la sospecha de que por alguna razón hay una gran cantidad de miembros del equipo Rocket en la ciudad y eso no es nada bueno…así que haremos lo siguiente" dijo Ash señalando a un mapa de la ciudad que le habían facilitado para explicar su plan "debido a que el veneno debilita mucho a los pokemon, lo ideal es no enfrentar a ningún enemigo, a menos que sea con un pokemon tipo veneno o acero, o bien que puedan vencer con golpes rápidos para regresar pronto a sus pokebolas, si no cuentan con esto deben esperar" dijo Ash señalando a la enfermera Joy "la enfermera Joy reunirá a todos los entrenadores con pokemon de agua que pueda y se pondrán a realizar danza de la lluvia en estos seis puntos de la aldea para cubrirla por completo, de ese modo haremos que la niebla deje de estar en suspensión y afecte a los pokemon" informó Ash a los demás, quienes estaban atentos y admirados por el elaborado plan que Ash había formulado en pocos minutos "Misty y yo iremos a la cueva a averiguar qué es lo que buscan, ya que de seguro los más fuertes e importantes se encuentran ahí, ustedes tendrán dos tareas, aprehender a cualquier miembro del equipo Rocket que vean en los alrededores y destruir las máquinas que están arrojando el veneno" instruyó Ash al resto de las personas, quienes no tuvieron ningún tipo de duda u objeción con respecto a las órdenes del muchacho, quien tenía francamente obnubilada a Misty, por ese gran liderazgo que había demostrado y que la tenía absolutamente cautivada, ya que demostraba mucha confianza y madurez

"¿Ash estás seguro de esto?" preguntó la peli naranja quien estaba algo falta de confianza al haberse metido en aprietos con esos sujetos, a los que Ash derrotó con tanta facilidad

"Misty, yo confío en ti y además ya hemos luchado contra estos fenómenos" respondió Ash con una sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de la líder de gimnasio "voy a cambiar algunos pokemon de mi equipo y regreso enseguida" comunicó el campeón antes de alejarse un poco para llamar al profesor Oak y pedirle algunos de sus pokemon

….

..

Los dos viejos amigos salieron del centro pokemon con destino hacia la cueva celeste, y aunque ambos sabían de la importancia de su éxito, no podían evitar sentir algo de nerviosismo, ya que en ese lugar se encontraban pokemon de muy alto nivel, por lo que si los reclutas estaban ahí adentro significaba que podían enfrentar lo que sea que se les apareciera en el camino y vencerlo, por lo que sus pokemon debían ser muy fuertes, la misma Misty no estaba segura de poder aventurarse en el interior de esa caverna sin salir lastimada

"según el mapa que me dieron, en esta cueva fue visto originalmente Mewtwo, la primera vez que escapó del equipo Rocket, así que hay que tener cuidado" comentó Ash a su acompañante, quien asintió en silencio, rogando a todos los dioses que no se toparan con la imparable criatura psíquica en ese lugar

…

Los miembros de la policía rastreaban o buscaban las máquinas por su propia cuenta, los Growlithe estaban dentro de sus pokebolas en un hecho raro y llamativo, pero es que con la niebla venenosa su olfato no sería de gran utilidad, y además ya estaba comenzando a llover en algunos puntos de la ciudad, por lo que pronto lo haría en todo el pueblo y la humedad saturaría el aire de modo que las partículas que hubiesen en el aire se mojarían y caerían al volverse más pesadas

"Oficial Jenny, encontramos una máquina en la casa Diglett" informó uno de los policías bajo el mando de la oficial Jenny, quien era algo así como la Sheriff del pueblo en lo que a rango se refería. Ella supo de inmediato de qué sitio se trataba, ya que hace más de cinco años atrás, en esa casa los reclutas del equipo Rocket pasaron y utilizando algunos Diglett desmantelaron la casa, forzando a sus dueños a marcharse, y no volver nunca más

"Señorita Jenny, hay una de esas máquinas en la hierba de la zona norte, donde suelen reunirse los entrenadores" le comunicó otro policía por medio de la radio que empleaban para comunicarse

"Chicos, necesito refuerzos en la zona del cabo celeste, al parecer algunos miembros del equipo Rocket han tomado la vieja casa de Bill como centro de operaciones" dijo por la radio la mujer de cabello azul, pidiendo que acudan más compañeros para ayudarle, entonces se fijó que ya había comenzado a llover y el efecto del veneno no era apreciable debido a que la nube había pasado gracias a las precipitaciones por lo que sacó un Arcanine y un Poliwhirl que había capturado hace un par de años no muy lejos de ahí donde se encontraba ahora mismo

Al cabo de quince minutos llegaron alrededor de quince policías más, así que liberaron algunos pokemon para estar preparados y rodearon el lugar, cerrando el perímetro y sólo entonces la oficial Jenny tomó un megáfono para ponerse a hablar

"Miembros del team Rocket, sabemos que están en la vieja casa del investigador pokemon Bill, los tenemos completamente rodeados, así que por favor salgan con las manos en alto y entréguense" advirtió ella siguiendo al pie de la letra el manual de procedimientos policiales que indicaba esa advertencia en una situación como esa

Lo malo del manual es que en la práctica era más una dificultad para los policías, ya que con esa advertencia, los tipos se supieron descubiertos y sin que ninguno de los policías pudiera hacer nada, de pronto se sintió una fuerte onda y uno de los muros de la casa se pulverizó, todos pudieron oír un enorme ruido que no podía ser otra cosa más que el vozarrón de Exploud, mientras que un miembro del equipo Rocket corría detrás del dicho pokemon, aprovechando que prácticamente todos los policías tenían pokemon como Growlithe o Arcanine, los cuales tenían un oído muy fino, pero sensible, así que ahora estaban resentidos y sus entrenadores temporalmente ensordecidos

La oficial Jenny se fijó por el forado del muro que había al menos unos nueve miembros de la misma organización en el interior que no habían alcanzado a reaccionar, por lo que le hizo una seña a sus subordinados para que fuesen a detenerlos, mientras ella le decía a su Poliwhirl que le acompañara para atrapar al criminal que iba en plena fuga

"Poliwhirl usa rayo de hielo hacia el suelo" dijo la mujer de cabello azul, haciendo que su pokemon de agua disparada un rato de hielo hacia el suelo bajo los prófugos, haciéndoles perder el equilibrio de inmediato, con lo que pudo alcanzarlos hasta ponerse en frente para cortarles el paso "¡alto!" ordenó ella en su tono policial, el que lamentablemente no bastó para aquel individuo

"colmillo rayo" ordenó el recluta del equipo Rocket a su pokemon, el cual rápidamente se lanzó contra el de la oficial de policía, quien apenas si tuvo oportunidad de indicarle a su pokemon que lo esquivara "otra vez" gritó el malhechor haciendo que su pokemon repitiera el ataque, el cual ahora sí dio en el blanco debido a lo cerca que las dos criaturas estaban, por lo que el de agua sufrió un golpe crítico que lo dejó a punto que ser debilitado

"Poliwhirl doble bofetón" seleccionó la oficial Jenny para atacar al enemigo, quien se reía ya que al acercarse lo único que lograría sería quedar al alcance de los colmillos de su pokemon, así que esperó sin dar ninguna orden, pero lo que no esperó nunca fue que desde su espalda, apareció el Arcanine más grande de los que había alrededor de la casa y atacó a su pokemon utilizando velocidad extrema, y haciendo que bajara la guardia y fuera finiquitado con el doble bofetón

Al quedarse sin pokemon, no tuvo más remedio que entregarse o el Poliwhirl le subyugaría por la fuerza, mientras que el Arcanine evitaría cualquier huída, ya que era imposible que superara por su cuenta la velocidad de ese pokemon

"muchas gracias compañero" dijo la oficial Jenny a su pokemon más querido y conocido, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento por su fundamental participación

Y de ese modo, los distintos agentes defensores de la ley y el orden fueron persiguiendo y aprehendiendo a los distintos miembros del equipo Rocket que se encontraron en la ciudad, para adicionalmente cerrar las vías de ingreso o salida a la ciudad, con el fin de evitar o al menos detectar a tiempo la llegada de nuevos refuerzos enviados por aquella organización

….

..

Ash y Misty se iban adentrando en la cueva celeste, afortunadamente el lugar tenía luz, por lo que no tenían problemas en ese aspecto, pero una de las mayores dificultades que experimentaron fue el hecho que con la presencia de los Rocket, los pokemon parecían más alterados, con lo que varios pokemon se atravesaron en su camino aunque debido a eso Ash llevaba a su Pikachu caminando delante y Misty tenía a su Starmie, porque pese a la diferencia de nivel que pudieran poseer aquellos pokemon con el suyo, la mayoría eran tipo roca o tierra, como los Geodude, Graveler o Rhydon que les habían aparecido y que la hidrobomba había logrado quitar del camino. El otro pokemon que se les había aparecido con frecuencia era Zubat y Golbat, pero nada como un impactrueno de Pikachu para debilitarlos de forma rápida y efectiva

La chica de cabello naranja iba con ánimo porque no se habían topado con ningún individuo enemigo todavía y quería creer que no lo iban a hacer en todo el viaje, sin embargo la verdad es que incluso ella misma sabía que eso era bastante poco probable…en eso estaban, avanzando en el interior de ese sitio cuando se encuentran a dos sujetos resguardando la zona por donde se subía al segundo piso

"sólo llegarán hasta aquí" advirtió uno de los rufianes intentando sonar lo más confiado posible

"sí, nosotros no permitiremos que pasen más allá" agregó el otro no queriendo parecer menos impresionante "sal Marowak" dijo lanzando la pokebola con el pokemon que tenía una máscara de hueso en su cabeza

"Parasect prepárate para luchar" añadió el primer sujeto liberando a su propio pokemon de su pokebola

"Dewgong sal" llamó Misty a su hermoso pokemon agua, el cual usualmente luchaba en un sitio con agua, pero que también estaba capacitado para hacerlo fuera de ésta

"Heracross yo te elijo" dijo Ash en voz alta, haciendo salir a su pokemon, el cual gritaba su nombre igual de animado que su entrenador

La batalla comenzó cuando Marowak lanzó su hesomerang por órdenes de su entrenador, así que en vista de que el Dewgong de Misty tendría problemas para esquivar eso en tierra, Ash le indicó mentalmente a su pokemon que hiciera doble equipo para formar imágenes que distrajeran al adversario y recibieran el ataque que tenía la particularidad de golpear dos veces

Al ver que había sido protegida por Ash, la líder de gimnasio aprovechó la ocasión para lanzar un rayo burbuja al pokemon tipo tierra, pero Parasect lo detuvo con su tijera X, deteniendo el ataque, cuando el criminal ordenó contraatacar con esporas, Misty se sintió un poco mal al ver que Heracross se interpuso en el camino del ataque para recibirlo de lleno y permitir que el tipo agua, que podría ser la principal carta del enfrentamiento siga sin condiciones especiales

La pelinaranja se hartó de ser el eslabón más débil del grupo y atacó a ambos rivales con un surf, por lo que su pokemon creó agua a su alrededor y la arrojó a sus adversarios; justo al igual que la primera vez Marowak se puso detrás de Parasect, quien seguramente realizaría algún movimiento defensivo, sin embargo se vio enormemente sorprendido cuando de la nada Heracross salió por un costado acabando a su adversario con un tremendo mega cuerno. Ash sabía que cuando luchaba contra tipos que no le conocían, tenía el factor sorpresa de su lado al emplear a sus pokemon más viejos por decirles de algún modo, ya que al dar las órdenes mentalmente nunca sabían qué responder

"¿de dónde salió Heracross?" preguntó una sorprendida Misty, quien debía que reconocer que esa aproximación sorpresiva por el costado era similar a la de sus otros pokemon

"Heracross fue paralizado, pero cuando pudo moverse utilizó mega cuerno, y gracias a su habilidad agallas, al tener una condición especial su poder aumenta, así que era natural que lo liquidara de una sola vez" respondió Ash satisfaciendo la curiosidad de su vieja amiga

Los próximos pokemon que sacaron los enemigos fueron un Electrode y un Likitung, mientras que los amigos mantuvieron a los que ya tenían, el pokemon normal atacó con latigazo al Heracross de Ash, quien por su condición especial no pudo esquivar el movimiento, a la vez que el Electrode le lanzaba un rayo Carga a Dewgong, pero su entrenadora lo detuvo al hacerlo impactar con un rayo hielo

El entrenador de Likitung pensó que el Heracross de Ash ya estaba prácticamente derrotado, por lo que en vez de seguir atacándolo, optó por tomar de sorpresa a Misty y darle un hiper rayo directo, que dejó a su pokemon de agua fuera de combate, forzándola a cambiarlo por Starmie, uno de sus pokemon más fuertes

Ash aprovechó el no haber recibido un ataque para atacar a Electrode con Golpe Centrado, para aprovechar su debilidad tipo pelea al ser también parte eléctrico, sin embargo eso no bastó para dejarlo fuera de combate y con tal de evitarse más complicaciones, aquel entrenador acabó por ordenar a su pokemon explotar para poder liberarse de ese molesto Heracross de una buena vez

Los bandidos volvieron a llamar pokemon, ahora fueron un Arbok y un Vulpix, mientras que Ash sacó a Floatzel y Misty ya tenía a Starmie, de pronto sintieron como si algo pesado hubiera caído en el piso superior, por lo que supieron que debían darse prisa acabar a esos inútiles

"cola ve-" el tipo del equipo Rocket iba a comenzar el ataque hasta que Ash le interrumpió y ordenó a su pokemon

"Aqua Jet sobre Vulpix" pidió el entrenador de pueblo Paleta, y su pokemon rápidamente se rodeó de agua y efectuó el movimiento, sorprendiendo a sus adversarios con su gran velocidad, ya que no pudo hacer nada por esquivarlo

"Starmie, giro impacto!" ordenó la líder de gimnasio a su pokemon, sorprendiendo a Ash por el nombre ya que parecía ser la combinación de dos ataques

El pokemon de Misty avanzó a gran velocidad hacia su rival mediante el giro rápido, pero a medio camino comenzó a acumular energía y dejó de impulsarse, pero como ya iba en el aire siguió girando hasta golpear a su rival con el giga impacto mejorado, siendo el final de éste que simplemente quedó fuera de combate

Los jóvenes entrenadores amenazaron a los del equipo Rocket y éstos salieron corriendo de la cueva, y si ninguno de los dos hizo esfuerzo alguno por perseguirlos era debido a que sabían que habría policías por toda la ciudad y sin sus pokemon, no podrían oponer resistencia; Ash llamó a su pokemon, mientras que Misty siguió con su Starmie liberado para poder estar más alerta

Cuando los habían subido la escalera, se encontraron con otra pareja de reclutas del equipo Rocket, sin embargo no lucían muy distintos a los anteriores, por lo que el campeón supuso que probablemente esos tipos también tenían pokemon atrapados en la misma cueva en que estaban, lo que significaba que su coordinación y compenetración no era mucha…sin embargo no pudo pensar en una estratagema para enfrentarlos ya que un poder y resplandor a su derecha llamó totalmente su atención

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Misty en voz alta, refiriéndose al suceso que llamó la atención de Ash, hacía muchos años que no había experimentado esa sensación hasta el hecho de olvidarla, pero una sola palabra salida de los labios de Ash le hizo recordar el temor que una vez sintió

"Mewtwo…" dijo Ash estupefacto, ya que hasta donde se sabía, el pokemon artificial había escapado del control del equipo Rocket para irse a dios sepa dónde, pero con el principal objetivo de nunca volver a toparse con un humano nuevamente

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Misty comenzando a desesperarse, ya que las pocas veces que habían estado en la presencia de ese pokemon, pudo darse cuenta que su poder estaba más allá que el de cualquier otro pokemon

Ash sabía que Misty estaba en esa situación tan peligrosa por su culpa, no es que él la hubiese querido arrastrar a esto, pero le dijeron que nunca hiciera misiones solo y ahora había arriesgado mucho a su amiga, por lo que mirando con atención se fijó que bajo el Mewtwo que estaba volando, había una entrenadora que fue capaz de reconocer, por lo que giró su gorra hacia atrás y sacó dos pokebolas '_Heracross, sé que estás paralizado de tu combate anterior, pero necesito que ayudes a Misty, cuando la ataquen, cúbrela con tu doble equipo y en cuanto se de la apertura, haz mega cuerno por un costado_' pidió Ash a su pokemon insecto, el cual si bien estaba paralizado, su salud estaba casi completa, por lo que aún tenía mucha pelea que dar "Misty, encárgate tú de estos dos…dejaré a Heracross contigo" dijo el campeón a su acompañante, quien lo quedó mirando con un rostro que reflejaba una preocupación muy grande

"Ash…" murmuró la líder de gimnasio, queriendo creer en las habilidades del chico que le gustaba, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en que iba a ser absolutamente aplastado

"amigo…nos vamos a enfrentar a un pokemon cuyo poder es excepcional…yo sé que eres fuerte, pero me preocupa más que sigas mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, no busco que te arrojes de cabeza contra él" advirtió el último campeón a la pokebola de Floatzel

Ash se puso a correr hacia donde estaba la figura que se veía desde la distancia, bajo la imagen del imponente Mewtwo, hasta que sintió como una fuerza invisible lo detuvo en su intento por avanzar "hasta aquí llegarás Ash" dijo la mujer con una voz molesta y ligeramente arrogante

"Nunca pensé verte trabajando para el equipo Rocket…" dijo Ash en un tono molesto, ya que al menos en su opinión era una verdadera desgracia ver a un poderoso entrenador, con respeto y reconocimiento, del lado de una organización como esa "…Agatha" culminó sus palabras

"Veo que aún te acuerdas de mí" dijo la mujer de edad "yo recuerdo muy bien, cuando eras algunos años más joven y no pudiste contra Gengar…afortunadamente para ti, en estos momentos Mewtwo es todo lo que tengo y necesito" acabó fanfarroneando ella

'_al menos puedo ir con todo contra ese pokemon_' pensó el moreno mirando a Mewtwo '_qué lástima que la cueva sea tan estrecha que no puedo usar a Ho-oh_' se lamentó internamente '_Kingler, necesito que cubras a Floatzel con tu rayo burbuja, dispara tan fuerte y tan seguido como puedas, lo más importante es que no dejes de lanzarle burbujas a Mewtwo_' pidió Ash a su pokemon cangrejo, el cual salió de su pokebola, junto a Floatzel para ponerse a combatir contra el sin igual pokemon que portaba Agatha

Ash se dispuso a probarse a sí mismo contra ese magnífico adversario en lo que sin duda sería uno de los desafíos más grandes de su vida entera "Floatzel lanza un Hidropulso, Kingler, ya sabes qué hacer" dijo Ash, con lo que sus pokemon comenzaron a arrojar sus ataques, sin embargo apenas iban a medio camino, fueron detenidos por el poder psíquico del poderoso pokemon

"jajajaja tus patéticos intentos son inútiles" dijo de forma burlona la anciana "rodéalos con neblina y acábalos con Psico-Corte" ordenó la integrante de la elite 4 de Kanto, haciendo que su pokemon volara hacia los de Ash, quien se sorprendió por verlo volar así de controlado, ya que no pensó que pudiera viajar distancias cortas de forma tan precisa sin pasar de largo

"maldición, salgan de ahí" dijo Ash de inmediato a sus pokemon, para que se salvaran del ataque del pokemon psíquico '_aqua jet_' pensó Ash a modo de reflejo y fue precisamente lo que Floatzel hizo para salir de la niebla helada, y en un acto que sorprendió al campeón, incluso Kingler estaba saliendo con un Aqua Jet '_debe haber usado mímica en el último momento…¡espera, eso es!_' exclamó mentalmente Ash al darse cuenta del plan que podría realizar

'_Esa es tu única opción'_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, sorprendiendo a Ash, quien por la impresión dio una especie de salto que le acabó dejando sentado en el suelo

'_¿Por qué me estás hablando?_' preguntó mentalmente un desconfiado Ash al pokemon telépata

'_no soy más que una abominación con una pronta fecha de caducidad_' respondió de forma muy depresiva el súper poderoso pokemon psíquico que enfrentaba a Ash '_no soy el Mewtwo que conoces, sólo una de las varias copias artificiales que ese humano Giovanni mandó a construir_' explicó al campeón '_tampoco soy tan poderoso como el verdadero y una vez que agotes mi energía, desapareceré de forma automática…no soy más que una abominación sin un propósito en este mundo, por eso te digo esto, porque quiero que me destruyas'_ explicó el Mewtwo falso a Ash en su mente, dejándolo impresionado por el estado mental del pokemon que prácticamente estaban abusando

'_¿cuántos más son?_' preguntó Ash intentando sacarle aún más información, con tal de traspasarla a los otros campeones una vez solucionado ese asunto

'_cuando yo fui creado, o nací, había tres más a punto de hacerlo y además de nosotros, ese sujeto Giovanni ya tenía uno, el suyo era el más fuerte de los cuatro, pero seguía siendo una mala copia…sin embargo desconozco si se ha continuado creando más versiones de nuestro original_' respondió con suma sinceridad el pokemon psíquico, intentando a ayudar a Ash lo más que le sea posible

'_si no quieres ser manipulado, ¿por qué no huyes?_' preguntó nuevamente Ash, poniéndose a pensar en qué era lo que mantenía a ese pokemon obedeciéndole a Agatha

'_pusieron un chip en mi cabeza, que me impide no obedecer las órdenes de la persona que me controla…aunque no cualquiera puede hacerlo, pero esa mujer conoce de primera mano el poder mental de los pokemon psíquico, y aunque nunca ha estado en contacto con uno tan poderoso, la experiencia la hizo soportar mi resistencia_' contestó una vez más el depresivo y poco ávido de vivir pokemon artificial

'_está bien amigo, iré con todo para poder liberarte'_ le comunicó mentalmente el campeón proveniente de pueblo paleta "chicos, salgan" dijo Ash sacando a su Muk y Gengar, mientras que Pikachu también se adelantaba para unirse al combate, el chico sabía que su principal opción recaía en Kingler, ya que con su mímica podía imitar y devolver alguno de los ataques del poderoso pokemon psíquico y para lograr esa apertura tendría que distraer a Agatha

"Veo que decidiste tomarme en serio, yo haré lo mismo desde este momento" dijo la mujer que formaba parte del alto mando en la región de Kanto "Mewtwo despedázalo con tu psíquico" dijo ella refiriéndose mentalmente a su objetivo

En ese momento el pokemon no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, así que puso sus ojos a brillar y entonces fue el mismo Ash quien fue elevado varios metros en el aire para luego ser soltado, golpeándose bien duro con la caída, el joven de pueblo paleta sintió las palabras de preocupación de sus pokemon en su propio lenguaje individual 'tranquilos chicos…estoy bien…bueno, en realidad no mucho, pero he estado peor' dijo a sus amigos para tranquilizarlos '_ahora todos por favor, Pikachu, usa tacleada de voltios, Muk tóxico, Gengar bola sombra, Kingler usa rayo burbuja, pero no hacia Mewtwo sino que a sus alrededores, Floatzel aguarda para atacar con Aqua Jet cuando Pikachu falle_' indicó Ash a sus pokemon, mientras aún estaba tirado en el suelo

Los pokemon de Ash procedieron a realizar la estrategia que él les indicó, por lo que Pikachu fue quien tomó la delantera y haciendo uso de un gran velocidad, avanzó rápido hacia el enemigo, quien lo detuvo en el aire y lo hizo perder el impulso para su ataque, sin embargo al levantar al ratón eléctrico no pudo hacer lo mismo con los otros dos ataques, por lo que tuvo que evadirlo por orden de Agatha a quien no le importó que sufriera un leve golpe por las burbujas, entonces se fijó que el tóxico estaba cerca por lo que soltó a Pikachu, confiado porque ya había cancelado la tacleada de voltios y arrojó el veneno a otro sector, fue en ese instante cuando Floatzel apareció por un costado y golpeó a Mewtwo con aqua jet, lo malo es que Agatha reaccionó rápido y le indicó usar psico-corte, por lo que creando una cuchilla de energía en sus manos, el pokemon artificial golpeó al acuático dos veces y lo dejó fuera de combate en el suelo

'_diablos…Kingler, rayo hielo alrededor, Gengar hipnosis, Muk cuando Mewtwo se defienda con psíquico usa Mímica_' instruyó Ash a sus pokemon con su habilidad mental mientras se estaba incorporando y ahora mismo se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo '_Pikachu necesito que dispares tu trueno tan rápido como puedas_'

"Mewtwo, usa neblina y psico-corte" dijo Agatha repitiendo la estrategia anterior, entonces su pokemon se acercó a los de Ash, por lo que Gengar fue el que lo encaró ahora para ser el carne de cañón, mientras que los demás se preparaban desde la distancia

Al ver su mente invadida, Mewtwo rápidamente miró a Gengar y dirigió toda su energía mental, disparando una especie de pulso al pokemon fantasma '_¡la onda mental!_' exclamó internamente el campeón '_Kingler, Muk usen mímica ahora_' indicó el joven a sus pokemon, éstos intentaron replicar el ataque sobre el poderoso pokemon, sin embargo cuando éste sintió que su ataque característico era aplicado sobre él, pareció reaccionar de forma explosiva y usando un psíquico súper poderoso, arrojó a todos los pokemon de Ash y sus ataques con bastante fuerza, azotándolos contra el suelo

'_maldición_' pensó molesto Ash apretando con fuerza su mano, no podía creer que ni con todos sus pokemon, estando Pikachu y Gengar, dos de los más fuertes que tenía no podía apenas atinarle un solo ataque limpio a tal enemigo, incluso para darle un golpe tuvo que sacrificar a Floatzel, en lo que parecía una pésima transacción porque además de todo, Mewtwo tenía una gran resistencia

'_chicos…el que sea, por favor levántese'_ pidió Ash a sus pokemon, ya comenzando a entrar en la desesperación de haber sido pisoteado por un solo pokemon, tras sus palabras pudo ver a Gengar y Pikachu poniéndose de pie…aunque lamentablemente eso motivó a que el pokemon psíquico fuera levitando tras ellos "¡ya basta!" gritó Ash sintiendo cómo su rabia desaparecía y lo único que le preocupaba era el bienestar de sus amigos y compañeros

En momentos como ese, parecía que todo iba más despacio, como si en situaciones críticas el tiempo se volviera más lento y todo transcurría de ese modo frente a sus ojos, mientras que muchos recuerdos inundaban su mente…entonces vino una sensación y recordó a Sir Aaron y su Lucario, le extrañó pensar en ese recuerdo en particular hasta que miró su mano y vio que estaba brillando, entonces reconoció la energía como similar a la que el mítico usuario del aura dejó en las flores del tiempo, por lo que pensó que esa podía ser la alternativa que buscaba

"¡deja de lastimarlos!" gritó Ash moviendo su puño en el aire, como si quisiera apuntarle a la distancia, pero desde su puño salió una esfera de color blanco, la cual viajó por el aire a toda velocidad hacia el pokemon psíquico que nunca se esperó que un humano le arrojara una aura esfera y le llegó de lleno

Después del golpe el pokemon artificial dejó de levitar, agradeció mentalmente a Ash por detenerlo y tras dar una última mirada intimidante a Agatha su cuerpo cambió de color y acabó convirtiéndose en una estatua como de barro, ya sin vida

"¡aaaaahhhh maldito mocoso!" gritó la vieja a Ash, al ver que éste había hecho algo absolutamente imposible y arruinó sus planes

Ash se sentía muy débil, al parecer lanzar aura no era algo que los humanos debieran hacer así de normal porque se sentía sumamente cansado, además del dolor provocado por el ataque de Mewtwo, así que Gengar se aproximó a la mujer y por iniciativa propia usó su hipnosis para ponerla a dormir y que deje de ser un peligro

Pikachu por mientras fue con Misty, quien estaba acabando a esos sujetos con su Gyarados, por lo que al ver al pokemon amarillo, rápidamente le atendió, por lo que tras unas pocas palabras le siguió hasta donde Ash había luchado para sorprenderse al verlo tirado en el suelo desmayado, mientras que Gengar lo cuidaba y a sólo unos metros se encontraba Agatha durmiendo y el resto de los pokemon de Ash desparramados en el suelo

Ella procedió a tomar las pokebolas para llamarlos a todos con tal de que descansen, Gengar evitó el rayo rojo por lo que ella entendió que quería quedarse cuidando a su entrenador, cosa que entendió y permitió "Gengar ¿puedes llevar a Ash?" dijo la líder de gimnasio, mientras que el usualmente aterrador fantasma simplemente lo levantó y comenzó a sacarlo de ahí

….

..

Ash de pronto despertó y pudo ver el rostro de alegría en Pikachu y Gengar al verlo abrir los ojos, su más antiguo amigo comenzó a decir su nombre en voz alta, como llamando más personas y al poco tiempo llegaron Misty y la oficial Jenny junto a él

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó un tanto desorientado Ash, quien venía recién despertando y no era el hombre más perceptivo del mundo

"Nosotras deberíamos preguntar eso" respondió Misty quien mostraba un rostro de alegría y tranquilidad al ver que Ash estaba en perfectas condiciones "¿cómo fue que venciste a Mewtwo?" preguntó ella, haciendo que el campeón recordada todos los hechos de golpes

"…no era el verdadero…el equipo Rocket creó algunas copias, pero si su poder se acaba se convierten en una estatua" informó Ash a partir de lo que el pokemon le había dicho y la forma que adoptó cuando le dio con su propio ataque

"quiero que sepas que capturamos a todos los reclutas del equipo Rocket de la ciudad, en total fueron 56 personas incluyendo a Agatha, quien dijo que tiene más información sobre el equipo Rocket, pero sólo la entregará si tienes un combate con ella" informó la oficial Jenny, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Ash, quien imaginaba que tendría que enfrentarla en algún momento para conseguir recabar algo útil, especialmente relacionado a los nuevos Mewtwo que estaban usando, el campeón intentó levantarse de la cama, pero tras darse el impulso inicial no pudo sostenerse en pie y se precipitó al suelo, siendo detenido en el aire por la oficial Jenny, quien gracias a sus reflejos pudo evitar su caída, Misty se preocupó mucho aunque se tranquilizó al verlo durmiendo

"seguro necesita algo más de descanso" comentó la oficial Jenny para darle más seguridad del bienestar del nuevo campeón a su vieja amiga


	8. Capitulo 8 Formación

CAPÍTULO 8 Formación

Ash volvió a despertar cerca de las siete de la tarde, Misty quien estaba velando por su sueño, le informó que hace dos horas había llegado Máximo y además de ser informado de la situación por parte de la oficial Jenny y ella misma, estaba esperando que el joven despertara, él le agradeció su preocupación y le aseguró que ya se sentía mejor, por lo que podía levantarse sin dificultades

Cuando Ash bajó a la primera planta del centro pokemon, se encontró a Máximo conversando con Misty, aunque al verle aparecer rápidamente lo miraron a él

"vaya Ash, me enteré de la situación que vivieron y me alegra ver que ya estás bien" dijo de forma muy amable del campeón de la región Hoenn, extendiéndole la mano a Ash

"gracias Máximo, la verdad es que todo esto fue muy inesperado y traté de organizar todo lo mejor que pude" confesó Ash sonriendo de forma modesta, mientras se pasaba la mano por detrás de la nuca y Pikachu lo imitaba en el gesto

"Máximo, Ash hizo un excelente trabajo organizando a la gente y tomando las decisiones para enfrentar al equipo Rocket, es un muy buen líder y un aún mejor entrenador, si logramos salir airosos de este ataque, fue sin duda alguna gracias a él" agregó la oficial Jenny tratando de asegurarle al ya experimentado campeón lo bueno del desempeño de su más reciente colega, mientras que el alabado se ruborizaba un poco por la vergüenza

"eso es lo que veo…ahora ¿podrían disculparnos mientras subimos al tercer piso?" dijo el hombre mayor del grupo, recibiendo asentimientos por parte de las mujeres ahí presentes, quienes entendían a qué se refería eso, por lo que Ash comenzó a seguirlo en su camino hacia la habitación del campeón

….

..

"Así que era cierto lo del Mewtwo" comentó Máximo, luego de oír toda la historia de parte del mismo Ash, incluyendo la parte en que él le lanzaba una Auraesfera al enemigo

"sí, y según él mismo, el equipo Rocket ya tiene cuatro más en existencia, pero el más fuerte de estos cuatro está en poder del mismo Giovanni…aunque el lado positivo es que no cualquiera puede controlarlos" agregó Ash mencionando casi todo lo que faltaba sobre la información que existía sobre los planes del equipo Rocket

"¿tú ya habías usado ataques de aura?" preguntó Máximo intentando averiguar sobre el origen de estas nuevas capacidades que Ash demostraba

"no, yo descubrí que podía manipular el aura hasta cierto nivel, hace como un año, cuando nos encontramos con un Lucario que pertenecía a Sir Aaron y él dijo que mi aura se parecía mucho a la de su maestro, y después de eso nos encontramos con algunas flores de tiempo, las que reaccionaban a mi aura" informó Ash recordando sus aventuras con el árbol del comienzo "lo malo es que por la forma en que me debilitó no creo que sea conveniente volver a usar ese movimiento" agregó Ash refiriéndose a la paupérrima condición en que había quedado

"Ash, en primer lugar quería felicitarte, era tu primera misión importante y nadie te la asignó, tu asumiste muy bien el mando y buscaste el apoyo necesario, demostraste una buena capacidad de liderazgo, una mente muy aguda ya que tu estrategia para lidiar con la nube tóxica fue excelente y no te precipitaste yendo solo, sino que pediste la ayuda y compañía de un líder de gimnasio, así que déjame decirte que hiciste un trabajo espectacular y al menos frente a mis ojos ya no eres un novato" felicitó el campeón que más experiencia tenía del grupo actual

"¿y de qué me sirve eso?" preguntó Ash quien si bien se alegraba de escuchar eso, detestaba esa impotencia que le había provocado Mewtwo "ese pokemon trapeó el suelo con los míos, si me llego a enfrentar a Giovanni o a cualquier otro entrenador que tenga más pokemon soy hombre muerto" dijo Ash evidenciando el que en ese momento era su mayor temor, pero demostrando un gran tacto, el hombre puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Ash para calmarlo un poco y que escuche con atención lo que tenía que decirle

"Ash, contra ese pokemon incluso Cintia y yo tenemos pocas posibilidades, ten presente que no podías usar a tu pokemon más poderoso, además por la información que me diste puedo inferir que un entrenador debe usar toda su energía en controlar a Mewtwo, por lo que hasta que no salga de combate no podrán usar a otro pokemon" le dijo para tranquilizarlo un poco en ese sentido "además yo creo que este golpe fue un experimento, por lo que no volverán a atacar dentro de algún tiempo y por si llega a ocurrir algo, me quedaré aquí en Kanto mientras tú vas a entrenar para sentirte mejor, la verdad es que yo te considero muy fuerte, pero tu confianza en ti mismo fue golpeada y debes recuperarla, no me importa si entrenas tus pokemon o tu Auraesfera, pero tendrás como máximo un mes, si llego a necesitar tu asistencia te llamaré, de lo contrario preséntate aquí en treinta días más"

"está bien…aunque debo luchar contra Agatha" dijo Ash recordando su compromiso para poder adquirir más información sobre los planes del equipo Rocket

"no te preocupes por eso ahora, los pokemon que Agatha utiliza normalmente están en su oficina en los edificios del alto mando de Kanto, y no podremos ir por ellos en menos de una semana, así que podrás luchar con ella a lo que regreses de tu viaje, se lo diremos a ella para que mantenga la oferta" explicó Máximo tranquilizando al muchacho de pueblo Paleta quien asintió agradeciendo y tras ir al computador para cambiar algunos de sus pokemon salió de aquella habitación

Al bajar, Misty le estaba esperando y apenas el joven se bajó de la escalera lo abrazó "Ash qué bueno que estás bien, me preocupé tanto cuando te encontré tirado" dijo ella apretándolo bastante fuerte, el campeón pokemon se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que la chica tenía hacia él, pero sabía que no los correspondía, para él Misty era como su eterna amiga, alguien que lo ayudó mucho y se preocupó de él como lo haría una hermana mayor

"Tranquila Misty…tú y Brock me enseñaron a cuidarme bastante bien" contestó intentando crear un ambiente más distendido y menos tenso, especialmente para él

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" preguntó ella preocupada por lo que deparaba el futuro para su enamorado aventurero que tantos años llevaba recorriendo las distintas regiones del país, y en todas se había encontrado con las organizaciones criminales locales

"voy a darme un tiempo para entrenar, ya que necesito volverme más fuerte, por si me llego a enfrentar otra vez a alguno de esos Mewtwo" respondió Ash confiando en la discreción de su amiga con respecto al cuidado de dicha información

"por favor, prométeme que tendrás cuidado" dijo ella suplicando al darse cuenta que Ash no le permitiría acompañarle, debido al peligro que estaba por enfrentar y que ella misma no era lo suficiente fuerte como para combatir a su lado

"haré todo lo posible por salir con vida de eso para que en el futuro nos reunamos con Brock, y todos los demás que nos han acompañado" contestó Ash a modo de clausura, mirándola directamente a los ojos para asegurarle lo que estaba diciendo

"estaré esperando ese día entonces…y ya sabes, si te puedo ayudar en algo no dudes en pedírmelo" añadió ella mientras su amigo se comenzaba a alejar, éste levantó la mano con el pulgar en alto, como haciendo acuso de haberla oído, pero ya le estaba dando la espalda…alejándose una vez más

…

Ash volaba en su Pidgeot sobre ciudad Azafrán, sabía que ya había molestado a Sabrina durante su tiempo de entrenamiento para la liga, pero quería obtener más información sobre los pokemon psíquico y ella era la entrenadora más poderosa que conocía de ese elemento, por lo que seguramente podría ayudarle más que ninguna otra persona

Pensando en eso bajó cerca del gimnasio y se acercó a la entrada, pero quedó sorprendido cuando encontró un cartel que decía "CERRADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO" intentó asomarse por las ventanas, pero no vio a nadie en el interior y decidió que lo mejor sería averiguar con la enfermera Joy. Al llegar al centro pokemon ella le dijo que Sabrina había salido y por eso dejó el gimnasio cerrado, y nadie sabía a dónde se dirigía ni cuánto tiempo permanecería afuera, el campeón le preguntó si eso era normal, a lo que la amable mujer le respondió que no, ya que hace tiempo que no lo hacía, pero de vez en cuando ella salía del gimnasio en esa forma misteriosa y no volvía sino hasta tres o cuatro semanas después

Al ver que podría perder mucho tiempo esperando decidió darle las gracias a la enfermera y dirigirse a otro lado a entrenar, la verdad es que lo único que sabía que los pokemon psíquicos era que los oscuros y fantasmas eran efectivos contra ellos, pero dudaba que Gengar por sí solo pudiera contra Mewtwo y no tenía más pokemon que tuvieran ese elemento, aunque tampoco consideraba que la mejor solución sea capturar nuevos pokemon, sino que debía fortalecer los que ya tenía y buscar la manera de que ellos pudieran enfrentarse al poderoso pokemon artificial, después de todo ese era el deber de un buen entrenador

Al no tener más que hacer en ese sitio, el campeón novato decidió recuperar a su pokemon volador en el centro pokemon para que se reponga del viaje que habían tenido y emprender el vuelo nuevamente, su próximo destino era pueblo paleta

….

..

Paul estaba furioso, él ya había tenido días malos y la verdad es que muchos podrían decir que su humor por lo general era malo, y no estarían equivocados, sin embargo ese día toda esa aura negativa era aún peor que de costumbre

Estaba en un claro entrenando, lo más alejado que le había sido posible dentro de los límites que le había dado Saturno, quien parecía ser el encargado directo de cuidarlo, darle órdenes y ayudarlo a mejorar. En esos momentos su Ursaring, Torterra, Weaville, Honchkrow y Magmortar estaban desparramados en el suelo a su alrededor, todos ellos fuera de combate

"te lo advertí varias veces, no debes abusar de los caramelos" reprendió Saturno quien estaba sobre uno de los helicópteros personales que él mismo había construido, había ido a ver a Paul en cuanto éste le envió una señal de ayuda a través del pokenav

Al llegar se enteró que al entrenador de ciudad Rocavelo se le había escapado su Electrivire, podría ser debido a los constantes abusos y malos tratos, combinado al gran número de caramelos raros que el joven le dio detonó en una situación en que el pokemon eléctrico se volvió loco, atacó a todos sus otros compañeros, a Paul y finalmente salió huyendo de ahí a gran velocidad

Cuando Saturno llegó casi treinta minutos después, primero prestó ayuda a la joven promesa en la que el equipo Galaxia estaba depositando parte de sus esperanzas, luego llamaron a los pokemon y entonces él intentó explorar la zona en su nave, aunque desafortunadamente no tuvo éxito y acabaron dando por perdido aquel pokemon

"llévate los caramelos, los pokemon del mismo nivel no son igual de fuertes que los entrenados convencionalmente y corro el riesgo de perder más de mi equipo" dijo Paul molesto por lo que le había sucedido, la verdad es que él nunca admitiría que extrañaba a uno de sus pokemon y que le dolía que uno de ellos huyera de él, pero sí podía lamentar la pérdida de uno de sus mejores soldados

"está bien, después de todo sí eres un buen entrenador…sigue así y cuando obtengamos lo que estamos buscando serás bendecido con un pokemon de poder increíble" contestó Saturno entusiasmando al entrenador hambriento de poder, cuyo objetivo más próximo era vencer a Ash para demostrarle de forma definitiva quién era el mejor de los dos

"no sé si te interesa, pero Ash está en Kanto ocupándose del equipo Rocket, así que con todas las batallas que disputará de seguro se hará más fuerte" dijo la mano derecha de Helio antes de partir, para molestar a Paul y dejarlo motivado a seguir entrenando y fortaleciéndose, el joven talento con las máquinas sabía que los tipos como Paul obtenían poder y motivación a través de la rabia, el odio y las emociones negativas, podrían envenenar su alma y destruirlos en el largo plazo, pero en el corto y mediano plazo los volvía fuertes y manipulables, justo lo que ellos necesitaban

….

..

Ash estaba de regreso en pueblo paleta, saludó a su mamá y a Mr Mime en la casa ya que al estar en la ciudad consideró que lo más considerado era pasar a saludar, ella le preguntó cómo había estado y a qué se dedicaba ahora, por lo que él sólo pudo contestar que estaba entrenando y buscando entrenadores fuertes de varias regiones con los que combatir

Delia le preguntó por el motivo de su visita, a lo que el joven contestó que necesitaba hablar con el profesor Oak sobre algunas cosas relacionadas con los pokemon, ella contenta le dijo que había acudido al lugar correcto ya que si había alguien que sabía sobre los pokemon, era el profesor Oak

Tras almorzar en su casa, disfrutando mucho la comida preparada por su madre, el joven campeón y su Pikachu fueron hacia la reserva donde estaba el laboratorio del profesor Oak, mientras que Gengar se quedó jugando en la casa de Ash con el Mr Mime de su madre

"Hola Tracey ¿cómo estás?" saludó Ash al asistente del profesor Oak, quien le saludo al abrirle la puerta

"bien Ash, que gusto verte" respondió el dibujante haciendo pasar a su viejo amigo al interior del laboratorio "imagino que viniste a ver al profesor Oak, justo ahora está con algo de tiempo libre, así que lo llamaré

"¡Oh Ash, qué sorpresa!" comentó el profesor Oak mientras le daba la mano a Ash y luego lo invitaba a tomar asiento mientras él hacía lo mismo "y dime ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?" preguntó el afamado investigador pokemon

"Profesor Oak…¿usted sabe cuál es el trabajo del campeón de la liga pokemon?" preguntó Ash imaginando que por su fama y conocimientos, de seguro en más de una ocasión el comité pokemon o la misma policía podrían haber pedido su asesoría y a raíz de eso él podría saber, cuando miró al viejo éste asintió mirándole a los ojos, así que seguramente podría estar al tanto incluso de los encuentros que había tenido con los criminales "resulta que en mi último enfrentamiento tuve que luchar contra Agatha" dijo el muchacho, haciendo aparecer una cara de asombro en quien le entregara a Pikachu hace ya tantos años

"¿Agatha?...la Agatha que se especializa en pokemon tipo veneno y fantasma" preguntó bastante impactado el investigador, quien conocía a la mujer, tuvo incluso una relación de amor odio con ella cuando fueron rivales en su época de entrenador y si bien ella valoraba mucho el poder y el talento, no podía creer que se rebajara a trabajar para unos criminales

"eso no es lo peor, lo más fuerte fue que ella estaba luchando con un Mewtwo" mencionó Ash, volviendo a abrir los ojos del profesor Oak por la sorpresa

"¿el pokemon artificial cuyas habilidades psíquicas son imparables?" preguntó choqueado y algo asustado el conocido investigador que ya estaba al tanto de las principales características del pokemon creado por Giovanni y sus investigadores a partir del material genético de Mew

"sí, afortunadamente era sólo una réplica del original, cuyo poder era limitado y cuando logré hacerle algo de daño, acabó por volverse una estatua de barro…pero aún así barrió con mi equipo casi completo y como estaba en una cueva no pude usar a Ho-oh" respondió el campeón, ante un preocupado profesor Oak, quien se puso de pie y le dijo que le siguiera hasta su biblioteca

Se adentraron en el laboratorio hasta llegar a una habitación con muchos libros, buscó algunos hasta encontrar uno con tapa púrpura, el cual abrió y ojeó para buscar el apunte que buscaba, al encontrarlo se lo mostró a Ash, eran todas las anotaciones que se tenían sobre Mewtwo, su habilidad, sus ataques más característicos y las combinaciones que solía ocupar, aunque seguramente al ser una copia del original su poder no era tan inalcanzable, ya que el original se limitaba a inmovilizar a sus oponentes con su psíquico y luego liquidarlos con la onda mental, pero el de Agatha ocupaba la neblina para desorientar a sus rivales y luego liquidarlos con psico-corte, relegando al psíquico a un rol principalmente defensivo

"Profesor Oak, quería preguntarle cuál es la razón de que los tipo fantasma sean fuertes contra los psíquicos, tengo uno y no quiero llenar mi equipo de pokemon fantasma, sino que sabiendo la razón podría intentar recrear algo parecido con los demás" preguntó Ash intentando averiguar el truco que hacía a los pokemon fantasmas efectivos contra los psíquicos

"a ver…" dijo el profesor Oak buscando otro libro, era uno bastante viejo, por lo que tuvo que soplarlo para quitarle el polvo que tenía encima "…según los primeros investigadores la razón de la ventaja de los pokemon fantasma por sobre los psíquicos es porque el espíritu es más fuerte que la razón o la inteligencia" leyó lo que decía el libro de forma textual, sin embargo después lo cerró y miró a Ash, como con la intención de explicarle la razón real "aunque en términos prácticos la diferencia es que los tipo fantasma usan energías o ataques espirituales, algo que no es tangible, por lo que no puede ser controlado o tomado, a diferencia de los otros elementos que se caracterizan porque están compuestos por materia, tanto los ataques eléctricos, como los de agua o fuego son materia, la cual puede ser manejada o controlada mediante sus poderes mentales, la diferencia clave está en lo tangible o intangible, siendo ésta la característica que diferencia si los pokemon psíquicos pueden controlar los ataques o no" explicó el profesor Pokemon

"ya veo…entonces creo que no es mucho lo que pueda hacer, supongo que tendré que entrenar más a Gengar" contestó algo desanimado al no encontrar una forma de volver intangible uno de sus pokemon de los otros tipos que no eran fantasmas

"Ash, yo nunca podré imaginarme lo que significa enfrentar a ese pokemon, tú has presenciado de primera mano el poder de el original y de estos falsos…pero yo tengo mucha fe en ti, y si pudiste contra uno que te tomó por sorpresa, no veo razón para que no puedas contra los demás" aseguró el profesor Oak dándole una palmada en el hombro para tranquilizar al nuevo campeón, quien tenía una gran carga sobre sus hombros

"Muchas gracias profesor Oak" respondió Ash mientras se ponía de pie para disponerse a saludar a sus pokemon almacenados antes de retirarse de ese sitio

….

Ash estaba en su casa pensando, sabía que si seguía entrenando como siempre haría un poco más fuertes a sus pokemon, pero no creí que bastara con eso, ya que la diferencia con la cual aquel Mewtwo le venció fue abismal y aunque sabía que ni con el mejor entrenamiento que pudiera idear podría vencerlo en un mano a mano, sí podría idear algo para darle una mayor ventaja a sus pokemon de cara a la enorme diferencia que les separaba del poderoso pokemon psíquico

"bueno, creo que hay algo que podemos entrenar y que nos hizo falta el otro día" comentó Ash más para él mismo, que para Pikachu o sus otros pokemon "salgan chicos" dijo liberando a sus compañeros, incluso Ho-oh el cual se sorprendió de haber salido de su pokebola, él no era alguien que normalmente anduviera deambulando por ahí sin un motivo, ya que se aparecía a los humanos en contadas ocasiones, cerca suyo estaban Pikachu, Charizard, Gengar, Floatzel, Infernape y Sceptile "tenemos que volvernos más rápidos, así que ¡a correr!" indicó el entrenador, aprovechando que estaba en una gran planicie ya que su pueblo era tranquilo y tenía mucho espacio de campo libre, por lo que comenzó a echar una carrera mientras algunos de sus pokemon lo pasaban y otros simplemente mantenían su ritmo

De ese modo el joven campeón se pasó la primera semana de su mes de entrenamiento, mejorando las habilidades básicas de sus pokemon, como su velocidad y fuerza al hacerlos correr o ejercitarlos específicamente para esos efectos, parte de los entrenamientos eran en el campo, ya que había un gran espacio libre, mientras que el otro lo realizaba en la reserva pokemon del profesor Oak, ya que ahí podía usar o comandar a todos los pokemon que poseía

Tracey había estadio varios días contemplando su entrenamiento y tomando algunas escenas para sus dibujos, se daba cuenta de que tanto Ash como la mayoría de sus pokemon se habían fortalecido mucho desde la época en que él había viajado con él y ahora estaban al nivel de un campeón

….

..

Hoy Ash estaba revisando su equipo en el centro pokemon, acababa de llegar a ciudad Iris sobre su Pidgeot y estaba decidiendo por los siete compañeros que estarían con él durante algunos días antes de cambiarlos, aunque últimamente había tres en su equipo que no se movían y se trataba de Pikachu, por obvias razones, Ho-oh por ser su pokemon más poderoso y poseer un lazo especial y Gengar porque supuestamente se lo había llevado para animarlo y que pudiera viajar, así que no tenía mucho sentido dejarlo en pueblo paleta

El motivo de su viaje era que si no podía tener una especie de asesoría de parte de Sabrina sobre cómo lidiar con los pokemon psíquicos, intentaría pedir la ayuda de alguien que domine los pokemon fantasmas, por lo tanto, Morti el líder de gimnasio especialista en pokemon fantasmas sería el indicado para pedirle consejos

"Ash, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó el líder de gimnasio, que le dio un cálido apretón de manos y abrazo al ahora campeón pokemon, a quien había conocido hace tantos años atrás

"bueno Morti, la verdad es que necesito tu ayuda…" comenzó a explicar Ash, comenzando a relatarle que en su calidad de campeón debía ocuparse de algunos asuntos, Morti le dijo que sabía de eso ya que había trabajado con Lance en un par de ocasiones, por lo que ambos se ahorraron bastante tiempo y explicaciones, el nuevo campeón le explicó que necesitaba ayuda para luchar contra el pokemon psíquico más fuerte de todos y eso dejó intrigado a Morti quien no sabía a cuál se podría estar refiriendo

Los dos hombres se pusieron de acuerdo en lo que iban a hacer, por lo que el maestro tipo fantasma cerró el gimnasio por un par de días y se dedicó de tiempo completo a entrenar a Ash, quería enseñarle algunos ataques tipo fantasma a sus pokemon y además enseñarle a luchar con un fantasma, aprovechando sus habilidades para desmaterializarse y hacer ataques engañosos

Además del tiempo que Ash pasaba entrenando con Morti, el campeón vigente iba casi todos los días a la torre hojalata, donde soltaba a Ho-oh, Pikachu y Gengar para que le acompañen mientras él comenzaba a experimentar con su propia energía, ya que quería mejorar su capacidad con tal de poder disparar una o más auraesferas y no quedar inconsciente, ya que se volvería muy vulnerable, así que los primeros días comenzaba tratando de evocar la misma energía y concentrarla en una o sus dos manos según pudiera

Los días pasaban de forma muy productiva, ya que el régimen de entrenamiento que el campeón se había propuesto era bastante exigente, tras unos diez días Morti volvió a abrir el gimnasio ya que en esa etapa Ash necesitaba practicar las cosas que ya habían ideado y para eso no lo necesitaba a él, por lo que podía volver a sus labores habituales y reasumir sus responsabilidades como líder de gimnasio

El joven de pueblo paleta estaba en la zona este de la ciudad, cerca de donde se podía acceder al mar para seguir recorriendo la región Johto, en esos días aquel espacio solía estar desocupado y podía practicar sus nuevos ataques sin mayores distracciones

Durante su estadía en ciudad Iris sentía que había mejorado bastante y la verdad es que ya había recuperado su confianza, ahora se sentía más preparado que nunca para enfrentar a esas copias de Mewtwo, incluso se podría decir que estaba ansioso de hacerlo y poner a prueba sus nuevas habilidades

Quedaban solo un par de días antes del plazo en el que se suponía debía llegar a ciudad celeste a reportarse nuevamente con Máximo y había estado pensando en algo que le había parecido de gran utilidad, por eso es que se encontraba ahora golpeando la puerta del gimnasio de ciudad Iris

"¿cómo fue tu entrenamiento Ash?" preguntó Morti con una sonrisa al imaginarse lo mucho que había progresado Ash, ya que era increíble cómo había logrado mejorar los ataques de sus pokemon, definitivamente el chico tenía mucho talento

"muy bien Morti, muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda" contestó sonriente el originario de pueblo paleta, agradeciéndole por su indispensable colaboración durante el entrenamiento "pero ahora quería preguntarte algo, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? Podrías ver pelear a Ho-oh y conocer a Mewtwo" preguntó el campeón tentando al líder de gimnasio, ya que fue él quien le había contado la historia de Ho-oh y qué decir del rostro que puso cuando vio que Ash lo liberó de su pokebola, sin embargo no había tenido oportunidad de verlo combatir, y con el tiempo se había enterado que el poderoso pokemon psíquico al que Ash se refería era Mewtwo, por lo que tenía mucha curiosidad por enfrentarlo cara a cara

"jajjaaja sabes por dónde atacar Ash" comentó divertido el líder de gimnasio especializado en pokemon fantasmas "está bien Ash, me has convencido así que tienes a tu compañero, pero tendremos que apresurarnos para arreglar nuestras cosas, ya que si vamos los dos no podremos ir sobre Pidgeot, así que tendremos que tomar el tren en ciudad trigal" señaló el líder de gimnasio a lo que Ash asintió y ambos quedaron de juntarse en dos horas más en el centro pokemon para emprender su viaje

A la hora señalada estaban Ash y Morti con sus respectivas mochilas, caminando hacia el sur para tomar el tren en la estación de ciudad trigal, afortunadamente estaba cerca, por lo que podrían llegar a ciudad carmín por la mañana y de ahí tomando el subterráneo llegarían a ciudad celeste durante la tarde, por lo que tenían tiempo suficiente

El viaje fue tranquilo ya que ambos conocían el camino y para hacer el tiempo más corto estaban conversando sobre las aventuras pasadas de Ash y algunas de sus batallas en la liga pokemon que él había ganado enfrentando a fieros adversarios como Paul y Tobías

Algo que llamó su atención fue el hecho que cuando llegaron a ciudad Trigal, Ash se fijó que poco antes de la entrada había un extraño pokemon con una rara forma de pato tirado en el suelo, al parecer estaba algo lastimado y se veía muy triste, el campeón rápidamente se acercó y mientras pensaba en cosas alentadoras y tranquilizadoras, esperando que lo alcanzaran, lo tomó y lo llevó al centro pokemon

"Ash, ese debe ser un Porygon, es un pokemon muy raro de encontrar…sin embargo los otorgan como premio en el casino si logras muchas monedas…el problema con esos pokemon es que como han sido criados por otra persona no siempre logran conectar bien con su nuevo dueño, y como generalmente están guardados en sus pokebolas o forman parte de una exhibición no tienen demasiada práctica en combates reales y sus dueños los terminan abandonando en el mejor de los casos" explicó Morti a Ash, el ser mayor y vivir cerca de la ciudad le permitía conocer esas malas prácticas de algunas cosas, y menos mal que no le dijo que algunos eran obtenidos sólo para ser vendidos en el mercado negro, ya que con la sensibilidad que el muchacho tenía, sería capaz de ir al casino mismo y exigir que liberaran a todos los pokemon

Ash tenía al Porygon en sus brazos y así fue como lo llevó hasta el centro pokemon, donde la enfermera Joy lo trató con mucho cariño y le dijo lo mismo que había dicho Morti hace algunos instantes ya que ella lo veía suceder bastante a menudo y los pobres pokemon tras perder una batalla quedaban heridos y abandonados

Afortunadamente no tenía mayores complicaciones y sólo algunas heridas, por lo que con la ayuda de Chansey no tuvo demasiados problemas para dejarlo como nuevo en menos de treinta minutos, y al terminar el mismo Ash estaba esperando para ver al pokemon en buen estado, el campeón se alegró de verlo bien y tras saludarlo lo volvió a tomar en brazos, Morti le preguntó qué iba a hacer con él y la respuesta fue que lo llevaría de regreso al casino para que la persona que lo cuidaba antes pudiera seguir haciéndolo, ya que seguramente era a quien ese pokemon más apreciaba, sin embargo cuando tuvieron el casino a la vista, el pequeño pokemon comenzó a mover la cabeza y decir su nombre en un tono más fuerte

"¿qué pasa Porygon?" preguntó Ash mirando fijamente al pokemon, intentando poder comunicarse mentalmente con él, del mismo modo en que lo estaba logrando con la mayoría de sus pokemon, incluso los que había obtenido en Sinnoh

'_no necesitas tu habilidad para darte cuenta de eso Ash'_ pensó un sonriente Morti al notar que Ash estaba a punto de hacerse con un nuevo miembro en su equipo

'_¿quieres venir conmigo?'_ preguntó mentalmente, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del pokemon, quien le comunicó que él había sido el primero en demostrarle cariño y por eso quería acompañarlo y ayudarlo por siempre "entonces está decidido" dijo Ash abrazándolo un poco más fuerte para luego sacar una pokebola de las normales y ponerla frente a él, Porygon le dio un cabezazo y entró de una sola vez, Pikachu comentó alegre el suceso aunque luego la esfera se fue de la mano de su entrenador, ya que sobrepasaba el límite ya extendido de pokemon que podía llevar al mismo tiempo, por lo que acabaron regresando al centro pokemon

….

"Si bien recuerdo, dijiste que te quedaban como cuatro días más, ¿qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Morti a su nuevo compañero de labores, mientras iban en el tren y recibían los primeros rayos del sol

"bueno, creo que voy a ir a saludar a Misty y pasaré esos días entrenando a este pequeñito" comentó Ash refiriéndose al Porygon que tenía durmiendo en sus brazos "estuve revisando mi Pokedex y se me ocurrieron algunas ideas estupendas, además que él tiene ataques muy versátiles, de seguro será alguien que nos ayudará mucho" comentó entusiasmado al pensar en los ataques que quería enseñarle a su más reciente pokemon y que esperaba alcanzar en los pocos días libres que le quedaban

Y con nuevas habilidades y esperanzas afrontaba la vista de la ciudad carmín que se acercaba cada vez más a él, Ash sabía que se vendrían tiempos difíciles, pero tanto él como Morti se habían preparado para ese momento

…

Era la fecha indicada y los dos entrenadores que venían de ciudad Iris entraron al centro pokemon, Ash preguntó a la enfermera Joy por Máximo y ésta, obviamente después de saludarlo y decirle lo fuerte que se veía le explicó que había enfrentado a algunos bandidos del equipo Rocket hace un par de días, por lo que se encontraba analizando la información con la oficial Jenny

De ese modo el próximo destino del par fue la estación de policías, donde ya sabían quién era por lo que le dejaron ingresar a las oficinas de los oficiales hasta que llegó a la de la oficial Jenny, donde se encontraban ésta y Máximo

"¡Ash qué gusto verte, parece que has aprovechado bien tu tiempo libre!" comentó el campeón de Hoenn estrechando la mano de su más joven compañero de título, para posteriormente saludar a Morti "Morti, qué gusto conocerte, ¿supongo que si vienes con Ash es porque él pidió tu ayuda y te explicó en qué consiste su trabajo no?" preguntó Máximo al líder de gimnasio, mientras lo saludaba

"bueno el gusto es mutuo" respondió el saludo primero demostrando su cortesía "pues Ash me explicó la situación y la verdad es que hace tiempo hice algunos trabajos con Lance, por lo que no me es tan ajeno todo esto" añadió obteniendo una sonrisa de aprobación por parte del otro campeón

"Ash, te ves más fuerte…incluso diría que has crecido dos o tres centímetros" comentó el tipo de Hoenn, haciendo sonrojar un poco a Ash, quien no estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos en relación a su físico

"¿de verdad crees eso? La enfermera Joy dijo lo mismo" contestó él con un tono de ingenuidad sobre el tema, por lo que Máximo le tomó una foto con su pokenav sorprendiendo al entrenador del Pikachu, entonces procedió a conectar su herramienta al proyector y puso dos fotos en al telón, ambas de Ash, pero la primera es la foto de cuerpo completo que se había tomado con sus pokemon el día que ganó la liga, y la de la derecha era la que acababa de capturar, en ese momento Ash se fijó que sí estaba algunos centímetros más alto y que sus músculos estaban comenzando a verse más diferenciados, aún no se veía musculoso, pero sus brazos ya no estaban planos como antes "…¿qué significa eso?" preguntó totalmente confundido el muchacho, quien no había notado el cambio ni se imaginaba la razón de éste

"¿estuviste practicando con aura no es así?" preguntó Máximo, haciendo que Ash asintiera, aunque fuese más una afirmación que una pregunta realmente "el aura es la energía de tu interior, de tu cuerpo, mente y espíritu, imagino que si fortaleces tu aura, estos tres aspectos tienen el mismo impacto" conjeturó el ya consagrado entrenador y coordinador pokemon teorizando sobre la razón del cambio en Ash, que por cierto le favorecía en su apariencia y seguramente le habría hecho más fuerte también a la hora de lanzar esas auraesferas "bien, volvamos a lo nuestro" dijo reenfocando el tema en discusión "hace cinco días fui a la planta eléctrica ya que estuvimos viendo algunos miembros del equipo Rocket deambular por las afueras de la ciudad y resulta que tenían toda una base ahí, la cual estaba dirigida por el teniente Surge, a quien me costó vencer ya que todos sus pokemon estaban súper cargados y además de los pokemon que tú mencionaste de la pelea que tuviste con él, tenía en su poder un Zapdos…aunque pude lograrlo y actualmente está en custodia, todos los detalles están en esta carpeta" indicó entregándole los documentos a Ash para que les diera una ojeada

Qué decir de lo impresionado que estaba Ash, él sabía que Máximo si bien era un campeón de liga igual que él o Cintia, su especialidad eran los pokemon tipo agua y precisamente utilizaba éstos en los concursos, por lo que enfrentar a un entrenador con poderosos pokemon eléctricos como Surge quien además de todo había adquirido un Zapdos le hacía preguntarse cuán fuerte era él en comparación a sus dos colegas, Ash estuvo ojeando el informe en busca de algo ya que parecía pasar y pasar las páginas y cuando terminaba, volvía a comenzar

"No Ash, no hubo Mewtwo en esta ocasión, incluso pienso que cuando dijo que el equipo Rocket contaba con cuatro, podría estarse incluyendo…quiero creer que sólo hay tres más y uno de ellos está con Giovanni, mientras que los otros dos deben estar en manos de entrenadores muy fuertes mentalmente o con experiencia frente a pokemon psíquicos" explicó Máximo, haciendo que una loca idea surja por instantes en la mente del entrenador, pero que sea inmediatamente descartada por lo absurda que parecía

"¿Qué es lo que tendremos que hacer entonces?" preguntó Ash a quien actuaba como su superior, ya que al menos en cuanto a experiencia lo era, aunque en esos momentos Ash se estaba muriendo por tener una pelea de práctica contra él

"bueno, de momento tienes que enfrentar a Agatha para ver qué nos puede decir, luego tendrás que ir a ciudad Azulona, ya que hay un evento oficial del comité pokemon, lucharás contra algún miembro del alto mando de alguna zona" dijo Máximo con una sonrisa divertida al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Ash quien no esperaba eso "y será transmitido por televisión en casi todo el país" añadió poniéndolo incluso un poco nervioso ya que no estaba preparado para aparecer en público y tener que cuidar una imagen


	9. CAPITULO 9 ENFRENTAMIENTOS

CAPITULO 9 ENFRENTAMIENTOS

Ash y Agatha se estaban mirando el uno al otro, los dos pokemon que la anciana solía emplear en la mayoría de sus combates habían sido recuperados, aunque no los tuvo en su poder hasta ese momento; cuando el joven campeón le preguntó por qué hacía todo eso, ella le dijo que se debía a que estaba aburrida y prefería formar parte del equipo Rocket, para dominar pokemon poderosos y enfrentar fuertes entrenadores que permanecer como una anciana aburrida y sin vida hasta el día de su muerte

"está bien, el combate será de dos pokemon con sustituciones permitidas, como quien lanzó el reto fue Agatha, ella tiene que sacar primero" dijo Máximo, quien estaba actuando como referee al ser alguien que conocía mucho de los pokemon, se preocupaba por su bienestar y tenía la autoridad como para estar en presencia de un criminal tan peligroso por sus habilidades y lo que sabía

"bien, será a tu manera, sal Golbat" dijo la mujer, liberando a su pokemon murciélago, el cual estaba bastante entusiasmado por haber salido de su pokebola y estar nuevamente en poder de su entrenadora

"Pikachu, es tu momento" dijo Ash haciendo que el pokemon eléctrico bajara de su hombro

"Golbat, usa aire afilado" indicó la entrenadora más añosa de los dos, mientras que su pokemon se elevó un poco en el aire para tener mejor rango y entonces comenzó a batir sus alas, creando un viento que tenía navajas de energía en él

'_Pikachu, esquívalo_' pidió mentalmente Ash a su pokemon, el cual sin tener que hacer un gesto o tomarse su tiempo para acumular energía comenzó a correr dejando una leve estela blanca tras su paso

"¿Cómo es que usa ataque rápido sin que se lo ordenen?" preguntó Agatha sorprendida al ver la reacción de aquel Pikachu que conoció años atrás, ya que al parecer durante la pelea había estado tan concentrada en controlar a Mewtwo que no notó el hecho que Ash pocas veces habló para dar las instrucciones a su equipo

"Colmillo veneno" ordenó la mujer, mientras que Ash nuevamente sin hablar le señaló a Pikachu que bloqueara el ataque usando cola de hierro, por lo que la rata amarilla interpuso su apéndice entre el pokemon volador y él, frenando el golpe ya que el veneno no afectaba al tipo acero

"ahora prepárate para ser la primera persona en recibir mi ataque especial, ¡Pikachu, chispa fantasma!" gritó un entusiasmado Ash, quien con su índice señalaba hacia el Golbat, entonces Pikachu emitió un pequeño destello oscuro en torno a su cuerpo y luego disparó un impactrueno negro que dejó absolutamente intrigados tanto a Máximo como a Agatha, el ataque golpeó de forma directa a Golbat, y ya sea por su debilidad frente al elemento o por lo poderoso que se veía el ataque, quedó inmediatamente fuera de combate

"Gengar es tu turno" dijo la integrante del alto mando liberando su poderoso pokemon fantasma, al cual Ash no había podido vencer anteriormente "doble equipo" ordenó, por lo que su pokemon comenzó a crear imágenes de sí mismo

'_Pikachu, atácalos con impactrueno para encontrar al verdadero, y si llega a atacar antes esquívalo a toda velocidad_' pidió Ash a su pokemon usando su lazo mental para no advertir a su adversaria

Pikachu comenzó a lanzar descargas eléctricas a los pokemon fantasmas, mientras que éste recibió la instrucción de utilizar bola sombra, como aún quedaban varios Gengar, se veía como si le estuviesen disparando varias a la vez, aunque afortunadamente su velocidad normal era como si estuviese usando el ataque rápido, por lo que pudo evadirlos, pero quedó muy cerca de uno de los Gengar, quien usó hipnosis bajo órdenes de Agatha y de este modo se reveló como el original

"termínalo con come sueños" ordenó la mujer al fantasma, quien estaba frente al dormido Pikachu, quien estaba indefenso y nada pudo hacer contra el golpe que lo dejaría fuera de combate

'_bueno, creo que era mucho pedir tratar de vencer a alguien del alto mando con sólo uno de mis pokemon'_ pensó Ash bajando de su pedestal para darse cuenta que su adversaria era alguien de gran nivel y categoría "Noctowl yo te elijo" gritó Ash llamando a su pokemon brillante, el cual estiró de forma animada sus alas frente al desafío que tenía en frente

"doble equipo" ordenó nuevamente Agatha comenzando con la misma estrategia, primero confundiría y distraería al pokemon volador con excelentes habilidades de percepción, y mientras que éste perdía el tiempo atacando las copias, se acercaría para volver a liquidarlo con la combinación de hipnosis y come sueños

Eso fue lo que Agatha intentó, sin embargo Ash le había pedido a su pokemon que aparentara estar dormido porque sabía que por su habilidad eso era algo imposible, permitiendo que Gengar ya sin copias y en su estado material, debido a la inmensamente útil visión de Noctowl quedara justo en frente suyo

'_bola sombra_' indicó Ash, por lo que su pokemon en un sorpresivo movimiento, descolocó a la anciana, golpeando de lleno a su pokemon en un ataque súper efectivo que dejó a su pokemon con poco para debilitarse

"¿acaso ese Noctowl tiene por habilidad insomnio?" preguntó Agatha algo consternada por haber fallado así en su ya tan frecuente táctica, Ash no le respondió, pero con la sonrisa de alegría que había puesto no era necesario hacerlo en voz alta "Gengar, bola sombra" ordenó la mujer a su pokemon, el cual comenzó a formar el ataque, pero el ave pudo evadirlo con facilidad y responderle con el mismo, liquidándolo de una buena vez, después de todo contra Noctowl sólo uno de los ataques de Gengar servían, por lo que era una pelea absolutamente perdida desde el comienzo

"has mejorado chico…sin duda que lo has hecho" comentó Agatha retirando a su pokemon, mientras repasaba en su mente algunos momentos del primer combate que había tenido con Ash en el gimnasio de ciudad verde "como prometí, les diré lo poco que sé sobre el equipo Rocket" dijo a modo de introducción la anciana para proceder a salir de aquel lugar y llegar a lo que parecía un salón de interrogatorios, al cual ingresaron Ash y Máximo, mientras que la oficial Jenny observaba detrás del cristal "el equipo Rocket creó un total de cuatro Mewtwo experimentales, combinando los poderes psíquicos de cientos de pokemon para fortalecer los de estas copias, las cuales son combinaciones del ADN del Mewtwo original, de Ditto y el resultado de la manipulación de los investigadores nuevos, ya que el Mewtwo que el equipo Rocket creó la primera vez destruyó el laboratorio con todos los investigadores en él, de los cuatro pokemon Giovanni posee aquel que tenía la energía de más pokemon psíquicos, y luego los otros tres eran prácticamente similares, siendo sus entrenadores, Sabrina, Lance y yo" informó la ex integrante del alto mando, sorprendiendo a los dos campeones que había frente a ella

"¿Sabrina la líder del gimnasio de ciudad azafrán?" preguntó Ash incrédulo, porque no le cabía en la cabeza que la chica amable y simpática que incluso le había ayudado y regresado un pokemon fuera uno de los pesos pesados en una organización como el equipo Rocket

"¿el campeón Pokemon Lance?" preguntó Máximo casi al mismo tiempo que su colega, sorprendido de escuchar que el desaparecido maestro de los pokemon tipo dragón, no estaba desaparecido sino que se ocultaba del radar para poder trabajar con un grupo criminal

Agatha simplemente asintió mirando a ambos, confirmando sus sospechas para proseguir con sus palabras "Lance viaja todo el tiempo entre una región y otra, Sabrina normalmente está en su gimnasio o bien en Johto, aunque no conozco demasiado la región como para saber dónde y Giovanni es un misterio, sin embargo el hecho que recurrentemente hable sobre la meseta añil podría ser una pista" concluyó finalmente para asegurarles que no sabía nada más, aunque eso ya era algo sumamente valioso que les había dicho, por lo que debían avisarle a Cintia y pensar muy seriamente en lo que iban a hacer a continuación

Los dos campeones se miraron y tras asentir se marcharon del sitio, luego la oficial Jenny tomó los pokemon más cercanos que tenía la anciana y le prometió curarlos y devolverlos si prometía no intentar nada extraño, cosa que ella aceptó haciendo, ya que según las palabras de Máximo, ella se había unido al equipo Rocket más por aburrimiento que por cualquier otra razón

Ash estaba pensando en Sabrina, no podía creer que la chica solitaria cuya sonrisa era tan bonita formaba parte de una organización que causaba tanto daño a humanos y pokemon, como lo hacía el equipo Rocket, simplemente por más que lo pensaba no podía creerlo

Máximo por otro lado estaba igual de estupefacto con respecto a Lance, el maestro de los dragones era uno de los primeros campeones federados o acreditados, él le había enseñado cómo realizar sus funciones como principal agente de la ley y la paz, además de siempre demostrar mucho aprecio y consideración hacia los pokemon, todo eso parecía demasiado irreal y no lo creería hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos

Sin embargo, pese a sus opiniones personales, su deber estaba primero y lo reportaron a las autoridades centrales de las distintas agencias, así como al señor Charles y a Cintia para que estuviesen preparados

Finalmente los dos campeones que se encontraban en Kanto se relajaron un poco y se detuvieron en una tienda cercana al gimnasio de ciudad celeste donde se encontraron a Morti y pudieron conversar tranquilos al estar apartados del resto de las personas, lo que garantizaba su privacidad

"¿Ash qué fue todo eso que hiciste contra Agatha?" preguntó un impresionado Máximo quien a decir verdad no sabía si él podría con Ash, tras ver a sólo dos de sus pokemon

"eso fue el resultado de mi entrenamiento" comentó risueño y sonriente un orgulloso Ash "verás, cuando hablé con el profesor Oak me dijo que los fantasmas tenían ventaja sobre los psíquicos porque eran intangibles, así que hice que algunos de mis pokemon aprendieran ataques fantasmas para tener algo de ventaja" añadió el muchacho que cada vez que tenía tiempo para dedicarlo por completo a su entrenamiento, lograba maravillas

"pero Pikachu hizo un ataque que no conozco" mencionó Máximo recordando ese ataque eléctrico de color negro al que Ash llamó la chispa fantasma

"aah eso" dijo Ash como dándose cuenta del punto que más había impactado a su colega "bueno, de la lista de ataques posibles de Pikachu que hay en el pokedex, maldición es prácticamente el único tipo fantasma, así que Morti aquí me dio la idea de hacerle combinar la energía o elemento del ataque, con otro de mi elección, por eso es que combinamos maldición e impactrueno para crear la chispa fantasma…y después de eso me surgió la idea de combinar ataques con mis otros pokemon, aunque lograr acostumbrarlos a una perfecta sincronización para hacer dos técnicas diferentes, prácticamente al mismo tiempo no es nada fácil y sólo lo logré con algunos de mis amigos" explicó Ash refiriéndose a sus técnicas combinadas, las cuales había ideado Morti, pero Ash fue quien acabó desarrollándolas antes que nadie

"y esa velocidad…yo sé que tu Pikachu entiende tus pensamientos, pero no pensé que usara ataque rápido para huir" comentó impresionado por la maniobra evasiva

"bueno..eso no fue técnicamente un ataque rápido" agregó Ash para disponerse a explicar más en detalle el asunto "verás, cuando un pokemon que no es fantasma usa maldición, gana ataque y defensa lo cual es genial ya que mejora el golpe, pero pierde velocidad, y ese era uno de los puntos fuertes de Pikachu, por lo que entrenamos para que su velocidad normal de movimiento sea la del ataque rápido, él ahora puede acumular energía en su cuerpo y usarla en cualquier movimiento, pero la única desventaja es que ya no puedo seguir luchando por tanto tiempo, porque al usar tanta energía para moverse perdimos un poco de resistencia, pero ganamos mucho poder y una gran arma contra Mewtwo" respondió finalmente con confianza el campeón de pueblo paleta, mientras acariciaba en la cabeza a su Pikachu

"vaya, sin duda que eres increíble" alabó un sorprendido campeón veterano, quien nunca había imaginado el hacer ataques simultáneos para combinar sus efectos

"Máximo, ¿contra quién va a luchar Ash?" preguntó Morti, curioso sobre el duelo de exhibición que Ash tendría dentro de pocos días en ciudad azulona

"jajajaja, no puedo decirte ya que parte del misticismo es que nadie sabe la identidad del retador, sólo se sabe que será alguien de gran categoría y será un duelo de tres contra tres" informó un complacido Máximo, quien estaba contento de que Ash estuviese con ellos, ese chico era alguien de un potencial inmenso y eso que su nivel actual ya era sobresaliente

….

..

Pasaron unos cuantos días y Kanto vio el ir y venir de algunos, Máximo al ver ya no era tan necesario volvió a Sinnoh para apoyar a Cintia, ya que al parecer Ash tenía las cosas bajo control y el team galaxia parecía más esquivo

Morti era un gran compañero para Ash, porque si bien era alrededor de diez años mayor que él, no era alguien tan anticuado o reflexivo, por lo que se llevaban bastante bien y le daba gran confianza tener a alguien capaz de defenderse de Mewtwo como compañero

Actualmente estaban en ciudad azulona, Ash había tenido algunos combates de práctica con Morti, pero ya se había acostumbrado a lidiar con fantasmas y eludirlos hasta que hagan su movimiento para cazarlos en ese instante con un ataque demoledor, al pensar en su equipo no quiso usar a Pikachu porque no quería mostrar sus nuevas habilidades en caso de que el equipo Rocket viera el encuentro, cosa que sería lo más lógico, pero eso no le impedía formar un trío terriblemente poderoso y bastante balanceado

Las cosas estuvieron tranquilas hasta que llegó el día de la verdad, Ash había sido tentado de vestirse de gala para la ocasión, pero al final declinó la propuesta ya que no quería ser visto de ninguna otra forma, que no fuese su atuendo usual, no quería cambiar sólo para impresionar a la gente que lo vería en las diferentes regiones donde su duelo sería transmitido, tenía sus siete pokebolas consigo, aunque sólo tres iban a participar en el enfrentamiento y tanto él como sus pokemon lo sabían bastante bien, ya que había estado practicando con el equipo, las batallas serían uno a uno, pero de todos modos él tenía algunas maniobras de equipo o colaboración por si las llegaba a necesitar

Se subió a un ascensor que había en el primer piso del enorme centro comercial, lo que no sabía es que era uno especial, vip, por llamarle de alguna manera y le condujo a la recepción del estadio del cielo, nombre que Erika había puesto al moderno estadio que habían construido sobre el centro comercial de esa ciudad, y que usualmente estaba cubierto por un techo metálico, pero que ahora estaba abierto y por cierto, con mucha gente esperando en el público

En las gradas se encontraban Máximo y el señor Charles como representantes del comité de la liga, mientras que el jefe principal de la policía estaba en otro sector observando el enfrentamiento, había oído de las aventuras de Ash en ciudad carmín y celeste y quería verlo en vivo y en directo para ver de lo que era capaz

El campeón de pueblo paleta subió por una plataforma mecánica hasta quedar en el lugar desde donde comandaría a sus pokemon, justo en frente de la arena de combates, el anunciador lo recibía con su presentación y el público estallaba en aplausos de bienvenida, entonces las luces se enfocaron en el punto frente a él

"ahora tenemos al retador" comenzó el anunciador para darle suspenso a la situación, ya que ni el público ni Ash sabía quién sería el otro contrincante "él es un hombre de gran trayectoria, con un equipo que se ha ganado su fama a punta de victorias y grandes hazañas" agregó el locutor haciendo una introducción bastante general "aquí tenemos al líder del alto mando de Hoenn, Drake" pronunció el comentarista principal, haciendo que Ash abra los ojos en sorpresa al oír su identidad, hacía mucho tiempo que tuvo un combate contra él, en el cual perdió por su falta de experiencia y poder de ataque, mas ahora era un entrenador totalmente distinto y mucho, mucho más poderoso

"vaya Ash…realmente puedo confesar que me preguntaba cuándo te encontraría en esa posición" comentó el último miembro del alto mando de Hoenn "desde que nos conocimos años atrás vi en ti un gran talento" añadió alagando al nuevo campeón, quien sonrió por el cumplido "pero no creas que por eso el resultado de nuestro encuentro va a ser distinto" dijo finalmente sujetando una pokebola con su mano

"eso tendremos que verlo…aunque la verdad es que tengo mucho interés por ver si has mejorado en estos años" dijo Ash confiado, sin un ánimo de provocación, ya que al ser alguien de tanta experiencia era inútil, pero pudo sacarle una sonrisa que en Drake significó que Ash no sólo había ganado habilidades, sino mucha confianza también

"ambos lanzarán su pokemon al mismo tiempo, pueden sustituir, pero no sucesivamente" explicó el anunciador utilizando normas similares a las que Ash había debido seguir en la liga pokemon

"Shelgon sal de ahí" gritó Drake lanzando su pokebola, para que el pokemon dragón de gran defensa saliera al ruedo

"Floatzel, yo te elijo" gritó Ash lanzando su pokebola al aire, mientras que su pokemon salía y quedaba de brazos cruzados repitiendo su nombre en una pose de chico malo que causó gran impacto en el público por el carácter demostrado por el pokemon agua hielo "te aviso que si vuelves a usar tu estrategia de dejarme atacar hasta que mi pokemon se canse, créeme que no durarás mucho tiempo" advirtió Ash, volviendo a sacar una sonrisa en el miembro del alto mando que empleaba pokemon tipo dragón

"jajajaja, veo que tienes agallas" comentó divertido el viejo "no tienes que preocuparte porque no te subestimaré" respondió Drake asegurándole que iría en serio "dragoaliento" pidió el pirata a su pokemon, el cual comenzó a emitir un fuego de color verde que Ash ya conocía

'_esquívalo por favor_' pidió Ash a su pokemon, quien no tuvo dificultad ya que era muy rápido, incluso sin la necesidad de la lluvia "colmillo hielo" indicó Ash a su Floatzel, por lo que éste acumuló su energía en sus dientes mayores y comenzó a correr hacia su rival, Drake observó eso y aunque le pareció extraño que cargara tan de frente, esperó ya que la defensa de su pokemon debería ser suficiente para soportar eso, aunque tendría que ser cuidadoso ya que el hielo era uno de los elementos que infringía daño completo a los pokemon tipo dragón '_aqua jet ahora'_ ordenó mentalmente el campeón, haciendo que su pokemon sonría, Floatzel sabía de esa estrategia, él ya era rápido, por lo que si bien era poco común que ataque así de directo, no era algo demasiado extraño, por lo que el rival se confiaría e intentaría esquivar o contraatacar cuando estuviese lo suficientemente cerca, pero a medio camino el ataque se combinaba con el aqua jet, sorprendiendo tanto al pokemon adversario como a su entrenador, y como no necesitaba gritar la orden, nadie lo veía venir

"¡guau!" gritó el locutor al ver cómo el vistoso aqua jet de hielo impactaba de lleno en el pokemon tipo dragón, ante la cara atónita de Drake quien nunca se esperó algo así, el pirata miró a su pokemon y bendijo su elevada defensa o de lo contrario eso habría sido todo para su pokemon

"doble filo" indicó a su pokemon, el cual comenzó a cargar con fuerza contra el de Ash "protección" dijo en esta ocasión, haciendo que una vez en el aire, cuando iba con todo el impulso del doble filo, se cubriera por una barrera protectora que le protegería de cualquier ataque que Ash le pudiera ordenar a su pokemon

'_Floatzel, mantente firme y recíbelo con tu flotador_' indicó Ash a su pokemon, el cual con su gran espíritu de pelea no le hizo el quite como otro pudo haber esperado, sino que infló el flotador que parecía bufanda y lo detuvo con su cuerpo '_ahora haz danza de la lluvia_' pidió el campeón, por lo que su pokemon miró al cielo y disparó una esfera de energía hacia arriba, la cual subió girando en una trayectoria espiral, que a los pocos segundos hizo que salieran algunas nubes y tras unos instantes comenzara a precipitar. Todo eso sin soltar a Shelgon, por lo que al poco tiempo después la protección terminó de hacer efecto y Ash le indicó a su pokemon usar colmillo de hielo, estando en contacto directo fue muy fácil realizar esa maniobra que incluso logró congelar a su adversario, quien puso una mueca de desagrado al ver el resultado del ataque "termínalo con hidropulso" señaló Ash, por lo que su pokemon dio un salto hacia atrás y disparó la esfera de agua que le dio de lleno al dragón, dejándolo fuera de combate tras todo el daño recibido, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de llamarlo

"regresa Shelgon" dijo Drake al momento de llamar a su pokemon "gracias por tu trabajo, supongo que todavía estaba subestimándolo" comentó a modo de disculpa para su fiel amigo "Altaria, es tu turno" dijo ahora el miembro del alto mando llamando al pokemon que descansaba sobre lo que parecía una nube "ataque aéreo"

Ash se sorprendió al ver que Drake utilizara uno de los ataques tipo volador más poderosos en su primer movimiento, de seguro era una especie de medida desesperada para equiparar la cuenta ya que ese ataque podría dejar a Floatzel fuera de combate, mas ese ataque tardaba en prepararse ya que el pokemon tenía que volar alto y luego arremeter contra su rival…

…o al menos eso era en los libros, ya que Ash abrió los ojos muy grandes al ver que Altaria cargaba inmediatamente contra su pokemon _'¡esquívalo!_' prácticamente gritó mentalmente un asombroso entrenador de pueblo paleta

Floatzel se dio cuenta del ataque inminente y su reacción inicial era detenerlo al igual que el anterior, pero tras la orden de su entrenador saltó hacia un costado para esquivar el ataque, sin embargo su rival ya venía cerca y alcanzó a golpearlo por un costado del tronco, afortunadamente no había sido un golpe directo por lo que su pokemon podía continuar, pero tampoco había salido ileso y de no ser por la lluvia, de seguro tampoco habría logrado esquivarlo ni siquiera parcialmente

'_Floatzel, aqua jet circular_' pidió Ash a su pokemon, quien reponiéndose del golpe se rodeó de agua y cargó contra su oponente, Altaria lo esquivó por orden de Drake, pero en ese momento se dieron cuenta que no iba realmente dirigido hacia el dragón, sino que pasó por un costado y se puso a dar vueltas en círculos en torno a él, Altaria se vio rodeado por una especie de grueso aro de agua, el cual cubría al pokemon nutria marina y no le quedaba más que estar atento a todo su entorno ya que podía salir de cualquier costado y atacarlo rápidamente, Drake también prestaba mucha atención a Ash, ya que seguramente si éste hacía un gesto o algo sería la indicación de su ataque y precisamente cuando vio a Ash hacer una mueca reaccionó de inmediato

"Altaria, dragoaliento" indicó Drake a su pokemon, el cual vio cómo su adversario dio un salto en el aire, de seguro buscaba ganar más potencia al caer con el impulso de la gravedad, el ataque de ese fuego especial que sólo los dragones podían producir dio de lleno en Floatzel, sin embargo lo que nadie esperó fue cuando un Hidropulso salió desde el aro de agua y golpeó de lleno a Altaria, quien nunca vio venir el ataque

Tanto Drake como el público estaba más que impresionado, ya que nunca pensaron que esa movida podría haber escondido ese ataque, al hacer ese aro de agua en movimiento y crear un Hidropulso, éste se iría hacia el centro apenas Floatzel lo soltara debido a la fuerza centrífuga, por lo que el salto del pokemon era sólo una distracción que si bien Ash no disfrutaba porque obligaba a Floatzel a recibir un golpe directo, sí permitía mientras el pokemon tuviese su flotador inflado para minimizar el daño

"derribo" ordenó el miembro del alto mando, haciendo que su pokemon cargara contra el de Ash, lastimándolo seriamente y haciendo que Ash hiciera una nota mental, ya que en el futuro tendría que evitar hacer esa maniobra contra un pokemon volador, porque podían golpearlo dos veces en el aire y hacer que su pokemon caiga desde bien alto

Ash le pidió a su pokemon que intentara usar colmillo hielo, cosa que alcanzó a hacer antes de caer al suelo, por lo que arrastró a Altaria con él y finalmente ambos acabaron siendo incapaces de continuar, tras la declaración del referee los dos llamaron a sus pokemon '_Floatzel estuviste increíble'_ felicitó Ash a su pokemon, el cual pudo debilitar a dos de los miembros del equipo de Drake, quien era un reconocido entrenador

"me has sorprendido Ash…tus pokemon y tú se han vuelto muy fuertes…espero poder lograr dar vuelta esto con mi último pokemon…ve Salamance" dijo Drake llamando al combate a su último y más confiable pokemon dragón

"no abrigues demasiadas esperanzas, este es uno de mis amigos más fuertes" advirtió Ash sosteniendo la pokebola en su mano "yo te elijo, Infernape" dijo Ash permitiendo que su pokemon fuego saliera y contemplara atento a su contrincante

"lanzallamas" ordenó Drake a su pokemon, el cual emprendió el vuelo y lanzó las llamas desde sus fauces, mientras que Ash miraba atento

"onda de calor" indicó Ash, haciendo que Infernape también arrojara un ataque por su boca, pero más que flamas directas era un aire a gran temperatura que si impactaba en su rival podría producirle algún daño a considerar, los ataques impactaron entre sí y como era de esperarse prevaleció el de Infernape por ser su naturaleza tipo fuego, sin embargo el pokemon dragón no tuvo problemas para ponerse a volar en círculos y evadir el ataque, la única complicación fue que tras hacer eso, Infernape ya no estaba a la vista

Drake sabía que Infernape no había desaparecido, de seguro se había ocultado bajo la tierra y al menos en ese sentido estaba a salvo, porque el ataque excavar no le afectaría mientras su pokemon estuviese en el aire, por lo que tendría que permanecer atento

'_ahora Infernape, sal con Envite Igneo_' ordenó Ash a su pokemon, el cual comenzó a rodearse de fuego para salir desde el suelo

Drake se sorprendió cuando Infernape salió desde el suelo cubierto con una capa de fuego, en lo que parecía un ataque bastante poderoso, así que hizo lo que la precaución indicaba "esquívalo y cuando pierda el impulso usa triturar" pidió el miembro del alto mando, por lo que se puso a volar hacia un costado, evitando el golpe directo y cuando ya dejó de avanzar en el aire y comenzó a descender, en ese momento el gran dragón voló hacia el pokemon fuego y lo mordió en un hombro con bastante fuerza, para además de eso, ponerse a descender bastante rápido en un movimiento que tenía pinta de querer azotarlo

'_defiéndete con garra umbría_' dijo Ash a su pokemon, el cual con el brazo libre comenzó a golpear a Salamance en el cuello y la cabeza, sin embargo al estar tan encima no podía dar un golpe muy fuerte y también estaba el hecho de que estaban descendiendo muy a prisa

Al cabo de algunos segundos sucedió lo inevitable, Salamance se acercó al suelo y soltó a Infernape, haciéndolo impactar el suelo de manera muy fuerte, sacando una mueca en Ash y en los que imaginaban el golpe sufrido por el pokemon '_definitivamente debo tener más cuidado al hacer este tipo de ataques contra pokemon que puedan volar_' pensó recordando algo similar sucedido con Floatzel

Salamance comenzó a volar en torno a Infernape disparando su lanzallamas en recorridos circulares para dañarlo, pero el pokemon fuego había logrado esquivar todos los ataques tras las instrucciones de Ash, quien no veía la forma de hacer que su pokemon pudiera sortear la diferencia que existía entre su pokemon y el rival, ya que habían varios metros en sentido vertical que los separaban '_la verdad es que preparamos otra combinación, pero creo que sería un buen momento para improvisar_' pensó el campeón de pueblo paleta al ver que no hacía nada más que esquivar los ataques de fuego que le arrojaban _'Infernape, quiero que intentes combinar tu envite ígneo con la onda de calor, mientras avanzas girando, va a ser como la carga oscura, pero con puros ataques de fuego_' le comunicó Ash a su amigo, el cual asintió y respondió "nape, nape" bien, Ash decidió que este era el momento de actuar, comenzó a observar el patrón de movimiento del dragón, y se fijó que en un momento después de su lanzallamas descendía un poco más, por lo que esperaría esa ocasión "ahora, taladro de fuego" denominó a ese nuevo ataque '_apunta a una de sus alas_' dijo confiando en las capacidades de su entusiasta amigo

Lo que sucedió a continuación sorprendió nuevamente a todo el mundo que presenciaba el enfrentamiento, ya estaban asombrados por el aqua jet circular que había escondido un Hidropulso y ahora los ojos del público se abrían de par en par al ver que el mono de fuego se cubría de fuego como preparando otro envite ígneo, pero posteriormente saltó girando y disparando una potente onda de calor, lo que hacía de ese un verdadero taladro de fuego, el cual tenía un radio de alcance sumamente amplio, era como ver un enorme disco girando y subiendo hacia su pokemon justo cuando estaba en la parte más baja de su trayectoria, por lo que no podría esquivarlo y así fue como acabó recibiendo de lleno ese ataque combinado improvisado

El golpe fue directo y una de las alas del dragón salió lastimada, por lo que además de impactarle con todo el fuego, logró lastimar seriamente uno de los apéndices que le mantenían en el aire, precipitándolo al suelo de forma estrepitosa, mientras que el pokemon de Ash aterrizó de forma segura sobre sus pies, no estaba mareado ni nada por el estilo, ya que habían practicado una combinación similar, sólo que reemplazando el fuego por otro elemento

Tras dispersarse el polvo, se podía ver que Salamance aún seguía en pie, aunque en no muy buenas condiciones, Drake estaba algo frustrado por no haber logrado derrotar a ese pokemon, incluso pudiendo alejarse de él volando, pero lamentablemente el único ataque a distancia que su pokemon tenía era el lanzallamas y a él le hacía muy poco daño, en esos momentos se arrepentía de haber desechado el hiper rayo por la imposibilidad de atacar posteriormente, había optado por la versatilidad que le ofrecía el vuelo y el lanzallamas, así como los ataques directos y demoledores como triturar y garra dragón, pero eso requería que la velocidad del enemigo no supere por tanto la suya propia y que su lanzallamas sea efectivo

La gente veía las ganas que Salamance ponía para permanecer en pie, pero cuando Drake le dijo que hiciera garra dragón, cargó su energía en su garra y tras dar el segundo paso cayó al suelo, fuera de combate, dándole la victoria al más reciente campeón, quien no pudo evitar pensar que Paul y Brandon eran mucho más desafío que su rival actual, aunque de seguro le habían puesto a alguien con buena reputación, pero cuyo poder no fuera tanto, para permitir que se luciera

El anunciador hizo explícita la victoria del campeón y el público enfervorizado comenzó a aplaudir, mientras Ash saludaba con algo de vergüenza y algunos hacían sus análisis, Máximo y el señor Charles se daban cuenta que Ash había mejorado bastante en su último mes de entrenamiento, y el jefe de la policía estaba francamente impresionado con las habilidades del chico

Por otro lado las reacciones de algunas personas a la distancia que veían ese enfrentamiento desde sus casas eran absolutamente distintas

Algunos en sitios oscuros y lúgubres miraban con asombro y algo de desagrado que aquel chico fuese tan hábil, ya que sus pokemon además de combinar ataques, tenían una gran velocidad, siendo al parecer ese el atributo que caracterizaba a Ash por sobre otros entrenadores, ya que varios de sus pokemon eran sobresalientemente rápidos, como su Pikachu, Infernape, Pidgeot e incluso su Snorlax

Paul no quiso perderse ese evento y con mucha rabia veía que aún no llegaba al mismo nivel de su archirrival, ya que esas combinaciones requerían una gran confianza y cooperación con los pokemon y no creía que pudiese lograr eso, por lo que tendría que compensarlo con poder puro y versatilidad

Misty, el profesor Oak y la mayoría de las personas que apreciaban al flamante campeón veían con mucho agrado el que el joven de pueblo paleta se hubiese desarrollado en un entrenador tan poderoso y habilidoso

Tras el enfrentamiento Drake felicitó a Ash y le dijo lo contento que se encontraba por haberlo visto crecer tanto desde su último encuentro, el campeón le agradeció sus palabras y posteriormente recibió las felicitaciones tanto de Máximo como del señor Charles que estaban ahí como autoridades, el campeón estaba contento por todo y se encargó de agradecerle a todos los que estaban ahí por apoyarlo y enviar un mensaje por televisión, agradeciendo a todos los que alguna vez le habían acompañado en su viaje y le habían ayudado a convertirse en el entrenador que era hoy

Al final Morti saludó también a Ash y los dos partieron de ciudad azulona, después de todo aún tenían que eliminar al equipo Rocket y los otros Mewtwo que habían sido creados ahora último


	10. CAPITULO 10  Volviendo al ruedo

CAPITULO 10 Volviendo al ruedo

Ash y Morti estaban llegando a Isla Canela, Máximo les había pedido ir a investigar a ese sector, ya que desde que Blaine cambió la ubicación del gimnasio por la erupción del volcán, prácticamente no habían tenido información alguna de ese sector, y sospechaban que se podían encontrar alguna pista o base del equipo Rocket en ese sector

Tras dejar el puerto, el primer destino del dúo fue el centro pokemon, donde la enfermera Joey les indicó el lugar preciso para encontrar a la oficial Jenny, quien con pesar les dijo que no sabía nada, pero que el contingente con que contaban era de sólo seis policías bajo su mando, ya que por lo aislado y lo que se demoraba el barco, se mantenía sólo un pequeño contingente ya que tampoco era como si usualmente necesitaran más personal

El campeón recordaba algo de la estructura de la isla, se acordaba de la existencia de algún resort o recinto con aguas termales, el gimnasio, el laboratorio pokemon y la mansión pokemon, la cual era bastante aislada y no se podía ingresar fácilmente, hecho que la hacía un sitio ideal para esconder una guarida

Tras ingresar se fijaron que el sitio parecía abandonado, el suelo estaba roto en algunos extremos, los muros lucían suciedad y trizaduras, por lo que se adentraron pisando con mucho cuidado, Morti pensó que sería bueno liberar a algún pokemon para estar en guardia ante un ataque inesperado, cosa que a Ash le pareció muy bien, así que sacó a Gabite a quien había traído para que obtuviese más experiencia, ya había entrenado bastante con él y había desarrollado ataques bastante fuertes, pero ahora faltaba experiencia real en combate; su compañero tenía afuera a Gastly, quien solía actuar como explorador cuando necesitaba adentrarse en cuevas u otros sitios con poca visibilidad

El primero en notar que había un pasadizo fue Ash al ver que una estatua estaba algo movida junto a la muralla y bajó ella había una escalera que tenía toda la pinta de ser una entrada secreta, que acabaron utilizando para descender y encontrarse con un subterráneo totalmente metálico y en un estado totalmente distinto, ya que se veía limpio y para nada anticuado

"¡Alto ahí!" gritó un individuo con traje de color negro, haciendo que los enviados de la justicia miraran para encontrarse con un par de reclutas del equipo Rocket "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó el otro recluta "Ve Arcanine" llamó el primero haciendo aparecer a su pokemon, el cual seguramente había capturado como un Growlithe en esa misma isla, ya que ahí habían muchos pokemon tipo fuego en ese lugar "sal Magmortar" dijo el otro, sorprendiendo al dúo ya que ese era un pokemon bastante fuerte y no era tan fácil controlar uno

"velocidad extrema" ordenó el primero de los reclutas a su pokemon, el cual salió a toda velocidad contra el tipo dragón "pantalla de humo" instruyó el segundo a su Magmortar, el cual cubrió el campo de batallas para evitar que Gastly pudiera utilizar sus mejores ataques, ya que al no poder establecer contacto visual no iba a ser capaz de usar hipnosis o lengüetazo al no poder encontrarlo

"protección" pidió Ash a su Gabite, para poder evitar el daño a raíz de velocidad extrema, mientras que Morti le dijo a su pokemon que usara "tinieblas" por lo que Gastly comenzó a disparar su rayo en varias direcciones, pero al parecer no tuvo demasiado éxito ya que nadie se quejó o lamentó como si le hubiese dado '_Gabite, usa carga dragón a las dos en punto'_ señaló mentalmente Ash a su pokemon, el cual hizo como se le indicó y con alegría pudieron comprobar tanto él como Morti, que le dio de lleno a Magmortar, deteniendo la emisión de la cortina de humo, por lo que después de que Gastly diera algunas vueltas en círculos, lograron despejar el humo

"Gastly, usa tinieblas en Magmortar" indicó Morti a su tipo fantasma, liquidando al pokemon de fuego, dejando el otro todavía en pie "Arcanine, carga nitro" señaló el miembro del equipo Rocket, mientras que Ash le pidió a su pokemon que evitara el ataque y luego respondiera con otra carga dragón, la cual le dio justo en el lomo, asestándole un golpe crítico que lo dejó inmediatamente fuera de combate

Los dos entrenadores enviados por el comité pokemon decidieron que aun habiendo pocos policías, era mejor contar con algo de refuerzo a no tener ninguno, por lo que regresaron donde la oficial Jenny, le informaron de la situación y ella les dijo que en algunos minutos iría con todos sus hombres, cosa que le acomodó a Ash, ya que normalmente era parte del procedimiento que el campeón era quien rompiera las defensas o derrotara a los enemigos más peligrosos, mientras los demás se ocupaban de apresar a los vencidos o impedir que muchos reclutas adicionales intervengan en las batallas del campeón

En el camino Morti y Ash iban deshaciéndose de muchos reclutas del equipo Rocket, aunque ninguno demostró grandes habilidades que causaran problemas, hasta el momento Gabite había sido el único pokemon de Ash, mientras que Morti había cambiado a su Gastly por un Hunter ya que su pokemon más pequeño no tenía tanta resistencia, cosa que Ash estaba a punto de imitar con Gabite, a quien quería cambiar desde hace algún rato, pero que había mantenido afuera por petición de él mismo

A medida que ingresaban más en las instalaciones pudieron comprobar que a diferencia de otros sitios allanados, ahí no se hacían investigaciones pokemon, en ese lugar se forjaban metales, aprovechando lo que según los planos parecía un acceso al volcán, el cual sorprendentemente era muy rico en minerales de alta calidad; dichos metales eran empleados en la construcción de pokebolas y todos los utensilios potenciadores que utilizaban, por lo que esa era básicamente su fábrica o central de abastecimiento, lo que haría de ese un duro golpe a la organización

El sitio tenía muchos más reclutas de los que Ash había encontrado en las otras instalaciones del equipo Rocket en las que había entrado, pero la verdad es que también era la más grande y el lado positivo es que los tipos eran en su mayoría débiles y además de los típicos pokemon tipo veneno sólo tenían algunos tipo fuego que habían capturado en ese mismo sitio o en sus alrededores, lo cual condicionaba a que los pokemon tuviesen poco entrenamiento

…hasta que de pronto escucharon "Ataque Finta" dijo una voz escondida detrás de una pantalla de humo y entonces una figura de color oscuro se movió hasta Gabite y le asestó una mordida, la cual le causó un gran daño y aunque no le dejó inmediatamente fuera de combate, sí le hizo daño

"¡Sal de ahí!" gritó Morti señalando en la dirección de donde había salido el manchón negro, dirigiendo a su Gastly hacia aquella forma de escondite para que girara y la dispersara

"frío polar" volvió a decir la voz, disparando una ventisca fulminante que atrapó a Haunter y lo encerró en un bloque de hielo que le dejó inmediatamente fuera de combate

Tras algunos instantes, tanto Ash como Morti llamaron a sus pokemon, mientras mantenían su vista fija en el nuevo adversario que se ponía en su camino y que al parecer sí iba a resultar ser un desafío, cuando el humo se disipó pudieron ver a un alto ejecutivo del equipo Rocket, que vestía un traje blanco con el escudo de la institución sobre su corazón, Ash lo reconoció de las informaciones que había en las bases de datos de la sala del campeón, era Atlas, uno de los más altos ejecutivos o dirigentes del equipo Rocket y estaba rodeado por tres pokemon, un Koffing, un Glalie y un Houndoom, los cuales lucían feroces y listos para el combate

Una de las cosas que más llamó la atención del dúo fue que detrás de este enemigo recién aparecido, había unas largas escaleras, las cuales parecían llegar hasta el techo del edificio, Atlas al notar que ya habían fijado sus miradas en las escaleras les habló "me temo que sólo el campeón puede pasar estas escaleras, el señor Morti tendrá que quedarse aquí y ser brutalmente aplastado por mis pokemon" explicó el ejecutivo informando parcialmente las instrucciones que él mismo había recibido

Los enviados del comité pokemon se miraron entre sí, Morti estaba indeciso y algo molesto, mientras que Ash estaba preocupado porque ese sujeto se veía como alguien bastante capaz, no era un peso ligero como los demás y el líder de gimnasio que dominaba los pokemon fantasmas ya tenía dos de sus pokemon incapacitados para combatir "no te preocupes Ash, simplemente avanza y enfrenta al entrenador que sea lo suficientemente arrogante como para buscar un encuentro contigo" respondió con una sonrisa que intentaba inspirar confianza, el campeón era capaz de darse cuenta que no sonaba del todo convencido de sus palabras, pero la verdad es que tampoco tenía muchas más opciones

"está bien, sólo procura aguantarlo mientras derroto al otro recluta y vuelvo" aseguró el chico de pueblo paleta, animado y confiado en sus capacidades, antes de emprender la carrera escaleras arriba

"yo no estaría tan confiado de ser tú, puedo no ser rival para el maestro Giovanni, pero en ningún caso soy un peso ligero" advirtió el alto ejecutivo del equipo Rocket, que parecía ser uno de los encargados de custodiar ese valioso lugar

Ash iba subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad, y tras terminar se encontró con una especie de puerta bastante grande de una madera antigua, ya que se sentía muy envejecida, sin embargo apenas tuvo contacto con ella, pudo sentir una poderosa energía que le hizo formular un fugaz, pero significativo pensamiento '_sea quien sea la persona que está del otro lado, tiene un Mewtwo en su poder_'

Aún con eso en mente no se iba a echar atrás, sí, podía tener algunas reservas por su traumática experiencia anterior con el casi invencible pokemon psíquico, pero se había preparado especialmente para eso y no podía permitirse nada menos que la victoria

…

Dos de los entrenadores más destacados y talentosos de la región Johto estaban actualmente en el lago de la furia, mismo lugar donde hace muchos años atrás Lance capturó a su Gyarados rojo, liberándolo del control del equipo Rocket, quienes lo utilizaban cruelmente para sus experimentos.

Era de público conocimiento el hecho que el equipo Rocket había usado pueblo Caoba como su vieja guarida cerca de ahí, pero ellos ya habían investigado la ciudad principal y no encontraron nada que les diera algún indicio de la persona a quien andaban buscando, sin embargo Milotic había detectado un grupo de fuertes emociones casi incrustadas en Ágata, como la anciana no parecía ser la que producía dichos sentimientos, lo atribuyeron a Mewtwo, y por eso Wallace liberaba a su Milotic casi en todas las ciudades que visitaban y ahora había detectado una lectura muy similar, cuyo rastro les estaba conduciendo hacia la cabaña que se encontraba al norte del lago de la furia

Estaban utilizando el Whishcash del mismo Wallace para navegar dicho lago, y la señal siempre provenía desde el mismo sitio, hasta que llegaron al extremo norte y encontraron una cabaña bastante arreglada y grande que parecía ser un refugio o vivienda temporal para un grupo pequeño de personas, estaban a punto de acercarse por los costados para explorarla, cuando se forma sorpresiva Milotic trata de hacer a su entrenador hacia un costado, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido ya que un manchón de color púrpura sale a toda velocidad de la casa, golpeando a Milotic y a Máximo, el primero por proteger a su entrenador y el segundo porque había sido tomado por sorpresa

"veo que el campeón finalmente ha dado con este lugar" comentó una voz fina desde el interior de aquella cabaña, dándoles la impresión de que era la única persona en el lugar, pero que eso, lejos de ser una ventaja para la pareja de entrenadores de Johto, sería un inmenso problema

Wallace contempló con asombro cómo su maestro y su pokemon, estaban resentidos en el suelo debido al Psico-corte que les había propinado el Gallade, cuando se fijaron en la entrenadora que venía saliendo por la puerta que se había abierto de golpe cuando el pokemon psíquico, pudieron ver a una bella y esbelta mujer que vestía unos pantalones blancos bastante ajustados, una polera de color rosa sin mangas y en cada una de sus muñecas había una especie de placa metálica de color negro

"¡Sabrina!" exclamó Máximo sorprendido al ver a la líder del gimnasio de ciudad azafrán en ese sitio, debido a que ellos andaban tras un Mewtwo, y ella era alguien con la fortaleza mental como para controlar un pokemon de ese tipo

"no sé qué es lo que buscan, pero les doy cinco segundos para desaparecer de mi vista, o lo haré por la fuerza" dijo la chica con una voz de pocos amigos que claramente demostraba cierta tensión hacia los representantes del comité de la liga pokemon

"Sabrina, venimos siguiendo un Mewtwo, y eso nos trajo aquí, lo que significa que trabajas para el equipo Rocket y es nuestro deber aprehenderte" declaró Wallace a la mujer, quien le miró curiosa, ya que por un lado entendía que es lo que tendrían que hacer, sin embargo no veía cómo iban a ser capaces de realizar dicha acción

"Gallade, combate cercano" ordenó la líder de gimnasio, sorprendiendo una vez más a los otros entrenadores cuando su veloz pokemon cuchilla atacó de forma súbita y efectiva a Milotic, dejándolo fuera de combate de forma instantánea, haciendo que el ya parado Máximo y Wallace, se dieran cuenta que tendrían que ir con todo si pretendían tener alguna posibilidad de vencerla, especialmente porque no sabían qué hacer si les enfrentaba usando a Mewtwo

"Skarmory sal por favor" llamó Máximo a su pokemon, arrojando la pokebola que liberó el ave de metal del campeón de Hoenn

"Ludicolo, sal de ahí" conjuró Wallace, llamando al vistoso pokemon

"Tajo umbrío" ordenó Sabrina, haciendo que su pokemon comenzara a emitir un resplandor oscuro en sus cuchillas antes de arremeter contra sus adversarios

"Skarmory, cubre a Ludicolo y usa eco metálico" pidió Máximo, quien sabía que arriesgaba la integridad de su pokemon, pero confiaba en su resistencia y esperaba aprovechar su habilidad

"Danza de lluvia" indicó Wallace a su pokemon, el cual comenzó a brillar inmediatamente

Entonces la sucesión de eventos fue clara, el pokemon de Sabrina cargó al ataque y fue Skarmory quien se le interpuso en el camino, recibiendo el golpe, obviamente no habían debilidades de por medio, por lo que el daño no fue demasiado, sin embargo Máximo sabía que tras cada ataque la defensa de su pokemon disminuía, entonces el ataque de su pokemon se efectuó y la defensa de Gallade bajó de forma significativa y finalmente se puso a llover

"Roca afilada" dijo Sabrina a su pokemon psíquico, el cual se cubrió con algo de energía y posteriormente lanzó varias rocas a sus adversarios

"Ala de acero" ordenó Máximo "Puño certero" pronunció Wallace, haciendo que sus pokemon demostraran una nueva velocidad al esquivar sin demasiados problemas el ataque de Gallade, para finalmente acertar ambos su ataque respectivo, desde los lados opuestos del pokemon psíquico, dejándolo absolutamente fuera de combate

"bien…supongo que los subestimé y no son el campeón y su alumno por nada" comentó la mujer, sin demostrar mucho interés "Jinx, MrMime" volvió a hablar para recibir a los dos nuevos pokemon que había liberado, sorprendiendo un poco a los dos entrenadores que estaba enfrentando "¿esperaban que sacara tan pronto a Mewtwo?" preguntó ella mirándolos con algo de desdén, no porque tuviera alguna animadversión personal, sino que simplemente se sabía superior a ellos "yo no soy peso ligero como Agatha" dijo ella volviendo a poner su rostro serio "Ventisca y Trueno" ordenó la mujer, impactando a los otros entrenadores por la coordinación de sus pokemon, quienes entendían perfectamente qué ataque para cada cual, y en ese momento debido a la lluvia, Ludicolo recibió un daño demoledor de parte del ataque eléctrico, para el cual no le sirvió de nada la velocidad que su habilidad nado rápido le había proveído, Skarmory por otro lado sufrió un gran daño producto del ataque hielo, mas no quedó fuera de combate, pero no iba a soportar mucho castigo más

Wallace estaba preocupado porque la mayoría de sus pokemon eran de agua, y si bien estaban cerca de un gran lago, los pokemon de Sabrina no se iban a acercar voluntariamente a la fuente de agua, donde su equipo era más efectivo "Whishcash" dijo el entrenador, haciendo salir nuevamente al pokemon que los había movilizado sobre el lago de la furia hace sólo algunos minutos atrás

"Pico Taladro" dijo Máximo a su pokemon, el cual estaba prácticamente con su velocidad máxima, ya que su habilidad armadura frágil, provocaba que su defensa fuese disminuyendo en desmedro de su velocidad, con cada golpe que recibía en el combate

"Surf" escogió Wallace para que su pokemon emitiera una tremenda onda de agua al dar un fuerte coletazo

Sabrina se vio en una situación complicada, hacia sus pokemon iba una gran ola a toda potencia, mientras que medio metro sobre el agua Skarmory venía volando a toda velocidad para atacar a cualquiera de los dos pokemon "Mime, barrera de luz, Jinx psíquico por favor" solicitó la mujer con PES (Percepción Extra Sensorial, no pro evolution soccer xD)

En ese momento MrMime se puso adelante, formando la pantalla de luz, Jinx se ubicó detrás de éste y puso sus ojos a brillar, mientras que Sabrina estaba al final y apuntaba con sus manos hacia el ataque de su primer pokemon, cuando los ataques le llegaron, Máximo quedó asombrado al ver que el agua circulaba en torno a la caja amarilla creada por MrMime que envolvía a los dos pokemon y a la entrenadora y Skarmory una luz azul lo envolvió y acabó azotándose contra el suelo con gran fuerza

De pronto, los tres sintieron un sonido que les distrajo, por lo que miraron hacia un costado donde estaba el lago y sintieron un sonido de alguien avanzando a gran velocidad, al prestar más atención fueron capaces de ver a Bruno quien venía en una especie de lancha, hecho que al parecer descolocó mucho a Sabrina, ya que sus pokemon deshicieron los ataques y no les volvió a dar más órdenes, mientras que Máximo aprovechó para llamar a su Skarmory y Wallace hizo lo propio con su Whishcash, ya que prefería que estuviese a salvo en su pokebola, en caso que lanzara algún ataque repentino como lo hizo al comienzo con su Gallade

"Bruno, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó un preocupado Máximo, quien no deseaba tener más enemigos, debido a la delicada situación en que se encontraban

El musculoso miembro de la elite cuatro de Kanto se incorporó de un salto sobre el suelo y de la misma forma salió del agua su Hitmontop, el cual resultó venir como lancha al usar el giro de sus piernas, el famoso maestro de pokemon tipo pelea avanzó sin decir nada hasta interponerse entre los dos bandos que estaban combatiendo

"Bruno, ¿de qué lado estás?" volvió a preguntar Máximo, siendo ahora totalmente honesto y en un tono más autoritario, que demostraba el hecho de que estaba exigiendo una respuesta

"del mío" respondió Bruno, quien finalmente se ubicó justo en medio del improvisado campo de batallas, mirando a Sabrina "Máximo, Wallace, váyanse de aquí, yo me encargaré de que Sabrina no les impida la huída" declaró el fortachón, sorprendiendo a los dos provenientes de Hoenn

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué habríamos de huir? Con tu ayuda podremos arrestarla" contestó un descolocado Máximo, quien no tenía idea de lo que pasaba ahí y detestaba esa sensación de ser el único que no sabía lo que ocurría

"Máximo, cuando estés a salvo me comprometo a explicarte todo…pero en estos momentos ninguno de nosotros es rival para ella…además yo no podría levantar un dedo sobre ella…y espero que ella tampoco contra mi" añadió sin voltear el rostro, por lo que ninguno de los dos supo si ese tono emotivo que se escuchaba, era real o no

"Wallace, será mejor retirarnos y venir mejor preparados" acabó decidiendo el campeón de Hoenn, a lo que su alumno simplemente liberó un Gyarados de su pokebola, para que ambos montaran su lomo y salieran a gran velocidad de ahí

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" preguntó la chica algo descolocada todavía por la repentina presencia de Bruno

"te llamé al gimnasio para saber si tenías algo que ver con los disturbios que han ocurrido en Kanto, pero no estabas, por lo que vine a esta ciudad y cuando oí al guardia que había visto pasar al campeón de Hoenn, me apresuré porque imaginaba que podría estar sucediendo algo como esto" explicó el hombre con la más absoluta sinceridad "ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces" recriminó a Sabrina

"nunca ha sido un tema que he discutido contigo" respondió ella manteniendo un tono cercano y cortés, se notaba que lo respetaba mucho "has sido muy oportuno ya que en unos veinte minutos más hubiera acabado totalmente con los dos" comentó Sabrina para que supiera lo que había detenido

"Sé que no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión, y sólo por nuestra relación, te pido que corras y te vayas a algún sitio nuevo que ni la organización ni yo conozcamos, porque les diré todo lo que sé" advirtió un serio Bruno, quien se veía con un gran cargo de consciencia

"¿Por qué te has unido a ellos si al principio fuiste uno de nosotros?" preguntó ella, no tan intrigada, ya que conocía la respuesta que él le había dado a esa pregunta antes, pero sabía que le había mentido

"tú sabes bien que si acepté las órdenes que me dieron, fue porque tenían a mi familia de rehenes, pero cuando ellos fueron puestos a salvo…mejor dicho, cuando logré ponerlos a salvo, retomé el camino correcto" explicó él con una gran culpa que era evidente tanto en su voz como en su expresión facial

"no pregunto eso, me refiero a ¿por qué escogiste el otro camino? Si ya habías sido parte de algo, tenías un gran cargo y muchos beneficios, por qué renunciar a ello, arriesgarte a ensuciar tu nombre y todo, simplemente por hacer equipo con nuestros rivales" reformuló la pregunta la líder del gimnasio azafrán, intentando saber qué le motivó a separarse de ellos

"simplemente porque era lo correcto" respondió Bruno apartando la mirada, sabiendo que ambos sabían y notaban que eso era una mentira, pero que de sus labios no iba a salir la verdad, al menos no en esa ocasión

"supongo que no obtendré ninguna nueva respuesta…tendré en cuenta tu advertencia…aunque si puedes hablar con aquel campeón, dile que la próxima vez no será tan pasiva ante sus movimientos" advirtió la líder de gimnasio antes de llamar a sus pokemon y sacar un Alakazam, el cual utilizó teletransportación para llevársela lejos de ahí

….

..

En el centro pokemon de pueblo Caoba, estaban unos impactados Máximo y Wallace, quienes aún no podían creer cómo Sabrina prácticamente los había humillado con sólo unos pocos pokemon, sin utilizar si quiera su principal arma, Mewtwo

De no haber sido por la intromisión de Bruno, ninguno de los dos habría sabido cómo salir de ese embrollo, definitivamente ninguno de los dos iba bien preparado para enfrentar una entrenadora así, y más que confiar en sus mismos trucos, al parecer iban a tener que seguir los pasos de Cintia y Ash, quienes creaban planes más elaborados para usar sus ataques

En esas reflexiones estaban, tras casi una hora, cuando apareció Bruno atravesando el umbral del centro pokemon, la enfermera Joey lo saludó ya que le conocía debido a las recurrentes visitas que él hacía a ese lugar de tanto en tanto, sin embargo esa familiaridad se rompió cuando Máximo se aproximó a él y lo esposó delante de todos los presentes, llevándolo reducido de esa manera a la estación de policías de ciudad caoba, con el único propósito de obtener muchas respuestas de él

…

..

Ash acabó de llegar al nivel superior de aquella construcción y se sorprendió al encontrar a un viejo conocido, tras otro pokemon también conocido, se trataban ni más ni menos que de un nuevo Mewtwo, delante de Lance, el supuestamente desaparecido campeón de la liga de Kanto y del cual había una especie de vacío en cuanto a su paradero hace alrededor de tres años atrás, donde incluso muchos pensaban que había muerto…

…pero definitivamente esos rumores no eran en absoluto precisos, ya que se encontraba ahí con un uniforme del equipo Rocket en todo su esplendor

"¿qué haces con ese uniforme Lance?" preguntó Ash, quien ya sabía de las noticias sobre esta afiliación, pero no por eso era menos impactante verlo en esas vestimentas, después de todo lo que él lo había idolatrado por su asistencia fundamental al combatir al equipo Rocket, durante su camino a la liga pokemon de la meseta añil

"no es de tu incumbencia" respondió el distante entrenador, quien no parecía demasiado motivado o entusiasmado por el encuentro, parecía que sólo estaba ahí cumpliendo una especie de orden "aléjalo de aquí con tu psíquico" dijo Lance haciendo que Mewtwo levantara una de sus particulares manos hacia Ash, sin embargo éste se limitó a sonreír de forma confiada, mientras que un tenue resplandor lo rodeó y nada más le ocurrió

"me temo que ese truco no funciona conmigo" respondió Ash quien estaba enfocando su aura sobre su cuerpo para protegerlo de los poderes psíquicos de aquel poderoso pokemon "Pikachu, Porygon, Donphan, yo los elijo" llamó Ash en voz alta a sus pokemon, haciendo que estos le rodearan, sorprendiendo a Lance, quien no esperaba que enfrentase a Mewtwo con tres pokemon inmediatamente "me voy a deshacer de ese molesto pokemon" comentó refiriéndose al pokemon psíquico, ya que sabía que su punto débil era su resistencia

"Mewtwo, ataque rapidez" y tras las órdenes del veterano campeón, el pokemon psíquico lanzó estrellas de energía a alta velocidad, dirigidas al Pikachu de Ash, ya que Lance sabía que ese era el pokemon más peligroso del grupo

El entrenador de pueblo paleta simplemente le pidió mentalmente a su pokemon que las evitara y sonrió al pensar en que estaba a punto de poner su gran plan en marcha "Donphan, hiper rayo" dijo Ash en voz alta, mientras que su mente daba algunas órdenes adicionales _'Porygon, espacio raro, Pikachu, chispa fantasma'_ en ese momento Donphan dio un pequeño salto por lo que se puso delante de los otros pokemon de su mismo entrenador, ocultando visualmente a los otros dos, el hiper rayo no fue demasiado problema para el poderoso pokemon psíquico, sin embargo tanto éste como Lance se vieron sorprendidos cuando una especie de cubo oscuro los rodeó y de pronto una verdadera chispa de color negro, un ataque eléctrico de color negro, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Mewtwo

"Mewtwo, psíquico" ordenó un sorprendido y desesperado Lance, sin embargo por más que su pokemon intentó dispersar ese ataque con sus poderes psíquicos, así como había hecho con el hiper rayo, no pudo y lo recibió de lleno, al haber fallado su supuesta defensa "¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó un consternado Lance a Ash, quien simplemente sonreía al ver el éxito de su estrategia

'_Pikachu, maldición_' dijo Ash, por lo que un resplandor de color oscuro lo cubrió, en un tono muy parecido al ataque eléctrico

Flash Back

Ash estaba analizando nuevamente sus estrategias, él sabía que la chispa fantasma era una de sus principales armas contra los poderes psíquicos de Mewtwo, ya que no debería poder manipularla después de ser lanzada, sin embargo al reducir la velocidad de Pikachu, le obligaba a usar el ataque rápido constantemente para mantener una velocidad relativamente normal durante el combate, lo que significaba una enorme demanda a su resistencia y por eso es que después de enfrentar a Mewtwo, seguramente no podría seguir ayudándole

Eso era antes al menos, ya que ahora estaba poniendo a prueba un nuevo plan

Recordaba de su primera etapa en la liga que había ganado, uno de sus viejos rivales utilizó un ataque que prácticamente nunca había recibido, espacio raro, luego del enfrentamiento buscó en su pokedex y vio que hacía atacar primero a los pokemon más lentos, lo que le inspiró a una nueva combinación

Le enseñaría espacio raro a Porygon, mientras que su Pikachu haría maldición y la chispa fantasma todo lo que le fuera posible, para que su ataque y defensa suban muy alto, y su velocidad sea tan baja que no quepa duda alguna de que atacaría primero

Fin Flash Back

'_Porygon, aguanta con espacio raro_' pidió Ash a su pequeño pokemon '_Pikachu, otra chispa fantasma_' solicitó a su fiel compañero, "Donphan, rodada" acabó diciendo Ash señalando a su pokemon el blanco que debía embestir con su dedo índice

Lance vio arremeter al Donphan e imaginó nuevamente que sería una especie de distracción, mientras Pikachu era quien daba el golpe verdadero, por lo que le ordenó a su pokemon que levantara a Donphan con su psíquico y lo usara para cubrirse, haciendo que él reciba el peculiar ataque eléctrico ese, el problema para él fue que no contó con que Ash proyectaría su aura en Donphan, protegiéndolo de los poderes psíquicos, lo que ocasionó que el ataque eléctrico/fantasma diera perfectamente en el blanco y además, Donphan acabara de liquidarlo, convirtiéndolo en una especie de estatua de greda que se quebró y convirtió en meros escombros sobre el suelo

"¡Pagarás por esto!" gritó Lance enfurecido por haber perdido al supuestamente más poderoso pokemon e su equipo "Sal de ahí, Aerodactyl" agregó, lanzando la pokebola del pokemon prehistórico "Pikachu descansa un momento, Donphan, regresa" dijo Ash llamando a sus pokemon, dejando sólo a Porygon para luchar

"Ataque de ala" ordenó Lance a su pokemon, el cual haciendo gala de una gran velocidad arremetió contra Porygon y logró golpearlo, antes de que pudiera huir como Ash le había indicado

'_usa bola sombra_' indicó el campeón vigente, con lo que su pokemon cargó el ataque y lo disparó, sorprendiendo un poco a Lance, quien aún no se adecuaba al enfrentar a un adversario que no necesitara ordenar sus ataques en voz alta

El ataque dio en Aerodactyl, pero no le hizo demasiado daño, además Ash no podía olvidar que su rival era un campeón también, lo que indicaba que sus estrategias y pokemon eran de un gran nivel "usa triturar" ordenó Lance a su pokemon, quien estaba cerca del adversario, por lo que consiguió atraparlo antes de que Ash reaccionara '_conversión 1_' dijo Ash en un apuro, mientras que Lance sólo unos segundos después hacía su elección "hiper rayo". La idea de Lance era excelente, ya que al atrapar al rival entre sus fauces, y dispararle a esa distancia un hiper rayo, sería definitivamente un golpe crítico, aunque afortunadamente Ash había logrado que su pokemon saliera sano y salvo, ya que conversión uno convertía su tipo al del último ataque usado, y como ese había sido bola sombra, se convirtió en tipo fantasma y de esa forma pudo escabullirse de entre sus fauces, gracias a la intangibilidad de los mismos

"dispara todas las bolas de sombra que puedas" ordenó Ash en voz alta para darle más ánimos a su pokemon, el cual comenzó a cargar y disparar el ataque, contra el Aerodactyl que necesitaba recargar, por lo que recibió la primera de lleno, la segunda pudo cubrirse con su ala, recibiendo sólo una parte del golpe y a la tercera pudo evadirla

"poder pasado" ordenó Lance, por lo que su pokemon se rodeó de rocas y se puso a girar a modo de taladro sobre su mismo eje, aumentando considerablemente la velocidad de los proyectiles y haciendo que su trayectoria sea absolutamente impredecible, lo que a fin de cuentas le costó la derrota a Porygon

"regresa amigo" llamó Ash a su pokemon '_hiciste un gran trabajo…gracias por tu esfuerzo_' el campeón de pueblo paleta dejó la pokebola en su cinturón, para disponerse a recoger otra "Gabite, yo te elijo" pronunció finalmente Ash Ketchum, haciendo salir a su pokemon dragón

"oh…un bebé dragón" comentó Lance en tono burlesco al ver que era otro pokemon que no alcanzaba su máximo estado de evolución "Aerodactyl, acábalo con triturar" dijo el domador de dragones, mientras que Ash simplemente esperó a que se acercara, y su dragón esperaba también, con mucha tranquilidad y confianza en su entrenador '_ahora, cometa draco_' indicó Ash

En ese momento, desde el estómago del dragón, brilló una energía, la cual salió expulsada por el hocico del animal, pero antes de avanzar y dispersarse en el cielo, golpeó de lleno al ya maltratado Aerodactyl que cayó rendido al suelo

"Steelix, ven" vociferó Lance, sacando de su pokebola a la enorme serpiente metálica, cuya cabeza parecía un terrible problema para Ash "tormenta de arena" dijo, haciendo que su pokemon levantara la tormenta, que poco a poco iría debilitando a Gabite "Lanzarrocas" ordenó Lance, a lo que su pokemon escupió una enorme piedra que voló a toda velocidad hacia el dragón, Ash prefirió evitarse problemas y utilizar protección, con lo que su pokemon se salvó del daño, sin embargo su rival fue más rápido para continuar "Doble filo" agregó Lance, a lo que su pokemon salió disparado hacia Gabite a gran velocidad, justo cuando la barrera disminuía, por lo que no pudo hacer prácticamente nada para proteger a su entusiasta pokemon, el cual salió disparado por el potente golpe "Colmillo hielo" añadió el luchador del equipo Rocket '_Carga Dragón'_ alcanzó a pedir Ash a su pokemon, el cual se recompuso en el aire con una especie de voltereta y arremetió contra su adversario de metal, provocando que al chocar, ambos salieran en direcciones opuestas, Ash llamó a su pokemon incluso antes de que cayera al suelo, sabía por el castigo que había recibido y por lo mucho que había peleado antes que resultaría fuera de combate, mientras que por el otro lado, Steelix se había llevado un buen golpe con esa caída, por lo que no iba a necesitar tanto poder de fuego para vencerle ahora

"Donphan, te necesito" saludó Ash a su pokemon, quien volvía al campo de batallas "colmillo de hielo" repitió Lance haciendo que su pokemon avanzara rápidamente hacia el de Ash, pero éste más rápido le pidió que huyera de él utilizando rodada

La escena hubiera sido divertida, de no ser porque ambos luchadores iban muy en serio y de ganar el villano, quien sabe qué le pasaría a Ash, mientras que de vencer éste, su rival con seguridad iría preso, pero Donphan estuvo varios minutos eludiendo las cargas de Steelix, hasta que Ash estimó que ya tenía la velocidad suficiente y pasó al ataque, arrojándole la rodada a todo poder…

…golpe que bastó para dejar fuera de combate a otro de los pokemon de Lance

"Gyarados, sal y elimina esa cosa" llamó Lance a su pokemon dragón/agua para aprovechar la ventaja elemental, y el hecho de que la tormenta de arena ya había cedido "Pistola de agua" ordenó, mientras que Ash recordó una de sus experiencias de gimnasio, cuando pensó que mojando y luego electrocutando a un pokemon vencería, pero debido a que el blanco estaba girando muy rápido, el agua prácticamente ni le llegaba

'_Donphan, vuelve a hacer rodada, pero ahora quiero que ataques desde el comienzo_' señaló el campeón actual, a lo que su pokemon hizo como se le indicó arremetiendo contra la enorme criatura marina, que vio con asombro cómo se le acercaba de forma temeraria un pokemon tipo tierra "usa aqua cola y liquídalo con hiper rayo" dijo Lance a su pokemon, quien al ver que no podía darle con la pistola de agua, usó la aqua cola para hacerle una especie de rampa en la que tropezó y luego desarmado y en el aire le liquidó con un disparo fulminante del hiper rayo

Ash maldijo su suerte, ya que de no haber sido porque la aqua cola ocasionó algo de daño, la habilidad robustez de su pokemon le habría permitido lanzar un ataque más, pero lamentablemente perdió otro de sus pokemon

"¿Quien iba a creer que estaríamos teniendo una batalla a este nivel no?" preguntó Lance, con un rostro que lucía una mezcla entre confianza y satisfacción, tal como Ash cuando tenía un buen combate con un adversario al que respetaba, de hecho, de no ser por el Mewtwo, y por el asunto del team Rocket, se lo estaría pasando de maravillas "debo confesar que siempre vi un gran talento en tu interior…pero nunca esperé que explotara tan pronto" añadió a sus dichos, dándole mucho gusto a Ash por oír esas palabras

"Pikachu, es tu turno" indicó Ash, haciendo que su rata amarilla, corriera hacia el campo de lucha para afrontar al poderoso pokemon agua dragón de lance, "Gyarados, pistola de agua" ordenó Lance, quien usualmente usaba ese ataque más medido o prudente para comenzar sus combates y forzar al oponente a hacer su jugada '_Pikachu, esquívalo con tu velocidad y usa trueno_' indicó Ash a su pokemon, a lo que éste respondió con su nombre

El pokemon eléctrico pudo esquivar el chorro de agua usando sus movimientos con energía, lo que básicamente era su adaptación del ataque rápido, ya que no estaba Porygon o su espacio raro en el campo, mientras que el ataque eléctrico iba muy potenciado al haber usado maldición y la chispa fantasma un par de veces, lo que había aumentado el ataque de Pikachu, provocando un nocaut instantáneo en el tipo agua

"veo que tu Pikachu ha sido el que ha progresado más de todos tus pokemon" comentó el aún confiado Lance, pese a que sólo le quedaban tres pokemon, "¿te parece si hacemos esta pelea un poco más interesante?" preguntó el ex-campeón lanzando sus tres pokebolas restantes al mismo tiempo, revelando a su Dragonite, Tyranitar y Charizard

"veo que el campeón por fin se puso ansioso" comentó Ash al darse cuenta que su rival parecía tener prisa por terminar el encuentro, y la verdad es que a él tampoco le vendría mal acabar cuanto antes para echarle una mano a Morti "Floatzel, Sceptile salgan" y tras eso ambos entrenadores quedaron con tres pokemon en su lado del campo

"Chicos, ya saben qué hacer" dijo Lance como única orden, a lo que sus pokemon con alas arremetieron contra los de Ash, quien les había indicado mentalmente que estuviesen atentos para esquivar cualquier movimiento, pero se descuidaron de Tyranitar, quien con un fuerte pisotón llevó a cabo un terremoto, que no afectó a sus compañeros por estar en el aire, pero que dio de lleno a los pokemon de Ash, quienes afortunadamente eran ágiles y livianos, por lo que no recibieron tanto daño

'_Pikachu, ataca a Dragonite con impactrueno, Sceptile usa tormenta de hojas para cubrir a los demás y Floatzel, aqua jet de hielo sobre Tyranitar_' indicó Ash a su equipo, quienes rápidamente pusieron manos a la obra, Sceptile se puso delante y utilizó su ataque tormenta de hojas de la forma más amplia y vistosa que pudo, apuntando a Dragonite, quien en su vuelo rasante no tuvo demasiadas dificultades para evadirlo, sin embargo nunca vio venir el impactrueno, ya que imaginaba un trueno, al ser ése un ataque mucho más poderoso, luego vino el turno de Floatzel y su ataque fulminante '_pasa cerca de Charizard_' pidió Ash a su pokemon, el cual sonrió y se lanzó contra el lagarto dragón escupe fuego, sin embargo cuando éste se estaba preparando o cubriendo, dio un giro en el aire y pasó de largo hacia su compañero, utilizando el colmillo hielo para realizar el ataque especial ideado por Dawn, el cual dio justo en el blanco

"Charizard usa ráfaga, Dragonite haz ventisca, Tyranitar emplea lanza rocas" ordenó Lance rápidamente, con lo que Charizard comenzó a batir sus alas a gran velocidad, provocando una corriente que le impedía prácticamente a los pokemon de Ash el moverse con facilidad en el campo de batallas, pero eso sólo hizo que Lance tuviera tres blancos prácticamente estáticos en frente, por lo que poco pudieron hacer ante la ventisca y las rocas que Tyranitar les arrojaba, sin duda el poder de esos pokemon era algo superior incluso a Ash, quien podía poseer estrategias novedosas, pero en términos de poder, su Charizard estaba por debajo de aquel y eso era sólo un ejemplo de la situación

'_chicos, sé que están heridos, pero necesito que se levanten y hagan al menos un último ataque_' pidió Ash a sus maltratados pokemon, los cuales se ponían lentamente en pie '_Sceptile, necesito que uses tu cortina de hojas para atacar a Tyranitar, Floatzel por favor ataca a Tyranitar también con tu pulso jet, y Pikachu, necesito que dispares tu más poderosa chispa fantasma a Dragonite después de que tus compañeros llamen su atención_' pidió el campeón de pueblo paleta

"Tyranitar usa te-¿Qué es eso?" se interrumpió a sí mismo Lance, cuando estaba a punto de dar la orden y vio cómo Sceptile y Floatzel de lanzaban literalmente de cabeza hacia su Tyranitar, el primero usaba la tormenta de hojas, pero no las arrojaba sino que las mantenía cerca suyo como una especie de cortina, mientras sus propias hojas ubicadas en los antebrazos brillaban tal como era común al utilizar hoja afilada, por lo que se podía intuir que le iba a golpear al hacer contacto, mientras que Floatzel volvía a hacer un aqua jet, pero no uno normal, sino que ahora había algo que brillaba en él, y Lance ni siquiera sospechaba que al momento de impactar el aqua jet, le estallaría a su pokemon el pulso de agua que llevaba en la boca "Chicos, hiper rayo" indicó el maestro de los dragones, por lo que Tyranitar y Charizard le dispararon a Sceptile, mientras que Dragonite lo hizo a Floatzel

Ash vio esto y se preocupó por sus pokemon, por lo que casi por instinto abrió las manos y estiró los brazos hacia donde iban los pokemon a los que ordenó lanzarse, sin saber qué es lo que hacía, vio una especie de brillo cubriéndolos a ambos, sin embargo cuando los hiper rayos les dieron, sintió cómo si le hubieran golpeado a él, y cayó desplomado sobre el suelo, preocupando a Pikachu, quien estaba cerca y sorprendiendo a Lance, quien ya nada pudo hacer para salvar a su pokemon coraza

Tras salir de su estupor, Lance vio que su rival Ash estaba intentando incorporarse, pero sin mucho resultado, entonces indicó a su Dragonite emplear impactrueno en Floatzel y a Charizard lanzallamas en Sceptile, como ambos estaban más preocupados de Ash que del combate, no pudieron hacer más que recibir de lleno los ataques, haciendo reaccionar a Pikachu, quien derribó del cielo a Dragonite con una nueva chispa fantasma, dejando sólo a Charizard en frente

El campeón actual se quedó en el suelo, llevando su mano al cinturón tomó las pokebolas y con su brazo libre llamó a sus pokemon fuera de combate, agradeciéndoles el esfuerzo con escuetos pensamientos. Lance se acercó unos pasos a Ash, pero Pikachu se interpuso de forma amenazante, sacando chispas de sus mejillas para demostrarle que le iba a atacar en caso que siguiera avanzando

"Tu pokemon debe quererte mucho para desafiar de ese modo a otro entrenador, cuando el suyo propio está tirado en el suelo" comentó Lance, quien con un gesto hizo que Charizard se acercara, pretendía noquear a Ash y quitarle sus pokemon para que dejara de entrometerse en los planes del equipo Rocket, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando uno de los pokemon de Ash se liberó de su pokebola, saliendo de ésta por iniciativa propia, y ocupando gran parte del cielo…

…se trataba de Ho-oh

Charizard reaccionó de inmediato, y ante la orden de Lance le atacó con lanzallamas, cosa que Ho-oh imitó, sin embargo el poder de sus llamas no tenía comparación y el pokemon sagrado de Ash rápidamente venció y arrojó a su contrincante lejos de ahí, para luego utilizar fuego sagrado en un círculo alrededor de ambos entrenadores que ardía bastante alto, por lo que ninguno iba a poder salir, mientras que Pikachu miraba a Lance atentamente para proteger a su entrenador de cualquier movimiento sospechoso

Esto fue lo último que Ash vio, antes de agradecerles a todos sus pokemon y caer nuevamente en el negro vacío de la inconsciencia. Lance contempló la situación y de forma inexplicable dejó salir una nerviosa carcajada, aquel chico protegía a sus pokemon con la misma devoción con que ellos le protegían a él, definitivamente no se sentía avergonzado de haber perdido contra alguien como él, así que optó por sentarse en el suelo tranquilamente a esperar, mientras que los pokemon de Ash le contemplaban con gran atención

…

Los oficiales de policía entraron algunos minutos más tarde, en un comienzo se sorprendieron al ver a Morti atado y reclamando porque le sean devueltas sus pokebolas, uno de ellos se detuvo a ayudarle, pero él les indicó que avanzaran hasta la azotea donde se encontraban todos los además, ahí debían asistir a Ash en la captura de Atlas y su cómplice, ellos así lo hicieron y con sorpresa vieron que el ejecutivo Atlas estaba intentando sin muchos resultados atacar un muro de fuego que parecía inextinguible, pronto ellos le atacaron y al superarlo en número pudieron reducirlo y arrebatarle todas las pokebolas que portaba, tanto las propias como las del líder de gimnasio

Cuando prestaron más atención al fuego se fijaron que había dos personas y dos pokemon en el interior, aunque Ho-oh no estaba dentro del fuego, sino que sobre él, y dadas sus dimensiones, fue lo primero que habían visto y se dieron cuenta que los rumores de que el nuevo campeón de la liga contaba con tal pokemon eran absolutamente ciertos, la oficial Jenny tomó la iniciativa y tomando un megáfono intentó comunicarse con Ash para pedirle que quite el muro de fuego para que pudieran entrar y apresarlo, sin embargo fue Lance quien le respondió que el campeón estaba inconsciente, ella inmediatamente lo amenazó para que no lo lastimara, pero el veterano domador de dragones le explicó la situación, mencionando que ni Ho-oh ni Pikachu le permitían acercarse a su entrenador

Uno de los policías atinó a ir por Morti para liberarlo y entregarle sus pokemon, el líder de gimnasio rápidamente preguntó por su compañero, y mientras iban hacia la azotea, le puso al tanto de la situación que tenían entre manos

"ya veo, Ash debe haber quedado inconsciente por usar su aura" dijo Morti a los oficiales, quienes le quedaron mirando intrigados, mientras la oficial Jenny fue quien sacó la voz "¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó ella lo que todos sus subalternos se cuestionaban internamente "Ash tiene la habilidad particular de emplear el aura, tal como el pokemon Lucario, de ese modo puede fortalecer muchísimo su cuerpo, e incluso lanzar el ataque Auraesfera con el mismo poder que dicho pokemon…sin embargo esta es una habilidad que descubrió hace poco y la está desarrollando de forma progresiva, es por esta razón que suele perder el conocimiento cuando la utiliza mucho" informó el entrenador de pokemon fantasma, quien se sentía frustrado y molesto consigo mismo por haber perdido en su encuentro "¿qué hacemos con Ash?" preguntó la oficial Jenny al líder de gimnasio, esperando que él pueda encontrar una solución

"Lo mejor será llamar a la enfermera Joey y averiguar si ella puede curar a Ash desde aquí afuera, de lo contrario tendremos que esperar un par de horas y pedirle a Pikachu que despierte a Ash, para que él le pida a Ho-oh quitar la cortina de fuego"

Finalmente fue precisamente eso lo que hicieron, la enfermera Joey llegó y dijo que la campana sanadora de Chansey podía curar a Ash detrás de la cortina de fuego, pero el entrenador debía estar más cerca, por lo que Lance se ofreció a ayudar, pero ninguno de los pokemon del campeón actual confiaba en él, así que Pikachu hizo un gran esfuerzo y lo llevó hacia el borde de la cortina, donde Chansey del otro lado lo sanaba

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos Ash estaba despertando, todavía se sentía débil, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie, deshacerse en agradecimientos a sus dos pokemon, por haberlo cuidado y ayudado tanto y finalmente le pidió a Ho-oh que quitara el fuego, cosa que el ave sagrada hizo en un instante


	11. Capitulo 11 Revelaciones

CAPITULO 11 Revelaciones

Ash estaba esperando en el centro pokemon, mientras se tomaba un chocolate caliente ya que Morti insistía en que ingiriera cosas con azúcar para que se mantuviera con energía, la enfermera Joey lo estaba revisando como siempre hacía cada dos horas y la oficial Jenny estaba por venir, cuando salieron de la mansión abandonada que el equipo Rocket usaba como guarida Ash se fijó que su pokenav tenía llamadas de Máximo, por lo que se comunicó con él y ambos se pusieron al tanto de lo que había sucedido con el otro, por lo que quedaron de juntarse en ciudad verde, sin embargo como Ash había atrapado a un criminal, debían transportarlo por avión y era precisamente eso lo que estaban esperando en esos momentos

Por la cabeza de Ash pasaban muchas ideas dispersas, por un lado estaba sorprendido por el resultado, pero ya se había dado cuenta que al ser el aura una especie de habilidad física o nacida a partir del cuerpo y su energía, al cubrir a sus pokemon con su aura, era como si él recibiera los ataques en lugar del pokemon al que cubría…

…otro de los puntos que le perturbaba era Sabrina, por alguna razón su mente le terminaba traicionando y volvía a traer la imagen de la líder de gimnasio a la superficie, él ya sabía por las palabras de Agatha que tanto Sabrina como Lance estaban involucrados, pero saber que era tan fuerte como para vencer a Máximo y Wallace al mismo tiempo y sin emplear a Mewtwo, le hizo estremecerse…pero sin querer reconocerlo, decidió atribuirlo al hecho que nunca la había vencido en combate y su instinto de entrenador podría ser el responsable de su súbito interés

Al cabo de dos horas ya había llegado el avión de la organización a ciudad canela, Ash se subió junto a Morti a la zona de los invitados vip, era una sala inmediatamente detrás de la cabina donde iban Ash, Morti y la oficial Jenny junto a un detective pokemon muy parecido a Looker, de nombre Shin, quien según les había comentado, estaba siguiendo las investigaciones del equipo Rocket directamente y era algo así como un rango bastante alto en la institución

Si bien estaban conversando los cuatro, todos podían darse cuenta que la cabeza de Ash claramente no estaba ahí, el muchacho no siempre respondía y tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar que no podían adivinar

…

"Maestro, si sigue así va a hacer un agujero en el piso" comentó Wallace a partir de la actitud de Máximo, quien caminaba de un lado a otro, como un poseso en lo que eran las instalaciones del complejo que correspondía a uno de los cuarteles del comité de la liga pokemon en ciudad verde, sitio escogido debido a su proximidad a la meseta añil

"Wallace, tú no entiendes" comentó el experimentado campeón recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando Lance le enseñó y mostró cómo hacer el trabajo del campeón, en esa época ellos no estaban tan organizados con las demás autoridades, si bien eran respetados y mirados con admiración, no siempre les obedecían ya que no tenían obligación de hacerlo, esos tiempos divertidos cuando afrontaban todo tipo de peligros y la última misión, cuando ambos se infiltraron en las organizaciones criminales, Máximo se había ocupado del equipo aqua, mientras que Lance fue por el escuadrón magma

Después de eso nunca más lo volvió a ver, durante muchos años tuvo que mesclar el arduo trabajo como campeón, enfrentándose a los criminales y malhechores de turno, mientras intentaba aprovechar cualquier dato para buscar a Lance….sin éxito hasta ahora

En eso estaba, cuando vio que dos personas que no esperaba ver ahí ingresaron al recinto, tras verlos los reconoció de inmediato y fue a saludarlos "Price, Clair ¡qué sorpresa verlos aquí!" comentó Máximo a modo de saludo

"hola Máximo, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos" comentó el viejo Price quien trabajó con él hace muchos años atrás, antes de que el capeón de Hoenn adoptara a Wallace como su compañero y aprendiz

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó directamente Máximo, quien confiaba en ellos dos, ambos entrenadores con grandes antecedentes y pedigrí, sin embargo no podía bajar la guardia en vista de todo lo que había pasado durante sus enfrentamientos con el equipo Rocket

"Yo me enteré de su…intercambio con Sabrina…y Clair se enteró que Lance había sido vencido, el patriarca de su clan se lo comunicó, ambos nos reunimos, ya que yo no sabía dónde encontrarlos y ella había recibido el augurio de que encontraría lo que buscaba en ciudad verde…y aquí estamos" respondió el anciano como si fuese lo más simple del mundo

"Queremos ayudarte, según sabemos aún quedan algunos enemigos poderosos ahí afuera como Sabrina y Giovanni, pues nosotros podemos contra ellos" agregó Clair haciendo claras sus intenciones al darse cuenta de lo que el campeón realmente estaba preguntando

"Muchas gracias por su ayuda, pero así como Ash se encargó de Lance, siento que es mi deber terminar lo que comencé y por lo mismo es que tengo que ser yo quien aprehenda a Sabrina" respondió agradecido y sincero el talentoso entrenador

"No" dijo una nueva voz, apareciendo de pronto en el mismo lugar donde estaban los demás, quienes se sorprendieron levemente de no haberlo oído, pese a que se notaba que no estaba en las perfectas condiciones, todos se le quedaron viendo por lo que decidió continuar "si alguien irá tras Sabrina, ese seré yo" añadió con un tono de voz y una determinación que no dejaba lugar a discusiones

"Ash, ¿seguro que estás bien?" preguntó apenas apareció Morti, quien venía algunos metros más atrás, ya que había estado revisando algunas cosas con respecto al traslado de los pokemon de Lance, por petición de Ash

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Máximo, sorprendido de que su colega utilizara ese tono de voz con él

"soy el único capaz de atraparla y se los voy a demostrar" afirmó el chico de pueblo paleta, haciendo que Morti pusiera cara de preocupado "pero Ash, casi no has descansado después de tu último combate" señaló en un tono bastante fraternal, casi como si fuese una especie de hermano mayor "no te preocupes, tengo suficiente energía para esto…díganme dónde está Bruno" pidió Ash de forma cortés y bajando el tono, ya que no estaba tratando con simples empleados, por lo que Wallace apuntó con la mano hacia una puerta que estaba algo distante y seguramente correspondía a una celda

Ash avanzó a ese lugar, pero mientras que la mayoría esperó afuera, sólo los dos campeones entraron, aunque uno de los muros estaba pintado de modo que por fuera se viese al interior, y desde dentro sólo se veía una muralla de color cromo hecha con plástico antibalas

"¿Ash?" preguntó Bruno, quien estaba sentado sin ningún tipo de esposas o medida de contención, ya que no es que fuera un criminal, pero Máximo lo quería aislar todo lo posible para hacerle hablar "Bruno, antes de cualquier cosa necesito que me confirmes algo…cuando Sabrina no quería que alguien se le acercara era imposible hacerlo, ¿estoy en lo correcto?" preguntó el muchacho de pueblo paleta "así es, ella arrojaba lejos a cualquiera con sus poderes psíquicos…incluso yo los sufrí en varias ocasiones" comentó con melancolía el miembro de la elite 4 de Kanto "entonces ahora hagamos lo contrario…quiero demostrarle a Máximo que soy el único que puede contra Sabrina y para eso necesito que intentes moverme de mi lugar con todo lo que tengas, puedes empujarme, golpearme o hacer lo que se te ocurra…te doy total autorización para recurrir a cualquier tipo de violencia…Pikachu, baja de mi hombro por favor" acabó de decir el chico de la gorra "pika pi" asintió su pokemon tras hacer como se le había pedido

"¿Ash estás loco?" preguntó un descolocado Máximo, quien no entendía la razón para eso, ¿acaso Ash se había vuelto un artista marcial? Y si lo había hecho de qué le serviría contra la poderosa líder de gimnasio de ciudad azafrán "¡Hazlo!" gritó Ash, quien miró muy decidido a Bruno, el forzudo entrenador entendió que estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que hizo gentilmente a Máximo a un lado con su brazo y luego mirando a Ash le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, no iba con toda su fuerza, pero a cualquier persona normal la habría tumbado al suelo

Lo increíble fue que Ash no se movió ni un milímetro, mientras que Bruno sintió como un muro invisible que lo cubría, entonces intentó darle un empujón con el hombro, pero la misma barrera le impidió desplazarlo, por último le puso las manos en los hombros, se aferró bien el suelo e intentó moverlo con toda su fuerza, pero el resultado era el mismo "lo siento Bruno" se disculpó Ash, de modo que él le iba a preguntar de qué se estaba disculpando, cuando lo vio con las manos una sobre la otra, pero algo separadas, y entonces dijo "Auraesfera" y el ataque golpeó a Bruno en el abdomen, lanzándolo hasta el otro lado de la habitación, en un acto de dejó a todos boquiabiertos "mis poderes de aura son capaces de soportar los ataques psíquicos de Mewtwo, y seguramente los de Sabrina también, es por eso que debo ser yo quien vaya por ella" declaró finalmente mirando a Máximo y hacia el muro donde estaban los otros líderes de gimnasio

Tras esa demostración, el campeón de Sinnoh tomó una silla para sentarse, sin embargo producto de todo el ajetreo previo contra Lance, así como esa demostración que acababa de realizar, había quedado débil y se mareó al punto de que estuvo a punto de caerse, pero con una especie de salto, logró ubicarse en la silla, Máximo le miró extrañado, mientras que por el otro lado del cristal Morti se llevaba la mano al rostro en señal de reproche a la actitud de Ash por intentar lucir más fuerte de lo que estaba en esos momentos

"Bien Bruno, dijiste que nos contarías todo, así que te escuchamos atentamente" introdujo Máximo para darle pie al miembro de la elite 4 para que hablara sobre su relación con Sabrina, mientras que Ash atentamente le observaba con mucha atención

"bueno…todo comenzó hace alrededor de quince años atrás…" comenzó su relato Bruno con gran emotividad "en esa época yo tenía dos hijos de dos y cuatro años, mi mujer era una investigadora asistente que tenía poco tiempo en su profesión, ella era más joven que yo, pero eso nunca fue un problema entre nosotros…yo llevaba un tiempo ya como un entrenador reconocido en Kanto… en ese momento me abordó Giovanni, me dijo que tenían a mi familia en su poder y su bienestar dependía de que yo cooperara con su organización" explicó con gran pesar el fornido entrenador "desde ese momento mi vida estuvo en sus manos, pasé casi diez meses limpiando algunas zonas de los pokemon salvajes que ahí habitaban para que ellos pudieran crear sus bases sin inconvenientes, en ese tiempo veía a mi familia una vez cada dos o tres semanas, siempre en una casa de seguridad y muy vigilado, siempre expresaba mi malestar por arrasar el hábitat de los inocentes pokemon, por lo que acabaron dándome otra labor, pero con la condición de que no podría ver a mi familia hasta que la concluyera" recordó con algo de nostalgia ahora, lo que sería una tarea que él iba a acabar apreciando mucho "me pidieron que cuidara y entrenara a una chica huérfana…Sabrina, para eso nos asignaron la cabaña del lago de la furia…cuando nos conocimos ella tenía poco más de cinco años, era una niña introvertida y muy aislada socialmente, sus padres la habían abandonado porque decían que sus poderes eran un augurio de muerte y tormento eterno, en el orfanato la echaron porque asustaba a los demás niños y creaba alborotos, pero esto se debía a que por ser diferente solían molestarla e incluso intentar golpearla, pero ella se defendía de forma instintiva" explicó con molestia, ya que la chica había tenido un pasado muy cruel debido a que muchas personas no habían hecho lo que tenían que hacer "el punto es que ella evitaba el contacto con otros seres humanos y sólo permitía a su Abra estar cerca suyo…años después ella me explicaría que Abra se teletransportó donde ella estaba porque percibió sus poderes psíquicos y quería acompañarla" agregó casi como comentario adicional "Sabrina tenía grandes poderes mentales, pero obedecía a Giovanni casi sin cuestionar, él siempre le dijo que su cuerpo era débil y tenía que fortalecerlo, por lo que entrenamos juntos durante casi dos años sin intercambiar palabra más que las instrucciones que le daba, durante ese tiempo muchas veces Sabrina me empujó lejos cuando creía que estaba demasiado cerca, pero casi cuando llevábamos veintidós meses ella me dijo que quería ser mi amiga, porque siempre la había entendido y no había detectado ningún tipo de emoción negativa de mi parte hacia ella, cosa que Abra corroboraba, ya que a diferencia de Sabrina, el sí podía leer la mente" continuó Bruno tomando una pequeña pausa para alejar las emociones que sus palabras le producían "con el tiempo tuvimos una relación paternal, la vi crecer hasta que cumplió doce años y comenzó a realizar algunas tareas para el equipo Rocket a modo de entrenamiento con tal de obtener algo de experiencia, en ese tiempo que fue entre los siete y doce años prácticamente vivimos juntos, le enseñé sobre los pokemon, la seguí entrenando físicamente y ayudaba como mejor podía a que ella desarrollara sus propios poderes" narró el poderoso entrenador "lo importante de esto, no es lo que pasó, Sabrina no es mala, ella no disfruta haciendo sufrir a los demás, su problema es que siempre ha estado sola, detesta el contacto con extraños y sigue a Giovanni porque él fue quien la rescató en su peor época, cuando estaba sola, desvalida y absolutamente abandonada, para ella eso no es malo, sino que es lo único que conoce" justificó Bruno a la que veía como su tercer hijo, ya que después de los dos primeros nunca había vuelto a tener otro

"¿cómo saliste de esa situación?" preguntó un curioso Máximo ya que si el equipo Rocket había mantenido por tanto tiempo a su familia, era difícil creer que un día los iban a liberar así como así

"gracias a Lance" respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro "Lance me encontró cuando me habían encomendado obtener la roca lunar en el monte luna, derrotó a los otros reclutas que veían conmigo y tuvimos un duro combate donde decidimos detenernos tras dejarme con dos pokemon y él quedarse con tres, me comentó que estaba buscando entrenadores fuertes que pudieran servir como vara de medir para los futuros entrenadores, así como algunos eventos de propaganda para la liga y los productos del comité de la liga pokemon" repitió casi textualmente Bruno, según se veía por su expresión ya que parecía recordar hasta el día de hoy esa escena de forma muy vívida "cuando le expliqué la situación de mi familia, él me dijo que me habían engañado y tras ver que me había encariñado a Sabrina, los dejaron ir porque ya no los necesitaban y no querían seguir gastando recursos en mantenerlos y vigilarlos, porque yo estaba aislado de ellos…" en ese momento su expresión cambió y ahora se volvió mucho más animada y reconciliada consigo mismo "después de eso lo primero que hice fue reconciliarme con mi familia, me acerqué mucho más a ellos para recuperar el tiempo perdido, me instalé con ellos en Johto y luego de algún tiempo, tomé mi posición como el primer miembro de la Elite Four de Kanto" concluyó su relato mucho más calmado

"¿has seguido en contacto con Sabrina?" preguntó Ash esta vez, intentando indagar más sobre la peculiar muchacha "sí, en ocasiones me llama y nos reunimos en la cabaña…conversamos algunas cosas y luego se va…siempre ha tenido curiosidad con respecto al motivo por el cual me fui de las filas del equipo Rocket…siempre le he dicho que era lo correcto, pero nunca he profundizado sobre el que ellos están atentando contra los pokemon y el resto de las personas, no quiero lastimarla haciéndole ver que ella está haciendo algo tan malo y dañino" agregó el entrenador de pokemon tipo pelea

"bien, creo que hemos terminado" sentenció Máximo, poniéndose de pie para salir de ahí, Ash le siguió un par de metros detrás, sin embargo antes de salir Ash se quedó unos instantes detenido en el umbral de la puerta, mirando a Bruno, indeciso de preguntarle algo "Bruno, ¿tú sabes qué podría llevar a Sabrina a ayudar a un extraño?" preguntó el joven de pueblo paleta una vez que reunió el valor para lanzar lo que se estaba preguntando de la forma más indirecta posible "no, ella normalmente no haría eso" respondió con suma sinceridad del entrenador, quien dentro de poco sería dejado libre ya que no había nada que imputarle, el actuó bajo coerción y de seguro Lance ya se había encargado de limpiar sus documentos para protegerlo

…

..

Tras finalizar la interrogación, los seis entrenadores pokemon se volvieron a reunir en el salón anterior, todos habían oído la declaración y no podían de evitar sentir algo de empatía hacia la muchacha, ella había caído en las garras del equipo Rocket producto de las circunstancias y si bien eso no la hacía menos peligrosa, sí la hacía mucho más humana y cercana a ellos

"chicos, conversando con nuestros compañeros líderes de gimnasio aquí presentes hemos tomado una difícil, pero necesaria decisión" informó Price, llamando la atención tanto de Ash como de Máximo "estos jóvenes son hábiles y talentosos, pero si ustedes se van a enfrentar a los peligros que significan Sabrina, Giovanni, Mewtwo y el equipo Rocket van a necesitar compañeros que realmente los apoyen, por lo que Clair sustituirá a Morti y yo ocuparé el puesto de Wallace" añadió el anciano sabiendo que tanto Clair como él, estaban al nivel de un entrenador del alto mando, quizá al mismo de un campeón si se esforzaban de verdad y precisamente era eso lo que estos dos necesitaban

"¿estás de acuerdo con eso?" preguntó Máximo a Wallace, quitándole a Ash las palabras de la boca, quien atinó simplemente a mirar curiosamente a Morti, quien asintió con sinceridad, después del último enfrentamiento se había sentido totalmente desplazado y se dio cuenta que ese no era su lugar, ya que le faltaba mucho por mejorar "sí maestro" contestó Wallace verbalmente "durante el último encuentro no fui de ninguna ayuda para usted, por lo que pienso que lo mejor es permitir que alguien que sí pueda hacerlo tome mi lugar" justificó la decisión

Tanto Ash como Máximo le agradecieron mucho a sus compañeros, especialmente el primero ya que fue Morti quien le dio las ideas y consejos necesarios para las maniobras que combinaban ataques comunes, con ataques fantasmas que Mewtwo no podía desviar y que tanto le habían ayudado en su último enfrentamiento

Después de las correspondientes despedidas, los dos campeones se dirigieron a la otra celda, donde estaba recluido alguien con su mismo grado, sin embargo en esta ocasión era su enemigo, Máximo era el más impactado, no podía creer cómo la persona que había sido su mentor, quien le motivaba cuando algún ranger les ignoraba y terminaba fastidiando una operación, quien le animaba cuando veían las consecuencias del accionar de alguna de las organizaciones criminales, quien le reprendía y le vencía cuando se le subían los humos a la cabeza…

…esa misma persona ahora estaba ahí, tras haber hecho todo lo que había jurado combatir

"Hola Máximo, veo que tu posición te ha sentado bien" comentó gratamente Lance, como si estuviese siendo sinceramente ameno en su trato

"Lance…¿por qué te uniste al equipo Rocket?" preguntó rápida y directamente el representante de Hoenn "porque tenía que hacerlo" respondió él bastante rápido y con una expresión confundida, como si esa fuese la respuesta más obvia del mundo "¿a qué te refieres con que tenías que hacerlo?¿tenían algún rehén, te ofrecieron algo mejor?" preguntó nuevamente el sujeto de cabellos celestes "no, ¿por qué harían algo como eso? Si era yo quien tenía que unirse a ellos" contestó nuevamente de forma bastante rápida, sin siquiera tomarse algo de tiempo para responder

El interrogatorio prosiguió así durante unos noventa minutos aproximadamente, pero siempre llegaban a lo mismo, Lance contestaba las cosas con un "porque tenía que hacerlo" pero nunca explicó ni dejó entrever sus razones, tampoco parecía tener conocimiento sobre las guaridas o los demás agentes del equipo Rocket, lo que claramente daba señales de que lo estaban controlando mentalmente

Máximo no esperó demasiado para culpar a Sabrina, pero Ash claramente molesto le recordó que Bruno había dicho que ella no podía invadir, ni siquiera leer la mente de otras personas y no había ningún pokemon capaz de controlar a alguien a tal distancia como para poder hacerlo en la isla canela y no perderlo en ciudad verde, lo que les dejaba de nuevo en el punto de partida de no saber de dónde venía esa influencia externa

"¿Por qué usabas un Mewtwo?" preguntó Máximo intentando abordar ese aspecto, mientras que Ash ya se había retirado hace algunos minutos, estaba bastante débil y se sentía exhausto "Porque era poderoso" respondió nuevamente con tota la espontaneidad de una persona que no piensa que exista otra respuesta a lo que le están preguntando "a ver, Mewtwo era poderoso, pero para qué querías un pokemon tan poderoso…si Mewtwo era el medio, cuál era el fin" reformuló la pregunta el campeón, esperando poder confundirlo con palabras para que diga algo de más "vencer a mis oponentes" contestó Lance con la misma actitud de siempre, haciendo que Máximo se llevara la mano al rostro en señal de frustración por el nulo avance que había tenido

"¿Dónde está Ash?" preguntó Máximo al ver que sólo estaba Price en ese lugar esperándole

"dijo que se sentía muy débil y necesitaba descansar, así que Clair lo acompañó a pueblo paleta ya que tiene su casa ahí" respondió el viejo "si lo necesitas comunícate a su pokenav, ya que lo tendría Clair" añadió para completar la información

"¿Qué crees que sería lo mejor que podemos hacer en estos momentos?" preguntó Máximo al experimentado líder de gimnasio, quien parecía tener el panorama mucho más claro que él, al menos en esos momentos

"en primer lugar, creo que deberías seguir el ejemplo de Ash y descansar, pasa un día o dos en tu casa sin esperar a Ash, sin planificar un interrogatorio y sin atormentarte por los que tal si…luego de eso, creo que deberíamos investigar un poco a estos Mewtwo, tal vez tengan algún otro punto débil además de su resistencia, lo que podría hacer que podamos contra ellos, pese a no contar con los poderes del sorprendente caballero de aura Ash" dijo a modo sarcástico al final, intentando animar un poco a Máximo, ya que imaginaba que su orgullo estaría algo lastimado al darse cuenta que un novato en las labores de campeón, estaba llevando las cosas mucho mejor que él

…

..

Muchos dirían que una madre siempre se va a preocupar por sus hijos, sin embargo una que ha visto al suyo partir y tener todo tipo de aventuras ya debería estar algo más acostumbrada a los sustos y la constante interrogante sobre su bienestar, pero no hay nada en el mundo que pudiera preparar a Delia Ketchum para ver a una mujer desconocida llegar con su hijo en brazos, quien lucía absolutamente inmóvil, por lo que pensó lo peor y se desmayó en la misma puerta que había abierto

Posterior a eso despertó cerca de treinta minutos después, incorporándose de un salto y preguntando por su Ash, entonces se topó con Clair dentro de su casa, ya que la verdad es que ella había estado descansando sobre el sofá, se fijó que MrMime estaba junto a ella, y todo se veía en orden, por lo que se tranquilizó y le pidió que le explicara lo sucedido

Clair que no sabía si la madre de Ash conocía su ocupación actual le dijo que habían estado entrenando en ciudad verde y el joven le dijo que vivía cerca, en el camino se habían venido volando sobre Charizard y él se quedó dormido, aunque afortunadamente dio con la casa y el cuarto del chico gracias a las indicaciones de Pikachu, quien estaba durmiendo junto a su entrenador

Delia rápidamente se avergonzó de su reacción y se disculpó, le agradeció el haberse tomado todas esas molestias y el haberse preocupado incluso de ella tras su desvanecimiento y le invitó a tomar algo o ponerse cómoda mientras Ash se recuperaba

….

..

"¿Estás listo Paul?" preguntó Saturno quien estaba manejando lo que parecía ser un súper moderno teléfono celular, que a diferencia de los convencionales, podía controlar el avión que empleaba, algunas bombas y dios sepa qué cosas más

"sí, estoy más que preparado" respondió un Paul algo más alto que la última vez que había sido visto en público durante la liga pokemon, seguía siendo muy delgado, pero había ganado unos centímetros de estatura

De ese modo, las dos nuevas figuras estelares del equipo Galaxia se ponían en marcha para realizar sus propias operaciones, Paul se subió a la nave de Saturno, la cual era un poco más grande a la individual que acostumbraba a ocupar y ambos partieron con rumbo hacia ciudad Rocavelo, el principal objetivo era apoderarse de la ciudad para recuperar sus viejas instalaciones y abastecerse económicamente tomando todo el dinero del casino, por lo que detrás de la avanzada que constituían los dos entrenadores, iban muchos reclutas encargados de ese tipo de trabajos que Saturno definía como "de oficina"

Cuando llegaron al espacio aéreo de la ciudad, Paul le dijo que iría a encargarse de la líder de gimnasio, ya que la había vencido en ocasiones anteriores, por lo que Saturno se encargaría de asegurar el perímetro

Maylene estaba haciendo uno de sus entrenamientos de rutina, cuando vio una nave en el cielo, se preguntó qué es lo que podrían querer, pero al poner más atención pudo ver la característica letra G que simbolizaba al equipo galaxia y supo que nada bueno se podrían traer entre manos, por lo que apuró el paso para llegar hasta su gimnasio y recoger sus pokemon, tras llegar se dio cuenta que alguien había ingresado por la fuerza ya que parte del techo en la entrada estaba derrumbado

Cuando llegó a su salón personal, tomó sus pokebolas, miró a su alrededor y satisfecha por encontrar todo en orden salió de ahí dispuesta a detener a esos tipos insolentes que osaron profanar su precioso gimnasio…

…sin embargo su entusiasmo no le duró demasiado, ya que cuando iba a salir vio a Paul parado sobre los escombros de su entrada, con una sonrisa siniestra que le hizo recordar la horrible paliza que le propinó en su primer paso por dicho gimnasio, estuvo a punto de decirle que le tuviera compasión, pero recordó el entusiasmo de Ash y Dawn, por lo que sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, apretó los puños y le dijo al insolente joven que estaba lista para enfrentarlo, él simplemente rió y le dijo que ni entrenando toda la vida estaría lista para él "sal de ahí, Giratina" gritó bastante fuerte, haciendo que detrás de él apareciera el enorme pokemon que dominaba el mundo distorsión, volviendo a dejar a Maylene atemorizada por este macabro joven "patética" murmuró el rudo muchacho, antes de ordenarle a su pokemon arrojarla una bola sombra a la mujer, que le terminó quitando el conocimiento "hahahahahah" rió perversamente al ver a la chica indefensa a sus pies, especialmente recordando esa expresión de terror que puso al verle liberar tal intimidante pokemon "ya veremos Ash…quién de los dos controla mejor un pokemon legendario" dijo a nadie en particular, antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar a su más reciente víctima a su suerte, dando gracias que su hermano no estaba en la ciudad

Saturno se había encargado de irrumpir en el casino, apoderarse del sistema computacional, por lo que hizo que las máquinas liberaran el dinero que tenían, derrotó y noqueó a los guardias así como los trabajadores y los encerró a todos en los niveles superiores, de donde no podían salir sin sus pokemon ya que el ascensor estaba sin energía y la entrada a la escalera había sido soldada con un lanzallamas

Cuando todo el trabajo estaba hecho decidió irse de ahí, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el recinto entero estaba rodeado por agentes de la policía y algunos detectives, sin embargo los demás reclutas liberaron varios pokemon de veneno, que afectaron a los sensibles sentidos de los Growlithe de los policías, aprovechando la nube tóxica, Saturno liberó a su Toxicroak, el cual estaba entrenado para ser muy veloz, así que demostrando una gran maestría y agilidad en combate, pudo debilitar a la mayoría de los enemigos con su golpe venenoso o puya nociva

Tras algunos momentos llegó Paul con su típica sonrisa de satisfacción, por lo que Saturno había visto fugazmente mientras estaba en el casino, él había liberado a Giratina, esperaba que ninguna autoridad lo hubiese visto para mantener el elemento sorpresa, pero al menos sabía que el muchacho era un entrenador fuerte y despiadado, justo el perfil que necesitaban en el equipo galaxia

Mientras que los principales agentes de la institución se encargaban de los puntos principales, los demás reclutas de rangos bajos entraban a robar en las casas y cerraban las rutas para impedir el acceso a la ciudad

Como la policía había percibido unos disturbios, notificaron rápidamente a las autoridades superiores de un ataque de parte del equipo Galaxia en ciudad Rocavelo, y de ese modo es que dicha notificación llegó a oídos de Cintia, quien contestó su pokenav cuando estaba en ciudad corazonada junto a Lucian, los dos agentes del comité pokemon sabían que el tiempo era primordial, así que fueron donde Fantina para pedirle que los llevara en su Driflim que tenía acondicionado para usar como globo, ella fue puesta al tanto de lo que ellos sabían y rápidamente aceptó ayudarles, por lo que tras reunir sus pokemon se pusieron en marcha hacia ese lugar

La campeona sabía que si aterrizaban directamente en la ciudad serían un blanco fácil al sobrevolar en un medio tan lento como Driflim, ya que podían atacarlos mientras aún permanecían en el aire buscando algún sitio, así que finalmente decidió aterrizar en la ruta 214 y hacer ingreso a la ciudad por su acceso sur, sin embargo apenas avanzaron poco más de doscientos metros se encontraron a tres reclutas cerrando el paso

Dichos entrenadores del equipo galaxia los reconocieron rápidamente, puesto que eran personas bastante célebres, liberando un total de ocho pokemon entre los tres, dos Skuntank, un Toxicroak, un Bronzor, un Girafarig, un Murkrow, un Aipom y su evolución Ambipom, sin embargo Fantina les dijo a sus superiores que no necesitaban agotar innecesariamente a sus pokemon con esos debiluchos, por lo que sacó su Dusknoir y aprovechando el terreno rocoso e irregular producto de la caída de los meteoritos hace mucho tiempo atrás, utilizó Avalancha para sepultarlos a todos bajo las rocas, lo que provocó que ellos rápidamente llamaran a sus pokemon y salieran corriendo de ahí con tal de evitar salir lastimados

El trío hizo ingreso a la ciudad y con pesar pudieron ver que estaba hecha un caos, las casas tenían grafitis alusivos al team galaxia, la entrada al gimnasio estaba derrumbada, el casino estaba invadido y todo el orden estaba alterado, por lo que tanto Lucian como Cintia liberaron un pokemon, ya que el encuentro con más enemigos era inminente

"¡A ellos chicos!" ordenó una voz que llamó la atención de los tres entrenadores, ya que después de eso se vino un gran número de reclutas a intentar atacarlos, pero esta vez su estrategia no resultó ya que después de tirar la nube tóxica, Lucian hizo que su Gallade ingresara y atacara a sus rivales con Psico corte, guiándose por sus poderes mentales para hallar a sus rivales, y cuando él dio la señal, Gallade se paró sobre un enemigo para dar un salto mortal hacia atrás de gran altura, en lo que Lucario daba un vistoso puñetazo al suelo que causó un terremoto, acabando de noquear a todos los pokemon en una sola combinación

"ves Paul, a esto me refería cuando te dije que debíamos trabajar juntos" comentó un complacido Saturno, quien veía con entusiasmo la posibilidad de enfrentarse a dos entrenadores de tal nivel

"¿Paul…estás trabajando con el equipo Galaxia?" preguntó Cintia sorprendida, ya que había visto al muchacho competir en la liga hace varios meses atrás y si bien su trato hacia los pokemon era deleznable, sus aptitudes para las batalles eran muy grandes "así es…aunque nunca me voy a poner su tonto uniforme, ahora prepárate para perder campeona, espero que le digas a Ash que me venga a enfrentar" respondió con arrogancia el chico que jugaba de local, puesto que él mismo era de ciudad Rocavelo "ve Exploud" dijo el muchacho lanzando la pokebola, demostrando que hablaba totalmente en serio

Saturno se quedó cerca con su Toxicroak para asistir a Paul en el combate, en caso de que éste lo necesitara "Gallade, usa hoja afilada" indicó Lucian a su pokemon, el cual rápidamente arremetió contra el pokemon de Paul, sin embargo al ver lo rápido que era, Saturno creó oportuno intervenir "bloquea con golpe veneno" mandó rápidamente, haciendo que su pokemon igualara la velocidad del adversario, sorprendiendo al par de enviados por el comité pokemon "Lucario usa tu ataque combinado" indicó Cintia, mientras los otros forcejeaban, por lo que su pokemon comenzó a acumular energía como para una Auraesfera, pero según lo que se podía ver ese ataque tenía mucha más energía, ya que lo que los demás no sabían es que combinaba el pulso dragón con la Auraesfera y finalmente la arrojó, pero el recorrido del ataque era espiral, pasando por un costado de Gallade e impactando de lleno en la cabeza de Exploud, demostrando un gran manejo del psíquico

Si bien normalmente eso bastaría para liquidar a un pokemon, sin importar su tipo ya que combinaba la potencia de 3 ataques, pero si había una característica en los pokemon de Paul, es que eran mucho más fuertes y resistentes que los de un entrenador cualquiera, por lo que tras dar un potente rugido el Exploud se puso en pie "Vozarrón" gritó el chico de Rocavelo, por lo que su pokemon hizo como se le indicó y los dos que habían sacado sus oponentes re tomaron la cabeza, ya que estaba entrenado para tener una frecuencia que lastimara el sentido de equilibrio de su víctima "Finta" indicó Saturno, haciendo que Toxicroak pusiera a brillar su mano y cuando todos pensaron que iba a atacar al aturdido Gallade, pasó de largo y golpeó a Lucario en el torso, mientras que de sorpresa apareció Exploud, quien para aumentar su velocidad, se había propulsado con los cañones que tenía a su espalda a modo de turbinas y atacó con un súper poderoso Mega Puño que mandó a volar a Lucario lejos de ahí "Puño Drenaje" indicó Lucian a su Gallade, el cual atacó en la espalda a Exploud provocándole el daño necesario para dejarlo fuera de combate y dejar a su pokemon rebosante de energía

Saturno se dio cuenta que la situación no era demasiado auspiciosa, la presencia de Fantina arriesgaba todo y aún no quería revelar sus más poderosas armas, por lo que debía pensar en un plan de escape y rápido, sin embargo si emprendían un plan de retirada en esos momentos, todos los otros reclutas iban a ser apresados y los recursos obtenidos en esa operación se desperdiciarían, por lo que tomando su panel de mando portátil, apretó un botón en particular, esperando que sucediera lo mejor posible para poner las cosas a su favor "ve Scizor" llamó Paul al nuevo pokemon que tendrían que enfrentar Cintia y Lucian "Psico-corte" escogió el miembro del alto mando de Sinnoh, haciendo que su pokemon arremetiera contra el de Saturno, para aprovechar su ventaja elemental, pero Paul fue más rápido "Cortefuria" indicó y su pokemon escarlata golpeó a Gallade desde un costado, asestándole dos golpes que fueron devastadores

Cintia quedó sorprendida por el nocaut tan rápido que sufrió el Gallade de Lucian, ella sabía qué tan fuerte era su compañero, ya que ellos llevaban alrededor de un año y medio como compañeros y sabían el buen nivel de los pokemon del otro _'¿acaso la tendrá?'_ se preguntó para sí misma "Lucario, psico-carga" ordenó Cintia haciendo gala de un ataque ideado por ella, en el cual se lanzaba hacia el enemigo impulsado adicionalmente por el ataque psíquico, y le daba un golpe simple al adversario que no consistía en ninguna técnica específica

Scizor recibió el ataque de Lucario sin que su entrenador se moleste en intentar evitarlo, ya que cuando vino el golpe, se escuchó a Paul ordenar "Contraataque" y acto seguido, el pokemon acero golpeó al lucha con sus poderosas pinzas, lanzándolo fuera de combate hacia un costado

'_Scizor realmente se ha vuelto fuerte…creo que podremos salir adelante después de todo_' pensó Saturno al ver los ataques del pokemon de Paul, quien seguía una estrategia muy poco utilizada, pero que le daba excelentes resultados, el Scizor tenía la habilidad Experto, por lo que si utilizaba ataques cuya potencia fuera baja, ésta se multiplicaría, sin embargo los dos ataques que hacían daño directamente de su pokemon no se caracterizaban sólo por tener una baja potencia, sino que además tenían otros efectos, como el daño acumulativo del Cortefuria, por lo que ataques que el adversario normalmente no supondría que fuesen demasiado, causarían golpes demoledores, como ocurrió con Gallade

Cintia estaba sospechando de la habilidad de aquel Scizor, aunque no quiso decirlo en voz alta "ve Espeon" llamó Lucian a su pokemon psíquico, mientras Cintia sacó a su Roserade a la batalla "ataque rápido" indicó Lucian a su pokemon, por lo que éste echó a correr hacia Toxicroak, quien al estar más tiempo en la batalla seguramente estaba más próximo a debilitarse "Puño Bala" gritó Paul, queriendo que su pokemon golpee antes al adversario, sin embargo la campeona intervino de forma decisiva "Paranormal" entonces el Scizor de Paul fue elevado en el aire, permitiendo que Espeon accediera a golpear a Toxicroak, quien quedó fuera de combate y mientras tanto Scizor fue azotado contra el suelo, aunque su cubierta metálica le protegió de la mayor parte del daño "ataca Crobat" pronunció el miembro del equipo Galaxia, liberando su siguiente pokemon

"Doble bola sombra" dijeron ambos representantes del comité pokemon, haciendo que sus pokemon se pusieran uno junto a otro y dispararan el ataque, haciendo que las dos esferas oscuras comenzaran a girar entre ellas al tiempo que avanzaban "Viento cortante" ordenó Saturno, haciendo que su hábil pokemon batiera sus alas para detener el avance de los ataques de sus enemigos, sorprendiéndoles con la fuerza de su viento, Lucian le ordenó a su Espeon que utilizara psíquico para empujarlas, pero Paul se le adelantó con Puño Bala, por lo que le atinó un poderoso golpe con su pinza metálica, aunque después de ese vertiginoso golpe, Cintia lo volvió a arrojar con el paranormal de su Roserade

Lucian era un entrenador excelente y se daba cuenta de que los ataques de Paul estaban haciendo demasiado daño con ataques que no eran tan devastadores, lo que seguramente indicaba algún truco o trampa detrás de aquello, lo que le iba a hacer más cuidadoso, aunque debía reconocer que se sentía un poco opacado, ya que Cintia era superior que él como entrenadora y eso lo aceptaba, pero estos jóvenes…era difícil para él asumir que fuesen tan buenos que podían anticipar o contrarrestar algunas de las estrategias de la misma Cintia

Saturno sintió un beep en su portátil y al mirarlo se fijó que faltaba poco tiempo para que llegara la ayuda y por fin de podrían retirar, así que le lanzó una mirada a Paul bien clara, debían aguantar sin mostrar demasiado "Scizor, puño bala" dijo Paul, apuntando a Roserade, Cintia sabía que era inútil intentar eludirlo o anticiparse con otro ataque, ya que ese era uno muy veloz y su mismo Roserade no era un pokemon demasiado rápido, sin embargo Lucian sí podía hacer algo y ordenó a su pokemon realizar un ataque rápido para interceptar al adversario, cuando Espeon pudo empujar a Scizor a un lado y sacar a Roserade de la trayectoria, la campeona respiró aliviada, pero no se dio cuenta que fue todo un engaño, ya que el pokemon golpeado por Espeon se convirtió en humo, revelando un sustituto, entonces Crobat apareció en sus narices "Colmillo veneno" dijo en un apuro Saturno, haciendo que su pokemon mordiera al tipo hoja, con un potente veneno que pondría a Cintia en cuenta regresiva "Cortefuria" escogió Paul, por lo que su Scizor atacó a un distraído Espeon, quien pensó que tras el sustituto, sólo su compañero sería el blanco

Para cuando reaccionaron, el pokemon metal ya había dado tres golpes y estos habían bastado para dejar al pokemon de Lucian fuera de la batalla "Superbola" dijo Cintia, haciendo que su Roserade en una mano formara una bola sombra, y en la otra una Energibola, al dispararlas, ambas se fundieron en una sola y avanzaron ante la atenta mirada de Espeon "Viento cortante" volvió a ordenar Saturno, intentando devolver o repeler el ataque al igual que la vez anterior '_bien_' pensó Cintia al ver que su plan había resultado, ya que en el preciso momento que bajó la guardia para batir sus alas, Lucian le dio la señal a su pokemon y éste dejó de mantener esa esfera de energía con su psíquico, por lo que ésta explotó, envolviendo a los dos pokemon en su expansión

Cuando todo pasó, se pudo ver cómo Saturno llamaba a su Crobat, el cual estaba en el suelo y Scizor estaba de pie ahí cerca, pero con algunas marcas de quemaduras en el cuerpo, definitivamente estaba cerca de su límite, ya que había soportado bastante castigo e incluso el sustituto le restó un poco de resistencia, la pasividad de Scizor duró poco ya que rápidamente arremetió contra Espeon, Roserade le golpeó con una bola sombra, pero resultó que volvió a ser un sustituto, porque el original golpeó a Espeon medio segundo después con un puño bala que lo mandó a volar hacia uno de los cráteres, por lo que Lucian tuvo que llamarlo

"ve Swalot" dijo Saturno liberando otro pokemon, justo cuando vio que una enorme nave llegó a la ciudad, y bajó una escalera de madera a la que se acercaban los reclutas del equipo Galaxia, con el dinero y las cosas de valor de aquella ciudad

"Lucian, debemos detenerlos" dijo Cintia preocupada, quien acabó llamando a Roserade "gracias amigo, pero no puedo seguir esperando" le comentó a su pokemon para lanzar otra bola "Garchomp, te necesito" conjuró finalmente la campeona, llamando a su pokemon más fuerte "Bronzong amigo, te necesito" llamó también Lucian su pokemon más poderoso

"veo que esto se pone serio…" comentó un confiado Paul, quien deseaba volver a medirse contra Garchomp, si no hubiera tenido que hacer tiempo, hubiera cambiado por un pokemon nuevo, pero en vez de eso aprovecharía para hacer durar a Scizor e intentaría hacerle algo de daño al dragón "Scizor, puño bala" ordenó Paul quien sólo quería acabar con Garchomp para cobrarse revancha, sin embargo el Bronzong de Lucian se interpuso y utilizando girobola bloqueó el ataque del sustituto, y cuando el joven de ciudad Rocavelo pensó que podría atacar al pokemon metálico, Garchomp arremetió contra él con carga dragón, dejando a Scizor fuera de combate en el acto

"al final fuiste un inútil" le dijo Paul a su pokemon a modo de reproche, descargando su propia frustración en él "ven aquí Ursaring" gritó con fuerza, al tiempo que su pokemon daba un gran rugido "Gas tóxico" dijo Saturno, haciendo que su pokemon abra la boca grande para emanar una nube de gas venenoso que cubrió gran parte del campo de batallas, envenenando incluso a Ursaring "Corpulencia" ordenó Paul a su pokemon, quien con un grito puso su cuerpo a brillar y entonces su ataque y defensa subieron

"Terremoto" utilizó Lucian, por lo que su pokemon comenzó a crear perturbaciones en la tierra "Golpes furia" dijo Paul "Karatazo" mandó Cintia a su Garchomp, por lo que tras la primera sacudida de Bronzong, tanto Ursaring como Swalot recibieron daño, pero Ursaring tenía la increíble capacidad de ser dañado y continuar su ataque, por lo que no le dio demasiada importancia al movimiento, Garchomp se acercó a él para atacarle, pero haciendo valer su enorme potencia fue Usaring quien le aplicó a él los golpes furias, utilizando sus garras para hacerle cinco fuertes cortes "Gigaimpacto" dijo Cintia, haciendo que su pokemon diera un salto para comenzar a caer en una especie de espiral de energía "Gigaimpacto" imitó Paul, pero su pokemon simplemente se agachó como si quisiera retomar la posición de 4 patas y luego se incorporó y echó a correr hacia su rival

Cuando los dos impactaron contra el otro, se liberó una fuerte brisa que esfumó el gas, ya que ambos eran muy poderosos, aunque Paul veía con frustración que su pokemon comenzaba a retroceder poco a poco al no poder igualar la fuerza de aquel Garchomp, incluso utilizando el aumento de poder de la corpulencia y de su habilidad Agallas, puesto que estaba envenenado

Afortunadamente para la campeona, su pokemon prevaleció y acabó arrojando lejos al enemigo, Saturno recibió un nuevo beep en su dispositivo, indicándole que estaban listos para partir, de ese modo le dijo a Paul que se retiraban, por lo que ambos llamaron a sus pokemon y subieron a la pequeña nave creada por el alto funcionario del equipo Galaxia, cuando los del comité los iban a seguir, se toparon con que la otra nave tenía una escotilla abierta, desde la cual les estaban disparando distintos ataques, por lo que tuvieron que llamar a sus pokemon para ponerse a cubierto, mientras los malhechores escapaban

….

..

Lo que ni Lucian, ni Fantina ni Cintia sabían, es que lejos de ahí uno de los entrenadores más fuertes de la región, estaba tirado en el suelo, adolorido físicamente y emocionalmente porque le habían dado una tremenda paliza y su oponente tomó sus pokemon, destruyó la torre, gran parte de los paneles de energía solar y se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro…dando un tremendo golpe a ciudad Marina

Hola a todos, primero que nada espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, claramente vemos que el otro gran bando ya está actuando y tomando un papel más activo. Con respecto a lo que alguien puso en los review, esa persona está absolutamente en lo correcto, en el capítulo 8 puse que Máximo se especializaba en pokemon de agua, mientras que realmente él usa pokemon tipo acero, siendo su pokemon insignia Metagross, eso se debe a que lo había confundido con Galano/Juan, quien era maestro de Wallace (plubio) en el manga de pokemon special, por favor asuman que Máximo es Galano y que éste último no existe (xD)

Como siempre se agradecen sus comentarios, críticas, dudas y sugerencias

Hasta la próxima!


	12. CAPITULO 12 Estrategias

CAPITULO 12 Estrategias

En Sinnoh se respiraba un aire de normalidad, la gente hacía sus funciones de forma tranquila y no parecían alterados por ningún evento que llamara la atención…o al menos así era en la mayoría de la región, con excepción de ciudad Rocavelo y Marina, en la primera el equipo Galaxia había saqueado el casino y a las personas, habían arrasado el gimnasio y prácticamente enviado a Maylene a una clínica mental, mientras que en ciudad Marina, un solo hombre, Helio con un solo pokemon se enfrentó a Lectro, propinándole una paliza de proporciones titánicas

Lectro estaba tan devastado que incluso él mismo había recibido algunos ataques que le hicieron perder la consciencia, permitiendo a Helio arrebatarle sus ya vencidos y debilitados pokemon, antes de destruir los paneles solares que mantenían con vida la ciudad

Cintia estaba reunida con el señor Charles, además de todos los miembros del alto mando y los directores de la policía y la agencia de detectives de Sinnoh, todos consternados ante los hechos recientemente sucedidos, después del ataque del equipo Galaxia al estadio en medio de la liga pokemon, no habían tenido mayores noticias de ellos, parecían haberse vuelto a esfumar, sin embargo habían averiguado que Saturno, así como los otros altos mandos que habían sido capturados, pudieron escapar con la ayuda de la cazadora J, a quien algunos optimistas incluso habían dado por muerta

El ataque a ciudad Rocavelo claramente había sido para obtener recursos, al parecer estaban persiguiendo una empresa costosa, ya que prácticamente limpiaron el casino e incluso se tomaron la molestia de pasar robando a los ciudadanos, quienes en su mayoría eran de situación económicamente favorable, lo que daba señales del cuantioso botín que debían haber obtenido en ese golpe, lo de Paul fue una desagradable sorpresa, ese chico frío y sin compasión por sus pokemon era alguien muy amargo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un poderoso entrenador y Saturno, siempre era alguien del que había que desconfiar, ese joven era demasiado inteligente como para subestimarlo, ya que nunca se sabía con qué artilugio podía salir al enfrentar una situación dificultosa

Lo que no hacía sentido era el ataque a ciudad Marina, poca gente pudo verlo ya que fue muy rápido, Lectro aún estaba durmiendo tras el duro shock inicial por lo que no podía dar su versión, sin embargo la oficial Jenny de ese sitio pudo testificar que el responsable había sido un pokemon tipo dragón volador de enormes proporciones, cuyos rugidos eran capaces de romper todos los cristales de la ciudad y con un tornado quitar del camino a la mitad de los pokemon de Lectro y arrasar su gimnasio, no tenía idea quien lo controlaba, pero había una cosa cierta

…Lectro había sido vencido por un Rayquaza

'_Primero el equipo Rocket y Mewtwo_' pensó Cintia molesta con la situación que se estaba presentando '_y ahora un Rayquaza en manos del equipo Galaxia….además de ese misterioso pokemon oscuro que mencionan algunos en Rocavelo_' añadió mentalmente la campeona, evaluando la situación y sus posibilidades frente a esos sucesos

"Si Lectro ha sido vencido tan fácilmente, creo que debemos actuar con la mayor fuerza que podamos" inició su discurso el señor Charles, con la atención de todos los demás puesta en él "Cintia y Lucian enfrentaron dos regios adversarios, por lo que no debemos subestimar a nadie…claramente ellos han aprendido de nuestro sistema de compañeros y debiéramos esperar enfrentar una dupla en la que exista la posibilidad de luchar contra al menos un pokemon legendario" agregó, haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta de lo complicado que sería llevar eso a cabo "por eso creo que ahora será mejor que decretemos un estado de alerta, los gimnasios estarán cerrados y nos organizaremos junto con los líderes de gimnasio para hacer equipos de tres integrantes, Cintia seguirá con Lucian y elegirán su último compañero, mientras que ustedes tres formarán otro equipo, Lectro se encuentra indispuesto, y como un líder de gimnasio estará con ustedes, quedarán seis para hacer dos equipos más-" dispuso el viejo, recibiendo asentimientos aprobatorios de parte de los presentes, hasta que Fausto levantó la mano para hablar

"Señor Charles, siento mi falta de respeto, sin embargo creo necesario salir en defensa de mi amigo Lectro, él está reponiéndose de su batalla, pero no lo margine de esto, él querrá ir por sus pokemon a como dé lugar" abogó Fausto en nombre de su abatido compañero de batallas, quien simplemente pasaba por un mal momento

"Lo siento Fausto…en serio lamento lo ocurrido con nuestro compañero Lectro, pero sus pokemon más fuertes fueron tomados y él mismo no se encuentra en condiciones de partir, por lo que debemos comenzar la operación cuanto antes" se disculpó el presidente del comité, pasando a mirar a las autoridades policiales "señores, ustedes serán nuestros ojos y oídos, deben tener a todas sus unidades y estaciones alerta para movilizar nuestras fuerzas con la mayor celeridad posible" pidió el viejo que había tomado las riendas de la situación

"¿Cuál es el estado de los otros dos campeones, Ash Ketchum y Máximo Peñas?" preguntó el general de la fuerza de policía, en vista que los planes del señor Charles Goodshow sólo comprendían a la gente de Sinnoh, sin embargo había dos poderosos entrenadores más de su bando

"Ellos se han reportado periódicamente, resulta que el equipo Rocket se ha movilizado también y lo más preocupante es que tienen unos Mewtwo sintéticos" explicó el hombre más longevo del salón, produciendo miradas de asombro por parte de los presentes

"¿Cómo se las están arreglando contra ese pokemon?" preguntó el director de los detectives "según los reportes, los poderes psíquicos de ese pokemon son tan fuertes que nada se le puede acercar" justificó su pregunta para que aquellos que lo desconozcan se pusieran al tanto de esa impactante información

"Ash ya ha vencido a dos Mewtwo…uno en manos de Agatha, la anciana miembro del alto mando de Kanto y a Lance-" apenas mencionó el nombre del ex-campeón, todos se quedaron viéndola, especialmente el señor Charles y los directivos, quienes no estaban al tanto de esa información y sólo sabían que el domador de dragones estaba desaparecido desde hace un par de años

"¿Lance Shouta, el prodigio del clan Shouta y campeón de la liga pokemon?" preguntó Bertha alzando la voz y sorprendiendo a todo el mundo con su abrupta interrupción

"¿Cómo es que no sabíamos esto?" preguntó el señor Juro Larkin, general de la fuerza de policía, hombre conocido por su tenacidad y frialdad en los momentos cruciales, alguien que a sus treintaiséis años había alcanzado el máximo escalafón en la institución

"Esta información es sumamente reciente, Ash llegó desde ciudad canela con Lance en un avión, ellos se enfrentaron ayer, pero sólo hoy en la mañana acabaron el interrogatorio tras el cual Máximo me llamó directamente para informarme de los hechos más importantes, todo apunta a que Lance fue controlado por algún dispositivo que aún no se logra determinar" informó la campeona de Sinnoh, relatándoles lo más importante de su conversación con Máximo "otro aspecto es que el equipo Rocket cuenta con dos Mewtwo más, uno de ellos está en poder de Giovanni, y el otro en Sabrina, la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Lavanda, a quien Máximo y Wallace enfrentaron, pero debieron ser rescatados por Bruno para poder salir de ahí, por lo que desconocemos el paradero de los dos…sin embargo Ash y Clair partieron en su búsqueda" les puso al tanto la rubia mujer

"¿Cómo es que Ash ha vencido a dos Mewtwo y Máximo perdió contra Sabrina? Con todo el respeto que me merece el nuevo campeón, es un joven novato y nuestro compañero es un entrenador de vasta experiencia" inquirió Charles, sin afán de ofender a ninguno de los dos campeones, sino que le llamaba la atención dicha situación y debido al malestar producido por los negativos eventos que ocasionó el equipo galaxia dijo esas palabras ahí en vez de hablarlas privadamente con Cintia

"¡¿en primer lugar cómo es que han podido luchar contra Mewtwo!" reiteró el Hilton Kermit, director de la agencia de detectives, a quien habían ignorado la primera vez

"según los informes que ya habíamos recibido de parte de Ash, y que estaban a disposición de todos ustedes" argumentó Cintia mirando a las autoridades y al señor Charles "estos Mewtwo son clones hechos a partir del poco material que el equipo Rocket conservaba del primero que crearon, debido a que éste destruyó la mayoría de las muestras y a todo el equipo de investigación en su primer escape…el asunto es que estas copias no son tan poderosas como el original, sin embargo sus poderes psíquicos siguen intactos, la única diferencia es que su resistencia es limitada, por lo que si se les hace cierto daño en combate se terminan convirtiendo en estatuas con una apariencia como de barro que carecen de vida…así que afortunadamente ya hay dos menos de los que preocuparse y eso es definitivo…¡ah! Y no cualquier entrenador puede utilizarlos, ya que eso supone una gran carga mental" dijo la mujer, recordando casi todo lo que salía en los informes

"además quisiera agregar que Ash ya ha tenido experiencias enfrentándose a pokemon legendarios…recuerden que para convertirse en campeón enfrentó algunos, incluso tiene un Ho-oh, así que no es de extrañar que pueda vencerlos con algo de trabajo" comentó Fausto para salir en defensa de su ex-compañero, a quien estimaba bastante

"no subestime a nuestro campeón señor Charles" comentó Bertha sonriendo "él ha luchado contra todas las organizaciones criminales que ha encontrado en su camino…puede ser joven, pero él tiene más experiencia en esto que cualquiera de nosotros, quienes sólo hemos hecho de acompañantes durante algunos meses..." agregó la añosa mujer en defensa del joven proveniente de pueblo paleta

Posterior a esas conversaciones se dio por terminada la reunión extraordinaria de emergencia, y se les informó de la situación a los líderes de gimnasio. La región de Sinnoh recibió con algo de descontento el cierre de los gimnasios, pero se informó como una medida temporal que duraría un mes en un comienzo, por lo que los entrenadores aprovecharían ese período para pulir sus habilidades, además que el comité pokemon aumentó la frecuencia de los concursos para continuar a los entrenadores con alguna actividad oficial, modificando la mayor parte de la organización clasificatoria al gran festival, para el cual ahora se requerían siete listones ya que el número de concursos había aumentado en un 50%

Los equipos se habían organizado y se dispuso que estuvieran apostados en las principales ciudades, Lucian y Cintia habían optado por permanecer con Fantina, quien les había sido de ayuda en su último encuentro, Fausto, Bertha y Aaron quisieron mantenerse juntos ya que se conocían más (y no estaría Lectro disponible) lo que dejó a Roco, Byron y Candice en un equipo, con Gardenia, Maylene y Mananti en el otro, un total de cuatro equipos, unos más fuertes que otros, pero todos muy capaces

….

..

"Señor Helio, la operación de hoy ha sido un éxito" informó Saturno a Helio, líder del equipo Galaxia, quien estaba en la oficina principal, de su nueva base principal, ubicada lejos de los sitios atacados

"Muy bien Saturno…tal como dijiste, ese muchacho es una gran carta para nuestra organización" felicitó Helio a su mano derecha "hoy pude comprobar que el poder de Rayquaza es aún superior a nuestras expectativas" comentó complacido el líder del equipo Galaxia, satisfecho con sus adquisiciones

"¿Cuál va a ser nuestro próximo movimiento señor?" preguntó Saturno, intentando averiguar eso, ya que usualmente él estaba al tanto de las próximas operaciones e incluso en las ocasiones que lo creía necesario expresaba su punto de vista, precisamente ese era uno de los motivos por los que Helio lo tenía como segundo, era de los pocos que le decía la verdad o que al menos no le mentía sólo por quedar bien

"El equipo Rocket comenzó a moverse antes que nosotros…pero ellos se han mantenido dentro de sus mismos territorios y yo creo que debemos expandirnos…así que me quedaré con algunos generales aquí…atacaremos una o dos ciudades mientras Paul y tú atacan y toman un blanco importante en Hoenn, ¿Qué piensas?" preguntó Helio, exponiendo su plan a Saturno para recibir su respuesta

"¿Qué sabemos de nuestros infiltrados en el equipo Rocket?" preguntó el joven inventor "Están siendo perseguidos por la gente de Kanto y Johto, liderados por Ash Ketchum y Máximo Peñas" respondió Helio en base a lo que sus informantes le habían hecho llegar "yo creo que la mejor opción es estar alertas y apenas sepamos de algún movimiento del equipo Rocket, realizar el nuestro, para que los otros dos campeones también estén ocupados…además de eso, creo que como sería el primer golpe en una región nueva necesito unas dos semanas para escoger bien el blanco y unos trescientos hombres para asegurar bien los perímetros" dio su veredicto finalmente, recibiendo como probación un asentimiento de parte de Helio, quien estaba satisfecho por el resultado de su último movimiento, por lo que vislumbraba un futuro auspicioso para el equipo Galaxia

…

.

Fausto había ido al sitio donde tenían sus espacios de entrenamiento y criadero los miembros del alto mando, ya que recogería seis de sus pokemon más fuertes para emprender la travesía que iba a ser enfrentarse a los embistes del equipo Galaxia, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en su amigo Lectro y lo mal que debía estar sintiéndose en estos momentos

No se le ocurría qué hacer para poder ayudarle, ya que conociéndolo, él iba a ponerse en pie, tomaría los pokemon que tuviese disponibles y partiría a recuperar los que le habían sido arrebatados, pero el señor Charles le había prohibido participar y realizar ese viaje en solitario era muy arriesgado…hasta que se acordó de un amigo a quien podía acudir, no era seguro que pudiera ayudarle, pero no perdía nada intentándolo

"¿Fausto?" preguntó Ash al contestar su pokenav, mientras con la otra mano se aferraba a Pidgeot para no caer, Clair lo vio hablando así que lo sujetó con una mano para evitar accidentes "¿Ash por qué se siente un extraño sonido alrededor tuyo?" preguntó el integrante del alto mando de Sinnoh

"estoy volando sobre Pidgeot en estos momentos…pero partimos hace poco y voy con alguien más, por lo que no podemos ir tan rápido, ¿qué pasa?" volvió a preguntar el más reciente campeón

"El equipo Galaxia atacó Sinnoh, un grupo asaltó ciudad Rocavelo y el otro destruyó ciudad Marina" informó Fausto, sorprendiendo a Ash, especialmente por lo de ciudad Marina, ya que sabía que ese era el hogar de Lectro, el más fuerte de los líderes de gimnasio, quien fácilmente tenía las capacidades para formar parte del alto mando "¿Cuál es el problema…? No creo que me llames sólo para avisarme" comentó Ash siendo más agudo en su pregunta, ya que si bien era amigo de Fausto, no era él quien tenía que avisarle de ese tipo de noticias "Helio fue el único que atacó ciudad marina, venció a Lectro, destruyó la torre, los paneles solares y se llevó sus pokemon" confesó aún con rabia contra el criminal y tristeza por lo que estaba pasando su amigo "¿Le hizo eso a Lectro?" consultó Ash incrédulo, quien no creía que un solo hombre pudiera hacer semejante daño por su propia cuenta

"Fausto, siento decirte que no puedo ir para allá, acá en Kanto el equipo Rocket también se está movilizando y sólo yo puedo detenerlos" confesó con pesar el campeón, recibiendo un leve codazo por parte de Clair, quien le miró como queriendo decirle que Clair, y Price también podían luchar contra el equipo Rocket, el muchacho sólo sonrió a modo de disculpa "lo sé Ash, no sería tan irresponsable, es sólo que el señor Charles ha organizado las fuerzas de Sinnoh para perseguir al equipo Galaxia, pero han dejado fuera a Lectro…él ahora está durmiendo porque resultó lastimado de la pelea, pero pronto despertará y nadie podrá detenerlo para intentar recuperar sus pokemon" comentó preocupado el enfrenador especializado en pokemon tipo fuego

'_Maldición…me gustaría ir a ayudarle porque en su lugar yo haría lo mismo_' pensó Ash para sí mismo, mientras escuchaba lo que Fausto le contaba en la llamada "Fausto, mira no sé qué ni cómo, pero de algún modo voy a ayudarlo, así que dame algo de tiempo y tendrás noticias mías" respondió Ash asegurándole su cooperación, ya que no podía marginarse de eso, ellos le habían hecho algo horrible a un noble entrenador y no lo iba a tolerar

"¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?" preguntó Clair intrigada, ya que conocía muy poco a Ash, pero era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta que no era de los que hacían promesas vacías o defraudaban a la gente luego de dar su palabra

"Tengo un amigo que me ha ayudado en el pasado, le preguntaré si es que puede asistirnos en esto…maldición, esto es un desastre, Máximo y yo estamos amarrados a esta región, mientras que el equipo Galaxia hace de las suyas en Sinnoh" contestó Ash frustrado tras enterarse de las novedades, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con sus propios problemas, incluso a hacerse cargo de los ajenos, ya que prefería enfrentarse a toda una organización criminal por ayudar a alguien, que sentarse a verlo sufrir

Tras unos veinte minutos de vuelo Ash y Clair llegaron a ciudad Lavanda gracias a Pidgeot, lo cierto es que Ash dijo que iría tras Sabrina, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo buscarla, además de ver en el gimnasio, aunque apenas bajó de Pidgeot tomó su pokenav y comenzó a buscar algo, apenas prestó atención le había llegado un reporte de Cintia, indicándole del ataque del equipo Galaxia, y que fuera a la sala del campeón para ponerse completamente al tanto de los detalles y tras la sugerencia de Clair, al final fueron primero a ver eso ya que según ella, Ash debía evaluar todas las posibilidades antes de hacer algo sin toda la información disponible

Ahí se enteró de todos los detalles del ataque, sorprendiéndose con el hecho de que Paul estuviera trabajando con el equipo Galaxia, y que Helio tuviese un Rayquaza tan poderoso que destrozó a Lectro, en todos los sentidos posibles…

"¿Alo…Gary?" preguntó desde su pokenav el muchacho de la gorra

"Sí Ash, ¿qué necesitas?" preguntó el investigador pokemon, quien hizo un alto en su trabajo, ya que parecía estar desenfocado y tal vez su viejo amigo y rival tendría algo importante que decirle

"Gary, la verdad es que quería pedirte un favor" comenzó Ash con algo de vergüenza, ya que sabía que le pediría algo complicado, pero era una de las personas en quien más confiaba "necesito pedirte que ayudes a un líder de gimnasio a recuperar sus pokemon" le comentó a modo general, dejando a un intrigado investigador

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Gary intentando indagar más en los hechos que habían causado la pérdida de los pokemon de aquel líder de gimnasio y el por qué no podía ir Ash y debía pedírselo a alguien más

"el líder del equipo galaxia atacó ciudad Marina, su líder de gimnasio Lectro lo enfrentó, pero perdió contra Rayquaza y al final Helio destruyó media ciudad y se llevó sus pokemon" explicó Ash la situación más en detalle para que su amigo supiera a lo que se enfrentaba y las motivaciones de Lectro "el líder de gimnasio perdió algunos de sus pokemon y ahora está durmiendo en una clínica…en Sinnoh los demás se organizaron en tríos para combatir al equipo Galaxia, pero lo dejaron fuera por su condición…y ambos sabemos que nosotros no seguiríamos esa orden si estuviésemos en su posición, por eso pido tu ayuda, ya que nosotros no podemos ir a esa región por el momento" justificó Ash, contándole prácticamente todo a Gary, quien se tomó un segundo para meditar el asunto, sabía que de aceptar existía la probabilidad de enfrentar a uno o más pokemon legendarios, tendría que dejar sus investigaciones de lado por un tiempo y volver a las andanzas

"cuenta conmigo Ash, sólo dime dónde está ese tal Lectro e iré hasta allá" respondió finalmente Gary dando su veredicto, la verdad es que le gustaba ser un investigador, pero en algunos momentos extrañaba y sentía que necesitaba la adrenalina y la aventura que traían consigo ser un entrenador que se enfrentar a otros y que protege a los pokemon

…

"¿Alo?" preguntó Ash por su pokenav, sin estar seguro de quien respondería

"¿Sí, quién es?" preguntó de vuelta la persona al otro lado de la línea

"Mira, soy Ash Ketchum, no nos conocemos demasiado, pero algo terrible pasó en Sinnoh y quería pedirte tu ayuda…" dijo Ash antes de perderse en una conversación similar a la que tuvo con Gary, pero mucho más sentimental y enfocada en el riesgo que corría el bienestar de los pokemon de la región y de Lectro

"está bien, ahí estaré" dijo el sujeto finalmente antes de cortar y emprender el rumbo rápidamente

..

Ash bajó de la sala del campeón unos minutos más tarde, Clair sabía que no era bien visto que alguien más acompañara al campeón al interior de ese lugar, y aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de conocerlo, prefirió esperar a Ash en la primera planta, conversando con la enfermera Joy, quien parecía muy amable

"¿Qué tal te fue?" preguntó la mujer de cabellos azules viendo la figura de Ash descender por la escalera que comunicaba con los pisos superiores

"Bien, pude conseguirle un equipo…ahora sólo espero q-" antes de que Ash pudiera terminar, la doma dragones ya sabía lo que iba a pedirle, así que decidió lisa y llanamente interrumpirlo

"no te preocupes, nadie sabrá de parte mía que tú provocaste esta situación" aseguró ella con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, la verdad es que no podía creer que el señor Charles dejara a Lectro fuera de la operación, seguramente había pasado demasiado tiempo desde sus días de entrenador para ignorar de ese modo el vínculo entre un entrenador y sus pokemon, así que ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que Ash había hecho "por cierto, la enfermera Joy me dijo que no había visto a Sabrina y que ella estaba a cargo del cuidado de los pokemon que se criaban ahí en el gimnasio" le informó la líder de gimnasio de Johto

"Que mal…no se me ocurre dónde comenzar a buscarla" comentó un frustrado Ash sentándose en uno de los asientos que había en el primer piso, mientras su Pikachu le daba golpecitos en una pierna a modo de expresarle su apoyo

…..

..

Era un nuevo día, nos encontramos en Sinnoh donde la gente sabía ya de las novedades, una de las cosas más comentadas era la clausura de los gimnasios, sin embargo eso había sido compensado con más concursos y a todo el mundo se le aseguró que solamente sería algo temporal, las oficiales Jenny junto a todos los miembros de las distintas instituciones estaban en estado de vigilancia total, hacían recorridos frecuentes por casi todos los alrededores de sus ciudades, patrullando todos los sectores distantes con tal de alertar a los enviados por el comité para aprehender a los malhechores

Uno de los detectives en ciudad Puntanueva estaba haciendo su ronda, cuando se pronto sintió un ruido y se fijó que en la montaña había una gran avalancha que iba descendiendo hacia el bosque, rápidamente sacó del interior de su gabardina una especie de jet pack, el que utilizó para elevarse varios metros en el aire y averiguar qué había causado dicha distorsión en el panorama normal

Al estar volando pudo ver que había dos sujetos que por sus ropas destacaban en la blanca montaña, uno de ellos tenía un pokemon haciendo lanzallamas en sitios estratégicos donde se acumulaba la nieve, haciéndola más débil en los sitios inclinados para que se derritiera y la que había sobre esa ahora nieve derretirá comenzara a caer y arrastrara aún más de aquel frío elemento a medida que avanzaba

'_no me agrada para nada tener que permitir que arrasen con todo un bosque y una montaña sólo para llamar la atención_' pensó para sí mismo, un detective en conflicto, pero que debía anteponer sus órdenes que sus buenas intenciones para con la naturaleza. Por lo que luego de eso emprendió el rumbo hacia el centro pokemon de la ciudad donde había un equipo esperándole

El Señor Charles le había dicho a Candice que Puntanueva era un lugar demasiado distante como para dejarlo abandonado, ya que si así lo hacían y los enemigos llegaban a atacar, ellos no podrían acudir a ese sitio antes de que el equipo Galaxia se lo hubiera tomado por completo, y nadie quería entregarles una ciudad completa para que la emplearan como su base, ya que eso los fortalecería demasiado, naturalmente Roco y Byron habían tenido que venir con ella puesto que formaban un equipo ahora, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los tres disfrutaba estando tan apartado de la acción que esperaban sucediera en sitios más centralizados de la región

Los tres quisieron abrazar y agradecer al señor Charles cuando un detective llegó corriendo agitado al centro pokemon, buscando a alguien con la mirada, rápidamente se levantaron los 3 y él les encontró "he visto a una pareja en las montañas que están al norte del bosque durmiente, llevaban túnicas negras con grises y uno de ellos tenía un pokemon tipo fuego que estaba provocando avalanchas" informó el oficial, aprovechando para recuperar el aliento una vez finalizado el mensaje, los tres líderes de gimnasio se miraron rápidamente y emprendieron la carrera hacia el sitio que les había sido señalado, Byron no estaba contento al escuchar sobre el pokemon de fuego, y la verdad es que Candice tampoco, pero uno no se convertía en líder de gimnasio sin enfrentarse nunca en un duelo con una desventaja de elemento sin salir airoso al menos en un par de ocasiones

Al percibir el brusco movimiento, la oficial Jenny y los otros policías a su cargo se aproximaron rápidamente para averiguar que le había pasado al detective, quien repitió la información que le había dado a los líderes de gimnasio, sin embargo la mujer de cabellos azules no fue tan brusca en su actuar, ordenó a todos sus hombres conectarse a un canal de radio y permanecer alertas, asignó cuatro de ellos a que vigilaran la entrada sur de la ciudad, que daba al camino principal y alertaran de inmediato si percibían alguna presencia de hostiles, así como también envió una notificación de emergencia de nivel uno a las autoridades centrales para que estén al tanto de la situación

Cuando los líderes de gimnasio iban a medio camino, Roco notó una columna de humo en el cielo que se estaba volviendo más gruesa, claramente eso alarmó a Candice, quien les solicitó apurar el paso para solucionar el problema…sin embargo al arribar al lugar que el oficial les había dicho se dieron cuenta que iban tarde, los árboles del tan llamado bosque durmiente estaban quemándose prácticamente en su totalidad, media montaña había sido echada abajo, o al menos la nieve sobre esta y muchísimos pokemon habían quedado atrapados ya sea por la nieve o por el fuego…

Y en medio de todo eso, dos individuos sonriendo como si estuviesen presumiendo lo que la líder de gimnasio de la ciudad observaba con tanto dolor, definitivamente eso era demasiado para Candice, quien con un deseo inmenso de acabarlos tomó su pokebola y la arrojó con vehemencia "ayúdame Medicham" gritó la líder del gimnasio local, enfurecida ante el daño que esos tipos del equipo galaxia habían producido

"ven Purugli" llamó Venus a su pokemon al ver que iban a tener que luchar contra los recién llegados, Mitch ya tenía su Camerupt afuera, por lo que fue el turno de los compañeros de Candice de sacar "sal Bastiodon" dijo Byron sacando su pokemon acero desde su pokebola "sal Rampardos" declaró Roco, imitando a su padre en el llamado a su pokemon

"Palma fuerte" ordenó la líder de gimnasio, apuntando a Camerupt, siendo éste el responsable de la destrucción que había a su alrededor "Purugli cuchillada" pronunció Venus para que su pokemon protegiera al de su compañero, sin embargo los compañeros de la muchacha asistieron en su ayuda "defensa de hierro" "cabezazo zen" dijeron simultáneamente Byron y Roco respectivamente "derribo" intentó salvar la situación Mitch, sin embargo las cosas no se dieron a favor suyo

Cuando Medicham arremetió contra Camerupt, Purugli intentó arañarlo, pero Bastiodon se interpuso y con su defensa de hierro bloqueó el golpe, deteniéndolo el tiempo necesario para que el Rampardos de Roco le pudiera golpear de lleno con un cabezazo zen, enviándolo a volar lejos de ahí, al ver que no tenía escapatoria, Mitch intentó atacar con su pokemon, sabiendo que un ataque arrojadizo no funcionaría a tan corta distancia, pero Medicham fue más rápido y dando un salto le dio el palmazo en el lomo, por lo que cuando disparó la energía, su pokemon acabó en el suelo enterrado bajo un pequeño montón de nieve

'_maldición…Camerupt está entrenado para tener una gran resistencia a los ataques de agua porque es su mayor debilidad…sin embargo o soportaré mucho si enfrentamos ataques físicos tan potentes_' pensó con pesar el ex adiestrador del equipo magma, quien por una oferta de dinero y poder había aceptado cambiar a otra organización que sí estaba vigente

Candice sabía que Medicham era un pokemon potente, su habilidad energía pura duplicaba su ataque, es por eso que sólo usaba movimientos tipo lucha para aprovechar esa ventaja y hacer que la mayoría de sus ataques sean demoledores

"vuelve, Purugli" tuvo que decir Venus al ver que su pokemon no tenía muchas oportunidades en esos momentos "Bronzong sal" volvió a llamar a su segundo pokemon, esto puso alerta a los entrenadores tipo acero y roca, ya que ese pokemon podía tener muchos ataques distintos y no se podía anticipar con certeza qué iba a lanzarles, la mujer que formaba parte de los altos mandos del equipo galaxia le lanzó una mirada a Mitch que él entendió muy bien "lanzallamas" ordenó Mitch a su pokemon

Tanto Candice como Byron quedaron impresionados con el poder de ese lanzallamas que se desparramaba en un muy amplio rango, sorprendiéndoles por su capacidad, ellos conocían mucho a los pokemon tipo fuego ya que eran la mayor debilidad de los tipos en que ambos se especializaban, pero pocas veces habían visto un lanzallamas tan grande "Rampardos, usa plancha de cabeza" indicó Roco, para que su pokemon se rodee de energía y cargue contra las lenguas de fuego haciendo como un verdadero rompe hielos, los pokemon de sus compañeros se pusieron detrás suyo para protegerse del fuego "Patada de salto alto" solicitó Candice a su Medicham, el cual dio un potente salto que le puso a salvo de las llamas, justo luego de eso el poder de Camerupt demostró ser superior al de Rampardos, porque éste detuvo su ataque y recibió el impacto de las llamas, haciendo que Bastiodon reciba algo de daño también "Pantalla de luz" indicó Venus a su Bronzong bloqueando la poderosa patada de Medicham, por lo que este acabó cayendo de forma bastante poco decorosa al suelo, resintiéndose levemente por el golpe

"chicos, debemos seguir trabajando en equipo" comentó Byron sabiendo que sólo coordinándose iban a sacar provecho de su ventaja numérica "Bastiodon, usa mofa en Bronzong" pidió el líder de gimnasio de ciudad canal, por lo que su pokemon se puso a brillar y Bronzong puso de forma inmediata una mirada más agresiva "Avalancha" seleccionó Mitch, por lo que su pokemon dio un pisotón y se puso a brillar, acto seguido salió un gran número de rocas cubiertas con algo de nieve que cayeron violentamente sobre los pokemon de los líderes de gimnasio "Paranormal" escogió Venus, sabiendo que debía usar un ataque ofensivo, así que de ese modo Bronzong utilizó sus poderes psíquicos para sujetar a Bastiodon, al ser éste el más pesado y lo elevó varios metros en el aire para posteriormente soltarlo y hacer que quede fuera de combate por todo el daño que la pesada caída le provocó

"Magneton, ven por favor" llamó Byron a un nuevo pokemon, intentando aprovecharse de la condición metálica de Bronzong para liquidarlo "Cabezazo Zen" dijo Rocco a su pokemon apuntando a Camerupt, definitivamente el pokemon tipo fuego tenía mucho poder de ataque y mientras antes lo dejaran fuera de combate, mayores serían sus posibilidades de éxito en aquel combate "Medicham usa puño hielo" instruyó Candice, por lo que su pokemon corrió por un costado de Camerupt, quien veía al igual que su entrenador el ataque desde dos flancos y no sabía cómo protegerse "Giro bola" mandó Venus a su Bronzong, ante la obligación de utilizar ataques ofensivos, ya que de lo contrario hubiera usado pantalla de luz en ambos pokemon, el ataque iba dirigido al pokemon luchador, sin embargo Byron utilizó eco metálico para que su Magneton protegiera a Medicham, uno de los que tenía la mayor ofensiva en la pelea

Con los dos poderosos ataques, Camerupt quedó fuera de combate, haciendo que Mitch debiera retirarlo, llamando ahora su Mightyena que prácticamente era el segundo logo del equipo Magma, organización a la que perteneció en el pasado, él sabía que la intimidación de su Mightyena iba a bajar un poco el ataque de los adversarios, incluido Medicham, pero su debilidad eran los tipo pelea, así que un solo golpe aplicado directamente y sería todo para el nuevo pokemon

"Paranormal" eligió Venus aprovechando la distracción que había conseguido Mitch al cambiar a su pokemon lastimado, haciéndole a Rampardos lo mismo que a Bastiodon, ya que lo elevó y después lo dejó lastimarse en la caída con su propio peso, dejándole fuera de combate "Graveler" nombró al siguiente pokemon de su equipo que salió a la pelea "usa rodada" indicó el líder de gimnasio, haciendo que su padre quede con la mano en alto, ya que no alcanzó a pedirle algo de calma

El ataque iba dirigido a Mightyena, siendo que su debilidad eran los ataques físicos fuertes, sin embargo las órdenes de Mitch fueron esquivar todo, lo que su pokemon lograba con bastante facilidad, demostrando un buen nivel de agilidad, sin embargo después de tres intentos de golpe vino la respuesta "Contoneo" indicó, haciendo que su pokemon brillara y el ataque de Graveler se doblara…sin embargo quedó confundido, pudo realizar el siguiente ataque sin inconvenientes, pero el que vino después le dio a Medicham, quien intentaba golpear a Bronzong y por el poder que llevaba detrás, lo dejó noqueado de forma definitiva "maldición…muchas gracias por todo Medicham, ve Snover" indicó Candice, sacando a su siguiente pokemon, en ese momento notó que Byron le lanzó una mirada suspicaz, ella entendió el mensaje y realizó su ataque "arraigo" vociferó, por lo que su pokemon emitió un destello de color verde y desde el suelo emergieron muchas ramas que tenían atrapados a los pokemon del equipo galaxia "Rayo" pidió Byron a su pokemon, aprovechando que ambos estaban sujetos, el ataque era absolutamente efectivo, por lo que escogió al Mightyena de Mitch como su blanco "Cabezazo" mencionó Roco, no queriendo quedar fuera de la combinación, al atacar al pokemon oscuro casi al mismo tiempo que le caía el rayo, para asegurarse de que no volviese al combate

"maldita sea…no pensé que luchar contra tres perdedores podría ser tan molesto" comentó un contrariado Mitch, tomando la pokebola del que según él, era su mejor pokemon "sal ya Torkoal" llamó a su segundo pokemon de fuego, el cual entró muy animado al campo de batalla, emanando humo por sus narices y por su caparazón "Torkoal, usa tu humo" pidió el miembro del equipo galaxia, por lo que su pokemon usó una cortina de humo ordinaria, pero a los pocos segundos usó su habilidad especial e hizo aparecer un Charizard y un Dragonite, los cuales sobresalían más encima de la cortina gris que había creado Torkoal "Venus, esta es nuestra oportunidad para escapar" le dijo el muchacho a la comandante del equipo Galaxia

"No puedo llamar a Bronzong, la habilidad de Magneton me lo impide" respondió algo afligida la muchacha, quien aún siendo joven era parte de los líderes del team galaxia

"es problema tuyo entonces….Swellow vámonos de aquí" ordenó a su pokemon volador, el cual le tomó de los hombros y emprendiendo el vuelo, le alejó rápidamente del campo

Los líderes de gimnasio disiparon el humo algunos segundos después y vieron a Venus, mirando hacia el cielo y sin la compañía de Mitch, por lo que imaginaron que ella se había quedado atrás por su Bronzong, el cual gracias a la habilidad Imán de Magneton, estaba prácticamente forzado a permanecer en el campo "no tienes opción contra los tres, así que ríndete" advirtió Byron actuando como el caudillo del equipo al ser el más experimentado, la mujer simplemente levantó las manos en señal de rendición mientras miraba hacia el suelo para no sentirse tan avergonzada, Candice retomó la iniciativa al recobrar sus pensamientos más racionales al verse sin la adrenalina del combate, por lo que se acercó a la mujer del equipo Galaxia, y con bastante rudeza la maniató para reducirla y llevarla a la estación de policías, intentando cobrarse revancha por el daño que ella había provocado al bosque donde habían estado peleando

Al llegar la oficial Jenny se hizo cargo de la prisionera, mientras que los líderes de gimnasio iban al centro pokemon para recuperar a los miembros de su equipo y además informar a sus superiores que habían capturado a uno de los comandantes del equipo Galaxia

M W M W M W M W M W M W M W M W M W M W M W M W M W M W M W M W M W M W

Hoooooolllaaaaaaa!

Sé que me he demorado mucho tiempo en colgar este capítulo, pero he estado muy ocupado con las cosas de la universidad, así que hasta hace un par de días recién tuve tiempo de retomar la historia, el capítulo está recién acabado por lo que deben haber varios errores, los cuales agradecería reporten para corregirlos

Espero que el próximo capítulo venga pronto, ya que estoy comenzando otro semestre y usualmente las cosas parten a un ritmo no tan exigente, muchas gracias a todos quienes siguen la historia y mandan mensajes o dejan sus review, es bastante gratificante saber que alguien más me está leyendo

Como siempre les invito a dejar sus comentarios, dudas o cualquier otro tipo de feedback que gusten, como siempre sería hasta la próxima (y esperemos que esta próxima sea un poco más próxima que la última xd)


	13. CAPITULO 13 De qué está hecho un campeón

CAPITULO 13 ¿De qué está hecho un campeón?

Lucian, Fantina, Cintia y el señor Charles habían llegado a ciudad Puntanueva, habían transcurrido 24 horas desde que los líderes de gimnasio apostados ahí habían capturado a Venus, una de las altas esferas del equipo Galaxia y como debían respetar sus derechos no podían emplear métodos violentos para sacarle la información sobre el equipo galaxia, de modo que sólo podían intentar ofrecerle algún trato que ella aceptase para soltar algo, sin embargo lo único que la chica había dicho era que la cazadora J fue quien les liberó a ella, a Saturno, Ceres y Plutón de la prisión durante el ataque que muchos miembros de la peor categoría del equipo galaxia hicieron al estadio donde se desarrollaba la liga pokemon

Cintia lo había intentado y tampoco conseguía nada, por lo que decidieron darse por vencidos en ese abordaje, no iban a obtener ningún tipo de información adicional. Finalmente se reunieron para sacar conclusiones, pero además de inferir que la Cazadora J estaba actualmente de su lado y que ellos mismos habían hecho una limpieza o depuración del equipo galaxia, no lograron nada más

El señor Charles había felicitado especialmente a Byron por su participación, ya que había facilitado las cosas para su equipo, arriesgando incluso la integridad de sus pokemon, puesto que precisamente ese tipo de cooperaciones eran las perseguidas al organizarlos en equipos de a tres

"¿Qué es lo que hacemos ahora?" preguntó el mismo líder de gimnasio especializado en pokemon tipo acero "es muy poco probable que se realice un ataque en el mismo lugar, especialmente cuando ese sitio no reviste ningún tipo de ventaja estratégica para un plan a gran escala" explicó Byron justificando su pregunta, a lo que el viejo que las hacía de líder asintió y se quedó pensando

"yo creo que basta con la protección que entregan las distintas policías" respondió Cintia, al ver que nadie se pronunciaba, ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Byron aunque tampoco se le ocurría donde podría enviarlos ahora

"¿Cuál será nuestro próximo movimiento?" preguntó el señor Charles a la campeona, quien parecía ser la que estaba más en control de la situación en esos momentos, por lo que depositaba su confianza en su juicio asertivo, oportuno y prudente

"tengo una idea que nos podría ser de utilidad…aunque no es más que una corazonada, pero no tenemos ninguna otra pista, por lo que me llevaré a Lucian y Fantina conmigo para seguir esto" informó una poco segura Cintia, quien obviamente estaba esperando que las cosas salgan de la mejor forma posible

De este modo el equipo de tres entrenadores renombrados y conocidos, se dirigió al pueblo Caelestis, su ciudad natal, lo que la campeona quería era hacer algo similar a lo que habían realizado Máximo con Wallace, ellos habían usado un rastro de las emociones de Mewtwo para rastrearlo, ella sabía que Helio había estado en contacto cercano con Dialga y Palkia, tal vez eso le había permitido controlar a un pokemon tan poderoso como Rayquaza, y esperaba que la cueva de la ciudad caelestis tuviera algún rastro o traza de energía que su Lucario pudiera ver y rastrear

Iban volando hacia la ciudad en el Driflim de Fantina y desde arriba no se veía nada fuera de lo común, cosa que tranquilizó a la campeona quien sentía mucho aprecio y preocupación por aquella ciudad, SU ciudad

Al momento de descender, la campeona divisó a varias de las personas más longevas del pueblo y que ella conocía bastante bien, puesto que todos ellos le conocieron durante su niñez, estas personas estaban reunidas afuera de una casa cercana a la de su abuela, ella rápidamente se separó del grupo dejándolos atrás mientras intentaba averiguar qué había sucedido, los aldeanos de inmediato la reconocieron, entonces se hicieron a un costado para dejarle una especie de corredor, sin embargo ella pudo notar algo que no quiso aceptar…por alguna razón todos parecían estar viéndola con lástima o con pesar, ella se negó a aceptarlo hasta que llegó frente a la matriarca del pueblo

"Cintia, corazón…estoy muy apenada" expresó la mujer con un tono de mucha tristeza, su cara reflejaba la misma emoción aunque aún no se veían rastros de lágrimas

"¿Qué es lo que sucede matriarca?" preguntó ansiosa la rubia campeona, demandando saber el motivo por el cual todos la estaban tratando así

"mi niña…vinieron unos sujetos con uniformes, atacaron a los pocos entrenadores que se pusieron en su camino y acabaron llevándose a tu abuela" explicó ella con un tono de voz bastante bajo y lamentoso, un tono que desató mucha pena y raba en la campeona, quien lamentaba los hechos, pero no podía tolerar el hecho de involucrar a civiles en los conflictos que tenían los entrenadores

"¿dejaron una nota o algo?" preguntó la campeona en un tono bastante bajo y grave, ya que sabía que si habían secuestrado a su abuela era para obtener algo de ella

"no, pero aún hay dos tipos esperándote en las ruinas caelestis" respondió la anciana quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas, ya que la abuela de Cintia, así como la campeona misma eran personas muy queridas en el pueblo y sentía rabia e impotencia por lo que había ocurrido

No fue necesario decir más, Cintia asintió con su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento hacia la longeva mujer antes de alejarse de ahí; Lucian y Fantina vieron a Cintia con la mirada perdida "¿Qué pasa Cintia?" preguntó el otro miembro de la Elite 4, preocupado por su compañera de hace tanto tiempo

La campeona no dijo nada, simplemente continuó su camino hacia las ruinas y sus acompañantes le siguieron detrás, los dos estaban intrigados por lo que estaba pasando, hasta el momento en que hicieron ingreso a la cueva y se encontraron con Plutón y la Cazadora J, que fue cuando la rubia sacó la voz "¿Dónde está mi abuela?" demandó en un tono de mucha autoridad, demostrando que no estaba para juegos ni artimañas

"Vaya vaya…parece que no te esperabas este movimiento" comentó el científico e investigador del equipo Galaxia

Cintia no lo miró directamente, estaba demasiado molesta para eso, así que simplemente liberó su pokebola y en ese momento apareció su Garchomp, su pokemon estrella quien parecía ser capaz de sentir sus emociones bastante bien, pues apenas salió no necesitó de ninguna orden para atacar a Plutón y dejarlo contra la pared, con una de las cuchillas de sus antebrazos en el cuello, en una posición muy peligrosa y comprometida para el malvado miembro del equipo galaxia "no quiero ningún tipo de comentario, así que lo voy a repetir sólo una vez más" advirtió la campeona en una actitud que pocos se esperaban y que Lucian sólo había visto una vez antes "DONDE ESTA MI ABUELA" volvió a exigir Cintia, provocando que tanto Plutón como J pudieran darse cuenta de que iba totalmente en serio

"Helio la tiene en nuestros cuarteles" respondió J al ver que no parecía muy buena idea hacer enfurecer de ese modo a alguien como Cintia "ahora déjanos ir y te diremos cómo llegar hasta ella" agregó la mercenaria pokemon que había permitido la huida de los altos mandos de aquella organización de la prisión, durante el ataque a la liga de Sinnoh

"Entiendo que las organizaciones criminales, por alguna razón que aún desconozco, creen que están persiguiendo un bien superior, pese a que para lograrlo se valen de fechorías y actos dañinos para muchos pokemon y sus entrenadores…pero algo que definitivamente no voy a tolerar es que se involucre a civiles en sus actos…esa es una cobardía que no voy a permitirle a nadie" declaró Cintia bastante molesta, por lo que a modo de reacción J sacó la pokebola y liberó a su Drapion, mientras que Plutón llamó a su Rotom al campo de batallas "Garchomp, ya sabes qué hacer" y en ese momento el pokemon cargó hacia Drapion con una garra dragón, la mercenaria le indicó a su pokemon que lo esquivara, pero nunca se fijó que ese no era el blanco real, ya que el objetivo del dragón fue golpear las pokebolas de ella, que tenía en su cinturón y Garchomp había visto cuando llamó a Drapion, con el objeto de lastimar el botón e impedirle llamar más pokemon a la pelea "unos cobardes como ustedes no merecen utilizar pokemon" dijo ella bastante molesta

"Rotom Viento Aciago" indicó Plutón al saber que el pokemon de Cintia también era tipo tierra, así que no le afectarían los ataques eléctricos, por lo que tuvo que utilizar uno tipo fantasma aunque su potencia fuese menor

"Tormenta de arena" indicó la campeona, haciendo que su pokemon comentara a levantar una gran cantidad de viento para luego producir la arena que obstruiría la visión casi por completo al interior de las ruinas, después de eso sólo se escucharon algunos golpes sin ningún tipo de orden y una vez finalizada la nube de arena, se pudo ver a Garchomp de pie junto a su entrenadora, mientras que los otros pokemon yacían derrotados en el piso "Llamen a alguien para que los arreste" pidió la campeona a sus acompañantes, antes de salir de las ruinas junto a su poderoso y fiel Garchomp, un poco más aliviada y relajada de lo que había entrado

…

..

"¿Qué vamos a hacer Máximo?" preguntó el viejo Price al campeón de Hoenn, quien estaba en otra de sus investigaciones a los pokemon psíquicos, comparándola con toda la información que tenían de Mewtwo, la que tampoco era demasiada

"Según lo que informó Ash, Mewtwo sólo puede manipular un ataque a la vez…cuando los repele todos se debilita un poco y necesita unos segundos para recargar, al menos eso es lo que reportó de sus enfrentamientos con las copias, por lo que vamos a disparar siempre más de un ataque…espero que no tengamos problemas con los demás pokemon" decidió finalmente el representante de la región Hoenn, quien ya no quería postergar más el enfrentamiento "vamos a confiar en Ash, así que iremos por Giovanni y comenzaremos a buscar en la meseta añil" agregó el campeón poniéndose de pie para tomar sus cosas y arreglarse para salir

Price era un veterano, nunca pudo ganar la liga aunque en su época el torneo era solamente restringido a una región y no había la facilidad de participar en las competencias de otras regiones, la primera vez que concursó fue derrotado por Samuel Oak en la semifinal, el año en que el ahora renombrado investigador y poeta pokemon fuese el campeón, poniendo en alto el nombre de pueblo paleta, a los dos años cuando se volvió a hacer el evento volvió a quedar en el camino, pero ya no participó su anterior verdugo, sino que lo eliminó Agatha, la mujer que el año anterior había quedado en segundo lugar y que todos decían que sólo ganó ya que el campeón anterior no quiso presentarse

Posterior a eso se fue a la región Johto y estableció su vida ahí, tenía una esposa y aunque la quería mucho, ella sabía que en ocasiones su deber le hacía estar fuera un tiempo, él sabía lo que significaba Mewtwo, nunca lo había enfrentado, pero había oído los informes y los rumores, un pokemon psíquico como ningún otro, aquel con el psíquico más poderoso y con habilidades únicas que sólo podían compararse con las de Mew, el pokemon que originalmente era el modelo a copiar, pero cuando vieron que no era posible replicar su habilidad para usar cualquier ataque, los investigadores habían decidido utilizar el poder psíquico al ser éste el elemento más fuerte en los genes de Mew, y aumentarlo exponencialmente hasta el máximo posible, no es que sobrepasaran el poder del original, pero al hacer eso podían hacer que en vez de clonar a un pokemon ordinario, el clon tuviera estadísticas acordes al pokemon legendario que buscaban crear

El resultado ya era de común conocimiento, el pokemon sobrepasó totas sus expectativas en cuanto a su poder y en cuanto al desarrollo mental, obtuvo una mente y una voluntad propia que le llevó a rebelarse y huir de sus manos…y pese a lo terrorífico que eso pintaba en los informes…le emocionaba y motivaba a encontrarse con él, en una muestra de que sus instintos como entrenador pueden estar enterrados bien profundamente, pero aún siguen ahí

…

..

"¿Cintia?" preguntó una voz a través del pokenav

"Sí, señor Charles" respondió la campeona desde el otro lado

"Cintia, nos llegó un informe urgente de Elena, la jefa de los pokemon Ranger" comentó a modo de introducción el viejo presidente del comité pokemon "Elena reportó haber encontrado la ubicación de la base principal del equipo galaxia, te enviaré las coordenadas directamente en su nav, ten cuidado si vas a ese lugar" informó finalmente el señor Charles antes de cortar la transmisión

Luego de eso, la rubia miró ansiosa en su pokenav y pudo ver marcado un punto específico, la isla Luna llena, donde se rumoreaba que habitaba algún pokemon legendario, entonces pensó que era un excelente lugar ya que se encontraba dentro de la región Sinnoh, no estaba tan apartado, pero sí lo suficiente como para que nadie fuese a descubrirlos de forma casual

"¿Qué pasó Cintia?" preguntó Lucian a la campeona al ver que su rostro había cambiado varias veces de expresión durante la breve conversación

"Elena encontró la ubicación de la guarida del equipo Galaxia" le respondió con una mirada que demostraba mucha ilusión

"Sé que quieres tener a tu abuela de vuelta, pero ¿crees que sea prudente hacer eso?" preguntó Lucian sin querer oponerse a la idea de ir a ese lugar, sino que estaba apelando a la racionalidad de Cintia "si es su guarida puedes contar con que habrán muchos enemigos, incluso puede que haya alguno con un pokemon legendario y no estaremos en una ciudad donde podamos pedir refuerzos y que las agencias de policía acudan" advirtió el miembro de la elite 4, para hacerle ver los contras de dicha operación

"Cintia, puede que lleve poco tiempo con ustedes, pero créeme que los acompañaré aunque decidas ir" agregó Fantina acercándose a la campeona "aunque si pudieras organizar una especie de redada con la ayuda de la policía, creo que sería lo más acertado, así podrías rescatar a tu abuela y todo quedaría dentro de protocolos normales" agregó la líder de gimnasio, consiguiendo que tanto Lucian como Cintia asintieran dándole la razón, si lograba coordinar una operación conjunta con un buen número de policías iban a poder rescatar a su abuela

De ese modo fue como la campeona junto a su grupo de compañeros volvieron a abordar el Driflim que solían emplear y viajaron hasta ciudad Marina, sitio donde se encontraban los altos agentes de policía ya que buscaban pistas que permitieran encontrar a Helio o al desaparecido Lectro, quien tras despertar en el hospital, desapareció de la faz de la tierra y ninguna de las autoridades sabía de él, todos imaginaban que había partido tras Helio para recuperar sus pokemon; el problema radicaba en que no habían tenido oportunidad de entrevistarlo y era posible que el confiado líder del equipo galaxia le haya revelado algún tipo de información sobre su paradero o sus futuras intenciones

"¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí Cintia?" preguntó el señor Hilton, director de los detectives al ver que la rubia campeona ingresaba escoltada a su oficina

"Señor Hilton, quiero solicitar la ayuda de ambas policías para una operación a gran escala" pidió Cintia con una expresión muy seria en el rostro que hizo que el Hilton Kermit entendiera lo importante que era lo que la rubia estaba a punto de pedirle, él simplemente la miró con atención y apoyó bien la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento para no tener accidentes producto de la impresión

"Además del ataque de Helio, Saturno y Paul, encontramos a Plutón y la cazadora J en ciudad caelestis…secuestraron a mi abuela para llamar mi atención" informó de inmediato la mujer, a modo de introducción para que después no se dijera que había ocultado esa pieza de información "poco después nos llegó la información de que la ranger Elena localizó la guarida principal del equipo Galaxia, por lo que estoy sugiriendo que se realice un ataque masivo para poner tras las rejas de una sola vez a toda la organización" finalizó con su propuesta, manteniendo el mismo rostro con estoicismo, estaba deseando suplicarle que le ayuden a rescatar a su abuela, pero sabía que eso podría incluso ser contraproducente ya que podría argumentarse que sólo buscaba movilizar las tropas por un motivo personal

Su interlocutor se llevó las manos juntas a la barbilla, en un gesto que claramente demostraba su debate interno, y la verdad es que ella estaría en la misma posición de no estar tan involucrada personalmente "Cintia, imagino que comprendes que no puedo tomar una decisión de tal envergadura por mi propia cuenta, pero en vista de los hechos y la importancia de las consecuencias de lo que propones, lo discutiremos" le respondió don Hilton intentando ser lo más realista, pero esperanzador posible ya que por un lado quería ayudarla, pero por el otro era un peligro destinar demasiados oficiales en un sector tan apartado

El señor Hilton convocó al director de la policía y además incluyeron a algunos altos oficiales, todos de alguna de las dos ramas de la policía, estaban en una especie de consejo, mientras que los afamados y talentosos entrenadores que les habían informado de la noticia esperaban afuera para saber a qué decisión habían llegado

La reunión se prolongo por un espacio aproximado de una hora, en la cual la rubia campeona estuvo en varias ocasiones a punto de subirse a su Garchomp y pedirle que corriera a toda velocidad hasta el sitio señalado por la jefa de los pokemon ranger, ella estaba absolutamente decidida a ir a ese lugar de cualquier forma, pero por la seguridad tanto de Lucian como de Fantina prefería hacerlo con todo un escuadrón de policías y detectives cuidando sus espaldas, sus pokemon podían ser fuertes, pero ni siquiera ellos eran capaces de enfrentarse a cientos y cientos de reclutas durante un tiempo prolongado, eso sin mencionar la posibilidad de encontrar algún comandante que tuviese pokemones legendarios en su poder y que complicaría la operación en gran medida

Finalmente tras el tiempo mencionado, salió el mismo señor Hilton a hablar con la campeona de Sinnoh, en su rostro llevaba una expresión en blanco que ella no supo descifrar, pero de seguro imaginaba que estaba intentando la misma seriedad y objetividad que ella "Cintia, mañana a las cinco de la mañana saldrán los pelotones a realizar un allanamiento en la base del equipo Galaxia, se ha estimado que los helicópteros tardarán dos horas desde este lugar así que atacaremos al amanecer, prepara a tu equipo porque serás quien dirija al primer escuadrón, mucha suerte con tu labor y espero que puedas encontrar a su abuela" informó finalmente el jefe de los detectives, quien a modo de despedida le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y finalmente se retiró al oír el susurro con que Cintia la daba las gracias

Lucian que estaba por ahí se acercó a preguntarle cuál fue el veredicto y la rubia súbitamente lo abrazó, soltando algunas lágrimas y que eran la primera demostración de emoción y liberación que había tenido, estaba cansada de ser fuerte y se permitió tomarse un momento para soltar su dolor en los brazos de su incondicional amigo, mientras le decía que habían aceptado la misión

…

..

Máximo y Price estaban en ciudad verde, caminando hacia la meseta añil, según Agatha, Giovanni siempre hablaba de ese sitio, por lo que de seguro tenía algún significado especial para él y bien podría encontrarse ahí o al menos cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese una pista que les orientara en alguna medida acerca de su paradero actual

Cuando estuvieron cerca del gran edificio que servía de antesala, se quedaron boquiabiertos con el panorama, el edificio estaba absolutamente destruido, no había rastro de humanos o pokemon en los alrededores, se acercaron un poco más a mirar y comprobaron con sus propios ojos que el camino conocido como calle victoria estaba completa y totalmente devastado, más allá de cualquier reparación posible

"Es increíble que una sola persona pueda causar todo esto" comentó Máximo impresionado con toda la destrucción que se presentaba frente a sus ojos

"Recuerda que Giovanni es un poderoso entrenador y líder de gimnasio especializado en el tipo tierra, si alguien puede hacer esto, es él" respondió Price quien conocía a Giovanni ya que cuando el líder del equipo Rocket asumió el liderato del gimnasio de ciudad verde, él fue uno de los encargados de administrar el examen ya que el actual villano era todo una promesa y quisieron ponerlo a prueba contra uno de los más fuertes de ese momento y además de Agatha, ese era Price

Sus observaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando de pronto sintieron un temblor de moderada intensidad, el cual iba creciendo de forma progresiva al punto que puso a los dos entrenadores alerta con una pokebola en sus manos por si aparecía un pokemon salvaje a atacarlos en forma súbita, a modo de respuesta por toda la destrucción que un humano había causado en ese lugar. Tras alrededor de dos minutos aparecieron súbitamente cinco Dugtrios desde el suelo, y uno de ellos tenía a una persona parada de pie sobre su cabeza principal…

…era precisamente Giovanni

"Veo que mis pequeños amigos nuevamente acertaron al decirme que había intrusos" comentó el líder del equipo Rocket y ex-líder de gimnasio con una sonrisa de confianza, pese a que se encontraba en desventaja numérica, al menos en cuanto a entrenadores se refería

"Giovanni, estás acusado de asociación ilícita, hurto de pokemon y propiedad privada, secuestro, destrucción a la propiedad pública y privada, ríndete ahora mismo" declaró Máximo como si fuera un oficial de policía, no es que creyese que fuera a funcionar, pero en ocasiones cuando se sentía muy nervioso, le salía un comportamiento muy de manual, era como si dejase de pensar por sí mismo y se limitara a seguir las instrucciones

"No creo que eso vaya a funcionar ahora Máximo" replicó Price, lanzando una pokebola, la que reveló a su Abomasnow listo para luchar, por lo que el campeón de Hoenn hizo lo propio y liberó a su Armaldo

"Vaya, vaya estamos un poco ansiosos ¿no creen?" dijo de forma provocadora el líder de la organización criminal más peligrosa de la historia en las regiones de Kanto y Johto, mientras sostenía una pokebola en su mano "chicos, disparen un hiper rayo en el momento que crean más oportuno" indicó a sus Dugtrio mientras lanzaba la pokebola de Kangaskhan

"Abomasnow, usa arraigo y liquídalos" indicó Price a su pokemon, el cual emitió un brillo verde que atrapó a casi todos los Dugtrio de una sola vez, impidiéndoles moverse hacia los lados o enterrarse nuevamente en la tierra y posteriormente los congeló de forma súbita con frío polar, la maniobra capaz de liquidar a un pokemon inmediatamente cuando acertaba, y que era bastante probable al encontrarse su blanco inmovilizado "Máximo, preocúpate por los pokemon que Giovanni dirija, yo me ocuparé que nadie interfiera y cuando sea el momento haremos esa maniobra" señaló el viejo a la persona a quien servía de acompañante, quien entendió el mensaje claramente, ambos lucharían contra Mewtwo, pero hasta entonces Giovanni era su problema

"Cuchillada" pidió Máximo a su pokemon metálico, aprovechando la mayor dureza de sus garras, comparándola frente a la piel de Kangaskhan

"Golpe Bajo" demandó Giovanni a su pokemon, quien rápidamente se acercó para darle una patada que desestabilizaría a su adversario, sin embargo no contaba con la experiencia y los reflejos de Máximo

"As aéreo hacia adelante" dijo el campeón, con lo que su pokemon prácticamente se tiró de cabeza hacia Kangaskhan, quien no esperaba que se despegara tan súbitamente del suelo por lo que no pudo evitar el golpe que le dio con la cabeza y la cuchillada que le propinó a continuación, que finalmente lo dejaron fuera de combate

"vaya, vaya…no eres alguien a quien tomar a la ligera, pero creo que eso es esperable de un campeón…sin importar que sea el más débil de los existentes" respondió el líder del equipo Rocket, intentando provocar a Máximo y evitar que pensara y batallara claramente "Persian ve" llamó Giovanni a otro pokemon, por lo que Price y Máximo se quedaron mirando extrañados el uno al otro "¿acaso pensaron que yo seguía las tontas normas que la mayoría de los entrenadores sigue? Yo me deshice de mi pokedex hace años, después de averiguar todo lo necesario sobre los pokemon y tener ese conocimiento aquí" aclaró apuntando a su cabeza con el dedo índice "por eso es que no estoy limitado a seis pokemon, y puedo llevar a mi equipo más fuerte, así como a cualquier otro que necesite para lo que vaya a realizar…como en este caso son estos pequeños" agregó refiriéndose el único Dugtrio que quedaba aún en buenas condiciones y era precisamente el que usaba como plataforma y medio de transporte

"Armaldo, poder pasado" indicó Máximo a su pokemon, el cual rápidamente hizo emerger varias rocas desde el suelo, las cuales salieron disparadas hacia Persian, quien sin necesidad de recibir órdenes las evadió, sin embargo volvió a mirar a su contrincante y recibió un ligero golpe en uno de sus ojos, luego otro y posteriormente otro en el lomo, cuando Giovanni se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, Price reaccionó

"¡Por fin se activó la habilidad de Abomasnow!...pensé que por la poca humedad de este sitio ya no lo iba a lograr" mencionó el viejo líder de gimnasio asociado al elemento hielo, con el cual era muy poderoso

'_Price sabe que la mayoría de mis pokemon son acero y el granizo no les hace daño…muchas gracias_' pensó Máximo al darse cuenta una vez más que su compañero le había dado una gran ventaja, con el frío Persian no sería tan rápido y recibiría daño de forma constante, podía ser poco, pero le permitía tener el tiempo a su favor ya que mientras más tardara el combate, más probabilidades tendría Armaldo de vencer…

"Doble equipo" indicó Giovanni a su felino pokemon, tomando ventaja de la situación y admirando a Máximo por lo mismo, la tormenta de granizo disminuía mucho la temperatura por lo que se producía un vapor helado que reducía la claridad de la visión en el campo de batalla, así que las copias eran prácticamente indistinguibles unas de otras

"Hidropulso" pidió Máximo a su pokemon, al ver que había un Persian frente a él y sin importar si era real o no, debía atacarlo para averiguarlo

"Bola Sombra" enunció Giovanni, por primera vez en el combate apuntando al pokemon que había ordenado con la mano, ambos ataques chocaron, pero como uno no era real la esfera de agua avanzó hasta deshacer la imagen y terminar en el suelo "Hidropulso también" indicó al aire, por lo que de entre la niebla salió rápidamente otro Persian para disparar la esfera de agua que le dio de lleno a Armaldo, quien también era parte roca, así que eso le significó un daño considerable

"Cuchillada" gritó Máximo a su pokemon, quien corrió hacia el adversario para atacarlo

"Cola de acero" replicó Giovanni, a su pokemon quien sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer

Ambos oponentes avanzaron hacia donde estaba el otro, Máximo sabía que si volvía a usar el ataque o golpe aéreo Giovanni estaría preparado y el que un pokemon tan pesado se despegue del suelo era siempre un riesgo, el insecto fósil intentó darle el gato con sus garras, pero éste fue más ágil y con una llamativa contorsión le golpeó en la parte trasera de las patas con su cola, provocándole una caída abrupta y estrepitosa "Hidropulso" agregó Giovanni rápidamente, por lo que su pokemon se montó sobre el de Máximo y le disparó el Hidropulso desde esa posición, acabando totalmente a Armaldo, quien fue retirado

"Muchas gracias por tu trabajo" le señaló a su retirado pokemon a modo de agradecimiento "Skarmory sal" pronunció cuando su pokemon estiró las alas en el aire "usa púas" pidió el campeón, haciendo que su pokemon comenzara a girar y esparcir en el campo de batalla esas especie de semillas que explotarían cuando entrara otro pokemon oponente al combate "aho-" iba a dar otra indicación pero se le adelantaron

"derríbalo con Rayo" indicó Giovanni, por lo que su pokemon erizó su blanco pelaje y una poderosa descarga eléctrica surgió de Persian hasta dar con el pokemon volador, al cual prácticamente frió, haciendo que cayera al suelo bastante dañado. Al ver que el campeón simplemente contemplaba el estado de su pokemon para ver si podía seguir luchando o no, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad verde volvió a atacar "Cola de acero" pidió a su Persian, el cual dio un salto en el aire y tras poner su cola a brillar, comenzó una contorsión ya que se puso a girar para darle mayor impulso al ataque

Máximo veía a su pokemon y al parecer tenía sus alas lastimadas por lo que no iba a poder moverse de ahí a tiempo para evitar el golpe que seguramente lo dejaría fuera de combate, y debido a eso tuvo que tomar una dura decisión y hacer un último ataque que cuente mientras condenaba a su pokemon a recibir el duro ataque '_por favor discúlpame Skarmory_' pensó lamentándose "Tóxico" vociferó el campeón, por lo que su pokemon pájaro liberó una sustancia púrpura desde sus fauces, la cual dio de lleno a Persian quien iba cayendo en línea recta hasta que golpeó a Skarmory con una especie de golpe martillo usando su cola de acero que terminó el trabajo sobre Skarmory '_definitivamente no esperé que supiera ese ataque eléctrico y provoqué que mi pokemon fuera lastimado innecesariamente…debo ser más cuidadoso_' "ya lo tengo, ven Cradily" llamó Máximo a su siguiente pokemon, el cual era roca hoja y de origen fósil "Usa arraigo sobre Persian" pidió a su pokemon, mientras Giovanni le decía al suyo que escapara, pero desafortunadamente para él, las lianas lo atraparon antes de que lo lograra

El villano sabía que los ataques eléctricos no servirían porque el pokemon fósil también era tipo roca, no lo alcanzaba como para usar su cola de acero y estaba inmóvil debido a las lianas, por lo que optó por otra opción al saber que entre el veneno y el daño del granizo era sólo cosa de tiempo para que su pokemon perdiera el combate "Hidropulso" indicó al felino quien disparó la esfera de agua sobre Cradily, quien la recibió y no se inmutó ni en lo más mínimo, de hecho incluso emitió un leve resplandor que le indicó a Giovanni nada sino malas noticias '_maldición…tiene la habilidad Colector y es inmune a los ataques de agua_' pensó con molestia el líder del equipo Rocket

"Acábalo con Gigadrenado" declaró el campeón, por lo que su pokemon emitió un resplandor verde que posteriormente fue transferido a las lianas que sostenían a Persian y a los pocos segundos el pokemon yacía debilitado e inmóvil sobre el suelo, por lo que su entrenador lo llamó de regreso

"Nidoqueen, sal ya" pronunció Giovanni para liberar a su nuevo pokemon, aunque se vio sorprendido cuando el suelo a sus pies explotó y dañó a su pokemon '_había olvidado las púas de Skarmory_' recordó con molestia el entrenador de ciudad verde

"Cradily usa poder pasado" indicó el campeón a su pokemon, el cual comenzó a levantar algunas rocas, las cuales arrojó en varias direcciones

"Demuéstrale tu poder con un golpe de cuerpo" dijo el líder Rocket por lo que su pokemon comenzó a correr con el hombro en alto hacia el enemigo, a una velocidad sorprendente para un pokemon tan grande, esto hizo que con el impulso pudiera detener las rocas que iban en su camino como si nada y antes que el campeón pudiera evitarlo, había alcanzado a su pokemon fósil

Lo sorprendente fue que las ventosas de Cradily no fueron vencidas y pese a recibir un fuerte golpe, no se levantó de su posición "Arraigo" ordenó Máximo, por lo que su pokemon reaccionó bastante rápido atrapando al enemigo con las lianas, aunque el campeón notó que ahora era su turno de sufrir el veneno, seguramente Nidoqueen poseía la habilidad punto tóxico, y el contacto producido con el golpe de cuerpo había bastado para envenenarlo

"liquídalo de una vez con hiper rayo" vociferó el otro entrenador desde su lugar, por lo que aún atrapado, su Nidoqueen abrió sus fauces y le disparó a muy corta distancia, mandando a Cradily a volar lejos de ahí, al punto que el campeón ni siquiera espero a que cayera sino que lo llamó de inmediato, con ese poder y a esa distancia el resultado sólo podía ser uno

Cuando Máximo estaba a punto de llamar a su próximo pokemon, fue interrumpido por su compañero "Máximo, déjame relevarte por un rato…después de todo yo también traje a mi equipo completo" comentó Price de forma relajada, Máximo sabía que al poseer sólo tres pokemon y no haber forzado la aparición de Mewtwo todavía se encontraba en un aprieto aunque al menos le quedaban sus tres pokemon más poderosos…aún así no estaba seguro de que pudiera enfrentar los demás pokemon de Giovanni, debido a que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de su número total, puesto que él mismo les había dicho que no se sometía a esa convención "Abomasnow, terremoto por favor" pidió tranquilamente el viejo, mientras su pokemon daba un pisotón fuerte que sacudía la tierra, derribando al Nidoqueen enemigo, el cual debía recargar tras el hiper rayo

Giovanni gruñó entre dientes, mientras arrugaba la cara, para un pokemon tan grande y pesado como el suyo, ese ataque hacía bastante daño, al menos el granizo prácticamente ya no influía debido a la fuerte piel de su pokemon, esperó a que se levantara y analizando la situación se decidió "Golpe de cuerpo" pidió en voz alta, por lo que su fiel pokemon nuevamente corrió hacia el enemigo, quien siendo un veterano de mil batallas sabía que si se dejaba alcanzar, el veneno lo terminaría liquidando tarde o temprano

"Arraigo" ordenó el líder de gimnasio de Johto, por lo que su pokemon levantó las manos y emitió un resplandor verde mientras preparaba el ataque, sin embargo su adversario estaba esperando esa maniobra

"Hiper rayo al suelo" dijo rápidamente Giovanni reaccionando, de modo que su pokemon disparó el poderoso ataque a la superficie, levantándose del aire y saliendo fuertemente propulsado hacia Abomasnow, quien no pudo hacer más que ver cómo las lianas no atrapaban nada ya que su rival se movía muy rápido e iba directamente hacia él

Abomasnow se levantó respirando de forma forzada y se notaba, Price sabía que a su pokemon no le quedaba mucho de donde sacar energía, por lo que tendría que hacer que contara, al menos su rival estaba en un estado pasivo producto del último golpe "Mazazo" pidió el viejo, a lo que su pokemon puso uno de sus brazos a brillar y se lanzó contra su enemigo, golpeándolo con su brazo y dejándose caer con todo sobre él, de modo que cuando concluyó su ataque ambos estaban fuera de combate y los dos entrenadores llamaron a sus pokemon, dándoles la correspondiente felicitación

Máximo lo había visto en todas las ocasiones desde que Giovanni sacó su Kangaskhan, pero simplemente no lo había asociado a una especie de conducta, sin embargo al parecer Giovanni sí apreciaba y respetaba sus pokemon, por lo que seguramente los seis de su equipo sí merecían su respeto y cariño…lo que le daba la sospecha de que tendrían que preocuparse por seis pokemon además de Mewtwo, y cualquier otro que no sea tan bueno luchando ya que los utilizaba sólo por sus habilidades, como fue el caso de los Dugtrio

"Walrein" llamó Price a su pokemon de hielo

"Nidoking" nombró Giovanni cuando su enorme pokemon apareció

Price sabía que Giovanni fue mucho tiempo el líder oficial del gimnasio de ciudad verde y que era el más poderoso de Kanto, por lo que estaba al tanto de sus habilidades como entrenador de pokemon tipo tierra, con eso en consideración no era extraño que su Nidoking fuese más grande que los normales y en su pura apariencia se podía intuir un gran poder

"Walrein, usa granizo" comandó el más longevo de los dos, haciendo que su pokemon destellara y produjera la energía necesaria para reanudar la tormenta de granizo que había provocado Abomasnow y que cesó tras su noqueo '_bien…con la habilidad de Walrein iré recuperando salud a medida que pase el tiempo_' pensó el viejo líder de gimnasio confirmando su propia estrategia

"Nidoking foco de energía" indicó Giovanni, haciendo que su pokemon también resplandeciera, pero con el objetivo de aumentar tanto su ataque como defensa

"Ventisca" gritó Price a su pokemon, el cual comenzó a soplar un gélido aire que dañaría a un pokemon más débil, sin embargo aquí el líder del equipo Rocket simplemente sonrió

"Nidoking…enfádate" dijo él de forma casi casual, en una actitud que demostraba que claramente estaba subestimando a sus rivales, sin embargo su pokemon emitió un gritó casi como de guerra y partió hacia su adversario ignorando cualquier otra cosa

Price vio como el poderoso pokemon veneno Lanzaba un Hiper rayo al suyo, sabía que le sería imposible esquivarlo en tierra puesto que su pokemon estaba más aclimatado a ser veloz en el agua, no en la tierra, así que le indicó que usara rayo se hielo para intentar defenderse, pero la energía de Nidoking hizo trizas su defensa y golpeó a su pobre pokemon lanzándolo varios metros atrás, luego la enorme bestia echó a correr hacia el lastimado pokemon, sorprendiendo a Máximo mientras que Price recordaba que al estar bajo los efectos de enfado los pokemon atacaban de forma sucesiva

El de Johto le indicó a su pokemon que intente usar frío polar, pero no tuvo éxito ya que el enemigo lo esquivó con un salto hacia el costado para luego arremeter nuevamente y golpearlo con sus garras, en lo que fue una especie de paliza callejera porque ni siquiera estaba usando arañazo o mega puño, simplemente lo golpeó con sus garras hasta que no pudo despertar y Price lo llamó "Glalie por favor ayúdanos" pidió el viejo a su nuevo pokemon, quien por orden de su entrenador esquivó un hiper rayo, pero no pudo defenderse cuando Nidoking se le acercó rápidamente y usando su perforador lo dejó inmediatamente fuera de combate "Qué increíble poder…Froslass, sal" anunció su próximo pokemon de hielo, con preocupación ya que le quedaban menos miembros de su equipo y aún debían enfrentar a Mewtwo "Froslass ten cuidado con su hiper rayo" le advirtió a su elegante pokemon, el cual asintió respondiendo con su nombre "Pantalla de luz" indicó, por lo que su pokemon se rodeó con una barrera amarilla

"Nidoking, vuelve a usar enfado" dijo nuevamente Giovanni con una sonrisa, causando algo de confusión en sus adversarios porque precisamente su pokemon no se había confundido como debería, ya que el enfado concedía mucho poder, pero dejaba al pokemon vulnerable al finalizar

Froslass vio que su barrera no fue capaz de detener el poderoso rayo y recibió un impacto parcial de aquel potente ataque "Rayo confuso" pidió su entrenador, por lo que con sus manos lanzó el rayo de energía hacia Nidoking, quien simplemente movió la cabeza como si estuviese sacudiéndose algo y volvió a disparar otro hiper rayo que el pokemon de hielo pudo esquivar, aunque cuando vino el tercero fue demasiado y acabó cayendo derrotado…sin embargo el líder del equipo Rocket se sorprendió cuando su pokemon también cayó de golpe al suelo

"vaya…creo que entrenaste a ese pokemon para usar unión de destino cuando estuviese a punto de recibir un golpe devastador" comentó admirado el poderoso entrenador "realmente no me esperaba que pudieran vencer a Nidoking" agregó, mientras lo llamaba y lo felicitaba por su excelente trabajo

"¿Cómo es que pudiste seguir atacando normalmente?" preguntó Máximo, vociferando una duda que Price también tenía, pero que estaba intentando descifrar

"simplemente pusimos bayas y otros químicos que previenen la confusión en su comida regular, por eso es que mis Pokemon tienen venenos tan poderosos y no pueden ser sujetos a condiciones especiales" respondió confiado ya que no le preocupaba demasiado revelar ese tipo de información tan crucial que le quitaba el elemento sorpresa, pero de momento servía para imponer respeto

"Price, déjame retomar el combate" pidió Máximo al saber que su compañero sólo contaba con dos pokemon restantes y aunque él solo llevaba tres más debido a que a pesar de que al coronarse campeón su pokedex le permitía llevar uno más, él prefirió quedarse con su mismo equipo de siempre por motivos de afinidad, además que eran los más fuertes "Agron te necesito" llamó Máximo a uno de sus dos pokemon más poderosos

"veo que decidiste subir el nivel…pues bien yo haré lo mismo" replicó Giovanni "sal Rhyperior" llamó Giovanni, liberando un enorme pokemon tierra roca, que dio un rugido que parecía provocar temblores y que irradiaba poder por todas partes

"Agron, usa terremoto" indicó Máximo a su pokemon, el cual dio el pisotón que remeció aún más fuerte la tierra, pero aunque se provocaran fisuras y mucho movimiento Rhyperior seguía se pie y casi intacto, definitivamente un pokemon tan grande debía ser entrenado para soportar ese tipo de movimientos o perdería muy fácilmente

"Rhyperior contraataca con Rompe rocas" pidió Giovanni, a lo que su pokemon comenzó a producir una roca esférica, la cual brillaba

Máximo sabía que ese ataque se expandía de tal modo que no era posible esquivarlo, así que no le quedó otra que intentar soportarlo de la mejor manera posible "Garra dragón en ambos brazos" dijo a su pokemon, el cual puso sus garras a brillar y se lanzó de cabeza hacia la enorme roca que se le venía encima, abriéndose paso entre ella a medida que golpeaba con sus garras una y otra vez, aunque de todos modos los pedazos reducidos le caían en el cuerpo, afortunadamente su piel de acero le protegía de la mayor parte del daño, con lo que finalmente ambos estaban bastante igualados

"Perforador" ordenó Giovanni, sorprendiendo a Máximo ya que para los ataques fulminantes un elemento crítico era ser superior en cuanto a nivel y ambos confiaban en los pokemon que tenían desde hace mucho tiempo y que habían entrenado muy arduamente, por lo que decidió arriesgarse

"Agron, prepara tu rayo solar" pidió el campeón, confiando en las capacidades de su pokemon

El enorme Rhyperior arremetió contra Agron, mientras este tenía la cabeza levantada ya que concentraba energía en su cuerno, el enemigo se acercó de forma contundente y atacando con el cuerno Rhyperior le dio en el pecho a su adversario, a quien hizo tambalear, pero no pudo lastimar mayormente debido a su coraza metálica y a que no cumplía la condición de aquel ataque

'_maldición…cómo puede superar el nivel de Rhyperior'_ maldijo Giovanni por dentro, antes de mirar a su rival y ver que tenía una perforación menor en el pecho, además de unos rastros de trizaduras alrededor '_tal parece que nuestros niveles están igualados…y que al menos hice algo de daño finalmente_'

"Dispara" indicó el de Hoenn, haciendo que su pokemon lanzara por sus fauces el rayo que dio de lleno en Rhyperior, lanzándolo bastante lejos de ahí

Máximo sabía que ese pokemon era débil contra los hoja y agua, por lo que era posible que no se volviese a levantar, pero vio con pesar cómo el pokemon de Giovanni se ponía de pie '_debe tener la habilidad roca sólida…de lo contrario el daño habría sido mucho más devastador_' reflexionó internamente

"Rhyperior, basta de juegos acábalo con tu lanzallamas" demandó un molesto Giovanni quien se estaba comenzando a ofuscar, por lo que su pokemon se puso a exhalar una gran cantidad de llamas que dieron en Agron y comenzaron a encender focos de incendio en el campo de batallas, aumentando la temperatura que Price y su equipo habían descendido

Ambos oponentes se miraron directamente al rostro (los entrenadores) y pudieron ver que los dos se respetaban, pero no estaban dispuestos a ceder ni en lo más mínimo, por lo que decidieron dejar ese duelo de poder en manos de los pokemon con un último golpe

"Rhyperior, brazo martillo" pidió Giovanni a su pokemon

"Agron garra dragón a todo poder" instruyó Máximo al suyo

Ambos pokemon avanzaron hacia el otro poniendo todo lo de sí en sus brazos derechos, por lo que al momento de colisionar, liberaron una gran cantidad de energía que les obligó a mirar a otro lado por la gran cantidad de luz

Cuando la conmoción concluyó ambos entrenadores pudieron ver que sus pokemon yacían inconscientes en el suelo, Máximo se sorprendió con el pensamiento de que por un momento durante el enfrentamiento, de sus hasta cierto punto similares pokemon, que Giovanni no parecía una mala persona sino que al igual que él podría pasar por un entrenador muy apasionado y talentoso, simplemente estaba del lado equivocado y que de no ser por los avatares del destino con facilidad podría ser él quien estuviese al mando de una organización como el equipo Rocket, especialmente porque en un inicio dicha organización se presentó como un grupo altruista que buscaba aparentar ser algo que beneficiaba a la sociedad

Lo que Ash no sabía porque era demasiado joven es que a la luz pública, el equipo Rocket hacía grandes obras de caridad, fuertes donaciones a instituciones de beneficencia e incluso brindaban refugio a personas y pokemon abandonados, en apariencia todo eso parecía muy lindo, pero Lance le había advertido a no creer lo que todo el mundo decía, el domador de dragones estuvo investigándolos por espacio de diez meses hasta que finalmente logró darse cuenta de la verdad, eso sólo era una tapadera, una imagen pública que querían mostrar para que la gente simpatizara con su causa

Fue el poderoso y legendario campeón de Kanto quien reveló los hechos, primero a la policía, luego a los millonarios de ciudad Azulona y Azafrán ya que ellos tenían más influencias, luego el resto fue cosa de tiempo y del trabajo de los investigadores de los detectives para mostrar cómo explotaban a los pokemon, cómo los vagabundos que supuestamente ellos recogían y ayudaban eran verdaderos esclavos que trabajaban alrededor de quince horas diarias, recibiendo apenas algo de comida al día, en deplorables condiciones de hacinamiento e higiene

Eso fue una catástrofe, ya que ahora la gente siempre que les veía, les confrontaba y recriminaba sobre todos los abusos y malos tratos que ellos protagonizaban, con lo que Giovanni decidió que usarían otro enfoque porque si la gente les confrontaba su trabajo se vería obstaculizado, con lo que decidió radicalizar el movimiento, haciendo del equipo Rocket una organización criminal con todas sus letras, de este modo la gente les temía y evitaban enfrentarse a ellos, incluso verbalmente

Los entrenadores que se les acercaban, generalmente eran jóvenes talentosos, pero con poca experiencia, así que no era demasiado trabajo vencerlos y arrebatarles sus pokemon, eso hasta que un molesto mocoso de pueblo paleta, quien recién comenzaba su viaje comenzó a volverse una espina en sus zapatos, luego se le unieron Lance y finalmente Máximo para acabar de entorpecer sus planes y obligándole a desaparecer y prácticamente disolver la organización para que sus altos mandos no acabaran todos en prisión

Después de mucho tiempo de preparación y experimentación las cosas se reducían al enfrentamiento en que estaban vueltos ahora, a Giovanni sólo le quedaban dos de sus mejores entrenadores y la batalla contra Máximo y Price había escalado a un nivel que no había sospechado inicialmente, sabía que el campeón de Hoenn era una persona especializada en pokemon del tipo metal, pero no contó con que sus pokemon fuesen tan hábiles como lo eran los suyos propios, sin duda se enfrentaba a un equipo muy potente y se encontraba hasta divertido con el excelente combate que le habían dado, pero todo tenía un final y todos esos sentimientos de empatía murieron de golpe cuando el líder del equipo Rocket sacó a Mewtwo

Ese solo acontecimiento les hizo volver a poner los pies en la tierra, recordando el contexto de esa batalla y las cosas que pretendía poner en marcha el líder de gimnasio y representante de ciudad verde a menos que fuese detenido

"ayúdanos por favor Metagross" llamó el campeón a su pokemon, el cual salió al campo de batallas

"Dewgong" dijo resumidamente el anciano Price llamando a su blanco pokemon

Los dos enviados por el comité de la liga se miraron de reojo por unos breves instantes, sabía que debían disparar sus ataques prácticamente al mismo tiempo, para que mientras Mewtwo controlaba o desviaba uno de ellos, el otro pudiera dar en el blanco, aunque pronto descubrirían que no era tan fácil como sonaba en un principio

"Bola Sombra" pidió Máximo a su Metagross, el cual lanzó dicho ataque hacia Mewtwo, mientras que Price también había lo propio

"Rayo Aurora" indicó el viejo a su pokemon de agua, el cual participó disparando un rayo de energía de varios colores, haciendo que ambos ataques avanzaran hacia Mewtwo

Lo que descolocó a los dos entrenadores que venían juntos fue que Mewtwo se movió muy rápido para esquivar los ataques, correr hacia Metagross y propinarle un mega puño, todo eso sin que Giovanni pronunciara una sola palabra

Máximo sabía que el punto más fuerte de Mewtwo era su ataque especial, el cual prácticamente se salía de las gráficas, así que en cierta forma agradecía haber recibido un ataque físico como ese, aunque tampoco debía subestimarlo ya que su daño físico también era alto, aunque al menos no tan desproporcionado como el que recibirían, en eso pensaba cuando oyó a Price tomar la delantera en esta ocasión

"Dewgong, rayo de hielo" pidió el líder de gimnasio de Johto a su pokemon, el cual cumplió con la orden, mientras que Máximo evaluó rápidamente a su pokemon, concluyendo que podía continuar en el combate

"Usa puño meteoro a toda velocidad por favor" indicó el campeón, por lo que su pokemon puso ambos brazos a brillar y salió volando a toda velocidad hacia Mewtwo, quien simplemente escuchó en su mente la instrucción de Giovanni y la llevó a cabo, sujetó a Metagross en pleno vuelo con su poderoso psíquico y lo aventó violentamente sobre Dewgong, lastimando principalmente al pokemon tipo hielo, aunque eso hizo que le llegara parte del rayo de hielo, congelándole una pierna al suelo, en lo que ambos entrenadores concordaron que era una fortuna

"Dewgong, usa mimético" gritó Price a su pokemon, quien con una mueca de dolor producto del duro golpe que tiene haber sido recibir todo el peso de Metagross puso sus ojos a brillar

Máximo sabía qué ataque copiaría, por lo que decidió acompañarlo, ese pokemon era famoso por sus poderes psíquicos sin igual, tal vez entre ambos podrían superarlo "Psíquico" le ordenó a su Metagross, el cual también puso sus ojos a brillar y apuntó a Mewtwo con sus brazos

El pokemon artificial sintió como dos fuerzas intentaban controlar su cuerpo, para manipularlo de forma externa, pero rápidamente comenzó a brillar por sobre todo su cuerpo y abriendo sus particulares dedos, mientras una mano apuntaba a cada pokemon rival, fue capaz de sobreponerse a los ataques y usando su propio poder psíquico produjo una onda expansiva que impactó de lleno en los pokemon, arrojándolos con mucha fuerza fuera de ahí

Máximo estaba preocupado por el resultado de ese ataque, sólo le quedaba un pokemon y Metagross era el más poderoso de su equipo, pero incluso él no podía ante la abrumadora fuerza de Mewtwo, Price aún conservaba algunos pokemon, pero no creía que pudieran enfrentar ese escollo tan fuerte…

…

Al menos eso creyeron hasta que sorpresivamente un rayo blanco de grandes proporciones cayó del cielo, golpeando de lleno a Mewtwo, mientras Giovanni dejó escapar una maldición "¡Por qué no me advertiste!" gritó a su pokemon, el cual simplemente le respondió por su lazo mental '_sabes que no puedo contradecirte, pero si te oculto lo que no sabes puede que en algún momento logre descansar_' dijo como si fuese lo más evidente

Cuando Máximo y Price buscaron la fuente de dicho ataque, vieron que por entre unas colinas destruidas y que ahora no eran más que rocas aleatoriamente esparcidas, se acercaba un sujeto calvo con un vistoso bigote, una bata blanca y unos lentes muy singulares, se trataba de un hombre al que habían estado buscando y que ahora aparecía súbitamente junto a un Mewtwo

"vaya, vaya…el hombre que creó a Mewtwo se hace presente" comentó Giovanni, intentando generar algún conflicto entre Blaine y alguno de los otros dos, para aprovecharse de la situación ya que no sabía si estas nuevas copias podrían enfrentar al original por mucho tiempo, especialmente después de recibir ese potente golpe de premonición

Blaine miró las caras de confusión en Máximo y su compañero, así que simplemente les dijo "por favor no interfieran, aclararé sus dudas cuando estemos seguros" pidió mientras que miraba con atención a Giovanni y a su Mewtwo _'¿realmente no te molesta enfrentar una versión de ti mismo?_' preguntó mentalmente Blaine a Mewtwo

'_Si pudieras sentir el vacío de ese pokemon, su soledad y depresión intentarías matarlo con tus propias manos_' contestó el poderoso Mewtwo original

En ese momento el falso pokemon cargó contra su original, por órdenes de su entrenador, mientras que el de Blaine simplemente levantó una mano y el pokemon se despegó del suelo y con la otra movió una enorme roca, haciendo que el pokemon fuera estrellado contra el suelo por una piedra gigantesca y al final por si lo anterior hubiera sido poco, volvió a caer el rayo blanco desde el cielo, evidenciando otro golpe de premonición que marcó el final para esa mala copia

"Vaya, parece que tu Mewtwo está muy bien entrenado…ciertamente no esperé que la diferencia entre sus poderes psíquicos fuera tan grande" replicó Giovanni al dejar de sentir la presencia ajena en su mente, con lo que daba por muerto al pokemon artificial

"Mewtwo no recibe órdenes de nadie, el lucha por sí mismo, yo simplemente lo acompaño" comentó Blaine siendo totalmente sincero ya que el pokemon psíquico combatía sus propias batallas, nunca más quiso volver a sentir que era el subordinado o el esclavo de alguien más y si estaba con Blaine era porque debido a un error en el proceso que lo terminó produciendo, el científico de implantó algunas células suyas en el brazo, por lo que se sentía con más paz cuando estaba cerca del líder de gimnasio de ciudad canela, ya que cuando estaba solo volvía a ser atormentado por las dudas con respecto a su lugar en el mundo, su posible destino y las otras muchas interrogantes que le surgían al tener una mente tan desarrollada

Price y Máximo escuchaban admirados y con gran atención a las explicaciones que se daban ahí, ya que ellos no conocían mucho sobre Mewtwo, mientras que Giovanni quien había sido su patrocinador y primer "dueño" y sí, esa era la palabra correcta ya que no compartían la relación típica entre un pokemon y un entrenador, sino que lo trataba como un monstruo al cual le temía; posteriormente vagó libre por el mundo, provocando algo de caos por donde iba, hasta que sintió esa cierta empatía con Blaine por lo que fue con él, le preguntó el por qué de esa sensación y tras aceptar al investigador y líder de gimnasio, acabó conviviendo con él de forma bastante cercana hablando respecto a la proximidad física, pero nunca tan personal ya que no es que fuesen tan apegados el uno al otro como sí lo eran otros entrenadores con sus pokemon

"Sin duda no esperé que las cosas llegaran a este punto…pero como buen entrenador nunca me tomarán desprevenido" comentó aún confiado Giovanni, dejando muy intrigados a sus adversarios quienes no se imaginaban qué podía tener bajo la manga para lidiar contra Mewtwo, que no hubiera utilizado ya para enfrentar los otros pokemon que le habían presentado el campeón y su acompañante "ven Deoxys" pronunció el confiado miembro del equipo Rocket, ante tres pasmados entrenadores quienes no podían creer que tuviese ese pokemon en sus manos

'_Mewtwo ten mucho cuidado, ese pokemon es muy poderoso_' Advirtió mentalmente Blaine al poderoso pokemon artificial, mientras éste miraba y accedía a la mente de su adversario

'_No entiendo a este pokemon…es como si prácticamente no pensara en nada_' le informó Mewtwo al líder de gimnasio de ciudad canela, una de las costumbres el pokemon psíquico era analizar mentalmente o mejor dicho psicoanalizar a sus adversarios, no le gustaba perder el tiempo con los entrenadores ya que en su opinión había de tres tipos, los que no se preocupaban en lo absoluto de sus pokemon, que los explotaban o los utilizaban para realizar actos criminales, aquellos que los respetaban, pero guardaban cierta distancia en general estos eran la mayoría, entrenadores como estos eran la mayoría, se podría decir que su talento no influía en su psicología ya que tenían a sus pokemon apartados en un sitio, es como si los relegaran a una categoría diferente, si bien pertenecían a especies distintas, él se consideraba incluso superior a los humanos, hecho que un día le llevó a querer destruirlos, pero se presentó el tercer tipo de entrenador y remeció sus creencias, un joven ingenuo y valeroso, dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por proteger a sus pokemon sin dudarlo ni por un segundo…ese joven quien casi muere por su ataque, una persona a la que nunca olvidaría, Ash Ketchum

Podía verlo en las memorias de Blaine, luchando por su medalla de gimnasio con el mismo entusiasmo, felicitando a su pokemon y lo más increíble fue que cuando su Charizard no quiso luchar, no demostró ira hacia él, sino que experimentó frustración consigo mismo, se culpaba por no ser un entrenador a la altura de su pokemon y eso siempre le llamó la atención ya que nunca más lo vio, había algunos de los segundos que eran considerados con sus pokemon, pero siempre los creían en un nivel distinto…excepto Ash

"velocidad extrema" indicó Giovanni, a su pokemon el cual simplemente cambió ligeramente su apariencia y de pronto desapareció en un manchón rojizo

Mewtwo nunca supo qué fue lo que le golpeó hasta que Deoxys estuvo frente a él y el golpe le arrojó hacia atrás, nunca había visto un pokemon tan veloz, definitivamente no podría sujetarlo con sus poderes psíquicos mientras continuara moviéndose a esa velocidad

"Psicoataque" ordenó Giovanni a su pokemon, el cual volvió a cambiar ligeramente de apariencia, haciendo que sus brazos volvieran a estar compuestos por dos tentáculos, pero lo perturbador fue que comenzó a cargar una aparentemente poderosa esfera de energía de muchos colores donde predominaba el verde

Mewtwo tomó algo de distancia intentando alistarse de ese modo para prepararse para el ataque a alta velocidad, sin embargo esa esfera salió disparada a velocidad normal, lo que confundió al pokemon psíquico, quien como solía hacer intentó arrojarla lejos con sus poderes, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no podía hacerlo, por lo que se concentró más y apuntando con sus dos manos la detuvo haciendo un gran esfuerzo, cosa que le sorprendió ya que eso era un ataque psíquico, y uno sumamente poderoso ya que tuvo que emplear toda su concentración para pararlo, cuando pudo contemplar un pequeño brillo blanco en el cielo se sintió complacido

Giovanni había visto el ligero brillo en Mewtwo tras recibir el primer golpe a alta velocidad y ante esta nueva señal, volvió a advertirlo "Manto espejo" dijo Giovanni, por lo que Deoxys cambió ahora a una cuarta apariencia, más gruesa y robusta que las anteriores, sus brazos seguían como dos tentáculos a cada lado, pero ahora estaban pegados, su cabeza se había visto rodeada por unas especie de hombreras y con un brillo blanco recibió el golpe, provocando que el rayo que cayó sobre él se dispersara y fuera a dar con más fuerza todavía sobre el adversario quien, lo recibió totalmente asombrado

En ese momento el pokemon psíquico volvió a ver ese resplandor blanco en el cielo y se preparó para desviar el ataque que caía sobre él con sus poderes psíquicos, pero quedó asombrado cuando el rayo cayó sobre Blaine, haciendo que este emitiera un grito producto del fuerte golpe, que le hizo despreocuparse de su adversario por completo ya que acudió con el líder de gimnasio para asegurarse que estuviera bien…momento que Giovanni aprovechó para llamar a Deoxys y desaparecer bajo la tierra en su Dugtrio cuando nadie le estaba prestando atención

Máximo y Price rápidamente acudieron en auxilio de Blaine, mientras Mewtwo se hacía un lado para permitirles ayudar en la atención a su compañero, por llamarle de algún modo y sólo se puso a contemplar cómo se lo llevaban con mucho cuidado y prisa, utilizando un pokemon como medio de transporte con rumbo hacia el centro pokemon de ciudad verde, que era el más cercano para que le brinden la atención necesaria, el pokemon artificial lo meditó internamente por un segundo, su mente se debatía entre perseguir a Giovanni aunque ni siquiera lo podía percibir en esos instantes, o acudir con Blaine…aunque tras casi treinta segundos de reflexión Máximo le miró con un rostro inquisitivo y él simplemente miró a otro lado para luego elevarse en el aire y ponerse a volar lejos de ahí

Hola a todos, tal como dije en el capítulo anterior, el lapso entre el último y éste no fue tan grande, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, como siempre recuerden que sus comentarios, dudas e impresiones son absolutamente bienvenidos

No recuerdo si lo respondí por PM o no, pero pretendo que Ash tenga una (única) pareja, aunque se sabrá más adelante, ya que me gusta mantener ese aspecto como misterio hasta el momento final o decisivo si quieren llamarle de algún modo

Espero que no piensen que dejé a Máximo mal como campeón, la verdad es que en mi planificación las especialidades o áreas de fortaleza son para Máximo su defensa, ya que sus pokemon acero soportan bastante daño hasta acertar sus ataques más poderosos, Cintia su ofensiva, ya que en las pocas peleas que vi al menos en la serie (dejé de verla en best whishes) solía bastar uno o dos ataques de su Garchomp para solucionar el trabajo, y Ash tiene su versatilidad y sus combinaciones (el aura es algo totalmente aparte que le da una ventaja mayor, que precisamente le ha permitido enfrentarse a una desventaja rival como podría resultar Mewtwo). Además Giovanni y Helio son los líderes de sus respectivos equipos y los estoy tomando como si estuvieran al mismo nivel de un campeón, ya que en el manga yo siento que al menos Giovanni lo estaba

Creo que son todas las cosas que debo aclarar, no duden en comentar o dejar review y muchas gracias por seguir la historia, hasta la próxima ˆ-ˆ


	14. CAPITULO 14 Choque de poderes preludio

CAPITULO 14 Choque de poderes (preludio)

Tanto Máximo como Price estaban en el hospital, a la espera del doctor quien estaba atendiendo y aplicándole a Blaine los cuidados necesarios, si bien el ataque recibido no era uno tan devastador, el entrenador ya era una persona mayor y por ende su resistencia no era la misma que la de una persona más joven

Al sentir abrirse la puerta electrónica, ambos entrenadores se pusieron de pie y se acercaron, por lo que el facultativo les informó "el señor Blaine se encuentra bien, sufrió una quemadura algo extraña en su brazo, pero con los cuidados que le dimos creemos que volverá a la normalidad, además de eso tiene trisados algunos huesos en el hombro izquierdo, así que le instalamos una férula plástica de alta resistencia para que proteja esa zona, él está despierto aunque les pido que no lo agoten demasiado, si se mantiene en este estado podrá salir en unos dos días más" les comunicó el médico, quien finalmente se disculpó diciendo que tenía más pacientes que atender, por lo que les dejó ahí autorizándoles la visita

"¿Blaine te encuentras bien?" preguntó de inmediato Máximo cuando llegaron junto al viejo líder de gimnasio que se hallaba internado en el hospital

"¿qué tenemos en común tu Agron y yo?" respondió el viejo científico, con la misma actitud de siempre, aunque al ver que los otros dos no habían entendido su acertijo, decidió responderlo él mismo "sólo unas pocas trizaduras" agregó, haciendo que ellos evidenciaran con el rostro que ahora sí habían entendido

"Blaine, siento ser tan descortés, pero la situación en que nos encontramos lo amerita…¿Qué hacías con un Mewtwo en tu poder…el primero si cabe la aclaración?" inquirió el campeón de Hoenn, tomando su tarea antes que la cortesía

"tan directo como siempre Máximo…" comentó Blaine sonriendo débilmente "deberían tomar asiento, esto es un poco largo y ustedes tampoco están en la mejor de las condiciones" comentó el líder de gimnasio especializado en pokemon tipo fuego

Flash Back

"Todo comenzó hace alrededor de treinta años atrás…yo era una joven promesa en la investigación pokemon, me gradué de la universidad con el primer lugar y todo parecía prometedor, en esa época un hombre se me acercó diciendo que estaba intentando averiguar más sobre los pokemon y sus evoluciones, él me contrató…su nombre era Giovanni, con el tiempo me fue informando sobre sus intentos por crear una gran fundación llamada Team Rocket, la cual buscaba apoderarse de todas las clases de pokemon existentes para poder estudiarlos, y comprender más sobre ellos, con el fin último de mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas, en ese tiempo yo sólo tenía un Ponyta, no era muy buen entrenador aunque sí sabía muchísimo sobre los pokemon. A lo largo de los años me fui entrenando para aprender a luchar con los pokemon y la verdad es que me volví bastante fuerte…en ese tiempo tuve muchos pokemon a los que lastimé mucho, en los experimentos era normal que el sujeto de pruebas no soportara y perdía la vida, en esa época me dejé convencer de que el fin justificaba los medios…pero todo comenzó a cambiar cuando hace alrededor de quince años atrás fui enviado junto a otros investigadores para buscar unas ruinas sudamericanas donde supuestamente habitó un pokemon legendario llamado Mew, al llegar a ese lugar pude ver por primera vez lo que era un medioambiente virgen que se mantiene y cuida de forma autónoma, es el paisaje más increíble que he visto en mi vida y puedo recordarlo cada vez que voy a dormir…el asunto es que estuvimos veinte días allí y producto de nuestras instalaciones y nuestras investigaciones, ese lugar quedó arruinado, la vegetación fue destruida, los pokemon se fueron y fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía el equipo Rocket y que yo formaba para de eso mismo…pensé en abandonarlos ahí mismo, pero sabía que si me salía, simplemente alguien más ocuparía mi lugar, así que idee un plan, recogimos las muestras de Mew y regresamos…nadie sospechó nada, así que nos pusimos a trabajar en clonar ese increíblemente capaz pokemon, pero tuvimos problemas no era posible recrearlo con sus mismas habilidades, según los datos ese pokemon tenía unos atributos increíbles y la capacidad de realizar cualquier movimiento existente, nos dimos cuenta que su afinidad era mayor con el elemento psíquico que con cualquier otro, por lo que decidimos hacer un clon modificado cuyos poderes psíquicos fueran notables y así pudiera compensar su reducido número de técnicas posibles, le dimos todo el poder que pudimos y lo que nadie supo es que yo hice los ajustes para que desarrollara una mentalidad humana, una capacidad de análisis, pensamiento racional y entendimiento del lenguaje humano más allá de lo que se veía incluso en jóvenes con PES, cuando el prototipo estaba listo sólo faltaba su reanimación, yo sabía que el pokemon ya estaba vivo, pero en un estado vegetativo similar al de un pokemon cuando hiberna, era consciente de que los demás investigadores le temían y que él podía percibir esas emociones negativas, por lo que huí, sabiendo que lo reanimarían en algunos días más y en ese momento despertaría y desataría su furia…lamentablemente Giovanni no era tan ansioso como yo esperaba porque debido a otros negocios no pudo estar ahí cuando despertó…de haberlo hecho ya estaría muerto, ya que Mewtwo se volvió loco, mató a todos los que estaban en ese lugar, destruyó todo lo que había a su alcance y desapareció por varios años" concluyó finalmente el líder de gimnasio de isla canela con su relato, arrojando muchas luces sobre los otros dos entrenadores

Fin Flash Back

"Ya veo…¿pero por qué Mewtwo está contigo ahora?" preguntó Price, quien no había perdido detalle cuando el investigador comentó sobre su relación con el pokemon

"En mi intento por dotar a Mewtwo de una mente lo más desarrollada posible, tomé algunas muestras de mis células de la piel y tras extraer su adn, las agregué a la criatura que hoy es Mewtwo…por alguna razón y pese a estar muy lejos de ahí, el día en que despertó comencé a sentir una quemazón en el sitio donde me había extraído el tejido y me sorprendí al encontrar muestras de piel de Mewtwo en mi brazo…de alguna manera habíamos desarrollado una especie de vínculo que él advertiría muchos años después…hace sólo 2 años atrás para ser exacto, y debido a que es alguien con una psiquis muy avanzada es que vive atormentado con dudas filosóficas y existenciales, pero de alguna manera eso disminuye significativamente cuando está cerca de mí" respondió con suma honestidad el hospitalizado, quien sentía bastante culpa al recordar todas las atrocidades que había hecho a los pokemon, en nombre de la ciencia "el problema fue que el rayo que me cayó me causó quemaduras en ambos brazos y sobre los hombros, los doctores lograron curarme, pero al parecer las células de Mewtwo fueron destruidas y ahora no puedo sentirlo en absoluto" añadió para que tuvieran claro que seguramente ya no podría seguir ayudándoles con el poderoso pokemon artificial, ya que él mismo se sentía solo ahora al no poseer ese lazo que había mantenido por alrededor de trece años con aquel pokemon

Tanto Price como Máximo se levantaron, se despidieron y se marcharon de ahí, dejando al líder de gimnasio descansando, mientras seguían con las cosas que tenían que hacer, al pasar por el centro pokemon les indicaron que sus pokemon necesitarían pasar la noche ahí y tras eso, estar al menos una semana completa sin realizar grandes esfuerzos para que pudiesen reponer sus fuerzas, ya que además de que estaban bastante lastimados, se encontraban increíblemente agotados, seguramente por el duro combate sostenido y también por la presión que tenían los pokemon especiales de Giovanni

….

..

Mientras tanto en otro sitios alejado de ahí

Era un gran evento, se inauguraba el centro de concursos pokemon de nivel avanzado en Ciudad Malvalona y muchos coordinadores estaban ahí para ese gran evento, tal fue el caso que May Maple estaba con sus familiares, quienes habían decidido tomar eso como una especie de paseo familiar y fueron los cuatro a dicho lugar, también se encontraba en ese lugar Dawn Berlitz, la coordinadora que acompañó a Ash y Brock durante sus travesías en Sinnoh

Ambas coordinadores se conocían, por lo que hicieron buenas migas bastante rápido, comentando algunas de sus experiencias y compartiendo con algunas de las otras personas que usualmente compartían con ellas y que en su mayoría, también se encontraban ahí

Wattson se encontraba dando una charla de agradecimiento y bienvenida a todos los presentes, por participar de la inauguración oficial de aquel recinto que pretendía ser uno de gran renombre y categoría

Tras las palabras del anfitrión, quien lideraba el gimnasio de la ciudad, hablaron los jueces del evento, quienes les desearon mucha suerte a los participantes, Max estaba contento porque estaba a pocos meses de tener la edad necesaria para recibir su primer pokemon y comenzar su propia aventura, mientras tanto estudiaba todo lo que podía de los pokemon y acompañaba a su hermana cuando le era posible, tanto May como Dawn seguían su camino de coordinadoras, ambas tenían tres listones en esos momentos ya que con los eventos ocurridos en Sinnoh, ahora el gran festival sería un evento más integrador al cual podrían clasificar personas que hubiesen obtenido los listones en esa misma región, o en cualquier otra, siempre y cuando el centro de eventos contara con la aprobación o validación del comité de la liga

La presentación de May fue increíble, tenía un Delibird, el cual utilizaba su ataque insignia para crear explosivos y acabar con el regalo que curaba al rival, todo eso creó un efecto visual muy vistoso y una gran tensión ya que el tipo de ataque que salía era totalmente al azar, por lo que ese riesgo le valió muchos puntos

Después participaron otros conocidos de las chicas como Drew o Nando, hasta que por fin fue el turno de Dawn, quien utilizó a su Pachirisu para irse a la segura y revelar una de sus últimas rutinas artísticas, la cual logró encantar tanto a los jueces como la afición

Como era de esperar, las chicas lograron avanzar a la siguiente fase del evento, bajo los aplausos y vítores de felicitación de parte de Norman y Caroline quienes animaban a las dos muchachas, todo parecía color de rosas hasta que de pronto, en medio de un combate entre un entrenador poco conocido, pero que era de la zona y un Ledian comandado por Drew…

…las cosas tomaron un brusco giro

…y todo se fue al diablo

La costosa y preciosa cúpula que habían construida para albergar los concursos pokemon, de un momento a otro vio su techo desprenderse y todo debido a las enormes fauces de un pokemon volador de color verde y gigantescas proporciones

Rayquaza

La gente rápidamente comenzó a ser presa de la histeria y de forma muy alborotada, comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, las autoridades y organizadores del concurso rápidamente se agruparon al centro del recinto para ponerse de acuerdo en qué iban a hacer para defenderse de ese pokemon, que ahora estaba dando un rugido hacia el interior

Wattson y Norman parecían ser quienes estaban tomando el mando de la situación, sin siquiera que alguien se los indicara y por supuesto que nadie les iba a apelar, los coordinadores intentaban prestar su ayuda, pero frente a esos poderosos entrenadores pokemon, era poco lo que ellos podrían aportar que ambos líderes no pudieran hacer por sí mismos, la oficial Jenny les había encomendado detener los eventuales ataques del pokemon, mientras ella y la enfermera Joey evacuaban y aseguraban a las personas

El problema fue que Rayquaza era sólo el comienzo de sus problemas, ya que tras salir del centro de eventos, se encontraron con muchos helicópteros del equipo Galaxia, desde los cuales aún descendían muchos reclutas, mientras los que ya estaban en la superficie daban muestra de haber saqueado y asaltado el casino, además de forzar a la gente a abandonar sus hogares

Aún viéndose sobrepasada inmensamente en cuanto a números, la oficial Jenny liberó al Growlithe casi reglamentario que todas recibían y utilizando un tono lo más autoritario que pudo intentó disuadirlos, pero los reclutas hicieron lo mismo de siempre y actuaron como una unidad, empleando sólo un pequeño número de pokemon, lograron desarmarla y acabaron por esposarla a ella misma y a todos los demás oficiales de policía y otros detectives que había en la ciudad, con motivo del masivo evento en el que la oficial estaba

Wattson y Norman intentaron luchar contra Rayquaza, pero bastó sólo un ataque de cometa draco para dejar fuera de combate al Manectric del dueño de casa y el Slaking del padre de los hermanos Maple, y a todos los pokemon de los demás coordinadores tenían liberados, causando precisamente lo que Helio perseguía, no sólo liquidar sus pokemon, sino barrer con sus esperanzas y prácticamente terminar la batalla antes de que empezara

En la ciudad se vivía tal caos, que nada pudieron hacer los entrenadores y sólo algunos alcanzaron a reaccionar, sin embargo al verse tan ampliamente sobrepasados, ninguna medida fue suficiente…

…

Un poco antes…muy lejos de ese lugar

"¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar buscando?" preguntó una aburrida Clair, quien veía cómo Ash regresaba al centro pokemon de ciudad Trigal, con el mismo rostro de frustración que tenía desde hace varios días "ya preguntamos en ciudad azulona y ciudad trigal, fuimos a ciudad Caoba y Endrino, por si habían tenido alguna noticia, pero no tenemos ni la más mínima pista de aquella muchacha" se quejó una Clair, que cada vez tenía menos paciencia

"Sé que estamos dando vueltas en círculos, pero al menos estamos descartando los principales sitios…por alguna razón logré sentir una energía especial cerca de esa cabaña, creo que debe haber sido Mewtwo, y no he vuelto a percibir eso en los lugares que hemos visitado, por lo que de algún modo estamos acotando las posibilidades" respondió Ash, intentando darse ánimos también a sí mismo, llevaban cerca de una semana volando a todos lados sobre Pidgeot para perder todo un día buscando en una nueva ciudad sin encontrar resultados, por las noches descansaban en el centro pokemon para tener algo de reposo, tanto ellos como Pidgeot y al día siguiente partían nuevamente

"Ash, no conoces lo suficiente a Sabrina…debes pensar más y no mandarnos al primer sitio que se te ocurra, no te hiciste campeón haciendo lo primero que se te vino a la cabeza" le reprendió Clair, para que por lo menos planeara el siguiente viaje y tuviesen una oportunidad real de encontrar a la persona que buscaban, en vez de seguir dando tumbos de ciego

'_Clair tiene razón…a ver…piensa, según Bruno Cintia es una persona muy solitaria…de seguro con Bruno en contra suya se ha de sentir mal…¿a quién podría acudir?...¿Giovanni?...nunca me ha parecido del tipo preocupado a nivel emocional_' divagaba mentalmente Ash, hasta que algo o más bien dicho alguien le sacó de sus meditaciones

"Pika, pika" intentaba llamarle su pokemon con tal de que le preste atención, y cuando lo consiguió comenzó a mirarlo "Pi, pika pi" añadió el pokemon

'_¿puedes entender todo lo que estoy pensando?_' preguntó mentalmente el entrenador, quien no se esperaba que su vínculo con los pokemon o al menos con su Pikachu se hubiese fortalecido al punto de poder comunicarse de forma involuntaria

"kaaaa" respondió el roedor amarillo con una sonrisa, mientras asentía "pika, chuuu" intentó nuevamente llamar su atención haciendo unas caras extrañas…

'_un momento, caras extrañas…¡eso es Pikachu, muchas gracias amigo!_' felicitó Ash a su fiel compañero, siempre por medio de su lazo mental mientras Clair los miraba de forma extraña, ella estaba consciente de algunas de las habilidades "sobrenaturales" de Ash, sin embargo eso no significaba que estuviese acostumbrada a ellas "¡Está decidido, nos vamos a ciudad Lavanda!" vociferó un animado Ash, quien antes de agregar o permitir que Clair dijera alguna cosa la tironeó del brazo y se la llevó fuera del centro pokemon mientras Pikachu corría para seguirles el paso

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" preguntó la mujer algo incrédula por esa realización tan rápida, aunque si lo había discutido con su pokemon, algo de cierto podría haber en ello

"así es, si dudas de mí aún puedes confiar en Pikachu" se justificó el campeón, mientras su pokemon asentía y repetía su nombre para reafirmar más su convicción

"está bien, tengo un buen presentimiento de esto" concluyó finalmente la domadora de dragones, antes de emprender el vuelo sobre el veloz pokemon volador de Ash

..

Tras alrededor de una hora llegaron a ciudad Lavanda, Ash le dio las gracias a su pokemon y se disculpó por todo el trabajo que le había demandado, aunque éste respondiera con su nombre de una forma muy animada, demostrando en su forma que se alegraba de poder ayudar

"¿Y?" preguntó de inmediato Clair cuando bajaron a suelo firme, sabiendo que si Mewtwo estaba en una gran área a la redonda, Ash podría sentirlo de inmediato

"están aquí" aseguró con una sonrisa el campeón, intentando no presumirle su acierto a Clair, pero sin poder contener su satisfacción "Gengar, guíanos por favor" pidió Ash liberando su pokemon fantasma, el cual se puso contento al ver frente a sus ojos la torre lavanda, donde había pasado muchos años y donde tenía varios amigos incluso

Ash observaba aquel lugar con nostalgia, si bien se estaba oscureciendo, él ya no era un niño cobarde que le temía a los fantasmas, ya había cumplido los dieciocho años, era el actual campeón de la liga pokemon y un caballero de aura, capaz de enfrentar muchos pokemon por su propia cuenta, además contaba con Pikachu, Gengar, Noctowl y la misma Clair

No fue sorpresa para el campeón, cuando tras llegar a lo más alto de las escaleras su fantasma atravesó la puerta sin esperar a recibir ninguna orden, Clair le miró extrañado aunque su propia expresión de tranquilidad ayudó a no armar mayor problema de aquella situación, tras abrir la puerta pudieron ver cómo en el salón habían varios fantasmas, aunque eran mayoritariamente Gastly y unos pocos Haunter y Gengar, todos ellos congregados en torno a la bella líder de gimnasio de ciudad azafrán

Ash que iba delante se Clair, puso la mano como para detenerla al ver que Sabrina se puso de pie y apuntó con la mano en dirección a ellos, a su vez que la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Endrino se ponía en guardia con una pokebola en la mano "Sabrina, no estamos aquí para pelear" dijo de entrada el campeón causando una reacción simultánea

"¿No?" preguntaron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo, ya que las dos se esperaban algo distinto

"¿Qué quieres decir Ash?" preguntó algo indignada Clair, quien después de todo el tiempo y esfuerzo perdido buscando a la mujer que tenían en frente se sabía merecedora cuando menos de una explicación

"¿A qué viniste entonces?" preguntó la integrante del equipo Rocket al campeón, ignorando de plano a la otra mujer, quien solamente gruñó por debajo ante este hecho que no le fue desapercibido

Ash suspiró profundo, tomándose su tiempo se acercó a uno de los cajones que había cerca de Sabrina, aunque no demasiado y se sentó en completo silencio, siendo seguido muy de cerca por su Pikachu, mientras ambas mujeres lo miraban muy atentamente esperando su declaración "Sabrina, hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarte…aunque para que empecemos bien esto, creo que debo darte una respuesta, si vine aquí es porque alguien tenía que ocuparse de encontrarte al menos y si dejaba que otro lo hiciera estarías en mayores problemas" respondió muy tranquilamente Ash, Sabrina lo miraba algo confundida al ver que no le pasaba nada, por lo que miró a Clair con una mirada un tanto inquietante hasta que el joven de pueblo paleta volvió a hablar "por favor no sigas perdiendo el tiempo, no podrás arrojarnos" añadió Ash acariciando algunos de los fantasmas que se le habían acercado tras sentarse

Todo ese escenario tenía tanto a Sabrina como a Clair francamente perdidas y descolocadas, Ash actuaba sin ningún cuidado, como quien visita la casa de un viejo amigo, parecía no estar perturbado por el hecho de que Sabrina tuviese grandes poderes mentales, estuviera en posesión de un Mewtwo, de que trabajara para el equipo Rocket o que era de noche ya y estaban atrapados en una torre llena de fantasmas

"Bruno nos contó gran parte de tu historia…al menos de lo que habían compartido juntos, me queda claro que no eres una persona con fines malvados o dañinos…simplemente fuiste criada bajo los preceptos y bajo las personas equivocadas" comenzó a explicar el joven de la gorra, ante la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres, hasta que la aludida decidió intervenir

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro de lo que dices?" preguntó ella aparentando mucha más rabia de la que realmente sentía "¿Cómo sabes que yo estoy equivocada y no tu?" volvió a demandar una respuesta

"porque lo he visto…he visto lo que el equipo Rocket le hace a los pokemon…a la gente que no coopera con ellos, pero tú no eres así" respondió, señalando sobre el final a Gengar, quien estaba cerca de ella, intentando abrazar una de sus piernas, pero con el problema de que sus brazos eran muy cortos "mis pokemon no estarían así de confiados con una persona mala, y menos estos fantasmas…si fueras igual que los demás del equipo Rocket, los habrías lastimado o intentado usar para tu propio beneficio sin importar su estado o sus sentimientos" agregó Ash, respaldado su argumento inicial, y haciendo reflexionar seriamente a la muchacha

Sabrina fue por una de sus pokebolas y liberó a Mewtwo, ahí en medio de aquella habitación, ante esa amenaza Clair rápidamente iba a sacar uno de sus pokemon para combatirlo, pero nuevamente Ash la detuvo "No Clair…Mewtwo no está aquí para pelear…¿acaso me equivoco?" preguntó Ash al pokemon, el cual negó con la cabeza

Ash estaba consciente de que ese pokemon podía leer las mentes de las personas incluso desde el interior de su pokebola, seguramente Sabrina quería probarlo o ver de algún modo que Ash estaba diciendo la verdad, por lo tanto Mewtwo era la forma de probarlo ya que él podía acceder a todos sus recuerdos, lo que si era un inconveniente es que Ash no sabía qué hacer, por lo que luego de que Sabrina pusiera la mano sobre la espalda de aquel pokemon, éste envió las instrucciones mentalmente al campeón para que pusiera su mano sobre su cabeza y entonces ambos pudieron percibir el vínculo que los unía, era como si los tres estuviesen en la mente de Ash, reviviendo muchos de sus encuentros con el equipo Rocket, con otros líderes de gimnasio, con muchos pokemon legendarios…fue como ver una versión resumida de las aventuras de Ash, y Sabrina pudo comprobar que el joven estaba diciendo la verdad, las organizaciones como el equipo Rocket y todos sus símiles creaban mucho daño y mucho dolor tanto en los pokemon como en la gente y claramente lo correcto era detenerlos, también pudo ver la declaración de Bruno, así como su expresión de culpa y dolor que mantuvo durante todo el proceso…y aunque lo último hizo sonrojar a Ash, pudo presenciar varias ocasiones en que el muchacho de pueblo paleta hacía el esfuerzo consciente por sacarla de su cabeza

Tras sentirse satisfecha con lo que vio, Sabrina llamó a Mewtwo a su pokebola y se quedó mirando en silencio a Ash por varios segundos, sin duda tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Mientras esto sucedía, Clair estaba a punto de saltar y ahorcar a alguien para que le dieran una explicación, hasta que la otra fémina fue quien rompió el silencio "pueden quedarse a dormir aquí, creo que necesito pensar algunas cosas" dijo finalmente la muchacha para dirigirse hacia el ventanal que daba hacia un pequeño balcón, mientras Ash sacaba tranquilamente su manta desde su mochila ante la atónita mirada de Clair

"Mañana te explico" murmuró Ash intentando tranquilizarla, mientras ella refunfuñaba algunas cosas por lo bajo, frente a la gran despreocupación por su seguridad que Ash demostraba

…

..

Claramente Clair no recordaría esa noche como una de las más reconfortantes de su vida, ya que apenas si logró conciliar el sueño cuando estaba muy avanzada la noche, situación muy similar a la vivida por Sabrina, quien meditaba en el techo de aquella vieja torre, acompañada por el Gengar de Ash

La líder de gimnasio había visto gran parte de las memorias de Ash, y estaba buscando una explicación a la pregunta que él le había hecho a Bruno, porque ella le ayudó en primer lugar dándole la medalla la primera vez que se conocieron…bueno, tal vez porque estaba tan desconcentrada riéndose a carcajadas por primera vez en su vida que quiso recompensar su ingenio, pero la segunda vez incluso le dio un consejo y un pokemon sin que él le pidiera nada…tal vez estaba un poco perdido y desanimado…¿por qué no le gustó verlo así?

Eran muchas las dudas que circulaban por su cabeza y la verdad es que estaba muy confundida, se dio cuenta de que Bruno la estaba protegiendo de la verdad y aunque por un lado se lo agradecía mucho, por otro hubiera preferido afrontar el dolor y que hubiesen abierto sus ojos…aunque para ser sincera dudaba de si le habría tomado el peso que realmente tenía la situación de no haberla visto por si misma gracias a Mewtwo, por otro lado estaba lo de sus poderes…era extraño conocer a otra persona con habilidades especiales reales..si bien en su niñez la habían juntado con otros niños capaces de cosas similares a las suyas, lo más extravagante que éstos hacían era doblar cucharas o suspender cosas por breves instantes, mientras que ella sin demasiados problemas era capaz de desviar un ataque, arrojar lejos a una persona o un pokemon…pero Ash, él tenía los poderes opuestos y aunque una parte de ella creía que por esa razón el muchacho podría tener la intención de acercarse a ella para dañarla, otra parte de sí misma le decía que él era la única persona que podría acercársele sin miedo a salir lastimada

Giovanni por muy preocupado que hubiese sido durante su desarrollo, nunca fue una persona cercana y ella siempre estuvo consciente de que la estaban utilizando, aunque siempre se sintió moderadamente a gusto con ese estilo de vida y al no conocer otro, pensó que era lo que le correspondía…ahora se daba cuenta de cuan equivocada había estado, para Giovanni ella simplemente fue un proyecto…un agente especial al que tuvo que desarrollar desde el comienzo

Intentó comunicarse con sus pokemon de forma similar a como Ash y esa chica Anabel lo hacían, pero no sentía nada cuando miraba sus pokebolas o se concentraba en ellos, no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer en esos momentos, pero se sintió obligada a asegurarse de algo, por lo que liberó a Mewtwo

'_Sé precisamente lo que has estado pensando todo el tiempo, así que no tienes que pedírmelo_' adelantó Mewtwo, hablando de forma telepática con Sabrina, antes de que ésta pudiera formular la pregunta o favor que quería hacerle a su pokemon

'_¿puedes hacerlo?_' preguntó de todos modos la mujer, algo incrédula

'_siempre estoy leyendo las mentes de aquellos a mi alrededor…incluso de los dos entrenadores que están adentro y sus pokemon…aunque sólo uno de ellos está pensando algo ahora mismo'_ replicó el pokemon artificial '_si quiero ahondar más en algo puedo buscarlo de forma voluntaria, pero no puedo evitar recoger lo que pasa por sus mentes a cada momento'_ explicó de forma más precisa para que supiera cómo funcionaban sus habilidades '_Tus pokemon saben que es su trabajo obedecerte…a ellos realmente no les importa demasiado el fin, la mayoría se considera sólo un medio para tus propios fines…cualquiera que estos sean…sin embargo, Alakazam…él se preocupa por ti y siente que le gustaría que supieras la verdad, él lo sabe porque puede leer las mentes y cuando era sólo un Abra, lo hacía con Bruno…pero siempre ha estado a tu lado para protegerte y no pretende cambiar su forma de ser o actitud…aunque estoy seguro de que se sentirá muy complacido con este…cambio tuyo'_ detalló Mewtwo sobre los sentimientos y apreciaciones de los pokemon de Sabrina, quien al parecer estaba adoptando varias de las actitudes de Ash

'_¿Podrías decirme qué sienten los pokemon de Ash?_' preguntó nuevamente la ahora ex miembro del team Rocket cambiando el objetivo de su atención

'_Es raro…la verdad es que nunca había visto nada igual_' respondió muy rápidamente el pokemon, para tomarse un instante como para volver a revisar o a pensar en la respuesta que iba a dar '_en general sus pokemon lo quieren mucho, incluso más que tu Alakazam a ti…están dispuestos a hacer todo lo necesario por serles de utilidad…es raro ver tal devoción sin un resentimiento, ellos están realmente agradecidos porque ese entrenador los cuida mucho, se divierte con ellos y siempre los tiene presentes…incluso se despide de cada uno de los miembros de su equipo durante cada noche antes de dormirse'_ agregó el poderoso psíquico con una intención que Sabrina no podía identificar si era sorpresa, extrañeza o envidia…y que Mewtwo tampoco hizo nada por aclarar, siendo ambos conscientes que era imposible esconder un pensamiento de él

…

.

El día siguiente llegó primero para Ash, quien despertó muy repuesto ya que había dormido tranquilamente, tras incorporarse despertó a Pikachu quien muy animado le comenzó a seguir inmediatamente; el campeón pudo ver a Clair y Sabrina durmiendo alrededor y se veía que no parecían muy dispuestas a levantarse, por lo que decidió dejar una nota avisando que volvía enseguida ya que iría al centro pokemon a recoger algo de la comida pokemon que dejaba almacenada en el sistema de los ordenadores ya que le quedaba poca

La enfermera Joey del centro lo reconoció y le saludó al llegar, él simplemente subió al tercer piso y utilizó la computadora de la sala del campeón, le dio un bocado a Pikachu a modo de agradecimiento por acompañarle y cerró la puerta, aunque cuando iba bajando las escaleras recibió una llamada en su pokenav, usualmente nadie le llamaba a menos que fuese importante así que decidió revisarlo y pudo ver que el emisor era la oficina central de la dirección de la policía, por lo que de inmediato atendió escuchando una voz automatizada, que demostraba que era una grabación, sin embargo si se la enviaban debía ser importante, por lo que decidió oírla "Esta grabación está siendo retransmitida a todos los campeones, directores de policía, detectives y pokemon ranger…" comenzó el audio para luego llenarse de un ruido de fondo que denotaba un gran desastre y alboroto "Aquí la oficial Jenny de ciudad Malvalona, un contingente increíblemente numeroso de miembros del equipo Galaxia han atacado el centro de eventos y tomado la ciudad, tienen un Rayquaza y son de-…." La voz de la mujer claramente se notaba afligida ya que seguramente estaba acorralada, y al final sólo de oía un chicharreo "Fin de la transmisión" volvió a añadir la voz computarizada

"Pikachu, tenemos una grave situación entre manos" le explicó Ash a su pokemon al ver la cara que éste puso tras Ash recibir la noticia y no saber qué ocurría, el campeón tomó su pokenav y se puso a digitar algunos números "¡Scott, siento el tono de la llamada, pero tenemos una emergencia y necesito que me digas dónde está la pirámide de batallas AHORA!" demandó muy apresuradamente el muchacho, mientras corría escaleras abajo para dirigirse hacia la torre, seguido de cerca por su fiel Pikachu

…

.

Clair se sentía somnolienta, no recordaba cuando se había dormido, pero sabía que no había sido temprano ya que nunca bajó la guardia por su desconfianza hacia Sabrina, sólo se durmió cuando el sueño la venció…aunque ahora escuchaba un fuerte estruendo…

"Clair, Sabrina despierten" vociferaba Ash lo más alto posible sin recurrir a los gritos para no alarmar más aún a los fantasmas que en esos momentos debían estar descansando

"¿Ash…qué pasa?" preguntó Clair, quien era la más consciente de las dos en esos momentos

El campeón esperó hasta que Sabrina abrió los ojos y lo miró demostrando un relativo estado de alerta para comenzar a hablar "El equipo Galaxia dio un golpe enorme en ciudad Malvalona, aún mayor al del estadio de la liga, se tomaron la ciudad y hay un Rayquaza dirigiendo el ataque por lo que estoy seguro que Helio se encuentra ahí" informó el acelerado campeón, quien arreglaba todo nuevamente en su mochila para prepararse

"¡Debemos ir de inmediato!" exclamó Clair tomando también sus pertenencias a la par con Ash, hasta que éste se acercó a ella, la sujetó por los brazos y la miró al rostro

"Clair…verás…tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto y creo que necesitaremos ayuda" adelantó el muchacho de cabello negro que no portaba su gorra en esos instantes "necesito que vayas sobre Pidgeot y te reúnas con un poderoso entrenador llamado Brandon, espero que Scott le haya dicho lo sucedido, pero de no ser así me llamas y me lo pasas…una vez que acepte vayan a toda velocidad a ciudad Malvalona y aguantan todo lo posible, es de esperar que vengan refuerzos desde todas las organizaciones" instruyó Ash a la mujer, quien prestaba mucha atención a las indicaciones, aunque le seguía quedando una gran duda

"¿y tú…qué vas a hacer?" preguntó finalmente la domadragones

"voy a conseguir más ayuda" respondió Ash con una gran convicción, Clair conocía a Ash de poco tiempo, recordaba su batalla de gimnasio con él y el valor que mostraba, así como el gran poder que su Charizard había desplegado, tras su batalla de la liga contra Tobías, que ella revisó en video poco antes de reunirse con Ash en ciudad verde pudo ver que era un gran entrenador y nunca lo había visto tan serio y determinado antes, sabía que aunque se basaba sólo en una corazonada, el campeón tenía o tendría la razón y por eso seguiría sus instrucciones

"está bien, pero por favor ten cuidado y llega…si nos vamos a enfrentar a algo contra lo que TÚ tienes que pedir ayuda, no sé cuánto tiempo soportemos" respondió ella, acabando de ordenar sus cosas

'_Por favor llévala hacia donde Scott nos dijo, siento exigirte tanto, pero la situación realmente lo amerita…y no te olvides que voy a volver contigo cuando consiga la ayuda que necesito_' le comunicó mentalmente Ash a su Pidgeot cuando lo sacó de su pokebola para que Clair pudiera montarlo e ir en busca de Brandon

"¿Qué puedo hacer yo?" preguntó Sabrina, intentando ayudar para demostrarle tanto a Ash como a ella misma el cambio que había decidido adoptar

"Tú vendrás conmigo" dijo Ash sonriendo mientras abría una pokebola y el pokemon se liberaba afuera de la torre, lo que la intrigó hasta ver que él saltaba por la ventana, de modo que se acercó y pudo ver al campeón montando la cabeza del enorme Ho-oh '_Ho-oh sé que siempre has sido mi guía y una especie de guardián…pero ahora necesito una vez más un favor…y uno grande_' pensó Ash mirando la cabeza de su ave legendaria, mientras Sabrina subía y se ponían de acuerdo entre pokemon y entrenador


	15. CAPITULO 15 Choque de poderes the real

CAPITULO 15 Choque de poderes (the real deal)

Las cosas en ciudad Malvalona estaban totalmente fuera de control, los distintos agentes del equipo Galaxia, estaban esposando o amarrando a todas las personas que se encontraban en la ciudad, mientras que Helio había barrido el suelo con los coordinadores y los dos líderes de gimnasio que ahí había gracias al inmenso poder de su Rayquaza, los oficiales de policía se vieron rápidamente sobrepasados y estaban en las mismas condiciones que los demás

Mientras eso ocurría, otros pocos se apoderaban de las suculentas ganancias del casino, mientras dos agentes más estaban en otra misión bastante más delicada, que estaba a punto de ser finalizada de forma exitosa

…

..

Clair estaba sobrevolando los alrededores de ciudad Puntanueva en el Pidgeot de Ash, cuando se pronto el ave exclamó su nombre al haber reconocido al hombre que estaban buscando, cosa que la líder de gimnasio agradeció enormemente y se acercó presurosa

"¿Es usted Brandon?" preguntó la muchacha de todos modos para confirmar su identidad

"Así es, Scott me informó de la situación así que estoy listo para partir cuanto antes, el tiempo es primordial" contestó el líder de la pirámide de batallas, quien con la mirada pedía permiso a Pidgeot para montarlo y que de ese modo los dos entrenadores y el veloz pokemon pudiesen llegar a la zona de conflicto

….

..

Muy lejos de ahí Giovanni estaba en una instalación subterránea haciendo algunos cálculos, aunque se encontraba muy contento y satisfecho con el rendimiento de su Deoxys, no pensó que los pokemon de Máximo fuesen tan resistentes como para liquidar a prácticamente todo su equipo de tierra, pero la verdad es que contra él precisamente estaba en desventaja, tal vez si hubiera enfrentado a otro campeón, podría haber tenido alguna posibilidad

Decidió que tendría que hacer un entrenamiento adicional a sus pokemon para que ganen algo más de experiencia, así como ajustar un poco más sus ataques para permitirle ser más táctico y no tan directo ya que al final ese tipo de estrategias tienen pocas probabilidades contra un entrenador del nivel de Máximo y Price, sin olvidar al viejo Blaine quien siempre tenía algún as bajo la manga y realmente su inteligencia lo hacía un factor inesperado

..

Norman estaba especialmente impactado, nunca se había visto o sentido tan sobrepasado en su vida, ya que si bien varios entrenadores lo habían vencido a lo largo de su carrera, él generalmente veía una lucha ardua y equilibrada, aunque ellos usaran sus mejores pokemon, sabía que no les era fácil triunfar en su gimnasio, pero aquel dragón abrió la boca, disparó su cometa draco y dejó fuera de combate a todos los pokemon que se encontrase fuera de su pokebola

Wattson estaba en una situación similar a la de Norman, pero no pudo evitar recordar una instancia en la que un joven proveniente de pueblo Paleta le dio una de las palizas más grande que ha recibido y cuando sintió algo similar, aunque en esos momentos se debía a una condición nociva que Pikachu tenía y le hacía ser súper poderoso y súper agresivo

Los entrenadores se habían sentido profundamente intimidados cuando el dragón gigante arrancó el techo del recinto y los encaró, pero ahora que habían sido testigos de primera mano de su enorme poder, realmente estaban devastados ya que al parecer Helio no sólo era alguien poderoso y despiadado, sino que comprendía muy bien la mente humana y sabía cómo y cuándo golpear para que contara realmente

Los coordinadores y demás entrenadores estaban aún más atemorizados, puesto que nunca habían visto a ese pokemon tan de cerca, de hecho prácticamente ninguno había tenido la opción de contemplar un pokemon legendario en todo su esplendor, a excepción de May y Dawn, quienes tuvieron la buena o mala fortuna según como se le mirase, de conocer un poco lo que éste tipo de pokemon podían hacer, pero sin la confianza que el campeón de pueblo paleta parecía irradiar por los poros, las cosas no lucían tan auspiciosas

Helio contemplaba con placer el miedo en el rostro de sus adversarios cuando sintió algo cerca suyo, por lo que volteó confiado y vio a Paul y Saturno en una avanzada nave o avión flotante "Ya aseguramos los generadores y en estos momentos se dirigen a la base" informó Saturno para que el líder supiera cómo iban las operaciones hasta el momento

Helio asintió y sonrió complacido, ya que ese era su principal objetivo al atacar dicha ciudad, sin embargo la oportunidad para sembrar el pánico era algo que no podía dejar pasar, después de todo, la policía ya estaba tras ellos y ahora les habían dado un motivo para pensárselo dos veces

En esas reflexiones estaba inmerso que nunca vio cómo una mancha roja apareció en el cuello de su pokemon, hasta que tres esferas de color verde se aproximaron a toda velocidad hacia su Rayquaza, quien intentó inclinar el cuerpo, pero no pudo evitar recibir tres impactos directos y simultáneos de un inconfundible Electrocañón

Los líderes de gimnasio, así como los demás entrenadores y personas que se encontraban detenidas en el centro de eventos pudieron ver que sobre ellos y a unos diez o quince metros frente a Helio había un Pidgeot bastante grande que mantenía a dos personas en el aire, para las que conocían a Ash y lo cierto es que para los líderes de gimnasio la cara de Brandon era inconfundible, por lo que se sorprendieron al verlo ahí

"Norman, Wattson no se preocupen…la caballería ha llegado" comentó Brandon con el único propósito de sacudirles el miedo infundido por este caballero del mal que comandaba el equipo Galaxia, y que ni el mismo Brandon estaba seguro de poder vencer, pero si todo salía como se suponía, sólo tendría que hacer tiempo hasta que Ash llegara y pudiera hacerse cargo de la situación

"Vaya, es el infeliz que hizo renunciar al perdedor de mi hermano…Helio, yo me ocupo de él" dijo Paul en voz alta, claramente en tono de afirmación y no de consulta o petición, y si bien al líder del equipo Galaxia le hubiera gustado algo más de sumisión, no podía quejarse ya que él en efecto prefería que Rayquaza descansara un poco después de recibir esos tres potentes ataques, que si bien no le habían provocado un daño devastador, no estaba para nada intacto

Paul descendió de la nave en donde estaba con la ayuda de su Scizor, mientras miraba hacia arriba y Brandon seguía con Clair en el Pidgeot de Ash, el líder de la pirámide de batallas estaba bastante intranquilo, desde su pelea anterior había leído bastante bien a Paul y sabía que a diferencia de Ash, no era alguien que tomase una derrota como una experiencia de la cual se podían sacar lecciones, él lo tomaba como un fracaso, una afrenta personal y lo convertía en odio, eso podía motivarlo, pero por dentro lo destruía…y lo peor de todo es que comparado con ese enorme Rayquaza que parecía estar recuperando fuerzas, el entrenador de ciudad Rocavelo parecía el menor de sus problemas

Aunque Brandon pronto reconsideraría eso, cuando vio aparecer súbitamente un portal de color púrpura oscuro, desde el cual emergió un enorme Giratina que golpeó con una de sus garras a Regice, aventándolo bastante lejos del lugar donde se encontraba "Regice, descanso…Registeel tormenta de arena" indicó el cerebro de la frontera, con el principal objetivo de brindar mayor tiempo y posibilidades de evasión a sus pokemon frente a los ataques repentinos que podía realizar Giratina gracias a su habilidad para pasar a través del mundo distorsión y el normal

Paul contempló a su adversario con atención, sabía que Brandon era alguien acostumbrado a los grandes oponentes y que muchos se midieran con él, aunque nunca había enfrentado a un campeón vigente por un duelo oficial a excepción de esa pequeña demostración que tuvo contra Ash, principalmente porque tanto los campeones como Scott temían que una derrota en su historial les haría lucir mal, así que no sabía realmente en qué nivel estaba si se pensaba en una batalla de seis contra seis, sin embargo pese a todo eso la presencia de Giratina y Rayquaza debía afectarle de algún modo, tal vez estuviese asustado e intentaría usar maniobras o estrategias más conservadoras de lo habitual, o puede que estuviese esperando el momento preciso para dar el golpe y no desperdiciar la energía de su pokemon, que se veía en peligro ante le presión de aquellos singulares especímenes "Puño Bala" indicó finalmente el flamante miembro del equipo galaxia a su pokemon, el cual dio un leve saltito para permitir a Paul bajar de su espalda y caer de pie, antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia Regice

"Registeel protégelo con cabeza de hierro" solicitó Brandon a su pokemon, aprovechándose del tiempo extra que conseguía gracias a lo denso de la tormenta de arena, sin embargo cuando escuchó una señal de Paul se dio cuenta de su error, escogió a su pokemon metálico ya que él poseía la mayor defensa de los 3, y como el ataque rival venía de frente, la gran cabeza de su pokemon estaría protegida por el ataque, pero cuando vio aparecer un portal, y Giratina golpeó violentamente a su pokemon desde un costado con una de sus garras, todo parecía como si estuviese en cámara lenta "Regirock usa hiper rayo" indicó el cerebro de la frontera, a su pokemon, el cual disparó hacia el grupo

Giratina fue capaz de eludir el disparo introduciéndose una vez más en el mundo distorsión, sin embargo Scizor quedó expuesto y al no ser tan hábil o lleno de recursos como el pokemon legendario, recibió el golpe y quedó fuera de combate en el acto "vaya…vaya, creo que incluso el viejo Brandon necesita suerte para vencer a mis pokemon ahora" comentó Paul intentando provocar a su rival

Brandon era perfectamente consciente de que se encontraba en una posición precaria, los únicos pokemon de su equipo capaces de lidiar con ese tipo de adversarios era su famoso trío Regi que hasta ahora estaba invicto, pero Paul no lo hacía fácil de mantener, dos de los tres tenían daños considerables y uno más de esos golpes directos marcaría el final de quien lo recibiera…y el problema es que sin los tres la formación comenzaría a dejar muchas aperturas

"Magneton, sal" llamó Paul a su siguiente pokemon de apoyo, ante la ausencia de Scizor quien no soportó el hiper rayo de Regirock

"Rayo Hielo, Regice" indicó Brandon a su compañero, quien rápidamente disparó el ataque hacia el recién aparecido Magneton de Paul, sin embargo el joven de ciudad Rocavelo probó ser un gran adversario al reaccionar rápidamente

"Descarga" ordenó al pokemon, quien rápidamente liberó la energía que tenía acumulada en sus imanes, emitiendo una gran descarga eléctrica en todo el lugar y que afectó a todos los pokemon presentes en alguna forma, Giratina estaba en su propia dimensión, por lo que se salvó, Registeel no recibió mucho daño por su resistente cubierta metálica, Regirock quedó intacto ya que era inmune a ataques eléctricos por su composición, pero Regice recibió el golpe ya que al estar lanzando su propio ataque no pudo intentar protegerse, así que retrocedió un poco "Giratina ataca" gritó Paul a lo que el pokemon legendario obedeció, apareciendo justo en el medio de los tres pokemon del cerebro de la frontera, quien rápidamente instruyó a los otros para que protegieran al lastimado regi de hielo, sin embargo Paul había apuntado a otro de los tres, y fue precisamente Regirock quien fue mandado a volar por el golpe umbrío de Giratina "Electro-esfera" volvió a exigir el oscuro entrenador a su pokemon eléctrico, quien ahora sí disparó el ataque a Regice quien no pudo protegerse y fue incapacitado para seguir combatiendo

El defensor de los buenos y enviado por Ash estaba francamente desesperado, Paul había roto su formación y todo hacía presagiar que le vencería él solo, dejando una gran amenaza para él y sus pokemon, así como la perturbadora presencia permanente de aquel Rayquaza como escenario de fondo. Clair estaba conmocionada, ella quería ayudar a Brandon, pero no creía que ni siquiera su Dragonite pudiera contra eso, no estaba acostumbrada a luchar con más de un pokemon a la vez y no tenía nada que le permitiera enfrentar a un pokemon de inmensas proporciones y que tenía la capacidad para aparecer y desaparecer con suma facilidad

En pensamientos similares se encontraban varios de los presentes, cuando sorpresivamente un lanzallamas atrapó a Magneton y lo dejó inmediatamente fuera de combate, en ese momento Paul pudo ver que el cielo se puso a brillar mucho más, al punto que no pudo ver la nueva figura que venía desde el aire, justo delante del sol

"Muchas gracias por darme este tiempo Brandon" dijo un sonriente Ash, quien venía junto a Sabrina sobre Ho-oh quien se puso a volar cerca de Pidgeot para que Clair y Brandon pudieran escucharlos

….

"¡Entonces es cierto que Ash tiene un Ho-oh!" exclamó Max al ver a su amigo y ex-compañero de viaje montando uno de los pokemon más raros y legendarios que existían

"Así es, lo utilizó en la liga que terminó ganando" explicó Dawn recordando su emocionante pelea contra Tobías, quien incluso ella pensó en un primer momento que resultaría vencedor del encuentro

"No es que Ash me haya dado motivos para desconfiar de él…pero ¿tú crees que su Ho-oh sea suficiente para enfrentarse a ese chico del Giratina y a Rayquaza?" preguntó Norman hacia sus hijos y la joven, quienes tenían mayor conocimiento sobre Ash, así como de sus aventuras y hazañas

"No lo subestimes Norman…Ash siempre tiene una forma de lograr lo inesperado" comentó Wattson irrumpiendo en la conversación, declarando su fe en Ash, ya que ese rostro de confianza le llenaba de esperanzas

…

"vaya, vaya…este debe ser mi día de suerte" comentó un arrogante y confiado Paul "Primero tengo a Brandon y luego al campeón, ambos dispuestos a ser humillados por mis pokemon" agregó mirando hacia donde se encontraba el joven proveniente de pueblo Paleta

"Ash ¿estás bien?" preguntó Clair al ver que se encontraba junto a Sabrina y que habían pasado alrededor de cuatro horas en que no se habían visto o tenido contacto

"Sí…pueden bajar y ayudar a los otros, yo me encargaré de lo demás" aseguró Ash, descendiendo un poco él también para que Sabrina bajara con mucho cuidado desde el lomo del ave sagrada '_Pidgeot, hiciste un excelente trabajo así que te mereces un graaaan descanso_' le comunicó mentalmente a su pokemon antes de llamarlo "Vaya Paul, hasta donde recuerdo solías tener sólo a los más fuertes de cada elemento…¿acaso Electrivire ya no es tan fuerte como lo recuerdo? Porque de seguro que habría soportado algo más que eso" comentó ahora Ash intentando hacerle perder la calma, algo que según recordaba de sus pasadas interacciones con el muchacho no era ningún desafío

"vaya…parece que el trofeo de la liga venía con un par de agallas de regalo Ketchum" respondió algo impresionado el entrenador, quien no esperaba eso de Ash, pero debía suponer que el muchacho también debía haber crecido y madurado en todos estos meses que habían transcurrido, el joven sacó una nueva pokebola de su bolsillo aunque antes de lanzarla Ash le llamó la atención

"-Paul, mira el cielo y fíjate que ningún otro pokemon va a resistir los ataques de Ho-oh además de otro legendario…arreglémoslo de ese modo" intentó acordar el joven de pueblo paleta quien no quería lastimar de forma innecesaria los pokemon de su adversario, ni tampoco deseaba que los suyos fuesen heridos por un pokemon de la magnitud de Giratina

"Está bien…después de todo no quiero perder el tiempo" bufó a modo de respuesta su adversario, por lo que Ash miró a su Pikachu, el cual se hallaba a sus pies y éste asintió y saltó del gran ave legendaria

Los amigos de Ash se preocuparon ya que Pikachu había saltado desde no menos de quince metros y de no mediar algo podría salir gravemente lastimado, Sabrina elevó las manos en su dirección, pero al intentar detenerlo en el aire se dio cuenta que no podía controlarlo, por lo que cayó al suelo dejando una pequeña impresión en éste, asombrando a los demás mientras que Sabrina miraba a Ash quien precisamente volteó a mirar cómo cayó el pokemon al que había protegido con su aura

"veo que ésta es una batalla de pokemon legendarios" comentó la voz de Saturno, quien venía acercándose al campo de batallas sobre su propia nave "creo que me uniré a esta pieza de baile" agregó liberando un pokemon propio, el cual resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Heatran

Ash veía el escenario y si lo analizaba en perspectiva aún tenía la ventaja contra Saturno que su pokemon no volaba y sus ataques tampoco tenían demasiado alcance, su problema es que prácticamente ningún ataque de fuego sería efectivo en él…a excepción tal vez, sólo tal vez del fuego sagrado y debía ser cuidadoso con eso ya que con toda la presión producto de tanto pokemon especial, los ataques iban a contar con muy poca resistencia, Ash recordaba haber enfrentado a Giratina la primera vez que el equipo Galaxia intentó atraparlo y de eso que conocía su habilidad para pasar entre una dimensión y otra, lo que complicaba mucho el tomarlo, especialmente con otro ataque que no sea de fuego, los cuales si bien eran potentes, no eran su debilidad

Clair, Brandon y Sabrina estaban cerca de los demás entrenadores a quienes supuestamente estaban rescatando, aunque estaban muy preocupados por su amigo y compañero ya que el panorama se le había complicado demasiado…aunque Sabrina era la única que podía entender la sonrisa en su rostro y la actitud tan confiada que mostraba '_tú puedes Ash_' pensó con una mezcla de alegría y esperanza

Saturno instruyó a su pokemon para que excavara, movimiento que sorprendió a Ash puesto que no iba a lograr dañar a Ho-oh con eso, Giratina mientras tanto seguía en el mundo distorsión aguardando el momento en que Paul le diera la señal para atacar, y que él podía ver ya que el muchacho llevaba unas muñequeras con espejos para que el poderoso vigilante del mundo distorsión no le perdiera la pista al pasar del otro lado

'_Comienza a cargar tu rayo solar y apenas aparezca alguien le disparas_' pidió Ash a su Ho-oh antes de dar un salto para que el pokemon pudiera elevarse un poco más todavía y comenzar a acumular la energía en su pico, Ash mientras tanto se protegió con su aura por lo que al caer formó una grieta aún más grande que la de Pikachu, pero se mantuvo intacto

"¡Ahora!" presionó Paul a Giratina para que no permita que Ho-oh lance el rayo solar que estaba cargando

"¡Paul, No!" gritó Saturno, reconociendo la trampa en ese momento

Giratina salió del mundo distorsión para atacar a Ho-oh por la espalda, pero el pokemon comandado por Ash fue capaz de girar y dispararle a muy corta distancia el rayo solar que estaba súper cargado, debido a que gracias a día soleado no era necesario cargarlo y el pokemon de Paul lo recibió especialmente potenciado para él

"Lluvia Ígnea" gritó Saturno a su pokemon, el cual salió desde el subsuelo para poder lanzar desde sus fauces su potente fuego con destino a Ho-oh, sin importar la distancia ya que se elevaba varios metros en el aire sin perder ni lo más mínimo de su poder

"Fuego Sagrado" se apresuró a decir Ash en voz alta a su pokemon, ya que era consciente que ambos eran de los pokemon tipo fuego más poderosos que existían junto a Groudon, por lo que si uno usaba su ataque insignia, el otro debía reciprocar el gesto o de lo contrario no estaría a la altura y seguramente saldría gravemente lastimado

Los presentes, incluso el mismo Helio veían con asombro el duelo de fuego que estaban teniendo Ho-oh y Heatran, uno desde el cielo como representante del sol, el otro desde un hoyo como salido desde el corazón del planeta tierra, chocando con sus máximos ataques sin que ninguno de los dos cediera en lo más mínimo

"¡Cometa Draco!" salió de la garganta de un molesto Paul, quien no pensó que sería ridiculizado de esa manera, después de todo el trabajo que había realizado precisamente preparándose para ese día en que tuviera oportunidad de cobrarse revancha contra Ash

El problema del cometa draco, especialmente en un pokemon de tan grandes proporciones es que su rango de ataque es muy amplio, por lo que prácticamente salió hacia todas partes, Sabrina rápidamente liberó a su MrMime y a Alakazam para que usen sus barreras y protecciones con tal de poner a los demás a salvo, cuando miró a Ash, él estaba con una fina capa de luz azul al igual que Ho-oh, según sabía Ash recibía el daño cuando cubría a sus pokemon de los ataques enemigos por lo que quedaría devastado con ese cometa draco así que cuando el meteoro de energía iba cerca de Ho-oh ella usó sus propios poderes para apartarlo, tanta dispersión tuvo el ataque que Saturno tuvo que sacar un Crobat para que cubriera a Heatran, mientras éste seguía en su reñido duelo contra Ho-oh que ya estaba empezando a elevar considerablemente la temperatura

El campeón miró a Sabrina cuando el ataque que iba hacia Ho-oh se desvió por su propia cuenta, sus ojos se encontraron mientras él daba una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento y ella le entregaba una de preocupación, ya que sabía que Ash estaba involucrado en algo bastante peligroso

'_es hora de hacer su aparición chicos…trueno, estallido y rayo aurora_' indicó mentalmente a los pokemon que tenía escondidos aguardando por el momento preciso de dar el golpe decisivo

Paul examinaba los daños que había causado su último movimiento, cuando de pronto siente un poderoso trueno caer desde el cielo y golpear de lleno en Giratina, haciéndolo rugir producto del dolor y del gran daño causado, provocando que cayera al suelo echando humo, Saturno miró intrigado el pokemon de Paul cuando de pronto una segunda llama salió, ahora desde la superficie y apoyó la de Ho-oh, era como una especie de giro fuego aunque mucho más poderoso y juntas las dos flamas consiguieron vencer al pokemon de magma, quien recibió los poderosos ataques de fuego y como si eso fuese poco, tras sólo unos instantes después del ataque combinado de fuego un rayo aurora le golpeó desde un costado, estrellándolo contra los escombros de un edificio derribado por el cometa Draco

Paul, Saturno e incluso Helio quedaron con los ojos abiertos como plato cuando vieron alrededor de Ash, tres nuevos pokemon legendarios, Entei, Raikou y Suicune los tres ubicados en una formación defensiva con Ho-oh desde arriba para completar el cuadro, y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que su ataque había fallado y ahora no había forma en que pudieran vencer…su mejor estrategia, no, la única estrategia sería crear una distracción que les permita escapar, en vista de que habían asegurado lo que venían a buscar a esa ciudad junto con el dinero, los reclutas podían ser de alto nivel, pero a fin de cuentas todos eran prescindibles…incluso su mano derecha, Saturno, y el mocoso con el que se había aliado

Saturno tuvo que llamar a Heatran, puesto que no se podía volver a poner en pie, lo mismo sucedió con el Giratina de Paul, aunque éste permanecía tirado sobre el suelo tal como había caído y al parecer la descarga destruyó el chip o cualquiera que sea el dispositivo que le obligaba a seguir las órdenes, puesto que la pokebola no podía llamarlo de regreso, el joven comandante galaxia miró a su superior, quien con un rostro serio se aproximó al campo de batallas seguido de cerca por Rayquaza

'_maldición, Ho-oh ya no puede volver a usar fuego sagrado y no sé cómo parar su hiper rayo_' pensó Ash intentando la forma de afrontar un enemigo tan poderoso, aunque en ese momento pudo sentir casi como si los tres perros reunidos por Ho-oh le ladraran en un intento por llamar su atención, lo que le hizo aparecer una idea que podía ser genial

"Velocidad-" pronunció Helio a medias, cuando su pokemon ya se había lanzado a envestir el de Ash, quien sólo pudo reaccionar con sus únicas habilidades e hizo proteger a Ho-oh con su aura, recibiendo él en su lugar la envestida a velocidad match-2 de un pokemon gigantesco, lo que incluso le derribó haciendo que Sabrina se acercara preocupada a asistirlo "-extrema" terminó Helio después de ver el efecto del ataque en Ash, quedando sorprendido e incluso algo confundido por aquel resultado "Pulso Dragón" volvió a ordenar a su pokemon, el que arrojó la esfera de energía en medio de los tres perros, quienes por instrucción de Ash se dispersaron y alejaron entre sí, evitando de este modo el daño del ataque

"Ash…si usamos a Mewtwo-" iba a sugerir la líder de gimnasio, cuando fue interrumpida por el campeón, quien sin despegar la vista del combate ya que sería peligroso para la integridad de sus pokemon le respondió con mucha convicción

"Esos clones de Mewtwo tienen un poder limitado…no quiero que se muera sólo por ayudarme" respondió Ash sin dejar lugar a dudas '_ahora que Rayquaza entró al combate el clima ha vuelto a la normalidad, por lo que mis ataques de fuego no hacen tanto daño y no puedo volver a usar el rayo solar por el tiempo que toma cargarlo….Ho-oh necesito que lo ataques con las llamaradas más potentes que puedas, pero lo más importante es que estés volando en torno a él para que tenga que estar a la defensiva y no se desplace…y ustedes chicos_…' pensó refiriéndose a los perros legendarios con el último pronombre '_vamos a crear el primer ataque combinado de tres pokemon_' introdujo con una sonrisa de emoción en el resto '_esto será un éxito…o estaremos muy muertos_…'

Helio vio que Ho-oh se separó un poco del grupo e imaginó que lo distraería mientras los otros le disparaban sus respectivos ataques elementales, aunque lo único de lo que más se preocupaba era de estar atento al cielo para no ser víctima de un trueno, o del lanzallamas de Ho-oh ya que ambas podían ser cosas que provoquen demasiado daño en Rayquaza, así que comenzó a esquivar las flamas del ave legendaria mientras contraatacaba con el pulso dragón

'_Hidrobomba, Lanzallamas, Impactrueno…combínense a toda potencia para disparar el cañón elemental_' recitó Ash a sus nuevos pokemon legendarios, intentando darle el mayor dramatismo a la situación y lamentando no haber dicho esas palabras en voz alta…¡hubiera sido una frase memorable!

Lo que los demás vieron fue sólo el producto, los tres perros resplandeciendo para lanzar cada uno un ataque propio, el cual se combinó con los demás en perfecta sincronía, Helio vio preocupado cómo el ataque avanzaba con gran poder hacia su pokemon, por lo que le ordenó a Rayquaza disparar un hiper rayo a máximo poder para contrarrestar el ataque, sin embargo eran tres contra uno y no tuvo posibilidad alguna ya que el cañón elemental deshizo el hiper rayo como si no fuera nada y golpeó muy duro al pokemon legendario

May y Dawn estaban realmente anonadadas con el combate, ellas le tenían fe a Ash ya que éste siempre se las había arreglado para protegerlas y salir victorioso, pero esta batalla era claramente algo de una dimensión completamente distinta, el equipo Galaxia contaba con tres pokemon legendarios y Ash con cuatro, sin embargo los de Ash luchaban de forma mucho más coordinada y algo los estaba protegiendo ya que al menos en dos ocasiones estuvieron a punto de recibir un ataque y éste fue extrañamente desviado en el aire

"Morti va a alucinar cuando sepa esto" comentó Clair en voz alta al ver el cañón elemental, ya que él como líder de gimnasio de la ciudad donde estaban las torres que supuestamente comunicaban a los pokemon legendarios de Johto con los humanos, estaba muy interesado en esa mitología, sin embargo fue Ash quien logró contar con el favor de Ho-oh primero, y de los tres perros legendarios en una ocasión posterior

Helio llamó a Rayquaza debido a que no sabía si era capaz de seguir soportando ese tipo de daños, por lo que sujetó otra pokebola en sus manos ante la atenta mirada de Ash y Sabrina, intercambió una mirada muy significativa con Saturno y liberó otro pokemon legendario, impresionando a los presentes, Regigigas

Ash miró las cosas con calma y aún siendo el adversario un poderoso pokemon, él aún tenía cuatro legendarios dispuestos a asistirlo, y al frente sólo se encontraba uno '_chicos, hagan lo que hagan no se le acerquen ya que ese pokemon tiene mucha fuerza y los va a lastimar gravemente_'

En ese momento Helio le dio una instrucción a su pokemon y éste hizo brillas los cristales redondos que había en su cuerpo, como consecuencia de esto los tres regi de Brandon salieron de sus pokebolas y se veían como nuevos, el problema es que se alinearon delante de Regigigas y no le obedecían a su entrenador, ni recibían el llamado de sus respectivas pokebolas

"Creo que he comenzado a tomarle el gusto a esto de apoderarme de los pokemon de mis víctimas" comentó un divertido Helio, antes de darle una última mirada a Saturno, quien asintió al entender el mensaje

"ve Cresselia" enunció el segundo al mando del equipo Galaxia, sorprendiendo tanto a Paul como a los demás, ya que ni siquiera el joven de ciudad Rocavelo sabía de ese pokemon

"Ataquen" ordenó Helio a sus pokemon, provocando que Regigigas comenzara a disparar un potente hiper rayo hacia Ho-oh y los regi de Brandon usaran su Electrocañón en los perros legendarios, haciéndoles dispersarse para esquivar los ataques

"Danza Lunar" indicó el secuaz de Helio, por lo que Cresselia se vio rodeado por una luz oscura y pronto cayó al suelo, totalmente debilitado aunque en compensación Rayquaza se volvió a liberar de su pokebola y parecía totalmente recuperado, Helio le indicó utilizar su hiper rayo para seguir manteniendo ocupados a los pokemon de Ash antes de llamar a Regigigas y hacer desaparecer con él a los pokemon de Brandon

Y entonces le dio una mirada se burla a Brandon y emprendió el vuelo sobre su pokemon dragón, dejando a todos los otros reclutas que permanecían ahí, así como a Paul y Saturno a su suerte y absolutamente desvalidos frente a los pokemon legendarios que Ash había traído

Al haber acabado el combate principal, Clair, Norman y Wattson tomaron el mando de la situación, reduciendo a los pocos reclutas del equipo galaxia que no habían huido ya, al ver la titánica pelea desarrollada entre Ash y los más altos mandos de su organización

Sabrina se quedó mirando a Ash desde el lugar donde éste estaba, mientras el campeón se acercaba caminando relajadamente al sitio donde estaban Entei, Suicune y Raikou esperando algún tipo de instrucción "Chicos…les quiero dar un gran agradecimiento…de no ser por ustedes no habría podido proteger a todo el mundo hoy" dijo en voz alta Ash a los pokemon legendarios, mientras los acariciaba en la cabeza "sin embargo yo sólo les pedí que me ayudaran en esta batalla y no quiero impedirles seguir con su libertad, por lo que son libres de marcharse" añadió Ash, despidiendo a los pokemon quienes entendieron y tras asentir a Ash y a Ho-oh se marcharon rápidamente de ese lugar tomando rumbos diferentes cada uno '_muchas gracias a ti también_' pensó Ash concentrándose en Ho-oh antes de llamarlo con su pokebola '_te ganaste un gran descanso_' confortó finalmente al ave una vez dentro de su pokebola

Pikachu se acercó a Ash una vez que éste quedó solo, recibió una caricia de parte de su entrenador y luego de subió a su hombro, mientras éste se devolvía hacia el grupo donde estaban la mayoría de los rescatados, excepto aquellos que estaban apresando a los otros reclutas galaxia "muchas gracias por proteger a mis pokemon" agradeció Ash a Sabrina cuando quedó frente a ella

"A tus pokemon los protegiste tú, yo sólo me ocupé de que tú no salieras lastimado" respondió ella brevemente en un tono bastante más amable al que solía emplear

Poco después las personas que estaban cerca pudieron observar cómo Giratina se levantaba y salía volando hasta abrir un portal en el cielo y perderse en el mundo distorsión, para la furia de Paul quien estaba esposado en medio de un gran grupo de reclutas del equipo Galaxia

Los que conocían al campeón se acercaron a él para saludarlo, agradecerle y felicitarlo, ya que el combate había sido sensacional y lo mejor de todo es que él había salido como el vencedor con la huída del líder del equipo Galaxia, aunque el mismo Ash se fue a disculpar con Brandon ya que él le había pedido que participe de ese combate que le costó sus tres pokemon más fuertes, aunque él le confortó diciéndole que sabía perfectamente la situación a la que iba y estaba seguro que cuando Regigigas fuera derrotado, sus pokemon encontrarían el rumbo de regreso hacia él

Cuando la situación se normalizó y la oficial Jenny se acercó a Ash para informarle que ya habían aprehendido a todos los miembros del equipo galaxia que seguían ahí, ella le preguntó qué debían hacer, por lo que el campeón mirando un poco a su alrededor evaluó la situación y le pidió que se asegurara de poner a salvo a la gente y tratar de instaurar el orden, mientras ella junto a los líderes de gimnasio, a excepción de Sabrina quien las estaba haciendo de compañera suya, llevaban a los prisioneros hacia algún lugar de detención donde pudieran dejarlos

La oficial de policía se cuadró y tras asentir aceptando las instrucciones de marchó a cumplirlas, acompañada por las personas a su cargo, entonces los amigos de Ash quedaron realmente impresionados "guau Ash, ¿qué fue todo eso?" preguntó Max sorprendido porque su joven amigo y a éstas alturas ídolo máximo le haya dicho qué hacer a la oficial Jenny y éste aceptara

Ash hizo una seña a Max, May, Dawn y Sabrina para que le siguieran y se alejaran un poco del resto del grupo "chicos, esto deben guardarlo como un secreto muy importante" advirtió el campeón haciendo que los demás (que no sabían) asintieran, en una silenciosa promesa "resulta que como campeón tengo un nuevo trabajo, y no es sólo andar por ahí promocionando el comité o teniendo batallas de exhibición…mi verdadera ocupación es encargarme de proteger el orden de grupos y criminales como el equipo Rocket o el equipo galaxia, de hecho hasta hace muy poco estaba en Kanto enfrentando a algunos de sus más importantes líderes" explicó Ash pensando en Lance, a quien había vencido sólo gracias a la habilidad y el lazo que compartían con él sus pokemon

"¿acaso eso te da derecho a mandar a la oficial Jenny?" preguntó Max, todavía alucinando con esa demostración de autoridad o rango que habían presenciado hace sólo unos instantes

"digamos que estoy al mismo nivel que los otros campeones y los jefes máximos de cada oficina" agregó Ash en un tono de voz baja y cubriendo parte de su boca, como intentando demostrar de forma divertida que eso era algo reservado

"¿Ash…acaso es ella tu nueva compañera?" preguntó May señalando a Sabrina con el dedo, ya que la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Lavanda estaba a un par de metros de Ash, pero se veía que estaba siempre atenta al muchacho

Esa fue una pregunta muy malintencionada, o al menos ese fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de Ash, quien miró de forma muy incómoda a Sabrina y ésta a su vez hizo algo similar, los demás pudieron ver que el rostro del campeón había adoptado una mueca como de estar pidiendo algo con la mirada y ella simplemente apartó la mirada tras una discreta sonrisa "eso espero May" respondió con el rostro algo compungido el joven de pueblo Paleta, pensando en la reacción de Máximo cuando se enterara de todo lo sucedido…especialmente de su asociación con Sabrina

…

…

Tras despedirse de sus amigos con la excusa, verdadera por cierto, de que tenía cosas que hacer el dúo de entrenadores y el Pikachu se alejaron del lugar, el centro pokemon resultó destruido con el cometa draco de Paul, sin embargo el cuartel de policía logró sobrevivir y era el recinto donde se estaba organizando todo. Al llegar se le informó a Ash que la oficial Jenny ya había notificado a las autoridades sobre el evento de aquella jornada y que habían algunas cosas que él debía saber también como la operación que encabezaba Cintia o el enfrentamiento que Máximo y Price habían tenido con Giovanni, pero esa era una llamada que postergaría todo lo posible


	16. CAPITULO 16 Razones

CAPITULO 16 Razones

Ash estaba a las afueras del centro pokemon, había comprobado el estado de sus pokemon y a excepción de Pidgeot quien aún estaba algo agotado por todos los viajes que tuvo que hacer y la gente que tuvo que cargar, todos estaban en óptimas condiciones, actualmente eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y nadie tenía idea que en esos momentos Cintia y un gran número de policías estaban enfrentándose al equipo galaxia, en su base de operaciones

Ash veía como algunos de sus pokemon aprovechaban de comer junto a los demás que andaba trayendo, frente a él se encontraban Pikachu, Gengar, Porygon, Pidgeot, Charizard y Noctowl. Todos estaban muy animados mientras su entrenador los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ash estaba satisfecho por haber resuelto la situación más urgente y haber permitido la captura de dos agentes importantes del equipo Galaxia como eran Paul y Saturno, así como arrebatarles el control sobre tres pokemon legendarios, Giratina, Heatran y Cresselia, lo único negativo además de la huída de Helio fue el que tomara los Regi de Brandon, pero pronto los recuperaría, al igual que los pokemon de Lectro, definitivamente Helio estaba acumulando muchas cosas por las que pagar ante los ojos del campeón y tarde o temprano llegaría el momento de cobrar

Sabrina sólo contemplaba a Ash desde algo de distancia, estaba confundida por la capacidad de Ash para interponerse entre tres entrenadores con pokemon legendarios y personas inocentes y enfrentar la situación con una tranquilidad impresionante, pero ahora mismo tenía su pokenav entre sus manos, y se veía algo nervioso esperando la llamada de Máximo, ella sabía que seguramente Ash podría meterse en problemas por su culpa, o incluso ella podría resultar presa, pero de alguna manera se sentía segura y protegida cerca de Ash y no tenía un punto de vista tan negativo o pesimista de la situación…en eso estaba pensando cuando el pokenav de Ash sonó y él contestó rápidamente, su sonrisa se esfumó dando paso a una expresión de seriedad que no duró demasiado puesto que sólo alcanzó a decir "está bien" antes de finalizar la llamada, aunque luego la miró "Sabrina, por favor cuida a mis pokemon mientras soluciono unos asuntos" pidió Ash antes de mirar a sus pokemon y avisarles que volvería dentro de algunos minutos

El campeón entró al centro pokemon, subió hasta el tercer piso y encendió la pantalla para comenzar la video llamada con Máximo, quien claramente había visto días mejores ya que lucía los rastros de su dura batalla con Giovanni

"¿Me puedes explicar la situación?" pidió Máximo, intentando sonar más calmado de lo que su rostro demostraba realmente

"no sé qué es lo difícil de entender, estaba con Clair, encontramos a Sabrina y ella en ningún momento mostró intenciones hostiles hacia nosotros, teniendo muchas oportunidades y sin conocer mis propias habilidades…posteriormente recibimos el llamado de auxilio de la policía y tuve el presentimiento que un ataque tan grande estaría respaldado por pokemon legendarios, por lo que pedí a Clair que acudiera con Brandon en mi Pidgeot para que contuvieran la situación el mayor tiempo posible hasta que yo consiguiera más refuerzos para mi equipo…como Sabrina estaba conmigo y no la iba a abandonar después de todo el tiempo que la estuvimos buscando la llevé conmigo y al final del día ella había salvado mi vida…o al menos mi salud en dos ocasiones sin que nadie se lo pidiera o sin estar bajo ningún tipo de coerción" narró Ash intentando dar una versión clara, pero corta de los hechos, remarcando lo que esperaba Máximo tomara en consideración

"Ash, Sabrina es una criminal peligrosa del equipo Rocket….incluso posee una de las copias de Mewtwo contra las que hemos estado luchando" respondió algo exasperado el hombre de Hoenn, quien no entendía qué es lo que Ash tenía en la cabeza para permitir algo así

"preséntame evidencias de los crímenes que ha cometido Sabrina y te escucharé" contra argumentó el joven de pueblo Paleta, defendiendo su postura enérgicamente, en una actitud que Máximo veía cada vez más relacionada con la descarriada líder de gimnasio

"Está la declaración de Bruno y el hecho de que sea indicada por Agatha como una más de sus miembros" expuso Máximo, los que la habían sindicado como uno de los agentes del equipo Rocket

"eso no es nada y lo sabes…porque no has encarcelado a Blaine ni le has despojado de sus pokemon, como deberías hacer con un criminal tan peligroso como dices…y él incluso estaba en posesión del Mewtwo original…un pokemon que casi me quita la vida hace más de seis años atrás" contestó Ash, haciendo valer un punto bastante válido ya que después de que Blaine fuera honesto con ellos y que les hubiera asistido y protegido de Giovanni, Máximo lo había perdonado y no pretendía perseguirlo criminal ni civilmente, le pediría su ayuda y de no estar dispuesto a brindarla simplemente lo dejarían ahí…pero Sabrina era un caso distinto…o al menos eso es lo que pensaba él

"¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ella?" preguntó cambiando el enfoque el veterano en el oficio de campeón "desde un tiempo a esta parte pareces sacar mucha más valentía cuando ella es el tema en discusión" agregó para patentar lo que había notado desde hace algún tiempo a esta parte

"Máximo no quiero ser hiriente, pero tú eres un guía no mi jefe por lo que no te debo explicaciones…Sabrina está exactamente en la misma posición de Blaine, ambos son ex-agentes del equipo Rocket, en contacto con Mewtwo, ambos por razones entendibles y ambos han salvado la vida de un campeón en ejercicio…las medidas que adoptes para uno, serán las mismas para el otro" declaró de manera tajante cortando la comunicación que había entablado con el más experimentado campeón en ejercicio que había y que ejercía las labores que les correspondían

Ash rápidamente se giró dándole la espalda al computador y saliendo prontamente de aquel cuarto, el problema lo encontró cuando cerró la habitación del campeón, no importaba ser descortés con Máximo, no importaba negar a los cuatro vientos que no tenía ningún tipo de intención o motivo detrás de su conducta, porque internamente su mente y su verdadera alma se debatía una y otra vez en torno a las mismas preguntas que Máximo le había hecho y que alguna que otra vez habían surcado su mente con anterioridad

¿Por qué hacía todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba con Sabrina? Claramente no tenía o no quería aceptar las respuestas a esas preguntas que surgían desde su interior, por alguna razón sentía como que quería hacerle muchas preguntas y aún así no se decidía a hacérselas, ¿por qué le había regalado la medalla hace muchos años? ¿Por qué le había devuelto a Haunter? ¿Por qué le aconsejó antes de sus encuentros de la liga?

Bruno lo había dicho cuando lo interrogaron, ella no ayudaría a alguien desconocido o que intentara acercarse a ella, como él mismo averiguó hace muchos años atrás, ella tenía la manía de alejar y espantar a la gente…pero tras ese primer encuentro no parecía que la chica tuviera intenciones de seguir espantándolo

Y lo más importante ¿Por qué tanto interés en sus motivos?

Ash podía admitir que se sentía casi con la necesidad de ayudar a quien viera en aprietos, ya fuese una persona o un pokemon, le habían criado de modo que siempre hiciera el bien, esperando que algún día alguien fuese así con él mismo y la verdad es que hasta el momento no podía quejarse, la vida le había dado mucho y tenía mucha gente en alta estima con quienes se llevaba muy bien y que se habían apoyado mutuamente durante más o menos tiempo, pero con todos compartiendo momentos muy significativos

Aún así nadie le había provocado tanta confusión o debate interno, ni Misty, ni May, ni Dawn…por nombras algunas de las chicas con las que había compartido…en ese momento recordó algo y aunque podría ser algo frío, se dijo a sí mismo que era la única solución que podría pensar en esos momentos para tener algo de claridad y paz mental

…..

..

-Muy lejos de ahí, algunas horas antes-

Cintia, Lucian y Fantina iban en el mismo avión Hércules, junto a ellos iba el pelotón principal, con los mejores oficiales, quienes debían cuidarles las espaldas a los tres principales entrenadores, los otros equipos equilibrarían la balanza en cuanto a los números y harían un perímetro para evitar que nadie fuese a escapar

…o al menos esas eran sus intenciones, ya que se dieron cuenta que al parecer ya no tenían la primera o la más reciente información

¿Qué les había llevado a esa conclusión? Podría preguntar cualquiera

La respuesta era simple, al menos un tercio de la isla estaba cubierta de llamas, y se veía un gran desastre dentro de ella, el piloto comunicó a Cintia y los demás que les sería muy difícil bajar debido a lo alto de las flamas y lo fuerte del viento ya que podría comprometer la seguridad de todos, por lo que los tres miembros del equipo de Sinnoh decidieron bajar en el Driflim de la líder de gimnasio, mientras los policías buscaban alguna costa no tan vertical donde poder aterrizar para poder ingresar tras apagar las llamas con algún pokemon de agua

Cintia era presa de muchas emociones contenidas, por un lado las ansias de volver a ver y tener en sus brazos a su querida abuela, por otra parte la rabia que sentía al recordar su secuestro y por último el cuidado que tenía a que sus pokemon salieran lastimados por dejarse llevar o estar demasiado distraída producto de su conflicto personal que podría no hacerle tomar las mejores decisiones, aunque sonrió cuando alguien puso una mano en su hombro

Era Lucian quien le ofrecía una sonrisa, ahí lo recordó, no estaba sola. Lucian era alguien muy inteligente y cauteloso, él no se iba a precipitar y tampoco permitiría que ella lo hiciera, además tenían a Fantina, una mujer con pokemon poseedores de útiles habilidades que si bien no se especializaban en el poder, podían aportar con la ventaja clave que necesitarían en la batalla

Los dos acostumbrados compañeros miraron hacia adelante cuando Fantina llamó su atención subiendo la voz y se sorprendieron con lo que veían, muchos reclutas del equipo Galaxia durmiendo en el suelo, algunos con sus pokemon esparcidos por el suelo, algunos dormían, otros estaban debilitados, pero resultó que la información era certera, eso sí era una base del equipo Galaxia, ya que en pocos minutos habían contado al menos ochenta hombres esparcidos por el perímetro externo de la instalación…el punto clave era

…que alguien se les había adelantado

Lucian le advirtió que en el interior de uno de los edificios que habían alrededor se había visto un repentino destello de luz, lo siguiente que supo fue que un enorme trueno cayó sobre el edificio, prácticamente desintegrándolo desde el segundo piso hacia arriba y entonces pudo ver de quién se trataba y con una sonrisa se tranquilizó

Eran Gary Oak, Lectro de ciudad Marina y Tobías, el joven que poseía un Darkrai y enfrentó a Ash durante la última versión de la liga pokemon

Fantina y Driflim se acercaron al trío, donde principalmente Lectro fue el único que reaccionó algo apenado porque no se suponía que tenía que estar ahí

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Cintia en un tono cordial y bastante más amistoso al que solía usar Máximo

"venimos a recuperar mis pokemon…los reclutas que vieron antes fueron sólo un obstáculo" respondió un satisfecho Lectro, podría meterse en problemas por desobedecer una orden, pero había recuperado sus compañeros y el poder estar acariciando la cabeza de su Raichu en esos momentos hacía que cualquier tipo de sanción valiera la pena

"¿y ustedes?" preguntó la campeona a los dos jóvenes que le acompañaban, Gary con su Blastoise y Tobías con su Darkrai

"Ash nos llamó para que ayudáramos a Lectro…en caso de que tuviéramos que enfrentarnos a Helio" contestó Gary sintiéndose con algo más de autoridad que Tobías, aunque ninguno de los dos era empleado de la campeona o de la asociación pokemon, por lo que realmente aparte de Lectro, nadie estaba en problemas

"¿Por casualidad han visto a una anciana de cabello largo, una capucha negra hasta la media espalda y con un collar que posee varios símbolos?" preguntó finalmente por su abuela, al ver que la situación estaba manejada

"Hace pocos minutos supimos de unos sujetos que los prisioneros se encuentran en el subterráneo de éste edificio, por eso lo abordamos desde arriba, para atraer la atención y evitar luchar cerca de los civiles en caso de que sean usados como rehenes" contestó Lectro, recibiendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento aprobatorio por parte de la rubia

Cintia utilizó su radio para informarle a los policías que la situación estaba bajo control y que ellos tendrían que arrestar y llevarse a los sujetos que estaban repartidos por toda la isla, luciendo el uniforme del equipo Galaxia, le indicaron que estaban comenzando a ingresar las tropas a la isla, por lo que copiaron y terminaron la comunicación

La chica de Sinnoh rápidamente asumió el mando de la situación, se ubicó al centro del grupo y descendieron los dos pisos que quedaban hasta llegar al subterráneo, una vez ahí se encontraron con un guardia que no tuvo nada que hacer ante el impactrueno del Raichu de Lectro, de ese modo pudieron acceder hasta los prisioneros, sorprendiendo a Cintia con el número de personas que ahí estaban

Además de su abuela, a quien abrazó de inmediato encontró a un número bastante grande de científicos y arqueólogos retenidos en ese calabozo, uno de ellos les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado ya que Helio poseía algo de enorme poder, Cintia le respondió que ya sabían que estaba en poder de un Rayquaza y para sorpresa de la mujer y del grupo, el investigador les dijo que no se refería a eso sino que a un artefacto

Cuando indagaron más en ello averiguaron que el equipo Galaxia estaba intentando crear un artefacto capaz de controlar a todos los pokemon, el problema es que necesitaba demasiada energía y por eso habían ido a ciudad Malvalona a robar las turbinas del generador, así como la incursión a ciudad Marina para apoderarse de los planos de la torre fotovoltaica que Lectro había diseñado, los pokemon del líder de gimnasio fueron sólo un útil agregado

"Cintia, mi vida…algo muy poderoso se acerca…puedo sentirlo" advirtió la abuela de la campeona, haciendo que todos los entrenadores se miraran entre sí, hasta que Gary al parecer reaccionó primero

"Ese debe ser Helio, Lectro y yo iremos con el profesor en busca de ese artefacto para destruirlo, ustedes tendrán que vencer a Rayquaza" indicó el nieto del profesor Oak, pensando que el científico seguramente sabía exactamente cuáles eran los componentes claves, él mismo era un investigador en todo lo relacionado con la tecnología pokemon y Lectro…bueno a él lo escogió principalmente para protegerlo, sabía que si el líder de gimnasio volvía a ver a Helio, intentaría vengarse por su último enfrentamiento y el posterior hurto de sus pokemon, sin embargo el resultado del combate seguramente sería el mismo, por lo que la mejor opción era dejarlo en manos de Cintia y Tobías ya que ambos eran poderosos entrenadores y estaban más capacitados para enfrentar lo que el líder del equipo Galaxia pudiera arrojarles

Helio iba volando en su Rayquaza cuando vio desde la distancia los helicópteros de la policía, junto con las llamas en su centro de operaciones cuando supo que las cosas estaban mal, no sabía quién podría estar ahí, pero esperaba que no fuese ese molesto chiquillo Ketchum ya que no podría vencerlo si tenía todos esos pokemon legendarios, aunque a cualquier otro sí ya que ahora poseía a Rayquaza, Regigigas y los 3 regis menores, su equipo era ideal y se sentía preparado para acabar con cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente

Cuando Helio se acercó a la isla, su pokemon disipó las llamas con su hiperrayo y se encontró con un pequeño grupo de entrenadores esperándole, los más adelantados eran Cintia y un joven de apariencia bastante oscura

"Tobías, déjame manejar esto…por favor no interfieras a menos que no haya otra alternativa" pidió Cintia a su inesperado compañero, quien asintió y mantuvo a su Darkrai fundido con el suelo, esperando su oportunidad para atacar "Garchomp, necesito tu ayuda"

Los dos luchadores se contemplaron, cualquiera diría que estaban en fase de estudio ya que se miraban atentamente evaluando cada mueca o cada gesto, sin embargo fue Cintia la que hizo el primer movimiento "Carga Dragón" indicó a su pokemon, el cual rápidamente se vio rodeado de energía y comenzó a volar en línea recta hacia su enemigo a bastante velocidad

"Frustración" ordenó Helio a su dragón, el cual dando un medio giro en el aire le dio una especie de bofetón bastante fuerte al dragón de Cintia, desviando por completo su ataque

'_vaya este ataque fue bastante fuerte…supongo que si controlas a un pokemon legendario contra su voluntad no puedes esperar que éste te tenga mucha amistad_' pensó internamente la campeona

"Cometa Draco" pidió la campeona a su pokemon, el cual aún permanecía en el aire, aunque algo alejado de su actual adversario

"Hiper rayo" el ataque de Garchomp se elevó en el aire, aunque el hiper rayo fue disparado, por lo que ambos ataques dieron en el blanco y para sorpresa de Helio, el pokemon de Cintia no se veía demasiado lastimado

'_puedes estar controlando un pokemon legendario, pero Garchomp y yo hemos enfrentado ataques como esos desde hace mucho tiempo_' pensó la campeona depositando por completo su confianza en el dragón que estaba luchando bajo su comando "Lanzallamas a todo poder" vociferó la rubia mujer, haciendo que su pokemon obedeciera rápidamente y con un rugido comenzara a lanzar enormes lenguas de fuego por sus fauces

Helio sabía que su pokemon no estaba al cien por cien, ya que el vuelo hacia la isla había sido largo y la batalla previa había hecho mella en su pokemon, pese a la técnica empleada para recuperarlo, de tal modo que no podía permitir que su pokemon recibiera daños que fuesen evitables y decidió usar una maniobra defensiva "Protección" ordenó a su pokemon, el cual rápidamente se protegió con un campo de energía de color amarillo

"Demolición" replicó de forma rápida la campeona, por lo que su pokemon detuvo el ataque de fuego y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el enemigo, rompiendo fácilmente su escudo e impactándolo con una de sus garras de forma muy dura "Lanzallamas" volvió a pedir a su pokemon, quien lanzó el fuego prácticamente encima de la gran cabeza del dragón legendario, quien tras recibir el daño del ataque, intento protegerse con una contorsión alejando un poco su rostro del enemigo

"Hiper rayo" indicó Helio a su pokemon para alejar al de su rival, sin embargo cuando el poderoso ataque estaba siendo disparado la rubia estaba lista

"Esquívalo y vuelve a usar demolición" dijo bastante alto Cintia, por lo que su pokemon aprovechó que al ser de menor tamaño, era más ágil y se escabulló por un costado del enorme dragón serpiente volador para asestarle un golpe en el lomo, en un punto medio de su extensión, el cual produjo un gruñido de parte de su víctima quien pese a su enorme poderío, era sensible a ese tipo de ataques, particularmente cuando provenían de un pokemon de la categoría del Garchomp de Cintia

"Velocidad Extrema" indicó Helio, a su pokemon el cual primero se dio una sacudida, como intentando aminorar el dolor y finalmente arremetió a una velocidad asombrosa sobre su adversario, Cintia vio con pesar cómo su pokemon salía disparado y si bien esa enorme velocidad podría ser un problema, estaba consciente que no podría mantenerla por siempre, el mismo Ash le había dicho que cuando su Pikachu entrenó para usar el ataque rápido de forma natural, su resistencia en batalla de redujo bastante y la velocidad extrema requería mucha más energía que el ataque rápido, por lo que ahora esto se volvía una lucha de resistencia y estrategia, no entre los pokemon, sino que entre sus entrenadores

Garchomp se repuso del golpe y se situó delante de Cintia, ahora en el suelo, mirando a su adversario hacia arriba, momento que la campeona aprovechó para dar una discreta instrucción "Cuando use su velocidad extrema, quiero que intentes esquivar y golpear por detrás con tu carga dragón" pidió la muchacha a su pokemon dragón, el cual asintió y respondió con su nombre, demostrando que había entendido

"Velocidad extrema una vez más" replicó el líder del equipo Galaxia, recibiendo un rugido por parte del pokemon que controlaba, antes de que éste desapareciera

La mujer vio con esperanzas cuando su pokemon se cubrió de energía para arremeter, primero hacia un costado, pero la verdad es que nunca tuvo oportunidad ya que la velocidad de Rayquaza era demasiada, pese a su gigantesco tamaño y tras ese segundo golpe directo, ella comenzó a dudar si su pokemon podría soportar un tercero

"velocidad extrema" gritó esta vez el malvado criminal, sabiendo que su adversaria no tenía forma de defenderse contra eso

"Recíbelo con Demolición" gritó rápidamente Cintia a su pokemon, para que cambiara su actitud y no volviera a intentar lo que le había pedido antes, entonces el pokemon evolucionado concentró una gran cantidad de energía en su cuchilla "dale un golpe ascendente" agregó posteriormente, por lo que su pokemon dobló las piernas agachándose un poco y justo a tiempo, ya que cuando el golpe con la enorme cabeza de Rayquaza estuvo a punto de darle al pokemon de Cintia, éste se agachó esquivando el golpe más duro y luego asestó su propio ataque, aprovechando el impulso de su adversario para mandarlo a volar hacia arriba "Lanza un solo cometa draco" indicó finalmente la mujer, por lo que su pokemon concentró las flamas oscuras en sus fauces y disparó un solo proyectil que viajaba a mucha velocidad

Helio se confió al ver que era un solo cometa y su tamaño no era como para alarmarse, aunque de todos modos presionaba a su pokemon para que compusiera su trayectoria y reaccionara, ya que seguía subiendo a la deriva producto del último golpe que había recibido, sin embargo cuando el cometa golpeó su dragón se dio cuenta que la potencia era la misma del ataque completo, ya que produjo otra explosión que ahora arrojó a Rayquaza hacia atrás, cayendo de forma espectacular en el suelo, totalmente noqueado muchos metros a las espaldas de Helio

El líder del equipo galaxia bufó molesto al ver que sus planes iniciales habían sido truncados, al parecer había subestimado a Cintia y ni siquiera su Rayquaza había podido con su pokemon estrella, pero estaba seguro que la resistencia del poderoso dragón insignia de la campeona previa de Sinnoh estaba muy cerca de su límite, por lo que liberó la sorpresa que tenía

Lanzó la pokebola de Regigigas, de la cual no sólo salió el mayor de los regi, sino que además salieron los tres menores que había arrebatado a Brandon

Este hecho causó en los presentes un dejo de pesimismo, ya que tener como adversarios a cuatro pokemon legendarios no era en lo absoluto un panorama alentador, sin embargo Tobías al ser quien tenía más experiencia lidiando con esa clase, fue quien indicó "Darkrai, Abismo negro" dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Helio lo viera por primera vez, entonces el pokemon fantasma apareció por la retaguardia del gran pokemon blanco y antes de que los tres regi alcancen a ubicarse para bloquear el ataque, la esfera negra envolvió al enorme pokemon y tras disiparse, éste estaba durmiendo y al no poder emitir órdenes, los otros tres se quedaron inmóviles

"Garchomp, gracias por todo, puedes descansar" llamó Cintia a su cansado pokemon, sonriendo al ver que Tobías había conseguido realizar un aporte fundamental "Lucario, ven aquí" pronunció antes de liberar a su otro pokemon

Cintia se acercó a Helio para arrebatarle las pokebolas de los pokemon que estaba controlando, sin embargo el malhechor intentó oponer resistencia, aunque fue inútil ya que el ágil Lucario protegió a Cintia y redujo al hombre de cabellos azules contra el suelo, mientras su entrenadora llamaba a los pokemon legendarios a la pokebola en que eran almacenados, requisaba las otras que estaban en posesión de su más reciente prisionero y por último lo esposaba y se llevaba rumbo al muelle para que alguien de la policía lo pusiera en custodia

…

.

Varias horas habían pasado y Ash, Pikachu, Sabrina y Pidgeot se encontraban algunos metros frente a la siempre imponente torre de batallas, el campeón proveniente de pueblo Paleta había recibido un mensaje durante el vuelo, pero apenas lo había revisado ahora. Era de Brandon quien le informaba que sus pokemon habían regresado con él, lo cual era una excelente noticia, no sólo por haber recuperado sus compañeros, sino porque eso era signo inequívoco de que alguien se había encargado de Helio y esas siempre serían buenas noticias

Ash estaba bastante nervioso e indeciso con respecto a lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, pero él no era alguien que acostumbrara a dar marcha atrás, por lo que le dio las gracias a su pokemon volador por el viaje y lo dejó dentro de su pokebola, indicándole a Sabrina que le acompañe

Cuando llegaron a la torre, ingresaron por la recepción y ahí uno de los jueces del complejo le dijo que enseguida llamaban a Anabel, quien tardo casi cinco minutos en aparecer

La mujer, perteneciente al frente de batallas se alegró mucho cuando supo que Ash había aparecido, tanto que en ningún momento prestó atención cuando le informaron que venía acompañado por una muchacha, imaginó que podría tratarse de alguna de sus compañeras anteriores, sin embargo apenas estuvo en presencia de ambos sus ilusiones se hicieron pedazos

La chica era una experta en la comunicación no verbal, no sólo por sus habilidades mentales sino porque solía emplear esa habilidad para leer a sus adversarios cuando éstos tomaban el desafío de la torre de batallas, por lo que el modo en que ambos jóvenes estaban de pie frente a ella, con un Ash levemente delante de Sabrina, con un gran aire de confianza, pero a la vez esa actitud de estar pendiente de todo, mientras que ella cuidaba su espalda, era una complicidad que ni siquiera ellos advertían y tan sólo esa mirada fue lo que le bastó para sacar sus propias conclusiones

"¿Ash puedes venir un momento?" pidió ella intentando mantener su voz lo más entera posible, esfuerzo que nunca antes le había sido tan difícil en su vida

"Por favor espérenme aquí chicos" pidió Ash a Sabrina y Pikachu, para dar una leve carrera con tal de alcanzar a Anabel, quien había dado media vuelta y se acercaba a uno de los balcones que habían cerca de ahí

..

"¿Estás enamorado de ella no es cierto?" preguntó de forma directa la estrella femenina del frente de batallas, quien estaba mirando hacia el paisaje para que Ash sólo pudiera verla por detrás y no pudiera descubrir sus lágrimas

"¿Cómo?….bueno, la verdad es que tú debes poder sentir esas cosas" preguntó y se respondió el mismo Ash, bastante incómodo y confundido "sé que puede ser cruel de mi parte para preguntarte esto, porque sé lo que sientes por mí…pero necesito saber ¿cómo supiste que yo te gustaba? Y ¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de mi?" volvió a formular un par de preguntas el campeón, ahora más decidido

Anabel dio un profundo y lento suspiro mientras ordenaba las ideas en su cabeza "cuando tengo contacto con alguien…un apretón de manos, un beso en la mejilla o sólo un roce…puedo ver en sus corazones, no te equivoques, no puedo leer mentes ni nada de eso, sin embargo puedo ver en lo más profundo de una persona y tú me encandilaste…eres alguien tan lleno de vida, tan optimista, perseverante…tan considerado y amable…el momento en que me di cuenta de eso es cuando todo lo demás dejó de importarme…la torre completa podría haber estallado en una inmensa explosión y no me habría importado en lo absoluto" respondió de forma muy sincera la chica con la mano sobre su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón el cual si bien se sentía dolido en esos instantes, aún latía por y para el muchacho de la gorra

Ash por dentro se sentía realmente mal, no quería hacerla sufrir de esa forma, pero sus dudas le habían llevado ahí y para tratar de responder a las dudas que su mente le había puesto necesitaba de las palabras de la doncella Anabel, intentó consolarla aunque ella reaccionó apenas puso la mano sobre su hombro

"Lo sé…no es necesario que me digas nada…entiendo la situación" volvió a decir ella, intentando terminar las cosas de esa manera y que no sea su rostro bañado en lágrimas lo último que el habilidoso campeón recordara de ella

Ash simplemente retiró la mano murmurando un gracias, mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba de aquel lugar. Cuando se encontró con su pokemon y su compañera, simplemente les dijo que se tenían que ir aunque ambos se quedaron mirando ya que su actitud era cuando menos extraña y sospechosa

Los dos entrenadores junto al Pikachu volvieron a abordar el Pidgeot, quien siempre se alegraba de tener la oportunidad de estirar las alas, Ash le pidió que volaran hacia la torre fantasma donde descendieron en un ambiente muy tenso ya que nadie había pronunciado una palabra desde que dejaron la torre de batallas

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Ash?" preguntó la normalmente reservada Sabrina, quien realmente ya no soportaba el silencio y la duda de saber qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ash en esos momentos

Ash miró hacia la ciudad y luego se dio vuelta mirando a Sabrina directamente al rostro, encontrándose con unos ojos con confusión…pero también con algo de dolor y esperanza, contó mentalmente hasta tres y se decidió a comenzar "la verdad es que tenía que ordenar algunas ideas y Anabel es la única persona que podía ayudarme en esos momentos" respondió Ash mientras tomaba aire, como para continuar su discurso, no sin percibir un leve dejo de decepción en el rostro de la líder de gimnasio "la verdad es que si bien hubiera preferido decir esto con palabras…nunca he sido demasiado bueno con ellas" confesó el campeón para proceder a darle un rápido beso en los labios que tomó a Sabrina de sorpresa en un comienzo, pero luego ella lo abrazó fuerte y comenzó a devolverle el beso con la misma pasión que sentía de parte de Ash

Pikachu que estaba cerca se alegró de que por fin admitieran lo que sentían y dejaran de dar vueltas en torno al otro, por lo que decidió salir a divertirse con los otros fantasmas que habitaban el edificio

Sabrina estaba sumamente feliz, no recordaba haber sentido la misma alegría nunca antes y es que siempre vivió una vida solitaria, apartada de quienes le temían y quienes burdamente intentaban explotarla…a excepción de Giovanni quien fue el único que demostró un mínimo de preocupación, aunque fuese con el objeto de manipularla más fácilmente en el futuro…

…pero ahora era distinto, algo dentro de sí se había activado con aquel muchacho, cuando le sacó carcajadas hace muchos años atrás en el gimnasio, posteriormente cuando estaba deprimido y fuertemente golpeado y acudió a ella por un consejo…¿cuándo había pasado eso? Nunca nadie la había visto como una persona hábil y digna de ser admirada como para pedirle consejos…y finalmente su última aparición con la mujer domadragones, su apariencia algo más madura y su forma de moverse o pararse, lleno de confianza, en sí mismo y en sus amigos tanto humanos como pokemon, esas cosas le provocaban una sensación tan calidad que temía apartarse de él y que su vida se congelara para siempre

….

..

Al día siguiente Ash despertó cuando la luz del sol iluminó su rostro, se movió un poco en la cama, pero se sintió con bastante espacio disponible, por lo que refregándose con los dedos abrió de a poco los ojos para encontrarse solitario en el lecho que había compartido algunas horas antes con quien ahora era su…¿novia…chica? La verdad es que no habían discutido las formalidades aún y lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos tenía mucha experiencia con ello

Se puso sus pantalones y se acercó al balcón donde la encontró contemplando al horizonte "¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?" preguntó por preocupación y curiosidad genuinos

"Esa es la razón por la cual nunca consigo dormir más que un par de horas" respondió ella señalando con la mano la pokebola que estaba en un asiento frente a ella, no bastaron más explicaciones para que Ash entendiera que se refería a Mewtwo "lo que hace que no cualquiera pueda controlarlo…es su habilidad para leer tu mente y comunicarse todo el tiempo contigo" comenzó a explicar, para que él pudiese entenderla "incluso dentro de su pokebola él puede leer tu mente y hablarte mentalmente sin problemas…de hecho lo hace absolutamente todo el tiempo y por eso es que los entrenadores que sentimientos negativos hacia Mewtwo o los pokemon en general colapsan mentalmente, porque experimentan sus propios pensamientos, pero desde una fuente externa por lo que mientras más desprecio o miedo que sientan hacia los pokemon, ellos mismos van a sufrirlo también, el entrenador odia a Mewtwo, Mewtwo hace sentir al entrenador que alguien lo odia…el entrenador se da cuenta y odia aún más al pokemon y de ese modo el ciclo se perpetúa hasta que la persona tiene un colapso mental" informó ella con bastantes detalles

"¿Tienes algún secreto para manejarlo?" preguntó Ash curioso por conocer una forma de enfrentarse a tus propios pensamientos, especialmente cuando éstos no te dejan en paz, como le pasó hasta hace algunos días

"Gracias al entrenamiento que tuve para controlar mis poderes, tengo la capacidad para poner ciertos aspectos de mi mente en blanco o bloquear ciertos pensamientos y de ese modo evito pensar en él y de ese modo no experimento mis emociones desde una fuente externa, pero aún así se siente una especie de murmullo o susurro constante que no me deja dormir bien" explicó la muchacha, pasándose las manos por el rostro para despejarse un poco del sueño que le quedaba "¿Estamos bien?" preguntó ella con un rostro esperanzado, la verdad es que nunca había hecho el amor con alguien y menos tenido una relación, por lo que no sabía cómo funcionaban esas cosas

Ash simplemente sonrió, y acercó su rostro para darle un cariñoso beso "absolutamente" respondió una vez que separaron sus labios el uno del otro


	17. Capítulo 17 Desafíos

Capítulo 17 Desafíos

Al día siguiente los dos tórtolos seguían juntos, estaban en una llanura cercana a ciudad lavanda donde sus pokemon disfrutaban pasando un rato fuera de sus pokebolas, los de Sabrina eran bastante más tímidos y reservados aunque de a poco se abrían gracias a los constantes intentos de los de Ash, especialmente de Gengar quien era uno de los más insistentes

Los entrenadores estaban abrazados al pie de un árbol disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sabía que no tenía misiones o trabajos como campeón porque el día anterior le habían llamado diciéndole que mantuviera un bajo perfil y fuese a ciudad carmín dentro de cinco días junto a Sabrina, Ash aceptó y confirmó que estaría ahí

Fue por esto que se sorprendió cuando su pokenav comenzó a sonar y tras ver el número supo que la llamada provenía desde su casa, así que rápidamente llevó el aparato hasta su oído para conversar con su madre "¿Aló mama, qué pasa?" preguntó bastante intrigado el joven campeón de la liga pokemon

"Hola Ash cariño" contestó Delia con una voz cariñosa, pero algo perturbada

"¿está todo bien mama?" preguntó nuevamente Ash intentando hacer que le diga lo que había causado la llamada y el tono de su voz

"bueno….verás…¿recuerdas cuando Molly hizo que un pokemon me llevara con ella?" contestó la madre del muchacho con otra pregunta, haciéndole decir que sí se acordaba de esa compleja situación que habían vivido "el asunto…es que ese pokemon está en el patio de la casa junto a otros dos que se le parecen" respondió ella intentando bajar la voz como para que no la oyeran, mientras miraba por una ventana a los tres perros legendarios de Johto, quienes estaban descansando tranquilamente sobre su césped

"¿Están en casa?" respondió Ash algo sorprendido y algo alarmado, ya que nunca vio venir algo como eso "no te preocupes…estoy con una…iré enseguida" agregó finalmente para cortar la comunicación, mientras Sabrina lo miraba cautivada por sus reacciones y su incomodidad en torno a su relación

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la chica, intentando obtener una pronta respuesta de su reciente pareja, quien de pronto estaba llamando todos sus pokemon

"Por alguna razón que desconozco Entei, Raikou y Suicune están en el patio de mi casa" dijo Ash explicando la situación "y mi madre ya tuvo una mala experiencia con un Entei ilusorio, así que necesitamos ir allá para averiguar por qué están ahí y cuidar a mi mama" añadió el joven, haciendo que la chica entendiera y regresara a sus propios pokemon

Al final Ash, Sabrina y Pikachu se subieron al lomo de Pidgeot quien voló hacia pueblo paleta a gran velocidad para investigar lo sucedido ya que era totalmente extraño e inesperado

…

.

Cuando Ash y Sabrina llegaron se sorprendieron porque lo hicieron en el patio de la casa para poder averiguar qué hacían los pokemon legendarios de Johto ahí, la verdad es que cuando supo que estaban ahí pensó que podrían estar buscando a Ho-oh o haciendo algo peligroso, pero ambos quedaron extrañamente confundidos cuando los contemplaron durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el pasto, Entei estaba bajo el sol y sus dos compañeros descansaban al alero de la sombra que un frondoso árbol proyectaba

Ash miró hacia la casa y vio el rostro de su madre en una pequeña esquina de la ventana, tapado parcialmente con la cortina como para no ser percibida por los pokemon, aunque al ver a su hijo le sonrió e hizo un ademán

"¿Es idea mía o sólo parece que están descansando?" preguntó la líder de gimnasio a Ash, quien intentaba comunicarse mentalmente con ellos

"eso parece no siento ni-" Ash estaba respondiendo cuando súbitamente Mewtwo salió de su pokebola, alarmando a los legendarios, quienes rápidamente se pusieron en pie y lo miraron con sumo cuidado

'_tranquilícense…sólo pretendo decirle a Ash por qué están aquí'_ habló mentalmente Mewtwo con todos los que estaban ahí presentes, logrando que al menos bajaran su guardia y si bien lo seguían mirando con atención, no estaban preparando sus ataques '_Ash…estos pokemon te buscan a ti…y como en este lugar es donde tu aura es más fuerte, supongo que te estaban esperando_' informó el poderoso pokemon psíquico al campeón, quien quedó extrañado y miró a los mencionados buscando una confirmación, confirmación que ellos dieron al asentir con sus cabezas

"¿Por qué?...¿necesitan que los ayude?" preguntó Ash en voz alta mirando a Entei, quien estaba al medio de los tres

Los pokemon negaron esta vez y Mewtwo retomó el diálogo mental que había establecido '_Ash…estos pokemon estuvieron a gusto cuando tú los hiciste luchar…piensan que tu aura y tu compañerismo con tu equipo pokemon son algo nunca antes visto…y por eso es que quieren acompañarte_' contestó el clon transmitiendo los sentimientos de los pokemon legendarios creados por Ho-oh, quien dentro de su pokebola estaba satisfecho con aquel acontecimiento

"muchas gracias chicos…les prometo que no los defraudaré" agradeció Ash al trío de pokemon, quien se acercó a él, el campeón los acarició en la cabeza y cuando se preguntó qué iba a hacer con ellos puesto que tenía a su equipo completo, Ho-oh se comunicó con él de la misma forma en que él lo hacía cuando les agradecía una vez que los regresaba a su pokebola y le indicó que su pokebola podría contenerlos a ellos también, por lo que Ash usando la misma pokebola del ave legendaria, llamó a los nuevos integrantes de su equipo quienes sonrieron hasta desvanecerse en una luz roja

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, mientras Ash miraba su pokebola y compartía algunas palabras de aprecio y agradecimiento a los cuatro pokemon legendarios que ahora descansaban en ese objeto y que tanto le habían ayudado en su camino, sin embargo ese momento de solemnidad fue interrumpido cuando Mewtwo regresó a su pokebola

La madre de Ash salió de la casa al ver que los pokemon ya no estaban y fue a saludar a su hijo con un gran abrazo, y una vez que lo soltó saludó de forma cordial a Sabrina y formuló la pregunta "¿Ash…quién es ella?" preguntó curiosa la señora Delia Ketchum

Eso generó un incómodo silencio en el que ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, la de Ash era una algo avergonzada, mientras que la de Sabrina casi era una de ¿esperanza? "Mamá, ella es Sabrina…mi…novia" declaró finalmente el campeón, quien no estaba seguro de llamarle así puesto que no habían conversado ese tipo de detalles sobre su relación, pero cuando vio la sonrisa en su rostro mientras su madre la abrazaba y la felicitaba, notó que seguramente ella no tendría problemas con ser su novia

Ese día lo pasaron de forma muy agradable, ya que los jóvenes le contaron a la madre de Ash algunas de sus aventuras en las distintas regiones por donde habían viajado, los enemigos a los que habían vencido y ella se alegraba mucho de saber que su hijo estaba pasando por un buen momento y al parecer su carrera por fin había dado el salto que ella tanto esperaba desde el día en que partió con su pijama a pedir su primer pokemon

Cuando oscureció, Delia preguntó si iban a necesitar que ordenara la habitación de invitados, pero ambos se sonrojaron y su hijo le dijo que no necesitaban eso, a lo que ella sonrió de forma divertida al avergonzar a su hijo y tras despedirse de ambos se retiró junto a MrMime a su habitación

Los novios hicieron lo mismo, aunque Ash tuvo que llevar a su Pikachu en brazos porque ya se había quedado dormido y finalmente lo depositó en su gorra y lo dejó en un sillón que había en su habitación, mientras él y Sabrina se acomodaban abrazados sobre la cama "Sé que lo dije sin consultarte antes, pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?" preguntó Ash muy cerca del rostro de la chica, en un tono que reflejaba la más absoluta ternura

"por supuesto que sí" contestó ella de inmediato "me puse muy contenta cuando dijiste eso" agregó, girando el rostro para verlo a los ojos y darle un beso

…

..

Los días pasaron sin muchos sobresaltos ya que los nuevos novios decidieron tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones en pueblo paleta, un lugar tranquilo donde podían compartir el uno con el otro, además de pasar algo de tiempo con los numerosos pokemon de Ash, ya que iban casi todos los días al laboratorio del profesor Oak para visitarlos

El campeón aprovechaba para entrenarlos, probar a cambiar algunos ataques y formular combinaciones con ellos, mientras Sabrina lo veía asombrada por su creatividad, mientras jugaba con alguno que otro de los pokemon de Ash, quienes eran muy amistosos, uno de los más exagerados era su Muk, el cual apenas tenía la oportunidad los aplastaba a cualquiera de los dos para luego ponerse a llorar, en una muy extraña forma de manifestar su cariño

Sin embargo debía reconocer que uno de los que más le agradaba era Noctowl, el ave era muy amigable con ella, tal vez percibía sus poderes mentales y sentía algún tipo de cercanía hacia ella, puesto que cuando no estaba entrenando con Ash acostumbraba a sentarse cerca de la chica y se acicalaba o simplemente descansaba, pero normalmente buscaba su compañía

Otro hecho que los apartó de la rutina, fue que Gary llegó un día al laboratorio de su abuelo y se encontró con los tórtolos, los dos jóvenes tuvieron un largo rato de conversación en el cual Gary le comunicó a Ash que dentro de poco sería el lanzamiento oficial de las Glassball ya que habían pasado todas las pruebas y protocolos que debían aprobar los nuevos productos, el campeón le dijo que todos los campeones, varios miembros del alto mando en Sinnoh y Hoenn, así como algunos líderes de gimnasio en Johto querían grandes cantidades de dichos modelos cosa que alegró a Gary ya que todos esos entrenadores usándolas y se volverían de moda inmediatamente

Ash incluso le ofreció estar presente el día de la incorporación oficial de dicho producto al mercado, y el investigador le agradeció mucho, incluso le regaló seis que andaba trayendo a Sabrina para que las ocupara con sus pokemon

…

El muchacho de pueblo paleta se preguntaba por qué las cosas no podían ser así de tranquilas y agradables para siempre, pero debía reconocer que su espíritu aventurero no soportaría tanta calma y más temprano que tarde, partiría con nuevos bríos rumbo alguna aventura que alimente sus sueños y sus esperanzas…aunque ahora no estaría solo, tenía a una compañera a quien quería con todo su corazón y que estaba dispuesta a seguirlo incluso al fin del mundo

…estos últimos días se estaba sintiendo realmente bien consigo mismo y con todo el mundo

Por eso es que aquel día cuando despertó y vio a Sabrina durmiendo tranquilamente frente a él, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, supo que su vida era realmente perfecta en esos instantes…aunque casi como si ella lo presintiese, rápidamente se despertó y se quedó viéndolo a los ojos "buenos días Ash" saludó ella con un tono de voz bastante remolón que indicaba el estado de somnolencia en que se encontraba aún

"hola…me alegra ver que estás pudiendo dormir cada vez más" contestó él con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en los labios a su chica a modo de saludo

"Mewtwo dice que es gracias a ti" contestó ella llamando su atención de inmediato "como pasamos mucho tiempo juntos él puede hacerte lo mismo que le hace a sus entrenadores…pero tú eres especial, tú no tienes miedo ni malos pensamientos, los tuyos son puros y alegres, así que él prefiere leer tu mente que la mía y aunque te mande tus propios pensamientos de forma subliminal, tú no los notas porque son cosas positivas, incluso puede que mejoren tu ánimo" explicó ella, haciendo que el campeón agradeciera mentalmente al pokemon por darle el descanso a la mente de su novia y a su vez contento de que se sintiera más a gusto con sus pensamientos ya que era una especie de reconocimiento de parte de un pokemon que confiaba muy poco en los humanos y por lo tanto era absolutamente sincero

Lo malo de los días bonitos es que tarde o temprano deben acabar y para el final se esa semana que habían tenido "libre" Ash y Sabrina debieron ir a ciudad verde, porque ahí se iba a reunir la plana mayor del comité de la liga pokemon, por lo que estaban Máximo, Cintia y Ash junto al señor Charles Goodshow discutiendo los últimos eventos relacionados a los enfrentamientos con el equipo Rocket y el equipo Galaxia y todas las aristas que se pudieran derivar de ellos

"a ver…¿Estamos de acuerdo en que no existe mayor evidencia contra Bruno, Sabrina ni Blaine por lo tanto no podemos tomar mayores medidas en su contra?" propuso el señor Charles intentando hacer una especie de resumen o consenso, ya que Máximo trataba de defender a Blaine y atacar a Sabrina, Ash defendía a Sabrina atacando a Blaine y Cintia podía ver que en esos momentos ninguno de los dos representaba una amenaza y que incluso habían colaborado protegiendo la vida de uno de los campeones, por lo que no veía mayor razón para apresarlos

"sí" dijeron de mala gana los dos hombres más jóvenes del cónclave, algo satisfechos de que su defendido no fuese acusado formalmente

"El asunto que no debemos olvidar es Lance" comentó la rubia "él está bajo el control de otra persona, por lo tanto no es responsable de sus actos…pero hasta que encontremos el modo de asegurarnos que ese control cese, tampoco podemos confiar en él o dejarlo sin vigilancia" explicó ella, obteniendo aprobaciones tácitas por parte de Ash y del señor Charles, mientras que Máximo persistía con algo de conflicto ya que tenía muchos preciosos recuerdos con el domadragones y le creaba un gran conflicto saber que lo expresado por la campeona era cierto

"La verdad es que pese a mi inmenso aprecio y gratitud hacia él, debo reconocer que tienes toda la razón, por lo que estoy de acuerdo en que siga siendo mantenido en una prisión de alta seguridad y apartado de sus pokemon…aunque me gustaría que fuese Clair quien los cuidara, ya que al ser miembro de su mismo clan les podrá dar los mejores cuidados" acotó el campeón de Hoenn, logrando que su moción sea aceptada fácilmente

"Supongo que con la caída ahora sí completa del equipo Galaxia, y prácticamente de todo el equipo Rocket, el único cabo suelto que nos queda es Giovanni" comentó Ash a modo de pregunta, para saber si el comité tenía algún otro tipo de plan o trabajo en marcha desde antes de su llegada, a lo que Máximo y Cintia asintieron dándole la razón

"A propósito de lo mismo" tomó la palabra el señor Charles "en primer lugar quería disculparme por subestimarte al comienzo…injustificadamente asumí que tu juventud significaría falta de preparación y estaba totalmente equivocado…y por la misma línea creo que Cintia y tú son los únicos capaces de enfrentarse al Deoxys de Giovanni…Máximo se especializa en defensa, pero el modo de defensa de Deoxys sobrepasa incluso los atributos de Agron o Metagross y el modo velocidad es algo infranqueable para cualquier otro entrenador…pero Ash ha enfrentado y vencido otros pokemon legendarios, al igual que Cintia en su último encuentro con Giovanni, por lo que considero que deben seguir una preparación especial" declaró el más viejo de los cuatro, sacando una mirada curiosa por parte de los elegidos y un gesto de molestia por parte de Máximo, quien sólo podía apretar su puño para manifestarlo ya que pese a que no le gustaba oírlo, era la más absoluta verdad

"está bien…pero ¿qué se supone que haremos?" preguntó la rubia intrigada ante esta inesperada proposición

"he hablado con algunas personas que podrán asistirles en su entrenamiento, el cual será su principal labor mientras Máximo junto a mí y el resto de las policías buscamos el paradero de Giovanni" respondió el señor Charles, a lo que ambos campeones asintieron aceptando el encargo

La reunión se dio por terminada y al salir el viejo le pidió a los dos campeones más jóvenes que le acompañen, ya que en una sala lateral estaban las personas quienes les ayudarían, por lo que siguieron al más longevo del comité hasta dicha habitación en donde tras entrar vieron a dos personas en el interior, uno de ellos era Tobías, el otro era un sujeto que Cintia conocía ya que era de Sinnoh, su nombre era Riley

"Cintia, claramente tus pokemon poseen el poder suficiente para darle cara a cualquiera, pero creo que tú careces de la experiencia para enfrentarte de igual a igual con una criatura legendaria que seguramente tendrá mayores capacidades que tus pokemon, por eso estimé que Tobías te podría permitir mejorar en ese aspecto" justificó su elección para la rubia, presentándole a Tobías, el semifinalista de la última liga y hasta su duelo con Ash, claro favorito

"muchas gracias señor Charles, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para estar preparada y a la altura del desafío" contestó ella, quien luego saludó a Tobías, se presentó oficialmente ante él y le pidió que la acompañara porque Lucian y Fantina estaban afuera esperándola

"Ash, tu capacidad con los pokemon es excepcional, te adaptas y mejoras a un ritmo que no tiene rival por lo que no necesitas ayuda en ese campo, pero dadas tus habilidades para manipular aura, creo que posee un don especial y al que no le estás sacando todo el provecho posible, por eso Riley aquí puede ayudarte con eso, ya que es un maestro del aura desde hace alrededor de veinte años" explicó el viejo poniendo frente a frente a los dos individuos

Ash contempló al maestro de aura, quien tenía el cabello negro, el rostro amable, una chaqueta azul con un sombrero a tono y unos pantalones negros, lo examinó de forma detenida y se acordó de cuando vio una foto en una de sus aventuras, el tipo era muy parecido a Sir Aaron…y en consecuencia a él mismo "lo siento señor Charles…no quiero nada con este sujeto…pero no se preocupe que sabré como mejorar mi aura con la ayuda de Sabrina" contestó ignorando a Riley, pero siendo cortés con el mayor de ahí, quien estaba algo descolocado ya que no se imaginaba esa reacción, aunque por el rostro de Riley, parecía que él no estaba tan sorprendido al ver que Ash salía rápida y decididamente del lugar

"¿De qué va todo esto?" preguntó al ayudante que había traído para Ash y que desde hace mucho tiempo trabajaba con los altos mandos de la policía de detectives

"creo que son asuntos familiares…si me disculpa un momento intentaré hablar con él" respondió apresurado Riley para echar una carrera con tal de alcanzar a Ash

…

Sabrina estaba esperando en la recepción del edificio junto a Pikachu, el ratón fue el primero en percibir a su entrenador y rápidamente se acercó a él para subirse a su hombro, la líder de gimnasio miró a su novio y notó que se veía bastante atribulado, por lo que al comienzo pensó que su caso había ido mal

Ash notó de inmediato la reacción en Sabrina y comenzó a hablarle para tranquilizarla "no, Sabrina no es lo que piensas" comenzó calmándola con eso "tanto tú como Blaine salieron sin problemas, sin embargo debemos reportar sus actividades durante seis meses por si existe algún otro tipo de trato con el equipo Rocket…pero tú estarás conmigo y Blaine irá con Máximo, así que es sólo algo en el papel" informó Ash, provocando la calma y alegría en la mujer quien no quería ser apartada del chico que le había hecho conocer el amor, por lo que lo abrazó y le dio un cariñoso beso, sin embargo seguía sintiéndolo como "ido"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó a Ash una vez que se separaron, a lo que él iba a contestar cuando apareció aquel sujeto que le habían intentado poner como maestro

"Ash por favor, dame al menos la oportunidad de conversar" llegó diciendo él en un tono que trataba de ser conciliador, pero enérgico "sé que puedes no pensar muy bien de mi, pero realmente te puedo ayudar con tu aura, llevo mucho tiempo con mis poderes y-" cuando Riley estaba intentando atraer o interesar a Ash con alguna habilidad o ventaja de su ayuda el joven campeón simplemente tomó a Sabrina de la cintura y con un leve empujoncito le dio a entender que se iban

Cuando llevaban pocos metros de haber atravesado la puerta, Ash pudo sentir algo por lo que dio media vuelta y vio una Auraesfera dirigiéndose a Sabrina, quien no podría detenerla ya que sus poderes no podían interferir con el aura, por lo que sin hacer un esfuerzo aparentemente duro, pateó el ataque lanzándolo al cielo, para comprobar que Riley tenía su puño apuntando a la chica

"Ash…soy un sensor…con el nivel de tu aura podré encontrarte prácticamente en cualquier parte del mundo" declaró Riley, quien había tomado una posición más activa o enérgica en su postura de acercarse al campeón

"¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que eres mi padre?" preguntó Ash al tipo, quien casi ni se inmutó "cuando era pequeño pensé que te habías ido dejándonos a mamá y a mí porque los pokemon eran un mundo muy interesante, tanto que quise seguir tus pasos…sin embargo cuando crecí me di cuenta que mucha gente vivía en torno a los pokemon y no tenía que abandonar a sus familias…" agregó el joven de pueblo paleta con una rabia palpable en su voz, mientras Sabrina le tomaba la mano para intentar tranquilizarlo "…no te guardo rencor ni odio alguno, simplemente siento que toda mi vida me las he arreglado solo o con ayuda de mamá y no veo por qué ahora iba a ser distinto…imagina si me acabas de decir que podrías haberme encontrado en cualquier momento durante estos años…realmente no me interesas, si sientes culpa dona algo de dinero a la caridad o ayuda a los hogares de acogida a los pokemon…o sigue haciendo lo que sea que hagas y que te haya mantenido lejos de nosotros porque yo realmente no pretendo cambiar a esta altura" dijo finalmente Ash Ketchum, sorprendiendo a Sabrina e impactando profundamente a su padre, quien se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer ahí ya que no podía obligarlo o someterlo a un entrenamiento en contra de su voluntad

…

..

-Varias horas más tarde, en la habitación de Sabrina en el gimnasio Lavanda-

"¿Qué fue todo eso con aquel sujeto…realmente es tu padre?" preguntó intrigada la líder de gimnasio, mientras se acomodaba en la cama junto a su novio

"sí…apenas lo vi pensé que nos parecíamos…y cuando supe que manipulaba el aura recordé que en una de mis viejas aventuras conocí la leyenda de un tal Sir Aaron, quien fue uno de los primeros caballeros de aura y tenía la habilidad de ejercer cierta manipulación sobre el tiempo, apenas me vieron me dijeron que era parecido a él y lo cierto es que al ver sus fotos, yo mismo les di la razón" comenzó a contar Ash la aventura en la cual despertaron sus poderes "cuando toqué su antiguo bastón liberé a su Lucario, el cual estaba suspendido en el tiempo, él pensó que yo era sir Aaron, aunque después se dio cuenta que era otra persona y me dijo que mi aura era prácticamente igual…" agregó el joven recordando la personalidad de aquel pokemon "…al final cuando todo acabó la princesa de ese lugar me dijo que yo debía ser alguna especie de descendiente de sir Aaron ya que nadie más había logrado manifestar sus poderes y además me parecía físicamente" terminó de relatar su experiencia el joven de cabello azabache

"Entonces como este tipo controla el aura y se parece a ambos tu descubriste que se trataba de tu padre" infirió ella, obteniendo un asentimiento de Ash

"no es que le tenga odio o rencor…pero no quiero que aparezca ahora como si todo estuviese bien a enseñarme cualquier cosa" confesó el campeón "por alguna razón nos abandonó a mamá y a mí…simplemente quiero que no intente entrometerse, ya tomó su decisión y es hora que asuma las consecuencias que ella trajo" agregó finalmente antes de buscar refugio en los brazos de Sabrina, quien lo cobijó y se quedó dormida muy pegada a él para confortarlo ya que imaginaba que debía estar sintiendo solo y menospreciado

…

..

-un rato antes-

Riley volvía con el señor Charles, mostrando una cara algo desanimada "lo siento señor Charles, pero no logré hacerlo cambiar de opinión" confesó su fracaso, aunque por su expresión facial se podía intuir que había mucho más que un entredicho

"¿no puedes simplemente luchar con él?" preguntó el más viejo, intentando al menos que Ash tuviera que pasar una especie de examen

"los poderes de aura no son todos iguales…en cierta forma lo único que compartimos es la posibilidad de lanzar esferas de aura…pero todos los otros poderes son distintos" comenzó con su explicación, pensando en cómo lo haría para describirlos "cada usuario de aura despierta un poder más relacionado a su personalidad o sus más profundos deseos…yo por ejemplo siempre quise ser capaz de viajar y poder encontrar el camino a casa…y con el tiempo desarrollé poderes de rastreo y una muy refinada percepción…" comentó, recordando por dentro los inicios de sus aventuras, cuando sus poderes propios despertaron "mi padre podía cambiar el aspecto de las cosas…usaba el aura como una especie de tela mágica, cuya apariencia condicionaba con su voluntad, así que podría decirse que ninguno de los dos era demasiado buen luchador ya que nuestros poderes son de soporte, por llamarlos de alguna forma" explicó al señor Charles sobre los poderes originados del aura

"¿y Ash si está más preparado para combatir?" preguntó el viejo, imaginando que a ese punto estaba apuntando su interlocutor

"exactamente…por lo que he leído Ash posee una especie de aura-kinesis lo que significa que puede manipular la forma del aura, formando campos de aura en torno a su cuerpo o el de sus pokemon…le arrojé una Auraesfera al 50% de mi poder y la pateó como si nada…definitivamente no puedo vencerlo en combate…aunque podría encontrarlo en cualquier parte del mundo, en cualquier momento" agregó el muchacho, procurando justificar su valía…probablemente su manejo para reconocer al aura, detectar distintos tipos o niveles de pokemon es único en esos momentos, pero lo cierto es que nada de eso le iba a servir en un enfrentamiento contra un pokemon tan versátil y poderoso como Deoxys

….

..

Unos días más adelante, Ash se encontraba en ciudad Trigal, estaba tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones de su entrenamiento, estaba en la azotea del enorme centro comercial, mientras Sabrina a pocos metros de él, esperaba su refresco que él había ofrecido ir a buscar

Pikachu estaba bebiendo algo de agua fresca debido a que estaba bastante caluroso ese día en particular y pronto los novios se sentaron juntos conversando tranquilamente, estos últimos días los habían pasado entrenando seriamente al punto que incluso Sabrina podía decir que se sentía más fuerte, tras probar algunas de las ideas de Ash

Gary apareció para interrumpir su tranquilidad, puesto que vino a avisarle a Ash que todo estaba listo para la conferencia de prensa, el campeón se puso de pie y siguió a su amigo, acompañado de su novia y su primer y más cercano pokemon

Cuando hicieron ingreso al salón donde estaban los periodistas, Ash se sorprendió al ser bombardeado por tantas luces y flashes, Pikachu emitió un gruñido y el campeón tuvo que alzar la voz para pedirles que se detengan y evitar un accidente, lamentablemente no siempre se puede razonar con los reporteros, quienes siguieron en lo suyo y pronto todo el grupo fue atacado por el potente impactrueno de Pikachu, lo que les detuvo en seco y estropeó muchas cámaras

Al ver que la advertencia del campeón había sido por algo, ahora sí decidieron hacerle caso, mientras Ash recriminaba un poco a su pokemon por su impulsividad, Sabrina lo tomó y se quedó a un lado mientras los dos jóvenes originarios de pueblo paleta se sentaban para comparecer frente a los micrófonos

"bien, damas y caballeros estamos aquí para la presentación oficial de las Glassball" comenzó diciendo Gary, mientras mostraba un ejemplar de dicha pokebola, la cual era transparente en la parte superior "estas pokebolas especiales tienen el mismo índice de captura que las ultraball y además les permiten ver al pokemon que está en el interior, así como al pokemon le permite ver a su entrenador" explicó sacando una nueva Glassball, pero esta vez una que tenía un Arcanine en el interior, el pokemon vio un gran número de personas y movió su pata delantera a modo de saludo, sorprendiendo a los reporteros quienes rápidamente comenzaron a tomar fotos nuevamente, con la precaución de evitar usar el flash "he pedido la ayuda de mi amigo el campeón de la última liga pokemon Ash Ketchum, quien ha estado usando estas pokebolas desde hace alrededor de seis meses" presentó Gary a Ash, quien sonrió y esperó a que los periodistas levantaran la mano para responder sus preguntas

"¿Qué es lo que nos puede decir de las Glassball?" preguntó una reportera que vestía bastante formal

"que son muy amigables con los pokemon y todos los entrenadores del alto mando de Kanto y Sinnoh quieren tenerlas" respondió Ash por un lado promocionando algunas de las ventajas de aquel objeto y por otro el hecho de que eran deseadas por personajes importantes que generalmente producían o lideraban lo que estaba de moda

"¿nos deja ver alguna de las suyas?" pidió un reportero joven quien parecía algo tímido

"por supuesto" respondió Ash sonriendo mientras sacaba de su cinturón la que más impacto iba a causar

"¡Es Ho-oh!" exclamó otro periodista que estaba más cerca que el que había hecho la pregunta

"¿Qué es lo que siente un pokemon legendario?" preguntó otro, quien al parecer no había pensado en que la mayoría de los pokemon no podía comunicarse con sus entrenadores

"la verdad es que él no sale mucho de su pokebola, pero le gusta poder ver el paisaje cuando paramos para descansar" respondió Ash con sinceridad, ya que el sí podía comunicarse con sus pokemon

Sabrina veía divertida las preguntas de los periodistas, y más aún sus reacciones, pocos de esos sujetos sabía lo mínimo sobre los pokemon y eran muy fácilmente impresionables, seguro a muchos les daría un infarto si supieran que Ash contaba con cuatro pokemon legendarios en esos momentos y que ella misma tenía uno…y qué decir del hecho de que ambos tenían poderes sobrehumanos

Al cabo de un rato Gary volvió a tomar la dirección de aquella conferencia de prensa para informar sobre las características de aquellas pokebolas en mayor detalle, así como los precios y puntos de ventas

Finalmente el evento termino y aunque muchas personas se acercaron a Ash para intentar sacarle algún otro tipo de foto o declaración, Pikachu y Sabrina se acercaron rápidamente haciendo retroceder a los curiosos, quienes aún temían a la pequeña rata amarilla

…

"¿Cómo crees que salió todo?" preguntó Ash a Sabrina, quien estaba junto a él en la cama del cuarto de hotel que Gary les había pagado ese día en ciudad Trigal

"me parece que tú los impresionaste mucho más que las pokebolas…pero imagino que eso les hará comprar todo lo que promociones" respondió ella sonriendo al recordar los rostros de aquellos sujetos al ver a Ho-oh "¿Crees que podrás vencer a Giovanni?" preguntó Sabrina cambiando el tema drásticamente

"la verdad es que no estoy seguro" confesó el campeón "nunca he enfrentado de forma seria y directa a Giovanni…y según me comentaba hace tiempo el profesor Oak él fue uno de los mejores entrenadores de Kanto, al mismo nivel de Lance…lo cual es bastante…y eso era antes de poseer un Deoxys" agregó Ash con una expresión bastante pensativa

"pero tú también eres muy fuerte…has vencido a increíbles enemigos y te has enfrentado a toda clase de pokemon legendarios" le respondió Sabrina animándolo

"sí…pero el problema es que Deoxys es un pokemon muy útil estratégicamente, tiene distintas formas y en todas ella sus atributos son máximos, cuando se transforma en modo velocidad es el más rápido, cuando está en defensa no lo podré dañar, cuando esté en ataque no podré superar sus ataques…podría idea algo para vencer a uno de ellos, pero es como enfrentar a tres pokemon legendarios a la vez" respondió algo complicado el joven de pueblo paleta, pensando sin muchos frutos en alguna estrategia para vencer ese pokemon

"¿y si usas tres pokemon legendarios entonces?" preguntó la muchacha

…..

..

Ash quedó con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido y preguntándose cómo es que no se le había ocurrido eso, así que no le quedó más que agarrar a besos a su novia por darle esa estupenda idea


	18. Capitulo 18 Ciclos

Capitulo 18 Ciclos

Un mes había transcurrido desde los últimos eventos ocurridos en ciudad Trigal, tanto Ash como Sabrina seguían entrenando con el objetivo de poder vencer a Giovanni cuando el escurridizo y poderoso líder del equipo Rocket fuese encontrado, al igual que Cintia, quien estaba bajo un duro régimen de entrenamiento junto a Tobías y Lucian para estar a la altura del desafío

Gracias a la idea de Sabrina, Ash había diseñado un plan de combate usando a sus tres pokemon legendarios más recientes y la verdad es que se sentía muy confiado en su capacidad de combate usándolos como un solo equipo

…

..

En Sinnoh las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad, ya que una vez que los pokemon de Lectro fueron recuperados y el equipo Galaxia fue nuevamente capturado por completo, no había una amenaza directa sobre la región y de ese modo los gimnasios volvieron a abrir y los entrenadores a retarlos

En la mayoría de las regiones se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, el público general estaba bastante poco informado de las grandes amenazas que había significado el combate contra las dos más grandes organizaciones criminales de la historia, pero tanto los periodistas como las distintas policías estaban al tanto de las andanzas del equipo Galaxia por Sinnoh y del equipo Rocket por Kanto y Johto

Precisamente en este último bloque, se estaban tomando algunas decisiones, ya que muchos entrenadores no estaban atendiendo sus gimnasios, por ejemplo en Kanto Blaine no estaba en su gimnasio, en ciudad verde no había nadie, en ciudad lavanda tampoco se podía encontrar a Sabrina y Surge estaba preso hace un buen tiempo, mientras que en Johto no estaban ni Clair ni Price, ya que la primera estaba entrenando sus pokemon y los de Lance en el valle Charicífico, uno de los tantos territorios de su clan y el segundo acompañaba a Máximo, quien ahora viajaba haciendo su trabajo junto a Blaine y Price ya que los tres querían marcar una diferencia en sus aventuras

Lo que se estaba evaluando es cerrar o combinar algunos gimnasios para fusionar la región y hacerla un solo viaje, que acabara con el proceso normal, ya que los altos mandos de ambos sitios también se encontraban algo diezmados, pero aún no se acababan de poner de acuerdo en los detalles, principalmente porque los dos últimos entrenadores que representaban el mayor desafío en cada una de las 2 zonas eran los que faltaban

Algunos habían pensado en nombres para pedirles que ocuparan alguna de esas plazas, por ejemplo Ash Ketchum, pero él era un campeón y era poco probable que aceptara lo que en la práctica sería una especie de degradación, y aún si lo hacía, el campeón era demasiado bueno y seguramente nadie superaría su gimnasio; otro candidato fue Gary Oak, pero cuando le consultaron él dijo que había abandonado las batallas pokemon de forma permanente y estaba cien por ciento dedicado a su trabajo como investigador y el tercer nombre que había surgido era el de Ritchie Adams, un entrenador de edad similar al campeón Ketchum y que en la liga de Kanto hace seis años lo venció y quedó dentro de los 8 finalistas, aunque luego de eso su mejor lugar fue dentro de los 16 mejores en Johto algunos años después…era posible que tras una evaluación pudieran ubicarlo en alguna plaza aunque la carta que más sonaba era Drake Yuji, el campeón de las islas naranja, si bien iba a descender de "escalón" iba a ser parte de una competencia oficial del comité de la liga pokemon y con el tiempo podría aspirar a algo más

….

..

Una semana después había un gran número de personas reunidas en el gimnasio de ciudad verde, en las gradas estaban el señor Charles, Misty, Brock y su hermano Forrest, el profesor Oak, Delia Ketchum, Sabrina, Máximo, Blaine y Price

El motivo de esa reunión se remontaba a un acuerdo realizado seis días atrás, cuando el comité acordó con Drake que él ocupara el gimnasio de ciudad verde y tras intensas negociaciones para que él dejara el océano que tanto quería, acordó su llegada bajo dos condiciones, la primera es que no se le condicione a un elemento como era la tónica de los gimnasios del comité de la liga y la otra era tener una batalla de revancha contra Ash Ketchum, el nuevo campeón de Sinnoh, pero que provenía de Kanto y había sido uno de los pocos retadores que habían conseguido vencerle en el desafío de las islas naranja

Posterior a eso el señor Charles Goodshow tuvo que llamar a Ash para ponerlo al tanto de la situación y pedirle que deje su entrenamiento por un par de días para que les ayude a restaurar el orden correcto en la región, trayendo a un entrenador de más poder, el joven campeón aceptó aunque no se veía muy interesado en ese duelo de revancha porque no creía que Drake pudiera representarle mucho desafío

Y de ese modo es que ahora Ash y Drake se encuentran en el medio de la arena del gimnasio, junto a Bruno quien las hacía de juez, acordando cómo iban a luchar

"vaya Ash…has crecido mucho desde nuestro último combate" comentó algo confiado Drake, quien ahora veía que tenía la misma estatura que el campeón de pueblo paleta

"son los años de preparación… ¿podemos hacer esto sólo con un pokemon?" preguntó Ash intentando terminar con eso lo más pronto posible, no quería tener que mostrar sus trucos nuevos y la verdad es que no pensaba que Drake pudiera significar un problema, aún sin usar su aura

"¿Acaso tienes miedo?" preguntó en su mismo tono confiado e incluso arrogante

Ash simplemente suspiró y bufó algo molesto por la actitud de aquel joven, quien aún pensaba que estaba en su pueblo "creo que nadie te informó, pero Máximo, Cintia y yo somos los campeones y eso significa que somos los superiores de todos los empleados del comité de la liga, excepto el señor Charles…así que te recuerdo que aquí el retador eres tú y no yo" respondió Ash con algo de molestia, pero es que simplemente no lo estaba soportando demasiado

"jajaja, creo que tienes razón…pero saldaremos nuestra deuda pendiente, tu Pikachu contra mi Dragonite" declaró intentando repetir el duelo que tiempo atrás marcó el último enfrentamiento entre ellos dos

Ash simplemente se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta, intentando decir que aceptaba esas condiciones, por lo que cuando vio que su rival liberaba a su Dragonite, él le pidió a Pikachu que saliera al frente, cosa que el pequeño pokemon hizo de forma animada

Bruno dio comienzo al combate y rápidamente Drake tomó la delantera "Dragonite usa portazo" pidió a su pokemon, el cual se lanzó contra Pikachu bastante rápido, sin embargo Ash pudo decirle que hacer al suyo

'_Detén su ataque con tu cola de hierro'_ pidió Ash a su amigo, quien al ver acercarse al enorme dragón lanzó su ataque y cuando el fuerte colazo del dragón amarillo venía descendiendo, Pikachu saltó y efectuó lo que Ash le había pedido, sorprendiendo al otrora campeón del archipiélago ya que no pensaba que un pokemon tanto más pequeño que el suyo podría hacer eso

"¡Carga Dragón!" gritó con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, pensando que con ese movimiento que tiene un enorme poder detrás, podría vencer

'_¿acaso este tipo cree que no conozco ese ataque?_' pensó Ash, despreciándolo cada vez más '_amigo, esquívalo_' dijo Ash a su pokemon, quien simplemente se movió del camino usando el ataque rápido que ya tenía asimilado como un movimiento normal '_es hora de acabarlo, golpéalo con tu chispa fantasma_' indicó Ash, por lo que tras hacer que Dragonite pasara de largo se cubrió por una energía de color negro y lanzó un rayo del mismo color que golpeó de lleno al gran dragón, quien sufrió por lo duro del golpe '_liquídalo con tu trueno_' pidió finalmente el campeón, para que Pikachu diera un salto antes que el dragón se pudiera reponer y le atacara con uno de los ataques eléctricos más potentes, dejándolo rápidamente fuera de combate

En ese momento Bruno declaró este hecho y el gimnasio completo se vio envuelto en un gran silencio, ya que ni Drake ni nadie esperaba que Dragonite fuera derrotado con sólo dos golpes tan rápidamente administrados

"no lo puedo creer…" dijo Drake absolutamente descolocado por la forma en que Ash había vencido a su Dragonite, porque se dio cuenta que Ash lo dejó desplegar sus movimientos al comienzo y apenas se tomó el combate en serio, lo hizo pedazos

"si quieres podemos intentarlo con otro pokemon" ofreció el campeón, a lo que Drake intentó componer su rostro, por lo que llamó a su Dragonite y sacó al campo de batalla a Ditto

Ash lo miró sorprendido y llamó al combate a Floatzel, quien como siempre se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a decir su nombre de forma confiada, hecho que molestó un poco a Drake, ya que pensaba que incluso los pokemon de Ash se sabían ganadores y eso no hizo más que acrecentar el sentimiento de amargura en su boca

Como Ash no hacía nada, Drake le indicó a su pokemon que se transformara y hasta que adoptó la forma perfecta de Floatzel no hubo movimientos por parte del campeón o de su pokemon '_me está dando todas las oportunidades posibles_' pensó Drake, sin embargo tras esa reflexión el Floatzel enemigo comenzó a moverse

'_usa tu aqua jet circular_' dijo mentalmente Ash a su pokemon, el cual rápidamente se lanzó hacia su enemigo envuelto en agua, Drake le indicó al suyo que usara Aqua cola en el pokemon de Ash, pero cuando el enemigo se desvió para hacer la trayectoria circular, evadió el ataque de Ditto

"Hidropulso" vociferó Drake al pokemon imitador, quien comenzó a cargar el ataque, pero no se esperó que en ese momento Ash le diera mentalmente el comando a su pokemon para que atacara, por lo que su Floatzel saltó hacia arriba y mientras la atención de todos estaba en el pokemon, un Hidropulso salió desde el anillo de agua que se había formado y golpeó con mucha fuerza al Floatzel de mentira, mientras que el real descendía en un poderoso aqua jet de hielo, potenciado por la gravedad, golpeando al Ditto en la cabeza y dejándolo rápidamente fuera de combate

Al finalizar aquel combo de movimientos, el Floatzel de Ash regresó a su posición inicial, dos metros delante de Ash, con los brazos cruzados y su expresión de matón mientras vociferaba su nombre

Bruno pronto declaró fuera de combate a Ditto y ambos entrenadores pudieron regresar a sus pokemon tras agradecerles por el esfuerzo

"Drake…no suelo ser tan duro con la gente, pero la verdad es que tu actitud me molestó desde un principio, estás en una región distinta y si bien eres un entrenador talentoso y tienes pokemon fuertes, este sitio es diferente y no debes subestimar a la gente, aquí en Kanto somos ingeniosos, perseverantes y orgullosos de nuestra fuerza, si olvidas eso lo pasarás muy mal" declaró finalmente para irse dejando una increíble impresión en todos los que ahí estaban, especialmente el recién llegado Drake, flamante líder del gimnasio de ciudad verde

….

.

Al poco de haber salido de la arena de combates del gimnasio, Ash se encontró en el pasillo con Pikachu y Sabrina "¿Crees que fui muy duro con él?" preguntó sinceramente preocupado Ash, quien no quería volverse arrogante, pero sentía que aquel sujeto se merecía lo que hizo

"no lo sé, la verdad es que mi opinión puede ser algo parcial, pero a mí me pareció que ese tipo se lo merecía" respondió ella, quien le dio la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de aquel lugar, donde sorpresivamente estaban Misty y Brock esperándoles, aunque los líderes de gimnasios también quedaron bastante sorprendidos al ver a Ash caminando de la mano junto a una chica

"hola chicos, ¿cómo han estado?" saludó Ash como si los hubiera visto ayer, en una actitud casual que no sorprendió a ninguno de los dos

"bien Ash, pero mírate eres prácticamente una leyenda" respondió Brock dándole un apretón de manos a su viejo amigo "tu pelea estuvo increíble" felicitó al campeón

"gracias, ¿cómo ha ido tu carrera de doctor?" preguntó interesado por lo que había logrado su eterno compañero de viajes

"voy muy bien, aún no estoy titulado, pero Blissey y yo vamos por buen camino" respondió Brock informando de la evolución de su animado Happiny, recordando sus placenteros momentos con algunas jóvenes aspirantes a ser doctoras "te veo bien acompañado…¿acaso tú?..." preguntó de la forma más sutil que pudo el ex-líder de gimnasio

"así es, Sabrina y yo somos novios desde hace alrededor de dos meses" respondió el campeón abrazando a su chica, la que simplemente dio una risita nerviosa porque no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar los amigos de Ash, a quienes les causó tantos problemas cuando los conoció hace años atrás

"¡Misty! ¿Cómo has estado?" saludó el joven a la entrenadora de pokemon de agua, quien estaba algo ausente de toda la conversación inicial, principalmente por el impacto de ver a Ash acompañado

"bien Ash, desde que estuviste en Cirulean no han vuelto a verse reclutas del equipo Rocket y hemos estado bastante bien…además voy a conservar el gimnasio" informó ella no tan animada como Brock

"¿te refieres a esa nueva estructuración que están haciendo en Kanto y Johto?" preguntó Ash, recibiendo el asentimiento de la muchacha

"así es, la nueva competencia se llama frente unido y tendrá los gimnasios de ciudad Celeste, Azulona, Fucsia, Verde y en Johto estarán activos los de ciudad Trigal, Iris, Orquídea y Olivo" le comunicó Misty al campeón, quien tras haber rechazado la oferta de dirigir un gimnasio porque eso lo ataría a un lugar y le impediría realizar sus funciones como campeón no se informó más allá

"Qué lástima que ciudad plateada haya perdido su gimnasio" comentó Ash al futuro doctor, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y respondió

"la verdad es que se veía venir, con todos los problemas y transiciones que pasó debido a las peleas de mis padres, sumado al hecho de que Forrest no tiene demasiada experiencia, no es ninguna sorpresa…lo malo es que él se había hecho ilusión, pero ahora intentará ser el primer campeón de este nuevo frente unido, así que seguramente será uno de los candidatos en la próxima liga que se realice" explicó Brock sobre la situación de su familia ante este cambio

"parece que todo se está estabilizando ¿no?" preguntó Ash evidenciando una reflexión que había estado haciendo en los últimos días, sus amigos tenían cada uno sus carreras y ocupaciones, él mismo tenía sus propias labores como campeón y su compañera era la mejor pareja que le pudo tocar, ya sea en la vida sentimental como en la laboral, sus pokemon eran fuertes y le querían, había logrado desahogarse con su padre y casi todo volvía a la paz y tranquilidad, ya que sólo quedaba un adversario por detener y la mayoría de los pokemon legendarios en todas las regiones estaban en sus hábitat naturales y siendo vigilados por Rangers para evitar que vuelvan a caer en manos de inescrupulosos como los miembros del equipo Rocket y galaxia

Los únicos cabos sueltos eran Giovanni y Mewtwo, sin embargo el segundo no era una valla insoslayable para Ash, quien ya tenía experiencia lidiando con sus copias y si bien el original iba a ser mucho más fuerte, él se sabía capaz si es que usaba a su equipo ganador

Al poco rato Ash decidió que había permanecido tiempo suficiente ahí y se retiró junto a su novia tras despedirse de Misty y Brock, dos personas de las cuales había aprendido mucho, de la vida y de los pokemon, pero que para bien o para mal, había sobrepasado hace mucho

"Realmente ha crecido ¿no?" preguntó Brock a Misty, haciendo que la pelinaranja le mire algo avergonzada y perseguida "sí se nota…puede que ahora hasta él lo sepa" añadió el futuro doctor pokemon, aumentando aún más el sonrojo en la chica

"es cierto…es casi como si fuera alguien completamente diferente…¿tú crees que fuimos un estorbo para él?" preguntó algo preocupada la líder de gimnasio, comenzando a sentir algo de culpa ya que por lo que se había enterado, Ash comenzó a volverse realmente fuerte cuando se apartó de sus amigos

"no lo creo…simplemente cumplimos parte de un ciclo…lo acompañamos y apoyamos al inicio, le enseñamos muchas cosas y aprendimos tantas más…pero ya era hora de separar nuestros caminos para encontrar nuestro propio rumbo" respondió de forma bastante profunda y reflexiva el moreno muchacho de ojos pequeños

….

..

Al final de aquella jornada, Ash y Sabrina estaban sentados al pie de un enorme sauce, el cual les protegía del poco sol que quedaba a esa hora del día con su frondoso follaje, Pikachu jugaba a perseguir a un Ratata salvaje que había en el lugar a los ojos de su entrenador quien de vez en cuando lo buscaba con la mirada para asegurarse que estuviera bien

"te quiero mucho Ash" dijo de pronto la portadora de percepción extra sensorial

La verdad es que Ash se sabía amado, si bien ninguno de los dos acostumbraba a ser demasiado expresivo con las palabras, ellos se demostraban su cariño tomándose las manos, abrazándose, besándose y durmiendo juntos a diario, por eso es que esa declaración era poco habitual

"lo sé Sabrina…me siento sumamente amado por ti…todos los días…y yo también te amo a ti…muchas gracias por elegirme" contestó Ash, para acabar con la cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica, mirándola hacia arriba para encontrar sus miradas

"¿Sabes que le gustas a Misty?" preguntó la ex-líder de gimnasio al campeón

"sí" contestó él de forma abreviada y rápida, seguro de su respuesta

"¿y Anabel…la chica del frente de batalla?" consultó nuevamente la muchacha que tenía al joven astro de Kanto entre sus brazos

"también…" respondió Ash quien levantó la cabeza y se fundió en un cariñoso beso que transmitía muchos sentimientos y eliminaron las pequeñas dudas que rondaban por su cabeza

….

..

Al día siguiente Ash se había trasladado a ciudad Marina, donde estaban celebrando la reconstrucción del faro y todo el sistema de energía solar con un electrizante combate de exhibición, el preámbulo fue un duelo entre Fausto y Lectro, los viejos amigos quienes entusiasmaron a todos los presentes y animaron un entretenido duelo que acabó en empate, lo que hablaba muy bien de las habilidades del líder de gimnasio, quien dedicaba varias horas diarias a un estricto entrenamiento para que nunca le vuelva a pasar lo que aconteció con Helio, pokemon legendario o no

Sin embargo el plato principal era la campeona Cintia versus Sixto, miembro del alto mando de Hoenn, y el combate acababa de terminar un segundo atrás, la verdad es que Ash debía confesar que los pokemon de Sabrina habían mejorado mucho ya que sólo Lucario y Garchomp demolieron a los tres pokemon siniestros que lanzó el proveniente de Hoenn, la gente aplaudió y agradeció el espectáculo mientras Ash pensaba si sería capaz de vencer a esos dos en un duelo uno vs uno, sin embargo al ver su rostro pensativo Sabrina adivinó lo que pasaba por su cabeza y le dijo que era prácticamente imposible que los hicieran luchar uno contra el otro, ya que los campeones eran siempre puestos contra oponentes de gran fama, pero de nivel inferior para que luzcan más y llenen de gloria al comité

Estaban en medio del anuncio de la ganadora, cuando Ash siendo su pokenav, lo cogió para ver quién llamaba y se fijó que era de parte del director de la policía Juro Larkin así que contestó "Aló, señor juro soy Ash…dígame qué pasa" pidió el campeón a su informante, quien agradeció que alguien tomara el llamado en medio de todo ese bullicio

"joven Ash, Lance ha escapado…tuvo ayuda externa, aunque no sabemos de quién, pero hubo un entrenador que le asistió desde afuera…aunque nuestras evaluaciones iniciales no indican la obra de ningún pokemon psíquico en esto" informó sobre lo sucedido al campeón, quien prometió tomar cartas en el asunto

"¿Qué pasó Ash?" preguntó Sabrina al ver preocupación y alarma en el rostro de su novio tras tomar la llamada

"Alguien liberó a Lance…según los primeros reportes, todo indicaría que no fue Giovanni, pero pensé que ya habíamos metido a todos sus secuaces a prisión" acabó gruñendo Ash con molestia, por la resiliencia del equipo Rocket

"¿Sabes a dónde pueden estar?" preguntó la psíquica a su novio, intentando mantenerlo distraído para que se enfoque en otra cosa que no sea su ira

"sí, si rescataron a Lance no podrán lograr mucho sin sus pokemon" contestó Ash sonriendo por su idea, mientras liberaba a Pidgeot en ese mismo instante "amigo por favor llévanos al valle Charicífico" y tras eso se montaron los dos tórtolos y emprendieron al vuelo a alta velocidad, llamando la atención de gran parte del público, así como de quienes habían luchado hace algunos instantes, especialmente Cintia quien comenzó a usar su navegador para averiguar lo que pasaba

****

****

Muchas gracias a los que comentan y siguen la historia, a modo de aviso les anticipo que este es el penúltimo capítulo, y que el último lo subiré entre el fin de semana

Saludos


	19. Capitulo 19 FINAL Clash

Capitulo 19 Final Clash

Ash y Sabrina llegaron junto a Pidgeot y Pikachu al valle charicifico, encontrándolo lleno de pokemon derrotados esparcidos por el suelo, Sabrina señaló con la mano a donde estaban los seres humanos y pudieron comprobar que había dos entrenadores en el suelo y otros tres frente a ellas, mientras que un gran y poderoso Dragonite estaba enfurecido disparando algunos ataques a todos lados

"Sabrina…necesito que te ocupes de que nadie interfiera…no quiero más complicaciones que enfrentar a Deoxys" pidió Ash a su novia, quien asintió aunque por dentro se preguntaba si ella sería capaz de detener a un campeón y a un as del frente por su propia cuenta…y sin usar a Mewtwo

"vaya, vaya…miren quién ha llegado finalmente" comentó Giovanni, con una sonrisa triunfal mientras liberaba al pokemon que le había traído su última victoria "¿Qué dices muchacho…estás a la altura del líder del equipo Rocket o tu límite son sus secuaces?" preguntó el ex-líder del gimnasio verde, con un rostro muy confiado, mientras que Ash increíblemente en opinión del malhechor, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

"averigüémoslo" respondió él saltando de su Pidgeot

….

…

.

-pocos minutos antes, en algún lejano lugar-

Lejos de ahí había un individuo en busca de un pokemon, la verdad es que nunca le había costado tanto trabajo encontrar algo, y menos cuando eso era un ente tan poderoso como el nuevo objetivo que tenía, pero debido a sus poderes parecía como si fuese capaz de percibirlo cuando estaba dentro de la proximidad ya que varias veces se había teletransportado lejos de donde estaba, en un intento de escape, pero de eso iba casi un mes y seguramente se encontraba cansado

Riley pasó entre unos arbustos bajos hasta que finalmente encontró en una roca, en el lecho de un río al pokemon que había estado buscando todo este tiempo y eso significaba que seguramente iba a tener la oportunidad de intercambiar algunas palabras con él

Lo extraño, fue que al verlo de cerca pudo notar que estaba bastante lastimado, en su cuerpo había cortes, marcas de golpes y se veía bastante débil, lo que debe haber provocado que se sintiera más perseguido o en peligro y por eso huyó tantas veces

"Mewtwo, no estoy aquí para lastimarte" declaró apenas fue visible el caballero de aura, mostrando sus dos brazos, que si bien no estaban en alto, sí los había separado del cuerpo, para darle un poco más de sensación de seguridad

'_sé por qué estás aquí humano_' respondió directamente en su mente el poderoso pokemon artificial

"¿Quién pudo hacerte esto?" preguntó Riley preocupado por el estado paupérrimo en que se encontraba Mewtwo, antes de darse un golpe en la frente por su torpeza ya que registró su bolsa y le mostró a Mewtwo una poción y un elixir, los cuales Mewtwo contempló inmóvil mientras el individuo se acercaba a él para aplicarle dichas medicinas en su piel

'_fue el pokemon al que ustedes llaman Deoxys_' contestó nuevamente en forma telepática el clon de Mew, activando todas las alarmas en Riley, quien precisamente estaba buscando a Mewtwo por culpa de Deoxys

"noo….pero entonces-" respondió Riley comenzando a perder la calma, sin embargo el mismo pokemon le interrumpió

'_tú no conoces a tu hijo…donde yo fallé…él es capaz_' contestó el poderoso psíquico, con un tono cansado, que claramente reflejaba el estado en que se encontraba

"pero…pero ese pokemon…tú no has percibido la magnitud de su poder" respondió él perturbado por todo lo que circulaba por su cabeza en esos instantes, aunque esa frase detonó una respuesta en Mewtwo

'_¡QUE NO LO HE PERCIBIDO!_' gritó mentalmente el lastimado pokemon '_crees que estuve jugando contra Giovanni…créeme que tú no podrías ni tocarme aún con esa aura tuya…y sólo porque tengas la habilidad de sensor no significa que seas perfecto…no puedes percibir la fuerza de los humanos…sólo detectas su aura…además tu hijo patentó el dicho de que el poder no lo es todo' _agregó el pokemon, moderando sus emociones y sorprendiéndose de su estallido

"por favor…llévame a donde está Ash" pidió Riley, quien quería al menos estar cerca en caso de poder ser de algún tipo de ayuda

El pokemon pensó la situación un poco y pensó que si podía aportar algo en la revancha contra el maldito Giovanni, quien lo creó y lo aprisionó por tantos años, el riesgo valía la pena, por lo que tocó el hombro de Riley con una de sus manos y se teletransportó

…..

..

Mewtwo apareció justo cuando Ash liberó la pokebola de Ho-oh, mostrando al enorme ave legendaria, la cual imponía mucha presencia, pero tanto el campeón como su maquiavélico adversario sabían que no tenía la velocidad o las habilidades necesarias para vencer al versátil pokemon extraterrestre, por lo que el líder del equipo Rocket pensó que había sido una elección desesperada

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera ordenar un ataque, dos rayos blancos cayeron del cielo y dejaron inconscientes a Spencer y Lance, además atrajo las miradas de todos los presentes hacia el pokemon responsable, Mewtwo, quien estaba de bastante mal aspecto junto a un alarmado Riley, quien temía por la seguridad de su hijo y se notaba compungido por la situación

"¿Mewtwo?" preguntó Ash al pokemon, queriendo preguntar si es que era realmente el original

'_no puedo contra Deoxys…estarás por tu cuenta_' respondió telepáticamente el poderoso pokemon psíquico, al momento que Ash se daba cuenta de su estado físico y lo achacaba al poder del pokemon comandado por el malvado Giovanni

"Deoxys…superpoder" indicó Giovanni, a su pokemon, el cual estaba en su forma normal que era el modo en que salía de su pokebola

En ese momento comenzaron a levitar algunas rocas de gran tamaño y de pronto todas fueron arrojadas hacia Ho-oh, quien emitió un leve resplandor y luego de movió 'Raikou, trueno" pidió mentalmente Ash a su pokemon, el cual apareció tras ese destello y disparó su ataque sobre el sorprendido Deoxys, ante la mirada de Giovanni

"Así que esas tres esferas que se ven en torno a Ho-oh eran sus perros guardianes…debo reconocerte que el ataque sorpresa estuvo bien planeado, pero ahora que perdiste eso no tienes oportunidad" replicó el enemigo, admitiendo la habilidad de Ash, pero sabiendo que poco importaba lo que él hiciera ya que al final su pokemon prevalecería "Hiper rayo" ordenó a su pokemon, el cual cambió a su forma de ataque y luego disparó el cañón de energía de color blanco que claramente era uno de los más poderosos que todos hubiesen visto jamás

'_esquívalo y ataca con velocidad extrema_' pidió Ash al pokemon, el cual parecía moverse como si su cuerpo estuviese electrocutándose en todo momento, lo que Giovanni descifró que era el ataque rápido de ese pokemon, que de seguro había logrado internalizarlo al igual que como lo hizo con su Pikachu, según indicaban los reportes de sus duelos previos ante sus marionetas

El líder del equipo Rocket admiró un poco más a Ash, además el voltaje del enemigo realzaba los daños de sus ataques físicos por lo que se volvía peligroso incluso al usar técnicas de baja potencia "recuperación" en ese momento Deoxys pasó a la forma de defensa y aunque Ash le pidió a su pokemon que disparara un rayo o impactrueno, la recuperación era asombrosamente rápida y no alcanzó a prevenirla, por lo que el proveniente del espacio quedó como nuevo "arremete con cabezazo zen" gritó al pokemon, quien cambió a forma de velocidad y salió propulsado a toda velocidad contra Ash y Raikou

'_usa levitón y huye_' instruyó Ash al pokemon eléctrico, quien cambió la energía que rodeaba su cuerpo y en vez de ser eléctrica, pasó a ser electromagnética y le permitió despegar levemente los pies del suelo, lo que significaba que sin el peso de la gravedad, sus movimientos se volvían mucho más rápidos '_ahora atácalo con rayo_' dijo Ash a su pokemon, el cual disparó el ataque aunque en el modo velocidad, Deoxys probó ser más rápido y nunca estuvo al alcance del ataque, por más que el perro legendario hizo su mejor esfuerzo por atraparlo

"masa cósmica" indicó Giovanni, apenas cesó el ataque de Raikou, por lo que tras brillar en unos extravagantes colores en su forma defensiva, el adversario aumentó su defensa para reducir aún más los posibles daños futuros

'_vuelve a usar rayo_' indicó Ash a su pokemon, el cual disparó una vez más a su gran potencia, forzando a Deoxys a asumir nuevamente su forma de velocidad para esquivar el ataque, ante la orden de su entrenador

Ash analizaba cuidadosamente el combate y una de las cosas que más le llamó la atención era la velocidad con que Deoxys podía cambiar, ya que no alcanzaba a tardar ni siquiera un segundo, aunque al parecer el paso a forma de velocidad era el más rápido…lo que significaba que debía haber uno más lento y posiblemente averiguar eso podría ser ventajoso '_Raikou vuelve, Suicune usa ventisca_' comandó Ash a su equipo, por lo que Raikou volvió a ser una esfera amarilla girando en torno a Ho-oh y el perro de color azul emergió disparando de inmediato un ataque tipo hielo, ante el cual Deoxys asumió su forma de defensa para evitar los efectos del frío, puesto que ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para no recibir el ataque directamente

"Deoxys, usa rayo" exigió el ex-líder de gimnasio a su pokemon, el cual cambió nuevamente a su forma de ataque para lanzar la descarga eléctrica contra el pokemon de Ash

'_manto espejo_' indicó Ash a Suicune para protegerlo y devolver el ataque, ya que en cuanto la descarga estuvo en contacto con la piel del pokemon de Johto, salió dirigida con mayor potencia hacia Deoxys, quien cambió a su forma de defensa para reducir el daño, más no hizo ningún tipo de ataque defensivo

"destello" gritó Giovanni, a lo que Deoxys respondió de forma prácticamente instantánea y poniendo sus ojos a brillar, encandiló a Suicune y a su entrenador, quien tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos mientras veía lo mejor posible a su adversario

'_si ahora ocupa recuperación, entonces mi teoría es correcta_' pensó Ash mientras su pokemon intentaba arreglar su vista para seguir en el combate "Recuperación" le oyó decir a Giovanni '_¡bingo!_' prácticamente gritó en su cabeza el campeón '_Suicune vuelve, Entei te necesito_' pidió a sus pokemon, los cuales hicieron el cambio que él había pedido '_Estallido_' indicó a su pokemon, Ash, por lo que Entei rugió y comenzó a lanzar unas muy potentes lenguas de fuego a su rival

"Velocidad extrema" tuvo que ocupar Giovanni para proteger a su pokemon del daño, puesto que era perfectamente consciente que no podía ocupar muchas veces el ataque recuperación, por la presión que estaban ejerciendo los pokemon de Ash

'_intenta perseguirlo con tu lanzallamas_' pidió Ash a Entei, a lo que el pokemon detuvo un ataque para ocupar uno menos poderoso, pero más disponible y volvió a disparar contra Deoxys, quien había acabado su ataque de velocidad extrema, pero aún así tenía la velocidad suficiente para evadir un ataque cuando no estaba en un apuro

El enfrentamiento entre los titánicos pokemon proseguía y si bien parecía haber cierto estatus quo de momento, Ash sabía que las cosas estaban saliendo a favor de sus planes y de seguir así podría hacerse de la victoria, especialmente tras haber descifrado la mecánica de las transformaciones de Deoxys

Giovanni estaba molesto por la astucia de su adversario, aunque además se encontraba muy entretenido, sin embargo nunca lo confesaría en voz alta, por fin se enfrentaba a un entrenador a su altura "manto espejo" indicó a su pokemon, el cual cambió a forma defensiva y una vez que se detuvo a recibir el ataque de Entei, las llamas cambiaron de dirección una vez que impactaron en el pokemon polimorfo y fueron hacia Entei, quien no pudo hacer nada…

…sin embargo Ash lo cubrió con su aura y gracias a su entrenamiento la única manifestación que pudo verse desde el exterior, fue que uno de sus brazos tiritó un poco

'_Ash…gracias a dios aprendiste a poner tu reserva de aura como barrera y no tu propio cuerpo_' pensó Sabrina, aliviada de ver el fruto del último entrenamiento de Ash en el aura, con lo que ahora el recibir ataques no le lastimaba físicamente sino que agotaba directamente su reserva de aura y un ataque de esa magnitud de seguro había sacado al menos la tercera parte

Ash sacudió su brazo y se volvió a concentrar en el combate, Deoxys había usado velocidad extrema y manto espejo '_usa Bomba lava_' indicó a su pokemon, el cual arrojó el proyectil a Deoxys, quien no pudo hacer más que recibirlo aunque el daño fue bastante poco por la forma en que se encontraba y el efecto de masa cósmica, "Bola Sombra" se le oyó decir a Giovanni, así que su pokemon comenzó a cargar el ataque para dispararlo '_Estallido_' replicó Ash en la mente de su nuevo compañero, quien lanzó su ataque más poderoso directamente sobre la bola sombra, deteniendo en seco el avance de ésta y empujándola hacia su origen

Giovanni sólo atinó a decirle a su pokemon que esquivara el ataque, para lo cual tuvo que asumir su forma de velocidad con tal de escapar a tiempo, sin embargo no reparó en que Ash ya sabía cómo funcionaba su pokemon y en cuanto le ordenó usar Teletransporte, el pokemon comenzó a cambiar de forma y fue ahí cuando por orden de Ash, un potente trueno le cayó directamente desde el cielo a Deoxys, de parte del Raikou que ahora estaba delante de Ash, mientras que Entei había vuelto a resguardar a Ho-oh y Deoxys estaba en medio de una nube de humo provocada por él mismo, al recibir el poderoso ataque de forma directa

De pronto Deoxys apareció tres metros encima de su entrenador y tras su orden ocupó recuperación, quedando como nuevo, Ash lo vio asumir la forma de defensa y ahora no intentó nada ya que sabía que ese ataque era muy rápido…como la mayoría de los netamente psíquicos

El campeón ya había advertido que el paso de cualquier forma hacia la de velocidad era el más rápido, pero cuando pasaba de la forma de velocidad a cualquier otra, era cuando tomaba más tiempo, especialmente si se trataba de la forma de defensa y eran esos los momentos precisos en que debía atacar, aunque cuando pasaba de velocidad a defensa debía cuidarse del manto espejo

"ya verás…muchacho insolente" comentó amargamente Giovanni "rapidez" dijo, y apenas lo hizo, Deoxys asumió la forma velocidad y en menos de un parpadeo había muchas estrellas de energía a punto de golpear a Raikou, quien aún se mantenía levitando sobre el suelo, pero ni siquiera él sería capaz de evitar eso, por lo que nuevamente Ash lo protegió con su aura '_es increíble que ese ataque haya llevado tanto daño…estoy con menos de la mitad de mi aura_' comentó de forma reflexiva, analizando el impacto de ese último golpe que había recibido

'_vuelve a perseguirlo con tu rayo_' pidió Ash a Raikou quien una vez más lanzó una descarga eléctrica hacia su adversario, quien para sorpresa de varios no usó el manto espejo, sino que mantuvo la forma de velocidad, pero sin hacer algún ataque, esquivando en base a su velocidad propia y de forma lo suficientemente exitosa '_Suicune…necesito estés listo para volver con manto espejo_' advirtió anticipadamente Ash a su otro pokemon

Giovanni esperó hasta que la carga acumulada por Raikou se consumió en el ataque para hacer su movimiento, había usado recuperación y rapidez, por lo que ahora vociferó "Psicoataque" y su pokemon cambió a forma de ataque, alarmando a la mayoría de los presentes puesto que ese era el ataque más poderoso de Deoxys y de todo el tipo psíquico, sin embargo lo que Giovanni creyó que iba a ser la caída de uno de los perros legendarios de Johto, se torno en su contra cuando comprobó que en vez de Raikou, su enemigo actual era un Suicune brillante

El psicoataque salió contra Deoxys, golpeándolo y aventándolo bastante lejos, sin embargo tras verlo retroceder unos veinte metros, pronto volvió a aparecer sobre la cabeza de Giovanni aunque no se veía tan potente como las veces anteriores e incluso Giovanni dudó un momento en ocupar nuevamente recuperación, pero al apreciar el estado de su pokemon, vio que no le quedaban demasiadas opciones si es que quería seguir en el combate, así que lo hizo

'_¡Ya lo tengo!_' pensó el caballero de aura al poner todas las piezas juntas '_Ash debe haberlo descifrado hace mucho tiempo-_' pensó antes de ser interrumpido '_Ash y Sabrina lo hicieron_' interrumpió Mewtwo en su propia cabeza _'-Deoxys puede cambiar a una forma y usar un ataque en esa forma, pero no puede usar dos ataques en la misma forma y no puede volver a atacar en una forma si es que no ha ocupado un ataque en todas sus formas, es como si usar ataques en cada forma lo liberara, pero aún así no puede repetir la última, puede atacar en forma normal, ataque, defensa y velocidad, luego de eso puede volver a atacar en cualquier forma, menos velocidad y si usa cualquier otra podrá ocupar velocidad_' explicó Riley a Mewtwo esperando su confirmación

'_así es…además averiguó que el paso de la forma de velocidad hacia la de defensa es el más lento, por lo que es el punto ideal para atacar, pero corre el peligro del manto de espejo, así que debe esperar a que ataque en defensa primero_' completó el análisis en la mente de Riley, haciendo que el caballero de aura sintiera un inmenso orgullo por su hijo, quien estaba luchando al más alto nivel y además podía realizar increíbles deducciones en el campo de batalla

"¿Quieres continuar?" preguntó Ash a Giovanni en voz alta, sorprendiéndolo ya que el campeón no había pronunciado una palabras desde que dieron inicio al combate "usaste tu último ataque de recuperación y lo sabes" comentó Ash con una sonrisa en el rostro

"¿y crees que no sé que tu cosa de la luz está disminuida?" respondió Giovanni con un tono y expresión más serena de lo que sentía por dentro "no sé quién soportará más, Deoxys o tú" añadió el líder Rocket

"supongo que tendremos que ponerlo a prueba" respondió Ash con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro '_Hidrobomba_' pidió a su pokemon, el cual disparó rápidamente un potente chorro de agua que iba hacia Deoxys a toda potencia

"Manto Espejo" contestó un desesperado Giovanni, quien sabía que ese no era de los ataques más potentes como para reaccionar de ese modo, pero no sabía qué esperar del muchacho y forzarlo a proteger a sus pokemon parecía una buena idea, ya que estaba seguro que esa pelea no la iba a ganar lastimando a los pokemon legendarios, sino que demoliendo a su entrenador, quien los iba a proteger con todas sus habilidades hasta que sólo quedara su propia integridad…e incluso eso iba a poner en el camino

Ante el ataque de agua que venía de regreso, Ash hizo un cambio y dejó a Raikou, quien con el impulso de levitón alcanzó a moverse un poco para que el ataque sólo le diera en la cadera por un lado, lo que significó un daño menor y el uso del modo de defensa y su respectivo ataque, ahora no tendría que preocuparse por el manto espejo hasta que atacara en cada uno de los otros modos. El joven campeón sabía que tenía la victoria cerca, sin embargo debía escoger de forma concienzuda su próximo ataque, teniendo en cuenta que el rayo era esquivado sin ningún ataque y que seguramente si usaba un trueno, sería el último

'_Raikou dispara un trueno_' escogió Ash, a lo que su pokemon cargando enormemente su lomo disparó una tremenda descarga eléctrica hacia el pokemon de otro mundo

"Cabezazo Zen" comandó Giovanni a lo que su pokemon salió disparado hacia Raikou, el entrenador especialista en pokemon de tierra usó ese movimiento porque era un ataque psíquico en su forma de velocidad, de lo más rápido que tenía en su arsenal y era un movimiento físico que no podía bloquearse con manto espejo, así que se traduciría en el final de la batalla, jaque mate para él, sin embargo debía admitir que nunca pensó que alguien lo tuviera tan apremiado mientras estuviese usando a Deoxys

Ash hizo la reflexión del manto de espejo en una milésima de segundo y si debía reconocer la mayor ventaja de no tener que dar las órdenes por medio de su voz, era que su mente era miles de veces más rápida que su garganta '_Entei, protección_' indicó a su pokemon de fuego, el cual tomó el lugar del eléctrico y con el campo de energía amarillo detuvo la arremetida de Deoxys, arruinando el rostro de victoria de Giovanni, quien no se lo podía creer y debido a lo fuera de lugar que se sentía, su primera reacción fue de ira "Destruye ese pokemon con tu Psicoataque" gritó a todo pulmón el mayor de los dos entrenadores pokemon, mientras que Ash se vio presionado a responder

'_chicos, cañón elemental_' pidió Ash a sus pokemon, por lo que ahora aparecieron los tres, y mientras Deoxys formaba la esfera de tonos verdes, ellos lanzaban su lanzallamas, rayo e hidrobomba, para conformar su ataque más poderoso, el cañón elemental

Ambas técnicas fueron disparadas al mismo tiempo y al encontrarse impactaron entre sí, en un vibrante duelo de poder, justo en el punto de contacto, ya que Deoxys seguía presionando su ataque para que éste avance, mientras que los perros legendarios de Johto rugían con todas sus fuerzas para extraer hasta la última gota de poder que tuvieran en sus cuerpos con el fin de otorgarle poder suficiente a su rayo para que supere el ataque de Deoxys

El resultado sin embargo era parejo, ya que por más que ambos bandos lucharan con todas sus fuerzas, parecían estar en un empate, y claramente todos sabían que eso iba a decidir el rumbo de aquel combate ya que ese ataque de dar en los pokemon de Ash formaría una inmensa explosión, para la cual no había ningún pokemon psíquico capaz de contener con barreras, debido al débil estado de Mewtwo y a que Sabrina no había peleado, por lo que sus pokemon estaban en sus pokebolas; por el contrario si el pokemon de Giovanni recibiera eso saldría arrojado sumamente lejos en el cielo y probablemente se le perdería la pista para siempre, ya que sería separado de la influencia del líder del equipo Rocket

Ash veía el duelo con mucho interés, hasta que se convenció de que no iba a ninguna parte y le daría a sus pokemon la mano que necesitaban, por lo que acumulando toda el aura que tenía a su disposición, le arrojó una Auraesfera a Deoxys, que le hizo retroceder y perder el enfoque en su ataque, ocasionando que el cañón elemental atravesara el psicoataque y enviara a volar a Deoxys hasta el infinito

Luego de aquel esfuerzo, tanto Ash como los pokemon que había empleado en el combate cayeron absolutamente exhaustos al suelo, mientras que el Mewtwo original se alejaba de Riley y salía volando en la misma dirección que Deoxys '_yo cuidaré de él_' aseguro a Ash mediante su telepatía, mientras que el campeón no era capaz ni siquiera de responder

Cuando el momento de impacto acabó, Sabrina rápidamente se acercó a Ash para comprobar su estado e intentar ayudarlo, mientras que Riley se aproximó a Giovanni y lo detuvo para que no fuese a intentar nada más en contra de su hijo, sin embargo el entrenador originario de ciudad verde estuvo unos momentos en silencio, en estado de shock, y luego se comenzó a reír en voz muy alta, comentando que nunca se había sentido tan emocionado por un combate pokemon

El combate de Ash duró un tiempo aproximado de una hora completa y al cabo de quince minutos después que terminara, llegó un helicóptero Hércules con Cintia, Lucian, Tobías y un gran contingente policial, pero al final solo se llevaron a los malhechores que ya estaban reducidos y dejaron a Ash en una camilla que tenían a bordo para que descansara y repusiera sus fuerzas posterior al combate, Ho-oh llamó a sus guardianes y volvió por iniciativa propia a su pokebola al ver que la situación había acabo y que Ash estaba en buenas manos a cargo de Sabrina

…

..

El vehículo aéreo aterrizó en ciudad Endrino, ya que estaba relativamente cerca y podrían cuidar mejor de Clair, Liza y Ash. Mientras que la policía se llevaba entre muchas medidas de seguridad a Giovanni, Spencer y Lance, aunque todos los altos mandos sabían que Spencer y Lance estaban bajo la influencia de algún tipo de control mental que esperaban descubrir y romper cuanto antes

Riley agradeció el viaje y tras ser felicitado por su acción preventiva sobre Giovanni tras el combate, decidió que era momento para irse de ahí, puesto que sabía que no le agradaba a su hijo y él se conformaba con saber que había triunfado y ya estaba a salvo

Cintia se comunicó con Máximo y el señor Charles luego de que en el vuelo Sabrina les explicara todo lo sucedido y pronto los campeones se reunirían con los altos mandos de las policías para hacer la evaluación y conclusión final de sus andanzas con aquellas organizaciones criminales, pero de momento ya habían declarado que la batalla contra éstas se había ganado

…

..

-algunos días más tarde-

"¿Así que por fin sientes que terminó?" preguntó Delia sonriendo al único y verdadero amor de su vida, quien ahora estaba conversando con ella

"En efecto Delia…no sé qué hice para merecer una mujer tan buena como tú..." contestó él, apretando con firmeza la mano de la madre de Ash, a modo de demostrarle su aprecio y gratitud "como te había contado…hace años atrás un pokemon me hizo la siguiente premonición…tendrás un descendiente poderoso…capaz de traer la luz a este mundo y quitar la oscuridad, incluso si hay que combatirla él tendrá la fuerza para hacerlo…pero debes elegir si seguirás a su lado como un obstáculo o serás un testigo más de su grandeza" recordó en voz alta con algo de dolor el caballero de aura "Ash puede no apreciarme…pero si lo hubieras visto ese día, es sin lugar a dudas el más grande entrenador que haya visto este mundo y conforme crezca irá obteniendo más experiencia…yo no quise obstaculizar su camino y si tengo que pagar el precio de ello, lo haré encantado, después de verlo puedo decir que su desprecio es un precio pequeño que debo pagar tras ver en lo que se ha convertido" aseguró él con mucha convicción, mientras Delia lo abrazaba dándole la bienvenida de vuelta al hogar y consolándolo de que buscarían la manera de que pudieran acercarse un poco

….

..

Cuando habían pasado 24 horas de su pelea Ash despertó, se sorprendió al hallarse en un hospital, pero rápidamente la presencia de Pikachu y Sabrina lo tranquilizó, ella le explicó cómo habían llegado a ciudad Endrino, así como el hecho de que había pasado el último día entero durmiendo y el hecho de que tendría que estar en observación al menos tres días más

"¿es realmente necesario?" preguntó Ash haciendo un puchero, lo que provocaba una sonrisa rebelde en Sabrina, quien hacía lo posible por ocultarla y fruncir el ceño para que Ash comprendiera la seriedad de la situación

"Ash…debes entender que el sólo hecho de poseer a un pokemon legendario produce un gran desgaste en un ser humano…tú luchaste con cuatro bajo tu control al mismo tiempo y además usaste toda tu aura en aquella batalla, tienes que dejar que tu cuerpo descanse…no me hagas usar mis poderes Y a Pikachu" regañó ella, mientras Pikachu asentía diciendo su nombre, en un claro gesto de apoyo a las palabras de la ex-líder de gimnasio

El campeón acabó aceptando, aunque murmurando a regañadientes algo sobre pokemon traidores que a la primera de cambio se ponen del lado del enemigo, pero Sabrina simplemente se puso a reír por su conducta infantil, mientras que Pikachu decidió no prestarle atención a sus quejas y se recostó junto a su entrenador en la camilla

…

.

-dos años después-

Era un día de jolgorio y alegría, en el renovado estadio de la meseta añil se acababa de disputar el encuentro final de la liga pokemon, en donde Tobías consiguió superar a Forrest usando a Darkrai y Dragonite, contra el equipo completo del hermano de Brock, sin embargo para todo el mundo ese era todo un mérito ya que sólo se conocía de tres entrenadores en todo el mundo que habían logrado vencer a Darkrai, uno de ellos era Brandon, quien tuvo un combate amistoso en una copa de concurso con Tobías y la combinación de los Regi pudo vencer a Darkrai, pero sólo lastimó parcialmente a Latios y Dragonite, mientras que la campeona Cintia podía vencer a Darkrai y Latios con su Lucario y Garchomp respectivamente, pero Dragonite aún era demasiado…y por último el campeón Ash, quien ha sido el único en vencer a su equipo y es la leyenda del momento

En el palco estaban los cuatro campeones en ejercicio, Lance, Máximo, Cintia y Ash. Tras la captura de Giovanni, el Mewtwo en manos de Sabrina pudo averiguar que el líder del equipo Rocket controlaba a Spencer y Lance por medio de las esferas que controlaban a Groudon y Kyogre, y que había implantado en Deoxys para facilitar sus cambios de forma, así que una vez que perdió a Deoxys perdió el control sobre ellos dos

El domador de dragones recordaba todo lo sucedido, pero se apenaba por no haber podido estar en control de sus actos y por eso se había propuesto trabajar muy duro para enmendar todo el mal que había causado; Máximo por otro lado, afectado por sus últimas derrotas ante la elite del equipo Rocket había anunciado su retiro de las labores del campeón, enseñaría y entrenaría a Tobías y lo dejaría como reemplazo puesto que ya lo conocían bastante bien y sabían que era alguien capaz y confiable

Ash se había casado con Sabrina hace poco más de un año, aún no querían hijos porque solían viajar mucho de un lado a otro, conociendo los distintos rincones del mundo y a los pokemon que los habitaban y al menos el joven campeón de pueblo paleta era capaz de tolerar a su padre durante media jornada a la semana, ya que una vez que Ash se fue de la casa, su madre junto a Sabrina se pusieron de acuerdo y todas las semanas compartían alguna comida en familia, con la respectiva conversación de sobremesa

Cintia seguía con su eterna relación de no-digas no-preguntas con Lucian, pero ambos parecían satisfechos con eso, así que nadie les decía ninguna cosa, la rubia había crecido fuerte, sin embargo sabía que Ash se había ganado su lugar y ella debía competir con Tobías por el segundo puesto del podio

La leyenda de Ash comenzó cuando a raíz de una idea del señor Charles, hubo un combate de exhibición transmitido a todo el mundo, entre el equipo de regis de Brandon versus el equipo de Johto de Ash, en el cual ganó Ash con un rotundo 3-0 ya que con los rápidos cambios y los atributos especiales que había desarrollado en cada uno, su trabajo en equipo era mucho más eficiente que el de los pokemon del as del frente y tal como le habían dicho a Ash, había enfrentado a todo tipo de oponentes en las exhibiciones, menos los demás campeones y llevaba un récord de 21 victorias y cero derrotas hasta el momento

Gary había hecho un montón de inventos, como una nueva versión del pokenav, algunos implementos para el entrenamiento pokemon y su obra maestra era la más nueva versión del pokedex, un aparato que había actualizado cuando su abuelo colgó el delantal y decidió que era tiempo de jubilar y dar paso a la próxima generación, con el nuevo pokedex se podía acceder a la información de los pokemon, y entre las nuevas curiosidades salía qué personaje famoso tenía tal o cual pokemon, la fotos más notables de cada espécimen, algunas recomendaciones de connotados criadores sobre su crianza y sus más frecuentes enfermedades, el joven investigador había regresado a pueblo Paleta y recibió de su abuelo el laboratorio con el rancho, por lo que ahora era el profesor encargado de la región

Giovanni estaba preso y no había hecho y pretendía salir de ahí, sentía que había tocado el cielo al enfrentarse a Ash, donde por primera vez disfrutó a concho un combate con un entrenador que le sobrepasó con pura estrategia y el recuerdo de eso lo acompañaría por siempre, los demás reclutas del equipo Rocket compartían su destino en prisión, aunque por razones de seguridad la organización estaba bastante segregada. Helio seguía con sus delirios sobre la destrucción y posterior reconstrucción del mundo, pero en la celda de máxima seguridad donde se encontraba, ni siquiera los pokemon psíquicos podrían sacarlo, ya que tenía enormes muros de hormigón armado y placas de hierro de mucho grosor, sus oficiales como Saturno, Júpiter, Plutón y Ceres estaban en condiciones similares

Paul era un cuento aparte, ya que por petición de su hermano, había logrado salir bajo libertad vigilada, debía ir a firmar todos los días un libro en alguna estación de policías, el joven tenía prohibido entrenar o tener pokemon por el resto de su vida, lo cual era una ayuda para los pokemon del mundo, debido a sus malos tratos y por eso es que su hermano los había recibido y los cuidaba actualmente, pero Paul no podría llevarse ninguno y actualmente estaba trabajando en uno de los puestos que vendían mercancías en la liga, pero su vida era miserable, ya que pasó de ser un fuerte y fiero entrenador pokemon a un simple empleado que nunca podría hacer lo que más quería y para lo que tenía habilidad

….

..

Al día siguiente Ash estaba viviendo una de las jornadas más entretenidas que había tenido en el último tiempo y que no tenían que ver con las atenciones de su novia, actualmente se encontraba en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, Gary Oak, aunque también se encontraba Ahí Samuel Oak ya que era una figura muy importante en todo eso

Además de los dueños de casa, se encontraban Brock y un niño pequeño que se le parecía mucho y su nombre era John, Misty, May, Max y Dawn, los viejos compañeros de viaje de las distintas aventuras y por supuesto Sabrina, quienes habían logrado hacer un espacio en sus respectivas obligaciones para reunirse y recordar los viejos tiempos

Compartieron muchas anécdotas, aunque una de las que más sorprendió a quienes no eran de Kanto, fue el saber cómo comenzó la aventura de Ash, cómo fue que se hizo de Pikachu y el momento que creó la estrecha relación que ambos mantenían

Cuando las mujeres estaban conversando algunas cosas en un grupo aparte, Ash vio a Brock mirando una pradera donde corrían sus Tauros libremente, por lo que se acercó a conversar con él "tal como lo dijiste…aunque aún no soy un doctor famoso…pero tú te convertiste en un maestro pokemon" comentó Brock apenas vio a su viejo amigo acercarse a su lado

"jajajjaa…lo recordaste" contestó Ash sonriendo por aquel recuerdo de sus conversaciones cuando había ganado la liga y separaron sus caminos "bueno, supongo que la prensa concuerda contigo…pero yo no creo que me sienta lo suficientemente capaz como para decir que soy un maestro pokemon…soy un buen entrenador, eso no lo voy a negar, pero un maestro-" estaba admitiendo el campeón cuando fue interrumpido

"¿Qué es para ti un maestro?" preguntó Brock intentando averiguar qué entendía por el concepto o bien convencerlo de que sí lo era

"…" pensó Ash por un momento "la verdad es que no estoy seguro…cuando era pequeño mi mamá me dijo que mi padre era un maestro pokemon…y cuando veía los combates de exhibición, con todos esos pokemon en sus últimas etapas de evolución y con increíbles ataques…yo pensaba, mi padre es capaz de vencerlos a todos ellos…yo veía el ser campeón como una especie de súper entrenador, criador y amigo de los pokemon…pero la verdad es que no tengo muy claro lo que realmente quiero llegar a ser" explicó el con algo de incertidumbre, pero porque estaba analizando un concepto que nació en su mente cuando era un niño

"Ash…tú eres el mejor entrenador del mundo en estos momentos, sabes sobre crianza y tienes la mayor ventaja que cualquier criador podría tener…puedes comunicarte mentalmente con tus pokemon para saber qué les pasa, eres muy cercano y amable con todos los pokemon, los tuyos, los salvajes y los enemigos…todo eso que dices que debe ser un campeón tú ya lo eres" declaró Brock con un tono de seguridad absoluta, mientras que su amigo sonreía mientras miraba al vacío y reflexionaba en torno a las palabras de su amigo

Su sonrisa creció, miró a Sabrina y se supo absolutamente feliz, tenía una novia maravillosa, un inmenso equipo pokemon de puros amigos fantásticos y su carrera estaba en un nivel increíble…tal vez Brock tenía razón…pero no quería pensar en que había llegado a su techo "digamos que soy un maestro en formación"

**FIN**

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Hola! Como prometí, subo el último capítulo del fic este domingo, espero que les haya gustado porque me esforcé en que la pelea con Deoxys fuera larga y entretenida, me salió como de 8 páginas, lo que considero bastante para un solo pokemon. Muchas gracias a todos los que seguían la historia en sus alertas y muchas más gracias a quienes comentaban capítulo a capítulo, realmente motivan a seguir adelante con esto y evitan que sintiera que estaba hablando solo xdd

No sé si vuelva a hacer otro fic de pokemon, porque de momento tengo que concentrarme en la universidad durante este mes y posteriormente terminar mi fic crossxover de Naruto/bleach

Los invito a leer mis otras historias o estar atentos a mis futuros proyectos

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
